Against All Odds
by Mylee
Summary: Classic Broe fic...written in 2002...This story is the next story in "The Storm Series". It starts four months after the epilogue from "The Aftermath of the Storm." It opens up on Brady and Chloe's wedding day. Will they say "I do"? Not if Stefano DiMera has his way!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

This story is a follow-up to **The Storm Trilogy.** It is taking place four months after the epilogue of **The Aftermath of the Storm**. It is rated M for language and also for adult situations. It is completely and totally self-edited so there will be some typos/etc. I apologize in advance for any mistakes. It is a long story (89 regular chapters plus an epilogue). I hope you enjoy the story! I had so much fun writing it. I adore Classic Brady and Chloe so very much. I also really enjoy writing the other characters from the show, especially Princess Greta. She was so under-used on the show...I loved including her in this series. Happy reading!

 **Chapter One**

Chloe sat down at the vanity in her room, inspecting her reflection in the mirror carefully. Her eyes widened as she assessed her handiwork. "Pretty good, Lane," Chloe said to herself as she lifted her mascara wand and added another coat to her eyelashes, making her eyes seem even larger. Her hand started to shake a little bit, so Chloe replaced the wand back in its tube.

Today was the most important day of her life, and nerves were dancing merrily around in her stomach. Chloe took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, placing her hand on her stomach to calm it down. That helped for a little bit. "All right, enough of this!" she said impatiently to herself. She raised her hand up to her hair and patted it lightly into place. Her hair was completely up, with soft curls framing her face.

"Chloe, we're coming in!" Greta announced as she and Hope walked through Chloe's open bedroom door. Greta stopped suddenly when she got a good look at Chloe and covered her mouth with her hands. She breathed in rapturously and announced to Hope, "Oh, Hope! Look at my sister! She is absolutely breathtaking!"

Hope smiled widely at both of her friends as she watched the sisters grin happily at each other and then said, "And she's not even in her wedding dress yet! I can't wait until we get to see the complete package!"

Greta laughed delightedly, so happy for her sister who was marrying the man of her dreams in a few short hours. She pulled up another chair and sat down next to Chloe by her vanity. Greta reached over and tugged one of Chloe's curls out from behind her ear. "Much better," she murmured quietly, carefully surveying Chloe's makeup and hairstyle.

Hope placed her hand on Chloe's shoulder and then remarked to her friend semi-jokingly, "Get used to it today. Remember when I remarried Bo on Valentine's Day this past winter? Greta took complete charge, making certain everything ran smoothly. And that I looked just right."

Chloe reached up and held onto Hope's hand, ignoring Greta's shocked grimace for the moment. "I remember, Hope. You promised to help me calm her, ah, take charge tendencies, for lack of a better word."

Greta frowned at her friends and said, "Humph. All I want to do is make certain everything is perfect. This is the most important day of your life, Chloe! And I want it to run smoothly, so you don't have to worry about anything. All you should have to concentrate on is that gorgeous man you're going to marry."

Hope and Chloe both burst out laughing at Greta's expression. Chloe leaned over and whispered into Greta's ears, "We know that, Greta, and both Hope and I appreciate the help you gave us for our weddings. It's just so much fun to tease you!"

Greta inclined her head once and raised her eyebrows. "All right,'" she said, satisfied with Chloe's remarks. "Well, let's get our plans straight for today. We have a little under three hours before the ceremony starts, and there's so much we left to do! I want to get over to the park, you know, and check the decorations and the set-up. Hope, we also need to make certain all of the flowers are ready, the men are there on time, the musicians and the minister shows up. Wait, let me see what else," Greta interrupted her speedy train of thought and pulled out her small notebook, which contained all of the minute details for Chloe's wedding to Brady Black.

Hope rolled her eyes at Chloe, who covered up a grin with her hand in response. Greta loved taking charge of the planning and making sure that everything went off without a hitch. She was very detailed about everything when it came to planning parties or weddings. "We also have to get ready ourselves, Greta," Hope broke into Greta's quiet murmurings about the preparations.

"Right," Greta said absent-mindedly as she mentally calculated all of the last minute preparations. "We are all changing into our dresses at the tent that has been set up for the women of the bridal party, a little ways from the gazebo. All we have to worry about getting ready here is our hair and make-up!"

Chloe shook her head as Greta continued to think about the preparations for her wedding. She was glad that Greta wanted most of the responsibilities of the preparations. Basically all Chloe had to do was walk down the aisle to Brady and say, "I do."

Hope decided to interrupt Greta's calculations again and she said, as she sat down on Chloe's bed, "There are still mornings when I wake up and I cannot believe how our lives have changed, so drastically, from the night of the Christmas Ball last December. That was only six months ago!"

Chloe turned around in her chair, grateful to Hope for the distraction from Greta's mumblings. "I know what you mean, Hope. I would never, in a million years, have predicted that Brady and I would be getting married! I mean, that has been my most cherished dream for so long, but, after everything that happened over the past few years, I never thought it would come true!"

Greta looked up from her notebook and smiled at her radiant sister. "Our lives certainly have changed from this time last year. Remember what we were doing last June? We were beginning the final stage of our plan, to bring down Stefano DiMera."

Hope stretched out on the bed and grabbed one of Chloe's pillows to rest her head on as she commented, "All of our dreams have finally come true! Bo and I remarried. Shawn finally understood my reasons for keeping parts of the truth of my time as Princess Gina from him, so I now have my family completely back! Chloe is marrying Brady today, which I know makes her ecstatic with joy!" Hope wrinkled her nose at the younger woman, who responded with a large, blissful grin. "And you, Greta, have that wonderful husband of yours!"

Greta chuckled slightly as she thought of her handsome husband. 'Yes, he is pretty wonderful. I couldn't believe that he wanted to quit the ISA and live here, in Salem, permanently."

Chloe turned to the mirror and competently applied lipstick to her lips as she questioned her sister, "Is he getting closer to opening his business here?"

Greta laid her all-important notebook down on the bed, next to Hope, and answered Chloe's question, "Very close. He found the perfect office space, near Salem Place, for his business."

Hope crossed her feet at her ankles and asked Greta, "He is still going to install security systems, right?"

"Oh, yes. He knows all about those high-tech things from his years as an ISA agent. He'll be able to install systems that are completely unbreakable!" Greta's eyes revealed the love and large amount of pride she felt for her husband.

"How much time do we have?" Chloe inquired after she placed the lipstick in the purse she was taking with her emergency makeup to the park. Conversing with Greta and Hope had helped her nerves settle down a little bit.

Greta looked at her watch and shrieked loudly, "Oh my god! We don't have much time at all!" She jumped up off of the chair and then reached down and attempted to pull Hope off of the bed. "Hope, we've got to get ready! We need to be at the park in about an hour!"

"You just had to ask her that, didn't you, Chloe?" Hope asked the bride sarcastically. Chloe grinned angelically at Hope. Hope stood up from the bed and answered Greta, "Let's leave Chloe in here, go get ready, and meet back in half an hour."

Greta looked at her watch and mentally calculated the time frame Hope had just given her. "That sounds good. We will get to the park with an hour and a half before the wedding. That will give me enough time to check on the last minute details." Greta took Hope's arm and started leading her to the door. Greta stopped at the doorway and looked seriously into Hope's face. "You will call Tuscany, when we get to the park, and discuss the reception. Right?"

Hope made a face over Greta's shoulder at Chloe, who laughed silently at her friend, and then she assured Greta, "Aye, aye, Captain! I will obey your orders perfectly!"

Greta frowned slightly at Hope and said, "There's no need to get snippy, Mrs. Brady! Now, let's go get ready so we can stick to the time table!" Greta called over her shoulder to her sister, "Chloe, you have exactly half an hour before we leave!"

Chloe waved her hand in assurance to Greta and laughed loudly after the door closed behind them. "Thank god for Greta," she mumbled to herself. "She will make certain that our wedding is absolutely perfect and runs like clockwork."

Just then, Chloe's cell phone chirped cheerfully. Chloe reached over and picked it up off of the table. "Hello?" she asked, even though she knew who was on the line.

"Are you ready to elope yet?" Brady teased her, as he ran one hand through his hair in front of his mirror at his house. Well, his and Chloe's house after the wedding in the afternoon.

Chloe chuckled huskily as she answered Brady, "I think she would disown me if we decided to run off to Vegas! Greta runs a pretty tight ship, Brady. She has every detail down to the last second. Nothing will go wrong, I can assure you of that."

"How could anything go wrong?" Brady replied smugly to the woman he loved. "I mean, I am marrying the most amazing woman today. Everything is going to be simply perfect."

Chloe stood up and started walking around her room. Her nerves completely settled down now that Brady had called. "I missed you last night," she said into the phone. "Whoever made up that stupid tradition about it being bad luck if the bride and groom see each other before the wedding? How antiquated can you get!"

Brady turned around and leaned against his dresser as he shared his views on the subject with his soulmate. "Chloe, after the bad luck we have had in the past, I wasn't taking any chances! You are way too important to me. If following an outdated custom keeps the bad luck away, then I am all for it."

Chloe laughed again into the phone as she said, "Well, when you put it like that, Brady Black, I must agree with you." She glanced down at her watch and realized that she didn't have much time left before Greta came for her. "Hey, Brady, I've got to go. Attila the Hun, I mean, my sister Greta, is going to get me soon to go to the park."

"Yeah," Brady answered, smiling at Chloe's description of her sister. "There are a few things I need to finish up here, too. I love you, Chloe Lane."

"I love you too, Brady Black," Chloe smiled as she responded to his declaration. "Just think," she continued as she held out her sapphire engagement ring and inspected it in the light, "in a few hours I am going to be Mrs. Chloe Black!"

"That has a great ring to it," Brady answered, loving the way that sounded. Chloe was going to be his, completely and totally, in a few short hours. "See you when you start that long walk down the aisle towards me."

"I can't wait," Chloe answered Brady, picturing the moment vividly in her head. She placed the phone in her purse after Brady hung up, and took one last long look in the mirror. "Mrs. Brady Black," she said to the mirror. Her joyous reflection smiled back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Brady grinned as he placed his phone back on its stand after his brief talk with Chloe, the last contact he would have with her before she walked down the aisle towards him. He looked around his bedroom, inspecting it intently, weighing the atmosphere in his mind. "Almost ready," he murmured under his breath. There was only one more thing he had to do before the room would meet his approval for the coming night.

Brady and Chloe would be spending their wedding night here, in their house, before embarking on their honeymoon in Italy. He wanted their bedroom to be romantic, so he had placed candles of all shapes and sizes over the room, waiting for him to light when they came home from the reception. He walked over to his huge bed and turned the covers down in preparation for the night's activities. Then, he reached down by the side of the bed and picked up a bag. From the bag, he grabbed a handful of rose petals and scattered the rose petals on the bed and on a wide pathway to the door.

When he reached the door, Brady turned around and surveyed the scene one last time, holding the empty bag in one hand. "Yes, this is it!" Brady exclaimed, completely satisfied with the results of the room. He wanted to create an ambiance of romance for Chloe, and he knew that she would be touched by the time and effort he had taken to set the room up.

Brady heard the front door open. He took one last long look at his bedroom and nodded his approval. Then, he walked out the bedroom door and closed the door, knowing that the next time he opened it would be for tonight when he carried Chloe into the room for their much-anticipated wedding night.

He turned and headed down the hallway to the stairs when he saw the identity of his visitor. "Dad!" Brady greeted him as he hurried down the stairs, excited about seeing his father now.

John turned around and looked with pleasure at his son who was about to be married. "Hey, son," John greeted him cheerfully, pulling Brady in for a quick, hard man-to-man hug. "It's not too late, you know. We could, ah, sneak out of town before you tie that old ball and chain on."

Brady playfully punched his father in the shoulder, causing John to laugh uproariously at his reaction to his far-fetched suggestion. "I don't think so, Dad. I have been waiting for this day to come for too long."

John continued to laugh slightly as he noted, "You are definitely the most eager groom I have ever seen. But, considering all that has happened between you and Chloe, I can really understand why."

Brady walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water from the refrigerator. He offered one to his father, who gratefully accepted it. After taking a long sip, Brady admitted to his father, "A year ago, I would never have believed that I would be marrying Chloe. I thought that there was no hope for us, that we were totally over."

"You never got over her," John said matter-of-factly to his son, causing Brady to give him a surprised look. "You managed to convince most of Salem that you had, but I always knew the truth. Chloe is your one and only, Brady, even when your future together looked bleak and nonexistent."

Brady wiped his mouth with his hand as he looked curiously at his father. "You knew? The whole time? God, I really thought that I had convinced you. About Chloe no longer mattering to me. Even though I knew it was a blatant lie."

"Brady Black, you are my son. I know you better than anyone else in this world. Of course you didn't convince me that you had stopped caring about Chloe, after her father engineered your break-up." John took a breath before he continued this discussion with his son. "I could see the hurt and pain, deep within your soul. Belle could too, you know. That's why we gave Chloe such a hard time when she came back last December, before we knew what she was up to and the reason behind her sudden departure from Salem."

"I didn't fool Belle either?" Brady asked unbelievably, amazed by his father's revelations. "Wow, I guess you guys must know me pretty well." Then, he shrugged his shoulders carelessly and said, "You know, it doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that Chloe is going to marry me, today, and that we are going to spend the rest of our lives together." He grinned in satisfaction.

"Damn, I love seeing you this happy!" John declared cheerfully to Brady. "It's so great, to see true love conquer evil once again. Neither you or Chloe have let Stefano DiMera dictate your lives any longer. That's admirable."

"I agree with you," Brady said as he thought for a moment. Then, he disclosed to his father, "There are times when I think back to what Chloe did, with the help of Greta and Hope. I feel such awe for the amazing amount of courage the three of them displayed. They took on the most evil, demented, infamous man in Salem. And they won. As Belle would say, it was "totally amazing.""

John nodded his head in agreement as he recalled the women's actions against Stefano DiMera. "Exactly. Marlena and I still talk about that scene at Tuscany, when they revealed the extent of DiMera's lawlessness in front of our astonished eyes. It was pure satisfaction, watching DiMera and Lexi being led out of Tuscany in handcuffs."

"It certainly was," Brady agreed wholeheartedly with his father. "That was a shocking event, but nothing compared to the revelations of the next day. The day I found out why Chloe had ended our relationship and left Salem so suddenly. I still thank God for Greta and that tape she gave you."

"I know what you mean. That tape explained everything to us. You two were able to put the bitter past behind you and move on with your lives," John put in. "And DiMera was captured, taken out of all of our lives. That was one hell of a satisfying Christmas."

"Definitely one of the best of my life. All that bad stuff is in the past." Brady's face reflected the renewed hope and love he felt for Chloe. "Chloe and I want to concentrate on the future now, our future together. It starts today, you know."

John walked up behind Brady and placed his hands on Brady's shoulders, rubbing them gently. "I have to say that I have never seen a groom this calm, this controlled, before, Brady Black. I wonder what you're going to be like when you have your first child."

Brady had to shake the sudden image of Chloe, eight months pregnant and wonderfully enormous, waddling through this very kitchen. While the vision terrified him slightly, he couldn't wait for it to become a reality, for him and Chloe to start their own family.

John correctly interpreted the wishfully-stupid grin that played across Brady's face suddenly. He's got it bad, he thought, so pleased for his son. Brady had been such a loner when he first came to Salem. A lot had changed since then, John realized. And now Brady was ready to start a brand new life with the woman of his dreams. "Life doesn't get much better than this, does it?" John asked Brady with a slight arching of one eyebrow.

Brady shook the unexpected vision away and met his father's gaze directly. "No, it certainly doesn't." He looked up quickly at the clock on the stove and then announced quickly, "Damn, I don't have much time left, Dad! I've got to get ready!"

John's laughter floated after Brady as he sprinted up the stairs, heading for his last shower as a single man. John took another sip from his bottle of water and arched his eyebrow. Chloe and Brady are going to have an amazing life together, he thought. "That's a fact!" John muttered under his breath as he heard the shower water turn on as Brady began his final preparations for the wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Oh," Chloe breathed out lightly when she viewed the setting before her. "I didn't expect it to be so, so, breathtaking!" She admitted to Hope and Greta, who were standing behind her, enjoying Chloe's reaction to the gazebo.

Hope hugged Chloe from behind and whispered into her ear, "This makes me wish Bo and I had remarried here, Chloe! It is such a beautiful, unique spot. A truly special place for a wedding!"

Chloe turned her head and responded to Hope's statement. "I know. It looks very similar to the first time Brady brought me here, the summer Shawn and everyone else was in Puerto Rico." She brought her gaze back to the romantic sight in front of her, remembering how she and Brady had sang so beautifully together that summer night so long ago. I began to realize how special our connection was that summer, Chloe thought back poignantly, and how really special Brady was to me. A beautiful smile crossed her lips as she turned her attention back to the gazebo.

The gazebo was adorned with crystal clear lights, which were turned on, even though it was a beautiful, sunny, crystal-blue clear June day. The pink and purple flowers were blooming merrily around the gazebo, adding to the overwhelming romantic atmosphere. The aisle that led to the front of the gazebo was made out of pink and white roses, a touch that Chloe had insisted on. In all, it was the perfect place for a wedding, as Brady had told her years ago.

Chloe made a move to walk to the gazebo and view the surroundings from a closer perspective, but Greta grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving. "Oh, I don't think so, sister dear. We only have an hour and a half left to get ready. That's not a lot of time at all."

Chloe gazed wistfully over her shoulder at the gazebo as Greta led her away, towards the large canvas tent that was set up off in the distance. The tent was hidden behind a line of tall trees, so that no one would be able to witness Chloe's arrival until the appropriate moment when The Bridal March announced her presence.

"The time is going to fly by so fast!" Greta continued saying to Chloe as they moved farther and farther away from the gazebo. "All of us need to get dressed, have a little womanly bonding session, and then Hope and I will check on the final arrangements."

"You really have this planned down to the last minute, don't you, Greta?" Hope asked as she followed along. She flipped her hair out of her eyes and looked consolingly at Chloe, who had the beginning of storm clouds gathering in her eyes.

Greta stopped and grinned good-naturedly at her two friends. "Only until the moment they leave the reception. I figure Chloe can take it from there!" She winked playfully at Chloe.

Chloe's good mood was immediately restored by Greta's joke. "Only an hour and a half," she said under her breath. She closed her eyes for a moment and thought about the anticipated moment when she would become Mrs. Brady Black, the most amazing words in the English language. "Well, girls, let's go get ready!"

The three women linked arms and strode purposefully towards the canvas tent, where their dresses were awaiting them. "Ah, finally! There you three are!" Ethan announced as he greeted the three women by the entrance to the tent. "I've been guarding your dresses for a bloody hour."

Greta walked up to her husband and kissed him full on the lips, uncaring of their audience. "Thank you for waiting for us and taking such good care of our dresses. Now, go home and get ready." She mischievously slapped her husband on his butt.

Ethan laughed at Greta and then took his leave, heading back to the house and to prepare for the wedding. Greta chewed on her bottom lip as she watched him leave. "Oh, wow! He looks just as good from the back as he does from the front!"

Chloe rolled her eyes at Greta and pulled her into the tent. "She pushes us relentlessly to be here on time and then melts into a puddle when she sees her husband! My sister, the mistress of contradictions!"

"Hey!" Greta disagreed with Chloe with a laugh. "I simply had to take a moment to admire that handsome husband of mine! Now, let's get our dresses!" Greta walked over to the portable rack that held their gowns for the wedding. She took off the first dress and zipped down the covering. "Here's yours, Chloe! I can't wait to see you knock Brady's socks off when he sees you in it!"

Chloe accepted the gown from Greta and held it out in front of her. It was a simple design, nothing flashy or ostentatious, and fitted her personality perfectly. The gown was the color of pure ivory, with tiny ivory beads sewn around the bodice. It was sleeveless and tapered down tightly to her waist, displaying Chloe's gorgeous figure to advantage. It also sported a sweetheart neckline that dipped low, exposing a small amount of cleavage. Chloe ran her hand over the material, loving the soft feel of the gown.

Chloe hung the dress back on the rack and began to unbutton her shirt. "How do you like your dresses?" she asked Hope and Greta as she laid the shirt over the rack.

"I love mine," Hope answered quickly and truthfully while she finished undressing. "This is definitely a dress that's not going to find its way in the back of my closet, only to come out to scare the neighbors, like most bridesmaid's dresses!" Hope laughed at her description as she prepared to step into her dusty rose dress.

A perky head suddenly poked its way inside the tent. "Hello!" Belle greeted the three women warmly. She quickly stepped into the tent, already dressed in her gown. She had opted to prepare for the event at her home but had insisted on coming to help Chloe with her finishing touches. "The gazebo looks beautiful!" Belle gushed on merrily to the three women in front of her. "Just like a scene from a fairy tale. You know, happy ever after and all that!"

"I wouldn't know about that," Chloe answered her sarcastically as she stepped out of her denim jeans. "I wasn't allowed to really see the gazebo. Someone insisted I come here and get ready!"

Greta wrinkled her nose at Chloe after she removed the rest of her clothes. She was now clad in a bra and panties. "You'll be thanking me, Chloe Lane, when Brady's tongue hangs out of his mouth at the sight of you!"

Belle laughed loudly as she said, "That is a sight I would love to see! Brady, drooling over you, Chloe!"

"I seem to remember Shawn gazing at you with complete adoration, Belle, when he first saw you walking down the aisle, this past Christmas Eve!" Chloe smiled before she added jokingly, "Of course, you didn't have Greta Sinclair to pave the way for you!"

Greta rolled up her shirt and threw it at Chloe, taking the statement in the manner Chloe had intended it for. "I love you too, Lane," Greta joked back to her. "Now, enough talking and GET READY!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Half an hour later, all three ladies were completely dressed, with Belle chatting happily away. "Here, let me zip you up," Hope said to Chloe. She proceeded to pull the zipper up the back of the wedding gown and then she stepped back, placing her hands on her hips as she surveyed her work. "There. All done."

"Can I see myself now?" Chloe whined slightly to the three smiling women in front of her. "You have all taken some type of perverted pleasure in not allowing me to see myself in that damn mirror for the past thirty minutes."

"I think it's time," Belle announced to her mother-in-law, after she rolled her eyes at Chloe's wheedling. "Chloe's running out of patience. That's never been her strongest virtue. I should know, I've been her friend for so long!"

"Don't I know it!" Hope said back to Belle, winking at Chloe. "I lived with her for three years, don't you know."

"Hey, guys!" Chloe interrupted them as Greta started laughing hysterically, enjoying the happy atmosphere in the tent. "The mirror? Please?" She looked at them imploringly with her wide blue-eyed stare.

Belle blew out a breath of air as she said, with pretend reluctance, "Oh, all right, Chloe Lane! Prepare to be amazed!" As Belle went to the portable full-length mirror that was facing the opposite way, Greta placed her hands over Chloe's eyes, so that she wouldn't be able to see her reflection until Belle placed the mirror directly in front of her.

Chloe giggled slightly with nervousness as Greta slowly took her hands away from her eyes. "Time to peek!" Greta announced delighted, anticipating Chloe's reaction to her glorious appearance.

Chloe opened her eyes slowly after Greta took her hands away and looked down at her feet. She stood in front of the mirror, slowly bringing her eyes to finally see the finished product. Her eyes lit up with wonder when she saw the vision reflected in front of her. "I look…" Chloe breathed out.

Chloe's hair was piled high on her head, allowing only a few stray curls to frame her face. She had only used a minimal amount of makeup on her face, for simplistic purposes. The wedding gown was so simple in design when it was hanging on the rack but it took on a new, seductive meaning when it adorned Chloe's body. The dress was very form fitting to the waist, but the ivory skirt flowed gently around her, falling just short of the ground.

"Simply amazing," Greta finished for her helpfully as she gazed at her sister with joyful awe. She smiled lovingly at her sister when Chloe turned her head to meet her glance. Greta stood high on her tiptoes and gracefully placed the veil on top of Chloe's head, securing it with a few bobby pins. Chloe had refused to have a veil cover her face, so it glided down her back, reaching her back.

"Absolutely magnificent, Chloe!" Hope interjected as she reached for her purse next to her. "Now, since the three of us are in your wedding, we have a few gifts to give you, that we feel are appropriate for the situation."

Belle clapped her hands gleefully as she realized what Hope was getting at. "Oh, yes! The presents!" She hurried over to the doorway, where she had dropped her small purse and a shopping bag, and then came back to rejoin the group of boisterous women.

Greta hit the heel of her hand against her forehead as she exclaimed, "I nearly forgot about this, girls!" When Chloe looked at her in confusion, Greta clarified for her by singing out the traditional refrain, "You know, Chloe. Something old, something new…,"

"Something borrowed, something blue!" Belle and Hope joined in the recitation as a smile bloomed across Chloe's face.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Chloe felt tears begin to well up in her eyes as she looked at her nearest and dearest friends. "I think I'm gonna cry!"

"Oh, no! No, you're not!" Greta insisted strongly as she held onto Chloe's shoulders tightly, meeting her gaze squarely. "We don't really have the time to put you back together, Humpty Dumpty! Keep it together, girl, at least until after the ceremony!"

Chloe took a few deep breaths, exhaling slowly, as she followed Greta's instructions. "I know, I know," she finally said. She closed her eyes and then opened them again after she was reasonably sure she had regained her composure. "All right, let me see my presents!"

"Well," Hope began as she moved to stand with Greta and Belle near Chloe, "as you now know, we wanted to each give you something that reflected the timeless tradition. So, each of us took one of the categories and planned a special gift for you."

Belle broke in excitedly, interrupting Hope's explanation, "There's only three of us here, but we know that Brady wanted you to wear his mother's necklace. So, that covers the "something old" part."

At the mention of the necklace, Chloe brought her hand up and tenderly fingered it. "I haven't taken it off since he gave it to me, after we reconciled," Chloe admitted to her friends. "It means a lot to me and Brady. That's a great idea to use this necklace as part of the tradition."

"Something new is next!" Greta announced gaily, smiling widely with satisfaction at her sister. "That's my territory!" She reached inside her purse and pulled out a small box, decorated with a dusty rose bow. "Here you go, Chloe!" she said as she handed the box to Chloe.

Chloe looked at the box after she received it and then eagerly took the bow off. "Greta!" she exclaimed after she lifted the top of the box off. "They are perfectly charming!"

"Let me see, let me see!" Belle chanted insistently until Chloe pulled out the diamond earrings for all to see. They were in the shape of music notes, definitely an appropriate gift for Chloe Lane.

"When I saw them in the store, they screamed, "Give me to Chloe!" laughed Greta as Belle and Hope looked at her with approval. "I knew that the earrings would be just right for this wonderful occasion."

Chloe handed them to Greta and took out the pearl earrings in her ears. "My hands are starting to shake," she confessed to Greta, starting to feel the coming nerves that plagued most brides. "I think it's all this outpouring of emotion. Can you put them in for me?"

"With pleasure," Greta answered her sister as she leaned over and fitted both earrings quickly and competently into Chloe's ears. She stepped back and placed her hands on Chloe's cheeks, turning her head first one and then the next. She nodded approvingly at Chloe's ensemble. "Now that is a pretty picture!"

"My turn! My turn!" Hope said excitedly as she pulled out a small bag from her purse. "I'm covering "something borrowed", Chloe. I wanted to lend you something that meant the world to me, something very special and meaningful. So, without further ado…"

Chloe gasped when she saw Hope bring out the item from her bag. "Hope, it's your good-luck bracelet! The one Bo gave you on your honeymoon this past winter!"

Hope handed it to her friend gingerly and then explained, "I want you to wear it today, so that it can bring you all of the luck in the world. Not like you're going to really need it, but…" Hope leaned over and fastened the diamond bracelet over Chloe's wrist. Chloe smiled in appreciation at Hope.

Belle came over to Chloe, carrying her purse and the gift bag. "By process of elimination, I was responsible for "something blue"! Here is the first part of it!" She handed Chloe the small box that she had concealed in her purse.

Chloe opened the small box and grinned with delight at its contents. "I should have known," she said as she pulled out a blue satin garter with lots of white ribbon. Chloe stretched the garter and shot it at Belle, causing Belle to roll with laughter.

As Chloe leaned down to pick up the garter from the ground, Belle pulled out another box from her shopping bag. "I know. I admit it. The garter wasn't very imaginative. But, I know that this will make up for it!" Belle placed the large box in Chloe's hands.

Chloe arched her eyebrows at Belle as she opened the package. Another grin of delight crossed her face as she started to laugh when she saw the contents of the package. "Now this is perfect."

"Well, show us!" Hope encouraged Chloe, waving her hands slightly in the air, with a nod of agreement from Greta.

Chloe reached in and pulled out the midnight-blue silk teddy, with matching robe. The women laughed merrily as Greta turned to Belle and commented, "Yeah! That is certainly perfect! Good job, Belle!"

After the laughter subsided, Greta looked at her watch and exclaimed, "Oh my god! We only have forty-five minutes left! Hope, we need to go check all of the final arrangements!" Greta opened her purse and took out her notebook, which contained notes on all of the details for Chloe's wedding.

Hope leaned down and gave Chloe a tight hug. "We'll see you in a little bit, Chloe!" Then, she turned and hugged Belle. "Keep her smiling!" Hope ordered Belle as she followed Greta out the tent door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Chloe watched Greta and Hope depart the tent through the opening, smiling as Greta rattled off a list a mile long of pressing details they just had to see to right away. "She nearly drove me insane with her incessant planning during the past few months," Chloe noted to Belle, laughing slightly.

"She's very good at it," Belle responded with a tinkling laugh as she pulled one of the folding chairs over and sat down on it. "Maybe she should consider a career as a wedding planner."

Chloe pulled up the other folding chair and placed it next to Belle. She gingerly sat down on the chair, making certain her wedding gown was carefully arranged around the chair. "I couldn't have gotten as much done without her, though. Greta is amazing when it comes to planning weddings or parties. You should have seen her when we lived in Europe during the past three years! The parties she arranged were fantastic!"

"Yeah," Belle answered slightly, with a small shake of her head. Then, she took a deep breath and prepared to share her secret with Chloe. "Listen, Chloe, there's something I wanted to tell you. I…"

Belle was interrupted by a loud, boisterous giggle. "Yoo-hoo, Chloe!" Nancy sang out loudly as she stepped through the door of the tent. She was clad in an outlandish turquoise dress that, somehow, looked perfect on her. "I've come to wish the blushing bride good luck!"

"Nancy," Chloe greeted her with a welcoming glint in her eyes, standing up carefully from her seat next to Belle. She sent an apologetic look at Belle, who had been trying to confide something to her.

Nancy pulled Chloe into an energetic hug as she gushed enthusiastically at her, "Chloe, look at you! You look so beautiful!" She looked her up and down, not missing any inch of the daughter of her heart, if not her actual body. "I am so happy for you!" She continued to giggle with her joy, smiling delightedly at Chloe.

Chloe smirked slightly at Nancy, who hadn't changed a bit since she had first met her all those years ago. Chloe was able to completely understand Nancy now and the reasons why Nancy had been so hard on her when Chloe was a teenager, living with her and Craig, before Chloe had learned the identity of her biological parents. "I know you are, Nancy," she responded instead of blowing up at her, which would have been her normal teenage reaction to any of Nancy's statements to her.

Another cheerful face walked through the opening. "Oh, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Marlena questioned the group in front of her, hoping that her arrival wouldn't set Nancy off. Their relationship was still very rocky, but Marlena hoped that Nancy would put aside any bad feelings on her part for the day.

Nancy was quick to answer Marlena, who she considered to be one of her NOT friends. She decided to be charitable in light of the celebration today, so she said neutrally, "No, not at all, Marlena. I wanted to see Chloe before the big walk down the aisle." Then, Nancy pulled something out from behind her back. "Chloe, dear, this is for you. I saw it yesterday at Salem Place and thought it would be a wonderful accessory for when you leave the wedding and go to the reception."

Chloe accepted the small ivory purse from Nancy as she exclaimed, "Nancy! It's perfect! It's so small and will be able to hold everything I could possibly need…"

"In a makeup emergency!" Belle finished for Chloe and then laughed. "I wish I had thought of such a cool present." She took the purse from Chloe and inspected it thoroughly. "Oh, this is such a great purse! Look, Chloe! You have just enough room for your stash of makeup!" Belle immediately went to work, transferring the contents of Chloe's larger purse into her smaller one.

Chloe met Marlena's gaze as Belle enthusiastically changed the contents. "She never changes, does she?" Chloe asked Marlena who smiled in agreement. "I can't even begin to think of the number of times she has gone shopping over the years, getting excited about nearly everything in the store."

"She comes by it very honestly," Marlena answered, chuckling slightly as she listened to Belle continue to murmur merrily over the small purse.

"Hey, Chloe!" Belle announced suddenly, drawing all eyes in the tent to her. "You can even keep your cell phone in this purse! It's so handy!" She then transferred Chloe's cell phone into the purse. When Belle pulled out Chloe's wallet with her driver's license, checkbook, money, and various other cards in it, she held it up and decided that it wouldn't fit in. "What do you want to do about this?" Belle asked, turning the wallet this way and that. It was too bulky to fit in the dainty purse.

Chloe glanced at Nancy and raised her eyebrow slightly. "Would you take it, Nancy, and keep it until after the reception? I can't imagine I would need anything there until tomorrow, when we leave for Italy."

Nancy took the wallet from Belle and slipped it into her matching turquoise purse. "No problem, sweetheart," she said. Then, she walked up to Chloe again and gave her another strong hug. "I want you to know that both Craig and I are so excited for you, Chloe! Craig has been in seventh heaven ever since you asked him to walk you down the aisle."

"You know I will always consider you two my real parents," Chloe answered Nancy emotionally. "The wedding wouldn't be right if Craig wasn't there, at my side, during the wedding march."

Nancy wiped away an escaping tear and then hugged Chloe again. She looked over at Marlena and then confided to her, surprising both of them, "I have a feeling I'm going to be crying a lot today!"

Marlena smiled in sympathy as she felt a few tears well up in her eyes, too. Weddings were always so emotional, especially when the couple had gone through so much pain and heartbreak to get to this very emotional place. When Chloe stepped out of Nancy's embrace, Marlena quickly took Nancy's place. "Oooh, I am so happy that you are marrying my son!" Marlena whispered to Chloe as she fluttered her eyes dramatically. Marlena and Brady's relationship had improved hugely, and Marlena called Brady her son without any awkwardness between them.

"Me too," Chloe responded simply as she returned Marlena's embrace. Chloe, who had always considered herself a loner, briefly reflected on the amount of friends she now had in Salem, people who cared about her and Brady and who would be in attendance for the most important day of her life.

Nancy glanced quickly at her watch after she witnessed the warm embrace and gasped slightly. "Wow! There's only twenty minutes before the wedding starts!"

Chloe smiled radiantly at Nancy and Marlena, who easily read the happiness shining in Chloe's expression. "I can't wait," she reflected simply to them, her excitement and eagerness for the wedding reflected in every fiber of her being.

Nancy gave Chloe another quick hug and then announced to her, "Well, I'm going to let you and Belle do the last minute things I know that all brides have to do! See you soon, sweetheart." When Nancy was at the door, she stopped and then called over her shoulder to Chloe, "Break a leg, honey!"

Marlena giggled after Nancy left and then decided to follow suit. "I'll see you soon, Chloe, from the front row. In twenty minutes, walking down that aisle in front of all of our family and friends! I can't wait to see it, Chloe!" She leaned in and gave Chloe a small kiss on the cheek and proceeded to give one to Belle, too. Then, Marlena departed the tent.

"I thought that they would NEVER leave!" Belle said on a large expulsion of relieved breath. Belle's anxiety over her coming news was very easy for Chloe to read.

Chloe immediately lost all of her nervous apprehension over the closeness of the most momentous event of her life and calmly took both of Belle's hands in hers. "What's going on, Belle? Is something wrong?" Chloe looked in concern at her friend's face.

Belle opened her eyes and gazed into Chloe's eyes. Happiness poured out of her gaze, touching Chloe warmly. "Well, it's like this, Chloe. I'm going to need you to do something for me, very soon."

Chloe raised her eyebrow after Belle stopped and inquired her impatiently, "Well, Belle? What do you need me to do?" She could tell that it was very good news from Belle's easy to read expression.

Belle continued after taking another deep breath and then continued, "If you don't want to, believe me, I'll understand. You see, Chloe, I need you to do something important, very important, for me. Say, in late January, early February?"

Chloe's eyes opened wide in delighted surprise as she caught Belle's unspoken meeting. She mentally calculated the time period and realized that Belle needed her to do "something important" in nearly nine months from today. "You mean…"

Belle laughed hysterically as she shook her head yes. "Yes, yes, yes! Shawn and I talked it over, last night after we found out the results from the doctor, and we want you and Brady to be the godparents. Will you?"

"Belle, you are so silly! Of course I will be your baby's godmother! I can't believe it. Belle and Shawn, two of my best friends, are going to be parents!" Chloe's beautiful sapphire eyes opened wider in wonder as she pondered the new event in her friends' life.

Belle was so ecstatic that she literally jumped up and down in joy. Then, another thought hit her and she stopped suddenly, wanting to assure Chloe of something. "Oh, oh, oh! I can't believe I forgot to mention this! Shawn and I also thought that we would tell our families tomorrow, after you and Brady had left for your honeymoon. Today is your day. You two are the only people who will know today."

Chloe shook her head slightly at Belle's reasoning as she said, "Belle, that doesn't matter. I know that both Brady and I are so excited for you. So will the rest of the family." Then she sighed and exclaimed excitedly, "Can this day get any better?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Brady walked with his father through the park, heading towards the gazebo where his wedding would take place shortly. "It's finally about to happen," he said excitedly to his father, a smug smile flirting across his face. "Part of me never believed that Chloe and I would ever get married, after the events of the past three years."

John looked in sympathy at his son as they continued their progression to their destination. "Well, son, believe it. In less than thirty minutes, Chloe is going to be walking down that aisle towards you, looking absolutely stunning, and with a huge smile on her face. That woman loves you so much, Brady. It practically radiates from her whenever you are together."

Brady halted his progression and turned to face his father. "I feel the same way," he confided to John. Ever since Brady and Chloe had reconciled after the events of the Christmas Ball, Brady had opened up more to his family about his emotions. This was a change that all members of his family welcomed.

"Well, I am excited that you choose me to be your best man," John announced as he playfully punched Brady on his shoulder. "Out of all your friends, you choose your old man. That's pretty cool."

Brady jokingly rubbed his shoulder as he kidded his father, "Man, you still pack quite a punch!" He was going to say something else until he noticed the view over his father's shoulder. "Would you look at that!" he said softly as the gazebo came into sight.

John turned and whistled softly at the gorgeous view before them. "This is a great spot for a wedding," he noted to Brady. Then, a slightly devilish grin crossed his face as he teased his son, "I find it hard to believe that my son, my arrogant, conceited, irritating son, could have found such a romantic place for his wedding!"

"Dad!" Brady responded quickly, then laughing when his father raised both eyebrows at him.

"This reminds me of all the times I teased you about your feelings for Chloe. Remember? Back in the beginning of your relationship?" John smiled in remembrance at those times as he stated, "God, that was fun, watching you deny any attraction to her. Of course, your words never fit your actions. It was easy to see that you had fallen head over heels for Chloe Lane."

The infamous scene from a few years ago flashed through Brady's mind as he remembered literally falling "head over heels" for Chloe. That happened the night of the Last Blast Dance, when Brady had seen Chloe in her skimpy slip. He had realized that his attraction to Chloe would not be denied much longer. "I guess I didn't do that great of a job of hiding it," he admitted to his father with a slight smirk on his lips.

"That you didn't," John agreed. He was about to say something else when they were interrupted by Shawn and Phillip, the other two men in Brady's part of the wedding party.

"Hey, Brady!" Phillip greeted him warmly. He was genuinely happy for both Chloe and Brady and wished them the best of luck in their lives together. Mimi Lockhart had helped him come to terms with his old feelings for Chloe and assisted him in moving on. In fact, he was planning on proposing to her soon. All he had to do was find the most romantic sight for that all- important question. "It's not too late," he added jokingly to Brady. "We could run interference for you, you know, if you wanted to make a quick getaway."

They all enjoyed a laugh as Brady answered, with his patented smirk on his face, "I don't think so, man. This day has been too long in coming."

"Ah, there's Marlena!" John announced suddenly as he saw her enter the park. He turned to leave the group of young men in favor of his wife's company. "I'll see all of you at the altar, in a few minutes!" He called over his shoulder as he went off to meet Marlena.

Shawn watched John stride away from their group. Then, he turned to Brady and said, "Just a few minutes left of bachelorhood, Brady! Savor the moments while you can."

Brady grinned at Shawn as the three of them continued up the aisle towards the gazebo, which would be the altar for their wedding. People smiled and called out greetings as the group of handsome men passed them. "It won't be hard, giving up the freedom of bachelorhood."

Phillip grinned, showing those dimples of his, as he teased his friends, "After today, I'll be the only free one of us left! The two of you will be old married men, rocking contentedly on your front porch, using your cane to move around, getting dentures…"

"Now THAT'S a depressing picture!" Shawn exclaimed as the three of them reached the gazebo and moved off to the side to wait for the wedding to start in about twenty minutes.

Phillip was about to respond when he saw Mimi arrive, looking cute as a button in a lavender sundress. "Excuse me, guys," he said to Brady and Shawn as he slowly left them, heading towards Mimi. "There's someone I've got to see."

Brady and Shawn watched Phillip slowly make his way towards Mimi, and then stop and give her a swift kiss on the lips. "I don't think Phillip will be enjoying the "freedom of bachelorhood" much longer himself," he stated to Shawn, with a slight smile on his lips.

"No doubt about that!" Shawn agreed enthusiastically. He was about to say something when Belle came up from behind him, breaking into their conversation.

"Hey, big brother!" Belle greeted Brady, standing on her tiptoes and giving him a huge hug. "My, don't you look handsome!" she noted after she stepped back and took a good, long look at her brother in his tuxedo.

"What about me?" Shawn asked his wife playfully, placing his arms around her and hugging her from the back.

Belle turned her face so that she could see Shawn's expression and teased him, "Oh, I got to see you all dressed up already! You know that I know that you look handsome!" She laughed as Shawn leaned in a kissed her on the cheek.

"Guys, guys!" Brady broke in, shaking his head with slight disgust. "Please, o.k.? You know I can't stand seeing you two all "lovey-dovey" and stuff. It's gross!" He made a face to show his disdainful feelings on the subject.

Belle broke out of Shawn's embrace and slapped Brady lightly on his chest. "Stop that!" she ordered him teasingly, "or Shawn and I won't tell you our big news. Chloe already knows," she added, looking meaningfully at Shawn.

Shawn's eyes lit up with delight as he questioned his perky wife, "Really? What did she say? Will she do it?" He asked the question quickly and rapidly, exactly the way Belle would.

Brady shook his head as he witnessed Shawn's Belle-like behavior and then stated calmly, "God! He's even starting to sound like you now, Belle!"

Belle linked her arms with Shawn as she brought one hand up and cupped Shawn's chin. "I know. Isn't he cute!" She scrunched up her nose as she playfully squeezed his chin. Shawn just looked down in awe at his wife, who he loved to death.

After witnessing this scene for a minute, Brady cleared his throat loudly and asked them, "Hey! Earth to Tink! What is this great news you want to tell me, that Chloe already knows?"

"Oh!" Belle said in surprise as she turned and faced her brother again, a wide smile blooming across her face. "You see, Shawn and I got some exciting news yesterday. We, ahh, well, we are going to need you and Chloe to do something for us."

Shawn placed his arms around Belle's shoulders as he hugged her to him again and then continued Belle's explanation to Brady. "We want you and Chloe to be godparents. In late January or early February."

Brady's eyes opened wide as Belle's and Shawn's meaning slowly sank in. Then, a large smile that matched Belle's crossed his face as he lifted his sister high up in the air, spinning her around slowly. "OH MY GOD!" he laughed while he spun her around. He stopped suddenly and then placed her carefully next to Shawn's side, afraid that spinning her around in the air was not a good decision.

Belle was delighted with Brady's reaction. She loved her older brother so much and his opinion counted for a lot when it came to major events in her life. She threw herself into Brady's arms, charmed at the slightly dazed look on his face. "Oh, I am so glad that you are happy for us!"

Brady pulled back as he tenderly caressed Belle's cheek. He looked first at Belle and then at Shawn as he admitted, "Happy? I'm not merely happy for you, Tink. I'm ecstatic! A baby? That's wonderful!"

"So you'll do it?" Belle inquired quickly, reminding him of their request for him to be a godfather.

"Hell, yes!" Brady announced forcefully as his grin continued to grow wider. "Wait until you tell Dad and Marlena! Their reactions are going to be priceless!"

Shawn admitted to Brady, with a sheepish grin on his face, "We're not going to tell anyone else until tomorrow, after you and Chloe leave on your trip to Italy. We don't want to interrupt your celebration today."

"Oh, go ahead!" Brady invited them, with a wave of his hands. "Chloe and I won't mind."

Belle jumped in with a forceful response. "But we would. The news can keep, at least for another day. We'll tell you and Chloe all about it, when you come back from your trip!"

"Speaking of Chloe…" Brady prompted his sister, smoothly changing topics to the one he was most interested in at the moment.

"Ah, Chloe!" Belle teased him, lifting her eyebrows slightly. Then, she laughed and said, "Oh, don't worry, Brady! I left her with Craig. He wanted to talk to her for a few minutes, before the ceremony starts. Father- daughter stuff, you know." Then, she added playfully, "She looks fantastic, by the way! You're not going to believe your eyes!"

Brady continued to grin as he pictured Chloe, his beautiful Chloe, coming towards him in her wedding gown. That was a vision he couldn't wait to make a reality.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Craig gazed in wonder at the beautiful creature standing in front of him, who was smiling serenely in response to his sudden entrance in the tent. Craig flashed back to the first time he had met Chloe, when he had believed that she was the daughter of a good friend's of Nancy's. Not yet knowing that she was Nancy's daughter. Well, as he found out a few years later after the fateful Christmas Ball, she was not Nancy's biological daughter.

Chloe had changed so much since the first year she had come into his life. Gone were the oversized clothes, the black, drab outfits that concealed her amazing figure, the large, completely useless, black glasses, the usually sullen expression on her face, and the huge chip on her shoulder that hid all of her insecurities, sheltering her from the world. Instead, Chloe now portrayed herself as a gorgeous woman who wasn't merely content with her life. She was extremely happy, loved, and secure, and it showed through every element of her being. "You have come such a long way," he suddenly remarked to Chloe, breaking a moment of silence between the two of them.

Chloe frowned slightly at Craig's opening remark. She tilted her head to one side and then questioned him, hoping to clarify his statement, "What do you mean, Craig?"

Craig felt a small smile start to stretch across his face as he motioned his hands over towards her. "I had a quick flash, a memory of what you were like when you first came into my life. You used your clothes and your entire demeanor to hide the insecure, soft, caring person hiding within you."

Chloe thought back on her first days in Salem and couldn't help a poignant grin that crossed her face. "I was certainly something, wasn't I? A complete and total brat. Sometimes I wonder how you and Nancy put up with me, without calling for the little men with the straight jacket!"

Craig grinned his famous grin at her and then chuckled. "Nancy and I still wonder about that, too. You certainly made our dull lives very interesting." Then, Craig cleared his throat slightly. "And I must say that I treasure every memory, Chloe, even the more, ahhh, unforgettable ones, shall we say."

Chloe walked slowly towards Craig until she stood right in front of him. "Thanks, Craig," she said before she hugged him tightly. "Oh, I have been hugging everyone under the sun today!" she whispered to him. Her reservations with people was another thing that had changed about her from her first arrival in Salem, allowing her to show her friends and family how much she really cared for them.

Craig held on tightly to Chloe before he slowly let her go. His hands came up and gripped her slightly on the shoulders before he said all that was in his heart for this lovely young woman in front of him. "Chloe, I want you to know something, something very important that we haven't come right out and said to you. Even though you aren't technically mine or Nancy's daughter, we will always consider you ours. Always. Both of us love you so much. That will never, ever change."

Sudden tears sparked in Chloe's eyes and spilled over before she could prevent them. They traveled slowly down her face in an outpouring of emotion for this man she would have loved to have as a father. "Oh, Craig!" she cried out through her slowly moving tears. "I feel the same way!"

Craig gathered her in his arms again as she cried in joy. He felt a tear escape his own eye as he lovingly held onto the daughter he wanted above all else. "Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Chloe pulled back slightly and placed her hand on his cheek caressingly. "You are my father, the father of my heart, if not my blood," she announced emotionally to him. She would never consider Stefano DiMera as her father, even though his tainted blood flowed through her veins. "I will feel so proud when I walk down the aisle today, with you by my side."

"I now know what every father feels when they have to give their daughter away!" He exclaimed as his hand slowly wiped the remaining tears from Chloe's face. "Part of me wants to throw you over my shoulder and drag you to the house, where you could still be my little girl. The other part is proud of you, that you will be marrying your soulmate today."

"I'd fight you every step of the way," Chloe laughed through another small round of tears, "if you even tried to stop me from marrying Brady today!"

"He's so lucky," Craig said seriously after he finished laughing at Chloe's vehement response to his partly serious teasing remark. "He's getting to spend the rest of his life with you, Chloe."

"No, I think I'm the lucky one here," Chloe strongly disagreed with Craig. "Brady means so much to me. Everything and the moon. I know that he's even more special to me, after our separation of the past three years. After all of the pain and heartache Stefano DiMera caused us, I know for sure that I will never take him for granted."

"Those years were very hard on him," Craig noted to Chloe as he briefly reflected on the three years Chloe had stayed away from Salem. His eyes turned serious as he remembered Brady, who had hardened his heart after Chloe's rejection and had buried himself completely in his work at Basic Black. "He tried hard to convince everyone in Salem that he was over you, but Nancy and I could tell that his heart refused to beat without you, Chloe. That man would walk over a mile of hot coals to be with you."

"I can't even begin to imagine life without Brady!" Chloe said as she turned out of Craig's grip. "He's my heart and my soul. Sometimes," she confided slowly to Craig, "I look back on the three years he wasn't in my life. And I wonder how on earth I made it through, without him. It felt like a huge knife was plunging repeatedly into my heart, with every single breath I took."

"You certainly proved your amazing amount of strength," Craig answered her. When she looked at him questioningly over her shoulder, Craig clarified for her, "You were able to put aside that deep amount of pain and concentrate on your career with Notorious and your plans to take down Stefano DiMera. You are truly an amazing women, Chloe."

Chloe smiled gratefully at Craig as she said, "Thank you, Craig. I really appreciate that. But," she added as she thought of the two women who supported her through her break-up with Brady, "I can't take all of the credit for that. I had two great friends helping me."

Greta called out loudly as she walked through the opening, walking in on the emotional outpouring between Chloe and Craig, "You only have fifteen minutes, Chloe! It's almost show time!" She stopped when she noticed Craig inside, a surprised look crossing her face. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"But it is nearly time," Craig responded thoughtfully to Chloe's sister. He turned back to Chloe and said, "I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll be waiting outside for you, when you're ready to start that long walk!" He pressed a quick kiss on her cheek and exited the tent quickly, wiping some slight moisture from his eyes.

Belle and Hope, Chloe's other members of her wedding party, entered the tent after Craig's departure. "Hey, Chloe!" Hope greeted her with a large smile. "Are you nervous? It's almost time!"

Chloe responded as another tear slid down her face. "No, I'm not nervous at all. God, this is going to be the longest fifteen minutes of my life!"

Greta walked up to Chloe and placed a consoling arm around her sister's shoulders. "Well, let me update you on the preparations. Everyone's here, all seated. So many people have told me that this is the "best" setting they have attended for the wedding! The musicians are here and have been tuning up. Listen. You ca hear them slightly from the tent."

A wistful smile crossed Chloe's face as she could just barely hear the wonderful music that floating gently through the air from the musicians off in the distance. "All I Ask Of You," she whispered thoughtfully as she recognized the first piece, her eyes shining with recognition. That song meant so much to her and Brady.

Belle shook her head in wonder as she exclaimed, "This is the first wedding I have ever attended where all opera music is going to be played before the wedding march! It's, like, totally amazing how well-suited you and Brady are!"

Hope's eyes lit up with happiness as she continued to smile but then her smile dropped suddenly from her face as she noticed Chloe's ravaged makeup, caused by her conversation with Craig. "Oh no!" she breathed out loudly, covering her face with her hands. "Chloe, you've got to do some serious repairs here! Dammit, Craig must have made her cry!"

Greta took a closer look and swore a blue streak under her breath, causing all eyes to open wide at the unfeminine words pouring out of her mouth. "That does it!" she finally said after her long stretch of expletives had worn out. "From now on, no more visitors, Chloe Lane!"

Chloe reached down on one of the folding chairs and picked up the tiny ivory purse that Nancy had given her earlier. It contained her emergency makeup, as well as her cell phone. "I think I'm going to need a few minutes to fix my face," she said to her friends.

Belle strolled cheerfully up to Chloe, battling a few tears herself. "Oh, I can't wait for you to officially become my sister!" Belle said tearfully as she hugged Chloe, so happy that Chloe was about to marry her big brother.

Chloe looked deeply and meaningfully into her friend's face after she pulled away from the embrace. "I know, Belle. Neither can I. Of course, the real pull here is Brady. He's the reason why I can't wait to be your sister!" Belle looked at her in exaggerated shock and then simply laughed at the truth of Chloe's statements.

Hope was next as she held Chloe tight to her. "Finally," she breathed into Chloe's ears, so relieved and happy for her friend who had gone through so much prolonged heartache, "all of our dreams have come true! Break a leg, Princess! We'll be behind you, just like always." Chloe's eyes gleamed wetly in response to Hope's words.

"Oh, no!" Greta gasped as she noticed the gathering moisture in Chloe's eyes in her response to Hope's heartfelt words and Belle's warm speech. "That's it, ladies. We have to leave Chloe alone so she can fix herself. At the rate we're going, Chloe's going to walk down that aisle, looking like she had an allergic reaction to something! Definitely not a pretty picture!"

Chloe hit Greta lightly on the shoulders as she carefully sat down in the folding chair in front of the portable standing mirror, holding the tiny ivory purse on her lap. "Thanks a lot, sister dear!" she teased her, her eyes dancing brightly and wetly at her sister.

Greta leaned down and said softly to Chloe, "I love you, too, honey. See you in a few!" She lightly kissed Chloe on her forehead before waving for Hope and Belle to leave the tent. Chloe's three friends slowly exited the tent after they picked up their bouquets from the large florist boxes located on the ground, with Greta calling out from sharply from the doorway, "Ten minutes, Lane! That's all the time you've got!"

"Sounds terrific!" Chloe shouted back to her departing friends. Chloe looked in her reflection in the mirror, inspecting the damage from her tears. "Ten minutes until I become Mrs. Brady Black! Can't hardly wait!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Craig was pacing nervously about ten feet away from the tent. He glanced periodically at his watch, waiting for the moment when Chloe would step out from the tent so that he could start walking her down the aisle.

He smiled when he saw Belle, Greta, and Hope coming towards him after they exited the tent. All three women looked breathtakingly beautiful in their dusty-rose gowns and their matching bouquets. They each carried rose-colored daisies and pure white roses in their wedding bouquets. Dusty-rose and ivory were the colors that Chloe had chosen for her wedding.

"Hey, Craig!" Greta accused him teasingly as the three women neared him. "You made Chloe cry in there! She's performing an emergency operation on her face as we speak!" Greta laughed slightly hysterically at her choice of words.

Craig held out his hands in an apologetic manner and then confided to the three smiling women in front of him, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, she made me cry, too."

Hope laughed brightly at Craig's statement, feeling tears spring to her eyes, too. Weddings always made her sentimental, especially when the two people who were getting married were totally destined for each other. "She's so happy, Craig!" she shared with him, wiping her eyes quickly with her hand. "You can practically feel the waves of joy bouncing off of her!"

Craig arched one eyebrow at Hope as he looked down at his watch once more. "Only eight minutes to go," he said quietly and mostly to himself. He took a deep breath as he prepared to give his daughter away. Then, he looked up at the women in front of him and suggested, "Why don't the three of you go take your places? I'll make certain that Chloe gets there in time."

Greta looked back once at the tent, narrowing her eyes slightly, and then decided to comply with Craig's request. Chloe would like another private moment with Craig, she knew deep in her heart. She turned her narrowed gaze on Craig, causing him to squirm under her view. "Go in after her in five minutes," she ordered Craig, wanting him to keep to her strict timetable. "And, whatever you do, do NOT make her cry again!"

Craig grinned his patented grin at Greta and said, "I don't think I would want to face your wrath, Greta! I'll make certain Chloe has a huge smile on her face when we start our long walk!" Greta nodded in satisfaction after she thoughtfully weighed Craig's response.

"Well, girls," Belle broke in, a cheerfully bright smile shining on her face. "I say we get this show on the road!" She linked arms with Hope and Greta as the three women departed from Craig.

As the three women walked away from Craig and towards the gazebo, where the sounds of the music were becoming louder, Greta called authoritatively over her shoulder to Craig, "Five minutes, Craig! No more, no less!"

Craig shook his head after Greta's orders. "Once a princess, always a princess," he murmured as he looked once more in the tent's directions. He looked down at his watch and said, "Five minutes and counting!"

In the tent…

Chloe inspected her face carefully after she had performed her "emergency surgery" on it. "You'll definitely do, Lane," she said to herself as her repaired face met her approval.

She looked carefully in the mirror as scenes with Brady slowly crossed her mind. She smiled poignantly as she remembered the first time she had met him. "I thought he was the most arrogant, irritating, infuriating person I had ever met!" she said aloud, and then she laughed. "That was a case where first impressions were certainly accurate!"

She thought back on the beginning of their relationship, wistfully smiling as she remembered their rocky and explosive start. "We were always at each other's throats," Chloe commented as she zipped the tiny purse closed and smoothed her hair down. "It took me such a long time to realize that we fought so much because of our strong attraction to each other. Brady, smart man that he is, knew the reason a lot earlier than I did. God, I was so damn clueless!"

She chuckled as she remembered the many times Brady had come to her rescue. The night of the Last Blast Dance, when her fanciful illusions about Phillip had vanished so quickly and so painfully, the day at the airport when she had left the plane after spotting Phillip, the time when Brady saved her from the two horrible "pigs" in the van on that deserted street…The list seemed to go on and on. "He certainly is my "black" night in shining armor," Chloe whispered to herself, her brilliant smile reflected in the mirror in front of her. "And, very soon, he's going to be all mine!"

Outside the tent…

Craig looked down at his watch again, for the umpteenth time in the past few minutes. "All right, she's got two minutes left before I go in and get her!" He didn't want to think about the consequences if he brought Chloe late to the ceremony. The image he got of Princess Greta's reaction to any tardiness scared him. He shivered slightly in response.

Just then, a distraught woman came up to him, sobbing loudly. She had tears streaming down her face as she looked at Craig in wretched despair. "I am so sorry to bother you," she blubbered to him as she covered her face with her hands, "but I really need your help!"

Craig scanned the tent out of the corner of his eyes before he turned his full attention on the woman in front of him. "I don't have much time," he began as he gave the woman a look of concern. "I'm going to be getting my daughter and walking her down the aisle in a few minutes. She's getting married today."

"Oh, I won't keep you, then," the woman said, batting her eyes at Craig. A loud sob ripped out of her throat as she turned away from him. Craig didn't see the satisfied gleam come to her eyes as she predicted his immediate response.

The sob got to Craig. Well, it looks like I'm going to have to face the wrath of Princess Greta! he thought as his conscience got the better of him. "What can I do to help you?"

"Really?" she said, hiding her gleam of delight from Craig as she turned back to him, her sobs slowing down slightly. "It won't take that long, I promise. You'll still have plenty of time to make it to the wedding."

"What do you need me to do?" Craig repeated, feeling his patience starting to strain. He went to look back at the tent to see if Chloe was coming out, but the woman prevented him by placing her hand on his arm, causing Craig's full attention to come back to her.

"I'm really new in town, and my car broke down outside of the park. I don't have any money on me, and I'm scared." She took a deep breath and looked imploringly into his eyes. "Do you have a cell phone or money for a phone call that I could borrow, so I could call a tow truck or something?"

"Yeah, sure," Craig said, relieved, as he reached into the pocket of his tuxedo and pulled out his cell phone. As chief of staff at the hospital, he carried his phone with him everywhere, even though he had left explicit orders not to page him today. This shouldn't take long at all, he thought with relief.

He handed the phone to the woman, but she dropped it in her nervous state of near hysteria. Craig rolled his eyes slightly, praying for patience, and reached down to pick it up. "Here, let me dial you the number of a local auto shop," he said to her, briefly imagining the time it would take her to dial the number. He dialed the shop that he used for his car repairs and then handed the phone to the woman.

The woman proceeded to cry out this huge, long sob story to the poor person who answered the phone. Craig looked on with growing impatience, his eyes narrowing on the hysterical woman in front of him. Finally, he had enough and he grabbed the phone out of her hands. He gave the information to the person, who gratefully appreciated his interference, and then shared this report with the emotionally distraught woman. "He'll be here in fifteen minutes, to tow your car."

She gratefully held onto his arms as she sobbed out loudly, claiming his full attention once again, "Thank you so much! I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate this!"

Craig cut her off as he gently disengaged her hands from his arm. He started hastily towards the tent, knowing that he should have gotten Chloe out of there three minutes earlier. "Don't mention it," he called over his shoulder to her. Under his breath he whispered, "Greta is definitely going to kill me!"

The woman watched the handsome man walk away. She turned her back on him and her face instantly changed, from one of emotional distress to supreme gratification. "That was an easy way to make a grand," she said with extreme satisfaction as she patted her purse and walked quickly out of the park. She had to complete the last part of the deal swiftly: leave the park and never look back!

Craig called out loudly before he entered the tent, "Hey, Chloe! It's time to start this show!" When he didn't receive the anticipated answer, he completely entered the tent. "Chloe?" he called out, questioningly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

As Craig was being detained by the hysterically sobbing woman outside, Chloe was still sitting in her chair, facing the mirror in front of her. "It's almost time," she whispered to herself, enjoying the radiant smile that crossed her lips slowly. "I can't believe it. Soon I am going to be Mrs. Brady Black!" Chloe couldn't get enough of feeling that awesome phrase cross her lips.

She thought back to the first time Brady had brought her to the gazebo and giggled slightly at the time they had spent there, singing those famous songs from "The Sound Of Music." "I always knew Brady was special. But, that summer really opened up my eyes and my heart to him. We are so meant to be together."

A bittersweet smile played across her lips as Chloe thought about the separation that her father had engineered, after she had learned of his true identity. "We came through it, though, Brady, and survived all of the pain and the heartache that my father created for us. Our reward is our life together, starting today!" An image of Brady, looking adorably handsome and incredibly desirable, waiting for her at the gazebo crossed her mind, causing her smile to widen in delight. "In a few minutes that vision will be a reality."

Chloe reached down and tried to pick up the small ivory purse Nancy had given her earlier from her lap but she realized that she had closed the zipper on part of her gown. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed loudly as she carefully tried to extricate the zipper from the material without ripping the delicate material of the gown. "Don't let me ruin this gown! Where's Greta when I really need her?" she exclaimed in extreme frustration as the purse simply refused to come undone from the dress.

Chloe was so intent on preserving her dress that she didn't hear the sound of the knife slowly cutting a new entrance in the back of the tent. She didn't see the cloaked figure that entered, carrying a threatening knife in one gloved hand and a black bag in the other gloved one. However, his evil entrance was reflected perfectly in the mirror in front of her.

"Come on, come on!" Chloe ordered the purse in annoyance as she continued to work on it nervously, her eyes narrowing deliberately as she kept her gaze on the purse. "Chloe Lane, Craig is waiting for you! You have to go out there any second now!" She chewed on her bottom lip in extreme concentration as the purse refused to budge from her dress. She didn't hear the soft, muffled sounds of the approaching feet on the ground behind her.

Chloe closed her eyes in extreme vexation and took a deep calming breath, trying to regain her equilibrium. She realized that her nerves were preventing her from releasing the purse from her dress. She lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes, gazing at her reflection in the mirror in front of her.

She saw her eyes open wide in surprise at the unexpected visitor who was a mere step away from her in the tent. All cheerful thoughts of her future with Brady vanished as her eyes focused in horror on the knife that the man was brandishing near her. He brought it quickly by her neck when he realized that she had finally noticed his presence, wrapping his arm tightly around her shoulders. He pressed the sharp blade of the knife hard right up against her skin, using it as an unspoken deterrent for Chloe. She belatedly realized that if she even breathed deeply, let alone attempted to scream, the knife would slice directly into her jugular vein.

The front part of the man's face was covered with a black mask, but Chloe noticed in absolute terror the sinister smile that played menacingly across the half-hidden face. "Let me go," she pleaded quietly, but even that small movement caused a small piercing of the blade on her skin. She watched in the mirror as small droplets of blood appeared instantly on the blade of the knife touching her skin.

The man continued to smile silently at her, causing severe shivers to course through Chloe's body suddenly as she reacted. He used his other hand to reach inside his black bag while he kept the knife strictly in place. Chloe gasped in true fright when she saw the syringe that was slowly revealed in his opposite hand.

"No!" she cried out, not feeling the pain as the knife slid in deeper as she witnessed the syringe plunging viciously through the air and straight into her upper forearm. A searing pain shot up her arm from the harsh entry of the needle of the syringe. Her eyes closed immediately as the drug took affect quickly, forcing her into an unwelcome state of unconsciousness.

The masked man lifted her limp body in his arms, dropping the knife and the syringe on the ground by Chloe's chair in his hurry to leave the tent quickly, before someone came to get her. He knew that the woman he hired wouldn't be able to hold Dr. Wesley's attention forever. He glanced around the most isolated part of the park after he stopped through the back of the tent, making certain no one was around. When he realized that the area was conveniently deserted, he walked through the unpopulated part of the park quickly, until he reached the inconspicuous rented car located on the outskirts.

He opened the door and laid his unconscious burden across the backseat, where a passing car wouldn't notice his unwilling passenger. He got in the front and immediately started the car, pulling away from the park quickly. Once he was on the road, his cell phone chirped loudly. "Expected," he noted before he answered it after the first ring. He listened for a moment and then said, "Mission accomplished," before he hung up.

While the car was heading farther and farther away from the park…

Craig called out loudly before he entered the tent, "Hey, Chloe! It's time!" When he didn't receive an immediate answer, he completely entered the tent. "Chloe?" he called out, questioningly, his voice echoing through the eerie silence. A sudden fear of apprehension shot through him as he looked through the tent. Chloe was nowhere to be seen. Had she bolted? he wondered, but immediately dismissed the dismal thought. Chloe would not have left Brady at the altar, he was sure of it.

While he looked around the tent in extreme disbelief, Craig found a sight that caused his apprehension turn to full horror. His incredulous eyes focused on the long rip in the back of the tent, telling him clearly how Chloe had left the tent. And not on her own.

"Oh, fuck!" Craig swore under his breath as he realized the truth of what had happened here. He turned quickly and immediately sprinted out of the regular opening, knowing that he needed to get help and now!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Greta placed her hand on her hip as she stared coolly down the pathway that Chloe and Craig should have come down about four minutes ago. She blew out an impatient breath of air as she willed them to arrive. "I knew I should have gotten Chloe!" Greta grumbled discontentedly to Hope and Belle, who looked at her with sympathy.

"Never ask a man to do a woman's job," Belle quipped perkily, trying to lighten the mood a little bit. She had noticed how Greta's face had been becoming gloomier and gloomier with each passing second.

Hope also watched the path that Craig and Chloe would be using to get to their waiting place before they began their part in the ceremony, but, so far, there was no sign of the two of them. "The processional is going to start any minute," Hope stated the obvious to Greta and her daughter-in-law. "What should we do? Wait or start down the aisle?"

"They'll be here, I'm sure of it," Belle insisted optimistically as she waved her hands expressively in the air towards the path. "We should definitely start down. Otherwise, Brady and everyone else would wonder what was going on. We'd end up looking pretty silly when Chloe and Craig show up on time."

Greta narrowed her eyes on the path. Something didn't feel right, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She didn't want to share her worries with Hope or Belle, at least, not yet. Hopefully it's just nerves, she thought as she asked Hope, "What do you think, Hope?"

"I say we get the show on the road. Chloe isn't exactly a flight risk, you know. I can't imagine anything on this planet that would prevent her from marrying Brady." She craned her neck, looking down the pathway one last time. "I'll bet that her and Craig are having another father-daughter moment. She probably had to fix her face again."

"That could be it," Greta said, but that uneasy feeling refused to leave her. She shivered slightly and then wrapped her arms around herself as she suddenly felt cold. The uneasy feeling would continue to send tremors through her until Chloe was standing next to her, ready to walk down that aisle.

The musicians stopped playing the background music and warmed up, announcing the start of the processional. "Oh, shit!" Greta swore as she looked in worry at her companions, biting her bottom lip in concentration. "Belle!" she said urgently, holding onto the younger woman's arm. "You are the first one to go. Take it slow, extremely slow. Hope and I will follow suit. The musicians can't start Chloe's part until I am at the altar, with both of you."

Belle nodded in agreement, starting to feel slightly uneasy herself. "Good idea, Greta." She inhaled deeply, a la John Black, and then pasted a wide, carefree smile on her face. "Do I look worried?" she asked them before she started to walk towards the aisle.

"No," Hope whispered back as she saw Belle start her extremely slow walk in front of the gathering of Salemites. "Greta, I have a really bad feeling about this," she whispered to her friend as she positioned her bouquet in front of her middle, readying herself for her leisurely stroll down the aisle.

"I know what you mean," Greta answered softly, steeling another long, worried glance at the completely deserted pathway. "Keep the pace slow, Hope. And, for god's sake, smile!"

Hope gave her best attempt at looking unconcerned and prepared to begin her deliberately slow march down the aisle. When she started her march, Hope smiled warmly at the people. But, since she knew so many of them well, she correctly interpreted their amazed expressions. They were all looking slightly puzzled at the extraordinary amount of time it was taking for her and Belle to reach the altar. Hope focused on Brady's eyes and was relieved to see that he didn't suspect anything out of the ordinary. Yet.

Before Greta started her leisurely stroll down the aisle, she glanced down the pathway one last time. Her eyes opened wide as she saw Craig hurrying up it. Alone. "No," she breathed out as she ignored her role in the ceremony and ran the last few steps to greet him. "What happened?" she asked him as she held onto his arms, worry clearly marking her face.

Craig stopped when Greta placed her arms on him and waited a second to speak after he caught his breath. "She's gone," he announced to Greta, revealing Greta's worst fear. His eyes gazed into hers intently as he told her, "But she didn't leave on her own."

Greta closed her eyes briefly, showing her desolate despair. This was worse than she could have imagined. The music continued to play loudly and joyfully as Greta continued to converse with Craig over the unexpected development. "What are we going to do, Craig?"

"We need to tell Brady, for starters." Craig looked towards the beginning of the aisle, dreading the announcement he knew he would have to make momentarily. "Then, we need to get the police and your husband involved. Hopefully they can find a trace of Chloe or whoever abducted her."

While Craig broke the surprising news to Greta, the guests at the wedding were witnessing Hope's very slow stroll down the aisle. Belle's had taken an extraordinary amount of time, but Hope's walk was much more leisurely. Greta, who should have been next, was nowhere to be seen. When Hope finally reached the altar, she gave her best possible reassuring smile to Brady and the men who were standing with him. The men all looked at her with mounting anxiety. In fact, Hope saw that Brady's eyes were growing icier by the second.

She turned slightly away from the men and moved to the bride's side of the altar. She gave a barely noticeable shake of her head when Belle implored Hope with a searching look. Belle sighed inwardly as she realized that Chloe hadn't shown up yet. They turned and looked at the opening, waiting for Greta to make her entrance. The music continued to float through the air, even though Greta didn't show.

"I don't seem to remember wedding marches taking this long," Nicole whispered to Victor as they continued waiting for Greta and then Chloe to walk down the aisle. They were standing on Brady's side of the outdoor congregation. "I think a blind turtle could have beaten Hope and Belle down the aisle."

Victor shrugged his shoulders as he started to feel concerned about the tardiness of Greta and the bride. If Chloe hurts my grandson, he thought to himself as he kept his expression carefully neutral, there will be hell to pay. He fixed his gaze on Brady. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he correctly interpreted the look of dawning concern and worry in Brady's intensely blue eyes. "Something's wrong," Victor muttered. Nicole gave Victor a startled look in response to his statement.

"Remind me never to bet on Hope or Belle in a race," Maggie Horton said lowly to her husband, Mickey, from their position by the aisle. "They move too damn slow."

Kate Roberts could feel that something was in the air, too. "I don't think this wedding is going to happen," she said quietly to her son, Austin and her date, Roman Brady, who were standing on either side of her. "Chloe should have reached the altar by now." Her eyes gleamed, not in satisfaction at the possibility of Chloe not showing up, but at the possibility of a horrendous scandal. Kate loved scandals, as long as she wasn't part of it.

Mimi caught Phillip's eye up from his position at the altar. He shrugged his shoulders, letting her know that he didn't have a clue about what was going on. Mimi chewed on her bottom lip in agitation and turned her gaze to the aisle, willing Greta and Chloe to show up soon.

Nancy looked down the aisle and then at Marlena, who was sitting directly across from her. The two shared a concerned look as they both wondered what on earth was keeping the last two women from going to the altar. Marlena fluttered her eyes at Nancy, revealing the depths of her true concern over the tardiness of the bride.

"This doesn't look good," Belle muttered to Hope through a smile of clenched teeth from her position at the altar. Her face was hurting from the effort to keep on smiling and looking cheerfully unconcerned. She correctly interpreted the startled and worried expressions on everyone in attendance. It was obvious to everyone in attendance by now that the wedding was not going as planned.

"I know," Hope mumbled back, also through a smile of clenched teeth. She kept her eyes trained at the beginning of the aisle, carefully avoiding looking at Brady or any other member of the wedding party. "Something's happened, Belle. And, whatever it is, it's bad. I bet Craig is talking to Greta as we speak."

"Damn," Belle responded as the cheerful music continued to swirl around them in direct contrast to the mounting tension among the wedding party and the guests.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Craig looked at Greta after he had revealed his startling information. He let out a deep sigh and then admitted to her, "I hate to go in there and tell everyone what's going on."

Greta placed her hand on her hip, wishing she had listened to her bad vibe that had overcame her while she was waiting for Chloe and Craig to show up. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously as she contemplated their options. "I'll go tell the musicians to stop that damn music. Dammit, I can't believe this is happening!"

"Thanks, Greta," Craig said to her gratefully as she walked quickly behind the trees, making an unobtrusive path to the musicians on her mission to cut the cheerfully annoying music. Craig took a deep breath to calm his own rampaging nerves and then prepared himself mentally. He strode meaningfully to the beginning of the aisle.

The music stopped the minute he entered, causing all eyes to turn swing swiftly towards Craig. Craig ignored the multitude of eyes and strode purposefully down the aisle, without Chloe by his side. Murmurs ran through the surprised and now worried crowd. Greta came around the side from behind the musicians and joined Belle and Hope at the altar. "It's not good," she mouthed to both of them as they waited for Craig to reach them. She motioned for Ethan to join them at the altar from his position in one of the rows of chairs. That was the sign to Ethan that something drastic had really happened.

John looked in concern when Ethan joined them at the altar. He realized at that point that Chloe had met with some type of foul play. Which was both a blessing and a curse. He was glad that Chloe hadn't willingly deserted Brady at the altar but he definitely didn't want anything bad to happen to her, either.

Craig took a deep breath when he stood in front of Brady, who had an icy expression on his face, his armor for hiding his true feelings to all of the people who were witnessing this entire debacle. Brady knew that something horrible had happened to Chloe. He did not believe for a minute that Chloe had bolted, leaving him at the altar alone.

Craig's words proved Brady's deductions. "She's gone," he said simply to him, the same words that he had said to Greta. Brady's expression didn't change as he waited for the next shoe to drop. Craig paused before he added, "She didn't go willingly."

Hope swore and turned around after she had her worst fears confirmed. She beat her cheerful bouquet against the pillars of the gazebo, effectively showing the wedding guests that something horrible had happened. The petals from the bouquet fell gracefully to the ground as Hope dropped what was left of the bouquet and listened attentively to Craig and Brady.

"How do you know that?" Brady asked quietly, using all of the self-control he possessed not to reveal his raging emotions right now, in front of half the population of Salem. There would be time to rage and mourn later, he knew, when he had privacy.

"I didn't take a long look at the tent when I went to get Chloe," Craig admitted as he kept his eyes trained on Brady's alone, weighing Brady's reaction to his news carefully. "But, there is a long tear in the back, obviously made by a knife. Someone must have come in through that opening, without anyone's knowledge."

Brady's expression quickly changed from icy impassiveness to a fiery rage, which was reflected as his eyes blazed with fury at Craig's deductions. Chloe, his Chloe, had been abducted from their wedding. He didn't say anything more to Craig, but he turned and looked at his father, effectively shutting out the rest of the people in attendance.

John knew now that Chloe had been forcefully taken from the wedding, that she hadn't left it on her own. He felt slightly guilty for even thinking that she may have stood Brady up at the altar, when he knew how much she loved his son. He also knew what his son wanted him to do now. "Let's go," he said quietly to Brady. Together, the two Black men hurried down the aisle and headed swiftly to the tent. Ethan was right behind them. He wanted to get a good look at the crime scene, before either man in front of him could unwittingly destroy any possible evidence in their haste to discover what had happened to Chloe.

"Oh god," Belle murmured as she threw her bouquet viciously on the ground to show her extreme frustration. "This is even worse than I thought!" She looked at her mother as Marlena approached the dejected group in front of the altar.

"What happened, Belle?" she asked her in concern. The only people who had heard Craig's explanation had been the group at the altar. All of the members of the wedding party were looking extremely desolate and worried, proving to the guests that something terrible had happened to Chloe.

Belle could feel tears start to well up in her eyes for Chloe and Brady, a pair who had suffered through so much. And, she suspected unhappily, were about to suffer through even more. "It seems that someone has abducted Chloe," she said through sniffles. Her voice floated strongly through the crowd of Salemites, causing them to gasp loudly with surprise.

Marlena batted her eyes in her famous dramatic display of worried emotion. "No," she cried out as she brought her hands up to her mouth, covering it in a display of horror.

Hope left the altar and immediately found Bo, who was staring at her in amazement from his position at the end of one of the rows behind Brady's side of the outdoor congregation. "Kidnapped?" he asked her as Belle's revelations to her mother cleared up all questions of Chloe's whereabouts and John and Brady's hasty departure, with Ethan Sinclair following quickly on their heels.

"We need to leave, Brady," Hope said, using her affectionate nickname for her husband, after she nodded in agreement. "I want to find out exactly what happened in that damn tent." She dragged Bo behind her as they strode swiftly down the aisle and towards the infamous tent.

Greta ignored the gasps of surprises and the murmured conversations that were swirling around them at Craig's startling appearance minutes earlier, John and Brady's rapid exit, and Belle's amazing announcement. She fixed an emotionless look on her face and sprinted after Bo and Hope, anxious to find out everything she could about Chloe's sudden disappearance.

Craig held Nancy to him as she started to cry loudly. "Who would do something like this, Craig?" she asked him between sobs. "Why would someone want to kidnap Chloe? Right from her very own wedding?" Tears fell unheeded down her cheeks as she looked imploringly at Craig with her eyes, pleading with him to answer her questions.

Craig patted her consolingly on the shoulders as he comforted her. "I don't know, dear, I just don't know." Suddenly, he remembered the distraught woman who had distracted him earlier. "What a minute!" he exclaimed as he reached a logical conclusion. His face revealed his shock and his own anger at his stupidity. "Nancy, I've got to find Brady. There's something he needs to know." Craig broke free from their embrace and headed quickly after Greta.

Belle hugged Shawn tightly as she overheard Craig's conversation with Nancy. She turned to look at him, obvious concern marking her eyes, as the meaning of Craig's words sank in. "I think Craig remembered something important."

Shawn looked down at his worried young wife and tenderly traced her cheek with his hand. "You wanna go find out?" he asked her quietly, raising his eyebrows in question. At Belle's answering furious nod, he held her hand and led her back down the aisle, towards the growing gathering that would be meeting around Chloe's tent. Phillip went after the two of them, picking up Mimi along the way.

Marlena and Nancy glanced at each other, exchanged worried looks again, and then came to an unspoken agreement. They turned and went down the aisle, following the crowd of people to the crime scene.

The guest watched the mass exodus of the wedding party in concern and mute fascination, not certain what they should do now. "One thing you have to say about living in Salem," Kate announced to Roman Brady and her son, Austin, as her voice carried over loudly to everyone still in attendance. "There is never a dull moment!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Brady beat John to the entrance of the tent by about five paces. He hurriedly pushed his way through the opening. His eyes immediately found the jagged tear in the opposite side that had been made into a makeshift entrance. "Fuck!" Brady swore violently, as his mind regretfully accepted the truth of Craig's conclusions.

John pushed the flap open quickly as he heard Brady's expletive. He followed Brady's gaze to the jagged opening directly in front of him and released his own vivid string of curses. John moved past Brady, who was staring steely at the tear, and walked slowly to the new opening. He fingered it and realized the obvious: that it had been made by a knife. He turned around to tell Brady his thoughts, but Brady was no longer looking at him. John's face reflected deep concern as he got a good look at Brady's horrific expression.

Brady's face was frozen with terror as he looked down at the ground by the chair Chloe had been sitting on. There, on the ground, was a threatening knife, lying sinisterly by the back of the chair. Brady knelt down slowly, feeling his heart actually stop beating at this horribly new piece of evidence, his intent to pick up the evidence clear to anyone watching him.

Ethan saw Brady's intent from the opening, who was relieved that he had gotten here before either John or Brady could mess with the scene. It was imperative that the tent stay in the same shape as when Chloe was abducted. "Stop, Brady!" Ethan called out sharply as he entered the tent, momentarily preventing Brady from touching the knife. "Leave it alone, for now. We may be able to get some fingerprints off of the knife."

Brady looked at Ethan through icy blue eyes, resenting his untimely interruption. Then, he ignored Ethan's warning and regarded the knife closer. What he saw on the knife made his own blood run chillingly cold. "Dad!" he shouted loudly as his mind quickly identified the dark color on the blade of the knife.

John turned his head from his survey of the park behind them, trying to see if he could pick up any visual clues about the direction Chloe and her abductor could have gone. "Yes, son?" he questioned him carefully, reacting strongly to the fear in Brady's voice.

Brady physically ignored Ethan's warning and carefully picked up the knife, holding it by the handle. He slowly brought it over to him, discontenting Ethan's gasp of irritation at his order being overlooked by Brady. "Look. What do you think this is on the blade?" Brady held the knife out towards his father.

John looked carefully at the knife that Brady offered to him. It only took him a second to identify the substance. He met Brady's eyes squarely and then hesitatingly told him his conclusion, "It's blood, Brady." John's eyes reflected the true depths of his sympathy and worry as he continued to meet Brady's gaze. He saw Brady's eyes go even colder as Brady's worst fear was confirmed by his father.

Ethan swore as he heard John's answer. He knelt down behind Chloe's chair and noticed that there were a few drops of blood on the ground from where the knife had landed. Not a huge amount of blood, but enough to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Chloe had not left willingly. Then, he noticed something else on the side of the chair, something that appalled him even more than the knife.

Brady turned his head away from his father, working hard to keep the rage, terror, and sorrow from spilling out of his screaming heart. "He hurt her," he noted mechanically as he rapidly figured out that it could only be Chloe's blood on that knife. The image of Chloe, with a knife to her, brought vivid terror dancing through his heart and soul.

Ethan sighed as he pulled out a handkerchief from the pocket of his suit. He leaned down and picked up the ominous-looking syringe, being careful not to get his own fingerprints on it. He didn't relish sharing his new find with the Black men, especially Brady. "That's not all he did, Brady," he said as he slowly stood up from his position behind the chair.

"What's that?" John asked curiously, praying that the thing in Ethan's hand wouldn't be bad news. He pointed at Ethan as he watched Ethan wrap something up loosely in his white handkerchief.

Ethan looked first at John and then at Brady, with concern marked strongly in his eyes. "It's a syringe," he announced to them, deciding it would be better if they had all of the facts up front.

"Dammit!" Hope exclaimed from the open doorway, with Bo right behind her. They had heard Ethan tell John and Brady about the syringe.

Brady looked at the group that was multiplying in the tent. He placed the knife on Chloe's chair. Hope's face showed her shock when she watched him lay the knife down. It was the first time she had heard about or seen the knife. Brady knew that he couldn't keep it together much longer, so he made his way swiftly out the new opening Chloe's abductor had made, leaving the people inside to do the rest of the searching without him.

Brady strode quickly away from the tent, scanning the isolated part of the park in front of him. He tried to put the pieces together of the past few minutes together, but he couldn't come up with a satisfactory picture. "Who would do this to you, Chloe?" he wondered aloud, his worry and fear shown strongly in his wobbly voice.

"I don't know, son, I just don't know," John said as he came up behind his heartbroken son. He had quietly left the tent after the arrival of Bo, Hope, Greta, Shawn, and Belle. He knew more people would be coming soon, too, to find out as many details as they could about Chloe's surprising disappearance.

Brady placed his hands in the pockets of his tuxedo as he faced his father, grateful that he had come after him. "This makes no sense!" he insisted forcefully to John. "No sense at all! Why would someone take Chloe away from me, right before our wedding?"

John sighed deeply and loudly, one of his famous characterizations, as he waved his hands helplessly in the air. "There has got to be a reason, an answer, something that we haven't considered yet." He walked up slowly to his son and hesitatingly placed his hands on Brady's shoulders. He was relieved when Brady didn't shrug them off. John had his own suspicions about Chloe's disappearance, but he was NOT going to share them with Brady right now. Later, John thought as he squeezed his son's shoulder, when Brady wasn't so fragile.

"Ten minutes ago, the world looked perfect. Everything was going as planned. I was so damn happy because I was about to marry the love of my life. And, now," Brady stopped and inhaled a deep breath, exhaling it slowly as he tried to regain his composure in front of his father. He knew he had to keep it together if he was going to be any help in finding Chloe. "She's gone, Dad, and I don't even know where to begin to search for her."

John grimaced slightly as Brady admitted to him the pitiful truth of the situation. The only evidence they had so far was a knife, a syringe, and knowledge of how the abductor had taken Chloe out of the tent. "We will find her," he said, with more force than belief. "Ethan's calling in the ISA. Bo and Shawn, two of Salem PD's best officers, are already working on the scene, and Abe and Roman joined them right after you left the tent. There are answers, Brady. It's just a matter of finding them."

Brady brought his gaze back to his father, allowing his father to see the naked fear revealed in his eyes for the first time. John gasped when he finally saw how upset and frightened Brady was over this horrific news. "I can't lose her again," he whispered huskily to his father, his voice breaking slightly with emotion again. "It took me three long years to get Chloe back in my life. I can't go through that pain again. I need her, Dad. And, right now, she needs me more than ever."

Meanwhile, in car speeding away from Salem…

Chloe moved restlessly across the backseat of the car, still unconscious from the drug that had been in the syringe. She murmured incoherently as her head twitched slightly. Then, a low moan ripped from her lips as she cried out weakly, "Brady! Brady!" After a moment, she stopped her drugged rambling and became totally quiet, succumbing completely to the drug.

The man at the wheel leered evilly as he eyed the woman in the backseat with the aid of the rearview mirror. "That's it, keep calling for your fiancé. He won't be able to find you, not where you are going."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"All right," Bo said to Craig Wesley as they stood outside of the tent, pointedly ignoring the growing crowd of curious Salemites who had blindly followed the footsteps of the wedding party to the tent and just had to know what was going on. "Let me get this straight. You were over there," Bo said as he pointed to a tree about ten yards away, "waiting to get Chloe before the ceremony began. A few minutes before you were going to get her, a distraught woman came up to you."

Craig nodded his head insistently as he agreed vehemently with Bo's description. "Exactly. I think she was part of the plan to get Chloe. She was crying hysterically, claiming that her car had broken down and that she didn't have any money for a phone call. I stupidly tried to help her. God, looking back on it now, I should have realized that something was up with her! She deliberately distracted me from getting Chloe on time!"

Bo made notes down on his notebook as he lifted his gaze back to Craig. "You and this woman were the only people in the vicinity?" After Craig inclined his head in agreement, Bo continued his line of questioning. "What did this woman look like?"

Craig blew out a breath of air as he attempted to describe the woman. "She was medium height, probably five-four or five-five. Light brown hair that was cut really short. I would guess that she was in her mid to late twenties. That's all I remember. I was more concerned about helping her out quickly so I could get Chloe on time." Craig slammed his fist into the palm of his hand as he castigated himself, "Dammit! Why didn't I realize what was going on?"

Bo jotted down Craig's incomplete description of the woman, mumbling the description as he wrote it down. He mentally agreed with Craig, thinking that the woman's part in the abduction was simply to distract him. "There wasn't any clue about any danger," Bo said, slightly consolingly, to Craig. "None of us saw this coming."

"That we didn't!" Hope exclaimed worriedly as she joined her husband and Craig. She had listened in on Craig's story. She placed one hand comfortingly on Craig's arm because she knew how much Craig cared for Chloe and that he must be blaming himself right now for her unfortunate disappearance. "We'll find her, Craig."

The words sounded just as hollow to Craig as they did to Hope. "I really want to believe that, Hope," Craig responded after a short pause. "But it's really hard to, when no one can think up a reasonable motive for Chloe's disappearance." He looked past Hope's shoulders and saw Nancy, weeping as she talked with Marlena. Marlena was patting her shoulders, trying to offer his wife some assistance. "I'll, ah, be over there with Nancy, if you need anything else, Bo," Craig assured him as he made a beeline straight to his upset wife.

Bo turned to Hope, closing his notebook with a sharp snap. "This is going to be hard," he confided lowly to his wife. "Unless we get some relevant information quickly. Abe has been very busy. He has already sent out an APB, set up roadblocks, and has made sure that the airports, train stations and bus stations are being monitored carefully. So far, nothing."

Hope tilted her head to one side as she absorbed Bo's depressing information. She knew, from her experience as a cop and a private investigator, that the longer it took for information to surface in a missing person's case, the less likely the chances were of finding that person. "Ohh, Bo," Hope whispered in anguish as she moved into his arms, which came around her quickly, holding her to his chest tightly.

Greta left the tent in back of Bo and Hope, feeling tears cascading irregularly down her face. She had viewed the scene inside, and was terrified by the objects that had been carefully concealed in plastic bags and were now on their way to the police lab for testing. The knife sent shivers up her spine but the syringe…that made her heart tremble in fear. "Ethan," she began, when she saw her husband standing in isolation near the pathway.

Ethan held up a hand to her as his cell phone chirped merrily, in strict contradiction to the solemn scene around him. "I've been waiting for this call from the ISA," he said apologetically to his wife. Greta nodded in wifely understanding. "I'll be at the gazebo if anyone should need me." He pressed a quick, comforting kiss on her forehead and then walked away before he answered the phone. He was dreading this phone call and wanted to have this conversation in complete privacy.

Greta watched Ethan's departure. She suspected that he was about to discover something monumental, something that would clear up part of the mystery. It took Greta a second to decide what she should do. "Get your brother," Greta ordered Belle authoritatively, who had walked by her with Shawn. She continued to watch Ethan head towards the gazebo, her eyes narrowing in concentration. She waved her hand in the direction of her husband as she continued with her orders, "Have him meet me at the gazebo. I think Ethan knows something, something that will help us find out what happened here today. He's talking to the ISA right now."

Belle turned her gaze to Greta's husband as all three of them witnessed his unobtrusive departure from the scene. "I'll get my dad, too," Belle decided as she went to find her male relatives and bring them to the gazebo.

Greta turned to Shawn as she hastily wiped the remaining tears of sorrow and worry from her face. "Coming?" she invited him as she started down the path. Shawn immediately fell into step behind her as they followed Ethan on his way to the gazebo.

Belle found Brady standing behind the tent, gazing at the woods in front of him that made up the most isolated part of the park. Salem PD officers were combing every inch of that part of the park now but Brady knew in his heart that it was a hopeless endeavor. They wouldn't find any sign of Chloe here. John was next to his son, offering moral support from his mere presence. He realized that Brady didn't need conversation right now or expressions of sympathy. The pain, worry, and fear were too new and raw for that right now.

"Dad, Brady," Belle said, interrupting their quiet survey of the Salem PD officers as they searched for any clues in the woods. Both turned to look at her, surprised at her arrival. Brady didn't respond, just continued to look at Belle with his steely gaze.

"Belle," John answered, as warmly as he could, under the circumstances. He reached out and gathered his beautiful daughter into his arms, grateful that she was safe and secure. He opened his mouth to say something but Belle stopped him by placing her hand commandingly over his mouth.

"Greta wants us to meet her at the gazebo. Now," Belle announced seriously, without her usual perkiness. Her voice was flat, emotionless, definitely a first for the eternally optimistic Belle Black Brady.

Brady continued to look at her, without responding verbally as he tried to read the reasons behind her demand, so John questioned her instead. "Why does Greta want us to go the gazebo?" He raised his eyebrow in sudden interest as he felt a prickle of foreboding run through him.

Belle took a deep breath as she started to lead the three of them towards their destination. "You see, Ethan received a recent phone call, one that he has been waiting for since he called the ISA earlier today. Greta thinks he might get some new information about the reasons behind Chloe's disappearance."

A flash of fiery determination blazed in Brady's eyes as he broke into a swift stride, causing both John and Belle to hurry to keep up with him. He ignored the people they passed on their way and their expressions of concern. He only had one sane thought right now in this insane world he was now inhabiting. Get to Ethan and find out what he knew.

Hope's eyebrow rose as she witnessed their sudden departure from the scene. She pulled on Bo's arm to get his attention as she started after them, intrigued by the rapid departure of so many people. "Something's going on," she insisted to her husband as they hurried to catch up with the quickly fleeing group. "We've got to find out what it is."

Meanwhile, at a privately owned landing strip,

The man pulled the car to a complete stop, excited that everything had gone perfectly so far. He had been nervous about the plan when it looked like Chloe would not be left alone in her tent for a single moment as she prepared for her wedding. He had silently rejoiced when he had seen Craig Wesley, Hope Brady, Belle Black Brady, and then Princess Greta exit the tent, leaving his prey all alone and finally susceptible to his menacing attack.

He turned the car off abruptly and then stepped out. He opened the back door to the car and pulled his unconscious victim out, carrying her in his arms. He headed to the private jet that was sitting in preparation on the landing strip.

After he entered the jet, he laid the unconscious woman on one of the bucket seats towards the back of the jet, buckling her seatbelt for him as he heard the pilot fire up the engine. "That's it," he said with satisfaction to Chloe as he snapped the buckle into place. "There's no hope for you now."

The man went to a seat towards the front of the jet and picked up a large manila envelope. He grinned evilly after he opened the envelope and counted the money inside. "All here," he announced, giving his unconscious victim a smile of supreme satisfaction. Then, he turned around hastily, exited the jet and walked back to the car, whistling merrily. His part of the plan had been completed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Ethan stalked forcefully up to the gazebo as he listened to the ISA agent talking furiously on the other end of the conversation. His face came together in sinister sneer while he digested the information the agent was telling him. "Stop!" he finally interrupted, frustrated beyond belief at the stupidity of the ISA and most of its agents. "I only have one question for you. Why the fuck didn't someone notify me BEFORE all of this shit happened?"

He loudly stomped up the steps of the deserted gazebo and turned his back completely on the entrance, so Ethan missed the arrival of Greta and Shawn, who were followed closely by Brady, Belle, and John. Hope and Bo then brought up the rear. Brady took the initiative as all of the other people around him stopped cold at the entrance, watching the cool, calm, and collected Ethan Sinclair lose his tempter viciously at the person on the other end of the line. Brady strode towards the gazebo, so that he could listen better to Ethan's part of the conversation. Greta arched her eyebrow after Brady and then followed suit.

"So, you didn't see the need to inform me or anyone in Salem about what was transpiring in Europe?" Ethan asked, sarcasm dripping off of each word as they passed by his lips. "Man, that is just bullshit! Do you even realize that we could have prevented Chloe's disappearance if we had only known?"

"This definitely isn't good," Greta whispered to Hope and John, who had followed closely behind her as they neared the gazebo and one furious Ethan Sinclair. Brady had stopped just short of entering the gazebo, impatiently listening in on Ethan's conversation with the ISA.

Ethan took a deep breath while the person on the other end attempted to explain their reasonings. "I don't bloody think so," he said mockingly, in his cultured English accent, cutting into the agent's crappy explanation. "I hold you completely responsible for this mess." Ethan furiously disconnected the phone call and turned off his cell phone, preventing the caller from calling back.

"Bloody everlasting hell," he swore under his breath, completely unaware of the audience behind him. At least I can be grateful that no one else has heard this yet, Ethan thought as the ISA revelations swirled in his thoughts. He looked once more at his cell phone and then threw it as hard as he could on the ground, grinning in slight satisfaction as the phone broke into tiny pieces.

"Ah, Ethan?" Greta asked with serious hesitation from behind him, surprised by his actions. Ethan was always so cool and in control. She had never seen him lose it before.

When Ethan turned around, Greta and the others were surprised to see the banked fires heating his eyes from the anger and frustration caused by the phone call he had so furiously, and recently, disconnected. His face revealed first his surprise and then his ultimate resignation at their arrival.

"The phone was completely innocent, I can assure you of that," Greta teased him slightly as she bent down gracefully and picked up what was left of the mangled cell phone. She wrinkled her nose at the mechanical wreckage of the once hi-tech instrument.

Bo was more blunt in his remarks to Ethan. He correctly interpreted Ethan's actions and he knew that Ethan would only have gotten this upset over a huge event. The question was, Bo pondered as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin and as his excellent Salem PD training skills kicked in, what could have gotten him this upset? Only one way to find out. "Who was on the other end, Ethan? And what did they tell you that made you so angry?"

Ethan resigned himself to his fate. He wished that none of the people there had witnessed the extent of his raging temper because he had wanted to deliver the vile news to them in a much softer manner, once he had calmed down a bit himself. He sighed inwardly before he shared the newest revelation in the day's events with the concerned people in front of him.

He turned his serious gaze to Brady, who was standing alone on the steps of the gazebo, with one hand on his lean hip and the other in his pocket. The other people in attendance had gathered around him inside the gazebo. He's strong, Ethan thought with a great deal of satisfaction, realizing that Brady would need all of his strength to survive the information he was about to share with them.

Hope bit her lip as she glanced around her, noting the serious expressions on everyone's face in attendance. Ethan was about to tell them something momentous, news that would clear up some of the fog around Chloe's disappearance. When Hope brought her gaze level with Ethan's and read the livid fury and deep worry that he was valiantly trying to contain in his eyes, she almost wished that he would keep the news to himself.

John tilted his head back, giving Ethan the famous "John Black" stare. His suspicions about Chloe's disappearance were becoming stronger and stronger. He knew that when Ethan shared his new information with them, the identity of Chloe's abductor would be revealed. And he was one hundred percent sure of that person's identity.

"Well, sorry you had to witness that," Ethan said, with an apologetic ring to his voice as he put off his new information for a little bit longer. He looked over at his beautiful wife with a slightly annoying look, secure in the knowledge that she was responsible for the crowd of people in front of him.

"Get to the point!" Belle insisted as she held on tightly to Shawn's arm. She was very curious about Ethan's mysterious phone call. What could have made such a collected, self-assured guy respond like this? she wondered in amazement.

Ethan felt respect build within him for Belle Black Brady, a woman he had always seen as soft. She had an edge to her, he realized, when it came to the people she loved the most in this world. "You're right, Belle. There is something I need to share with all of you. Some new information that has recently come to light."

Brady continued to stare at Ethan, waiting for him to explain about his phone call. Brady balled his hands into fists as impotent rage began to fill him at the hopelessness and helplessness he felt at Chloe's abduction. He raised his eyebrow at Ethan, prompting the former ISA agent to continued his dialogue with his steely gaze.

Ethan tipped his head back slightly as he leaned against the decorated railing of the gazebo and prepared to give them his new information. "I was just contacted by an ISA agent, someone who was supposed to keep me informed about knowledge of certain activities. Needless to say, the agent failed miserably in that effort."

"What was he supposed to do?" Greta asked, with anxiety heavily lacing her voice. God help her, but she had her suspicions, and knew that Ethan was about to confirm them, for better or worse.

"Since I moved to Salem and left the ISA, I requested that the agency would keep me up-to-date on the activities of Stefano DiMera." Ethan dropped by the bomb without blinking an eye, not surprised by the lack of reaction by most of the people there.

"But he's been arrested!" Hope broke in finally, puzzled by Ethan's revelation. It made sense, but…DiMera was in prison, she thought in confusion. "He's been awaiting his trial for the art thefts in a jail cell in Europe, ever since he was arrested at the Christmas Ball last December."

Ethan shook his head slightly as he answered Hope's puzzlement and contradicted her statement. "That's what we all thought, Hope. Anyway, I just found out that there will be no trial."

Greta covered her mouth in shock as she exclaimed loudly, "What the hell are you talking about, Ethan? Of course there's going to be a trial. We got enough information to convict him for the rest of his life!"

Ethan placed one hand on Greta's shoulder, knowing that she would need all of the support he could give her right now when he explained the rest of the news. "You three certainly did. However, it seems that all of the owners of the stolen artwork have had a sudden, and suspicious, change of heart. None of them want to press charges against DiMera, now that he has returned all of the treasures to their rightful owners. He was released from prison with all charges against him dropped, as of one week ago."

That cleared up all misunderstanding about Ethan's extreme reaction to the startling discovery about Stefano DiMera. "He's completely free," Ethan added grimly to the assembly in front of him, as the reasons behind Chloe's disappearance were becoming clearer and clearer.

"Damn," John swore lightly under his breath as his suspicions were confirmed. Stefano DiMera was behind the kidnapping, he was sure of it. And that scared him because he knew that the chances of finding Chloe now were becoming dimmer and dimmer as each second passed by since the time of her abduction. He glanced at the steps of the gazebo to see how Brady was taking this sinister turn of events, but his son was nowhere to be seen. "Damn," he swore again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Chloe moaned slightly in pleasure from her uncomfortable position across the seat as a cherished memory drifted through the fog that was surrounding her brain. She caught onto the memory, holding it tightly to her, as she unconsciously recalled a fairly recent moment of her life with Brady. A cocoon of contentment wrapped itself around her as her mind drifted freely with details of the scene…

 _"Close your eyes," Brady whispered into Chloe's ear, causing waves of pleasure to shoot through her body in reaction to the warm breath against her tender skin. He placed his own hands in front of her eyes, preventing her from seeing the surprise he had in store for her._

 _Chloe giggled huskily as she complied with Brady's request. After all of the pain and heartache they had so recently gone through, Chloe was still amazed at how easy it was to laugh and enjoy life, now that her and Brady were back together and would be married in a few short months. "What is it, Brady? You've been talking about this grand surprise all day! I can't take it anymore, I really can't! Show it to me!"_

 _"Once a diva, always a diva! Patience has never been one of your strongest points," Brady laughed from behind her, feeling so supremely happy with the surprise he was about to share with the love of his life. "All right, I give in, Diva. One, two, three!"_

 _Chloe was about to berate Brady for his sarcastic wit when he took his hands from her eyes, allowing her to see the impressive sight standing before them. A conversation they had a few weeks ago, right after their engagement, suddenly inserted itself strongly in her mind. "Oh, Brady!" she breathed, turning to face him with a glorious look on her face, love radiated in strong waves from her._

 _Brady privately rejoiced in the feelings coming from Chloe. He hid his own nerves with a cocky smile as he pointed in apparent unconcern to the large house located in front of them. "Well, Diva, what do you think? It has all of the requirements you listed off the other night. Isolated from other neighbors, large front porch, a huge backyard, lots of room inside…"_

 _Chloe threw herself completely into Brady's arms, enchanted already with the house before she had even seen the inside of it. "I think I'm gonna love it, Brady Black! Show it to me," she demanded, using her most authoritative "diva" voice._

 _Brady smirked at her as he swung her up into his arms, carrying her laughing body up the few steps and then over the threshold of the door. "Your wish is my command," he joked with her, kissing her lightly on the lips the second they crossed inside the house. He placed her on the ground and studied her face intently as he prompted her response to the inside of the house. "Well, Lane, what do you think?"_

 _Chloe hid her delight from Brady as she gazed at him coyly. "I think I may need a detailed tour," she flirted with him after she slowly ran her finger up his chest. She slanted a look at him, slowly gauging his reaction to her bold move._

 _"Detailed, huh?" Brady asked, knowing with absolute certainty that Chloe loved the house now and what she was attempting to do to him. He decided to ignore the subtle signs coming from her and grinned widely at Chloe. "I think I can manage that." He pulled away from her and caught her hand, dragging her through the first floor of the house._

 _By the time they got to the kitchen, Chloe was laughing hard. She collapsed weakly against Brady, who held her tightly to him. "All right, all right!" she admitted to Brady, nearly out of breath from Brady's whirlwind tour of the downstairs. "You got me, Brady! I love the house, I really do."_

 _Brady pulled her even tighter as he smoothed her long hair back from her face. Both of his hands cradled her face gently as he leaned in closer. "It can be ours, Chloe, if you want it. The realtor is coming over in about an hour, to find out if we are interested in the house. What do you say? Yes or no?"_

 _Chloe opened her amazing sapphire eyes wide as her hands crept up Brady's chest, finally encircling his neck. All of her dreams were finally coming true, she thought, and all because of this amazing man standing in front of her. "Definitely yes," she whispered before she added tantalizingly to her gorgeous fiancé, "An hour, you say?" She arched her eyebrow smugly, hoping Brady would catch her meaning._

 _Brady immediately did. A large, pleased smile crossed his face as he slowly lowered his mouth to Chloe. "An hour," he confirmed when his lips were a mere inch from hers. His lips then attacked hers with tender abandonment..._

A vague smile crossed Chloe's face as the blissful memory diminished slowly from her mind and she become fully aware that her pleasant thoughts were merely the substance of dreams, nothing more. She slowly resurfaced through the fog that was holding her mind captive and attempted to open her eyes. It took her a few seconds before she was able to complete that feat as her face revealed a puzzled expression.

"What on…" she whispered quizzically as her eyes slowly opened. She blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision. It didn't work as the edges of her sight continued to be blurry. Chloe tried to sit up from the seat she was lying across but couldn't find the strength to complete the action. She fell back across the seat after she failed in her attempt. She felt so damn weak.

Chloe continued to lay across the seat as her sluggish brain tried to work. She brought her arm up to her face and smoothed her hair from out of her eyes. Something happened, she thought slowly as her mind began to clear bit by bit. The wedding! she remembered suddenly, with a jolt of insight.

The motion of the jet finally broke through her sluggish thoughts. "I'm on a plane," she whispered slowly to herself, "but I don't know how I got here." Her head pounded viciously as she wondered where she was. "Brady?" she called out, hoping he was present on the jet. Her voice sounded shaky and brittle, even to her own ears.

Fear shot through her body all of a sudden, causing violent tremors to run through it in a delayed reaction. Her eyes opened wide with unbelievable horror as the vision of the cloaked man standing behind her in the tent came back to haunt her, finally breaking through her unclear mind. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she forced herself to concentrate and remember the ugly scene inside her tent. She recalled seeing the man and pleading with him to let her go, to no avail. Then, as the memory went totally blank, her upper arm began to throb painfully. Chloe used all of her energy to inspect her upper arm as she brought her arm up to her face. She gasped in shock at the huge purple bruise that was revealed there. She touched it gingerly with her other arm as she thought about the syringe that had plunged viciously into her.

"Oh, god, no," she moaned low in her throat as she realized fully the extent of her dangerous situation. She was on a plane, destination unknown, and was still fighting off the aftereffects of a powerful drug. And, Brady, she thought in mounting sorrow and heartfelt agony, was definitely not with her. Where was he now? Chloe gasped slightly as her mind pondered the implications of her disappearance from the wedding. She wondered if Brady thought she had bolted from their wedding, causing him to be left standing at the altar alone in front of their family and friends.

A sudden movement from the front of the plane broke into her thoughts. Chloe brought her hand down as she closed her eyes, trying to pretend complete unconscious before her captor noticed the sluggish return of her consciousness. As her hand crossed her hips, it connected with something hard. My purse! Chloe realized with amazing clarity through the fog that continued to claim her brain as she recalled how her purse had become frustratingly attached to her wedding gown.

She used all of her remaining strength as she frantically unzipped the purse, doing her best to work unobtrusively and quietly. She didn't want anyone on the jet to realize that she had regained consciousness. Her hand searched quickly through the contents after she painstakingly opened it, finding her cell phone quickly. She held on tightly to the cell phone, afraid that she was going to drop it in on the floor of the jet in her extremely weakened state, and brought it up towards her chest. She immediately dropped it in between her breasts, praying that her bra would secure it for her until she had regained enough strength to use it and call Brady.

"Ah, I see that you are finally waking up, Sleeping Beauty," a familiar voice sounded from above Chloe's head right after she had successfully hidden the cell phone. Chloe opened her eyes slowly as she looked into a very familiar face. A slow, aching chill went through her as she realized who had planned her abduction. "Can't have that," Lexie continued, pleasure gleaming from every pore of her being at the sight of her helpless sister below her.

Chloe's eyes opened in horror as she saw the new syringe that Lexie held in her hand. She bit out a weak, "NO!" and attempted to burrow away from it before the syringe connected painfully with her upper arm again. Chloe's world immediately went blank for the second time that day as she reluctantly drifted off into another drug-induced unconscious state.

She missed the smile of satisfaction on Lexie's face as she dropped the used syringe into a plastic bag by Chloe's seat for disposal. "All in day's work, Chloe, my dear. Too bad you really aren't Sleeping Beauty. There's no way your prince is ever going to find you now." A harsh, sinister laugh punctuated her statements as Chloe's captor walked to her seat at the front of the plane.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Brady stalked noiselessly away from the gazebo, using his anger and rage to guide him from the mockery of his wedding. He looked up when he found himself away from the crowd and from all of the prying eyes. A sigh of vague relief passed through his lips as he realized that he was completely alone.

"Finally, some peace," he muttered mockingly to himself as he continued walking on the deserted pathway, grateful that no one was around to witness his dejected stance. He knew that he would never be able to find any peace again, until Chloe was back in his arms where she belonged.

His rage increased steadily as he recalled Ethan's words in the gazebo, which had confirmed his worst fear. "I know that DiMera has her," he exclaimed angrily and helplessly as he continued onward down the deserted path. "He is the only one who could have perpetrated such a horrendous event. But why? Why would he abduct his own daughter from her wedding?" Unanswered questions swirled through his thoughts as he contemplated the fact that Chloe was most likely in the clutches of her infamous father. His mind refused to think about what DiMera could be doing to Chloe right now.

Brady looked up suddenly, surprised to see that he had arrived so quickly at the parking lot. Luckily for him, the parking lot was deserted. The only things in the parking lot were cars; no people were in sight. Which he took as a good sign. Brady did not want to face anyone right now and their expressions of sorrow, concern, or optimistic hope that everything would turn out "just fine" in the end. He breathed another ragged sigh of relief and walked over to his "hip and happening" set of wheels.

His hands slowly caressed the black chrome of the front hood as he remembered vividly the day he had bought his jeep, nearly four years ago. He reluctantly thought back on how Chloe had gone along with him and helped him choose it. Well, actually, he ruefully admitted to himself, a slight smile caressing his face, she hadn't helped at all, claiming to know nothing about cars. But her presence at the dealership, and later on at Lookout Point, had been very stimulating for him!

Brady shook his head quickly as he brought himself out of his cheerful reverie and remembered the reason for the sorrowful rage that had recently taken vicious control of all of his emotions. His eyes narrowed and his mouth settled itself into a tight, grim line as he opened the door quickly and climbed into his jeep. All he knew was that he had to leave this place and fast, before the rest of his mind went crazy. He needed to seek the solace of peace and there was only one place he knew that may be able to give him what he needed right now, without any interference from his family or friends.

"Brady!" Belle called out frantically as she hurried down the pathway to the parking lot. She watched in obvious dismay as the jeep pull out sharply from the parking lot and sped on down the road, quickly disappearing from sight. She kicked the pebbles that adorned the parking lot and then swore when she stubbed her toe.

John came up behind Belle and watched as his son pulled away, not at all surprised that Brady needed time alone to sort through this shocking turn of events. He knew that Brady wanted to lick his wounds in private. The pain of Chloe's disappearance was too new, too raw, for Brady to face with the people who loved him. "I know where he's going, Belle," John admitted to his daughter as he finally faced her, a steely determination lighting up his face. "I'm gonna give him some time alone, to sort out everything that has happened here today. Then, I'll go get him and bring him over to the penthouse."

Belle placed one hand on her hip and then cocked one eyebrow as she answered her father. "I know you're right, Dad. I just want to help him out so bad right now. He's hurting, definitely worse than I have ever seen him hurt before."

"That's a fact!" John uttered his famous catch phrase under his breath. He placed his hands on Belle's shoulders and then asked her, "Would you let your mom know that I'm going after Brady? He'll need me soon."

"Of course," Belle assured him as she pressed a quick, reassuring kiss on her father's cheek. When she stepped back from John, she ordered him, "Bring Brady over to the penthouse when he's ready. We'll meet you there, after all of the details of the wedding have been settled."

"Sounds like a plan," John replied as he walked briskly to his own vehicle. He glanced down the street in the direction Brady had gone. Then, he called over his shoulder to his daughter, "Belle! I have my cell phone with me. If anything new develops, call me as soon as possible." He waited until Belle agreed to call him and then he climbed into his car.

On the jet…

Lexie smiled merrily as she felt the jet start to loose altitude while it prepared to land. She made certain her seatbelt was secure and then glanced over her shoulder at the young woman lying unconscious across the seat towards the back of the jet. A gleam of extreme satisfaction entered her eyes as she viewed her defenseless younger sister. "We've got you, Chloe," she said quietly to herself, pleased with the completion of Chloe's abduction. The first step in her father's plan. "I can only imagine the pain that Brady, his family, and all of your friends are going through right now. God, if only I could be there to see it!"

After she finished her laughing, Lexie turned her attention from Chloe and leaned back in the seat. She could feel the smooth vibrations of the jet as it prepared to land. The smile slid off of her face as she remembered the past six months of her life, starting with the fateful Christmas Ball where Chloe, Greta, and Hope had exposed her part in the baby switch and her knowledge about Marlo's death. Luckily for her, the damning tape with her confession on it would not hold up in any court. The justice system worked, for her. She would not be tried before a court of law for her part in switching the babies or her knowledge about Marlo's death.  
However, everyone in Salem knew about her involvement in those two events, which made her life very hard. She was ostracized by most and forced to resign her job at the hospital. Lexie's face turned grim as she remembered the embarrassment her sisters and her ex-best friend had foisted onto her.

"They exposed my secrets," Lexie whispered as she felt renewed anger flow through her. "And ruined my entire life in the bargain. They deserve to be paid back for all of the pain and devastation they caused me! Father will make certain they do, starting with his plans for my darling sister, Chloe." She spat the last out with a great deal of sarcasm. She didn't feel one ounce of guilt for her father's sinister scheme for Chloe. In fact, Lexie wished that they could do more to harm the three women who had taken them down.

The jet came to an abrupt halt, showing Lexie that they had reached their destination. She unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up gracefully. Her feet brought her quickly to her unconscious sister. "This is it, sister dear," Lexie purred as she stood above Chloe. "The beginning of your new life!" She gave the devious DiMera grin as the words left her mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Brady watched the encroaching darkness somberly as it appeared quickly from his position on the pier, a bit taken aback that the night was approaching so soon. He had lost all track of time and didn't know or particularly care how long he had been standing at this spot on the pier, gazing out into the water. One minute, one hour, ten hours, it didn't really matter to him now. His world had crashed and burned around him today, on what should have been the happiest day of his life. That was what his morbid thoughts were focusing on right now.

A vision of Chloe waiting eagerly for him in his bed at their house teased him mercilessly, tantalizing his mind. That scene should have been played out tonight, but the course of their lives had been derailed by this unexpected malicious turn of events. As much as he wished for that scene to happen, he knew it wouldn't. His Diva was in the evil clutches of Stefano DiMera, he was sure of it. She would be utterly helpless against that monster, without her friends and family there to support her.

He looked at the sky, his face a portrait of vibrant rage, as he remembered Ethan's statements about Stefano DiMera after his furious phone call. "Damn you, DiMera!" he yelled to the heavens, uncaring if anyone was around him to hear his heartbroken call of wrath. He flung his tuxedo jacket onto the top of one of the boxes that always inhabit the pier and ran his hands through his blond hair as the blessed numbness of the past few hours began to wear off. He inevitably and fatalistically admitted to himself that Chloe was NOT coming back to Salem. And that knowledge caused his fury to heat even more.

John watched as his son finally lost his façade of cool composure. He had been standing in the background for some time now, waiting for the right time to approach Brady. He noted the fear, the rage, the sorrow, the hopelessness that played vividly across his son's handsome features. He knows, John thought with an inward sigh as he continued to view his son from the shadows of the pier. He knows that the chances of Chloe coming back to him are just about nonexistent. John briefly closed his own eyes as he imagined the agony Brady was finally opening himself up to.

Brady breathed in deeply and expelled the air slowly, a move he had learned from his father, the master of the deep sigh technique, as he gave into the hopelessness of his current situation. A solitary tear slid out of one eye and ran unheeded down his cheek. Brady didn't even feel the slight moisture while he silently questioned where Chloe could be.

Brady jumped, startled, when he felt a hand land gently on his shoulder. He hadn't heard anyone come up behind him. He turned his head quickly, ready to blast this person for interrupting his reflective mourning for the love of his life. The growl died a quick death from his throat when he noticed who was standing behind him.

"Oh, son!" John exclaimed quietly while he inspected Brady's face. Brady's feelings were written clearly across his face, for once. John could easily view the torment Brady's soul was experiencing at the unexpected and sudden loss of his beloved fiancée. John felt answering tears of grief pool in his own eyes as he forcefully pulled Brady into his own strong arms, offering him the only possible comfort he could right now. He hated seeing his son suffering at the apparent hands of Stefano DiMera.

Brady resisted the hug at first but then he gradually held tightly onto his father. He let out one low muffled sob as a few more tears ran unnoticed down his face. He didn't feel any shame in exposing his feelings to his father because he knew that his father understood. Tears were never a sign of weakness, but a show of extreme sorrow or happiness.

John continued to hold his son, murmuring meaningless words of comfort to him. He hadn't embraced Brady like this since Brady had become a teenager, when it suddenly became "uncool" to hug your father. Now, when his world was completely shattered by the apparent machinations of Stefano DiMera, Brady could accept and appreciate the physical comfort a hug from his father could give him. "Let it out," John urged Brady quietly, placing his hands tightly on Brady's shoulders.

Brady closed his eyes tightly and then reluctantly pulled back from the embrace. His eyes, full of extreme and powerful emotion, met his father's, causing John to gasp slightly at the raging torment revealed there. "I can't believe it, Dad, I just can't," Brady began, his normally strong, clear voice suddenly wobbly and weak, a stark contrast to his emotional strength. He breathed in again before he continued, steadying his voice somewhat. He knew with certainty that he was close to losing all control. "I mean, I woke up today, expecting to marry Chloe, my soulmate, only to have her viciously ripped out of my life! Fuck! I have never felt so damn helpless in my life!"

"God, I know what you mean," John replied evenly, as he briefly recalled the trouble Stefano DiMera had caused in his own life. And now it seemed that DiMera was going to continue that thread of action into his son's life. Over my dead body! John thought angrily, feeling his own righteous indignation explode throughout his own emotional state.

Brady moved away from John and irregularly paced along the pier, stopping his movements every now and then as he completely opened himself up to the truth of Chloe's disappearance. He began to share his feelings and thoughts, needing the therapeutic support his father could give him. "Her abduction was so unexpected, Dad. No one even had a clue that DiMera was a potent threat in our lives! We all believed that he was languishing under watchful eyes in a prison cell, where he rightfully belongs. Now, to find out that he's free and clear, after all of the evidence Chloe, Greta, and Hope had gathered against him! It's surreal, Dad, that's what it is.!" Brady broke off his furious ramblings and stopped his pacing. He gazed out over the water, wanting to feel the peace the water normally gave him. But no peace would be forthcoming this time because his heart and soul were in complete upheaval.

"The ISA really screwed up this time," John commented as he neared Brady again. "Ethan is livid about the lack of communication. I talked to him a while ago, to find out if there were any leads. There aren't," John added quickly when Brady brought his head around. He hated to kill the hope that had flared briefly in Brady's eyes. "Anyway, Ethan has decided that he needs a better handle on the DiMera situation, since the ISA has bungled it so badly. He's rejoined the ISA, Brady, for this one case."

Brady gave his father a barely noticeable nod before he said, "That's good. I trust Ethan and I know that he will let me help him. We'll find Chloe, Dad." His voice reflected a brief spark of confidence.

"Yeah, we will," John replied to Brady. However, John's statement didn't sound all that convincing, even to his own ears. He knew Stefano DiMera inside and out, and he had witnessed first hand what that evil monster was capable of. John believed deeply that the only way Chloe would be found was if Stefano allowed her to be. Otherwise, there wasn't a chance in hell of finding her.

John shook off the alarming thought and decided not to share it with Brady. He is worried enough right now, John contemplated silently, as he drew near Brady again. "Ethan and the others will be meeting at the penthouse shortly. We've decided to make the penthouse our home base for the moment, while we await any news about Chloe's disappearance," he added to Brady as he motioned for them to leave the pier.

Brady understood what his father wanted him to do. Somehow he found the strength to extinguish the explosion of tormenting emotions rioting through him as he reluctantly agreed with his father. He didn't particularly relish facing anyone; not yet, when the pain was too new and raw. "Yeah. I want to know what's been done; if there's any news or not." He led the way from the pier while he prayed silently that he would receive news of Chloe's whereabouts. John followed a pace behind Brady, admiring how Brady had regained his composure so quickly.

At an undisclosed location…

Rolfe carried Chloe in through the door to her new prison, ah chamber. He deposited her carefully on the bed in the large, windowless room. "Well, Princess," he said to Chloe, who was spread out on the bed below him, "you will soon be in for the shock of your life!" Rolfe grinned eerily at his employer's beautiful daughter, pleased that the plan to abduct Chloe had succeeded so incredibly well.

Rolfe's hand reached down and gently brushed a lock of Chloe's hair that had escaped her pins. He took a moment to admire Chloe's stunning beauty as his eyes traveled the length of her. "I have to give Stefano credit here," he muttered to himself, enjoying the sight of the woman lying motionless below him. "He certainly fathers extraordinarily beautiful daughters!"

As he turned to leave, his eyes fell on the tiny ivory purse that belonged to Chloe. It must have fallen on the floor by the bed after I placed Chloe on it, he mused silently. He leaned down curiously and picked it up, inspecting the contents. "Ah, just makeup!" he announced pleasantly with his strong accent. "Nothing to worry about." He placed the purse on top of the dresser and exited the room. The lock clicked ominously behind him as he shut their unwilling prisoner inside.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Ohhh," Chloe moaned, cradling her head with her hands. She slowly gained an awareness of her new surroundings as the fog began to finally clear from her brain. She carefully sat up from the bed, moving with exaggerated slowness because of her aching head. A look of bewilderment crossed her face as she noticed her new location for the first time. She blinked her eyes again and then furrowed her eyebrows in serious thought as she wondered how on earth she had arrived here, in this totally unfamiliar room.

Chloe took the time to study her new surroundings closely as she left her drug-induced state behind. The room was surprisingly large, she decided as she continued to take a closer inventory from her position on the bed. It contained a soft bed, a dresser, an armoire, two plush chairs and a matching loveseat, and a large mahogany table that contained a trio of potted plants. There were only two doors leading out of the room. One door was open and led to a private bathroom. Chloe assumed that the other door was the exit to her room. "Something's not right here," she mumbled to herself after her close inspection of the room. Then it hit her. There were no windows at all in this room. "It's more like a cage!" Chloe gasped as the implication of the lack of windows finally hit her. The only possible escape would be through the door in front of her.

She attempted to rise from the bed. Chloe he wanted to discover if she could open the bedroom door and hopefully find her way to freedom but she found that her legs were still too shaky and were not able to support her yet. "I feel so damn weak," she groaned lightly as she supported her pounding head with her hands. "Why do I feel like this?" The slow ache coming from her upper forearm answered her question as she inspected it again, carefully running her fingers over the ugly purple bruise that decorated her skin menacingly. Her mind became crystal clear once more as she vividly recalled everything that had happened to her: her abduction before her wedding to Brady, the drug from that evil-looking syringe, the jet, and finally the surprising appearance of Lexie!

Lexie's presence on the jet began to clear up all of Chloe's questions about her sudden and unexpected abduction. "Oh no!" she breathed out as her fear turned into outright terror. There was only one person in this entire world that would commit such a horrific event against her. Her father, Stefano DiMera!

Chloe used all of her returning strength and forced herself to move from the bed. She slowly made her way across the room to the bedroom door, treading carefully as she regained control of her legs step-by-step. Her hand immediately found the doorknob and attempted to turn it. She was only vaguely surprised when the door wouldn't open. "Of course it's locked, Lane," she mumbled to herself angrily. "What else did you expect? This hasn't exactly been your day, you know."

She hastily lifted her hand up to pound on the door but stopped herself abruptly as her common sense overrode her anger for the moment. "You don't want to announce to anyone that you are conscious!" Chloe castigated herself sharply as she turned away from the locked door. Her legs carried her more steadily away from the door as she began to pace the room.

Chloe sorted through the horrid events of the past day as she brushed a lock of her hair impatiently from her face. She suddenly ripped her wedding veil from her head and flung it furiously onto the bed. Her hair immediately escaped the few pins that were remaining and cascaded haphazardly down her back. "What am I going to do?" Chloe ranted to herself irrationally as she wondered how on earth she was ever going to get back to Brady this time.

An image of Brady crossed her eyes. Chloe allowed herself a wistful smile as she remembered Brady, the love of her life. She pictured in her mind how Brady would have looked today, how handsome he would have been in his tuxedo. Then, a frown replaced the smile as she realized that precious image had been stolen from her. "And my father destroyed this day for us, I know he did!" Chloe insisted as her image of Brady faded completely away. "What the hell can I do?"

Chloe's eyes fastened themselves onto the tiny ivory purse that was sitting on top of the dresser. Her eyebrows lifted in shock when she spotted the purse. "Thank you, Nancy!" Chloe breathed out as she recalled how Belle had placed her emergency makeup and her trusty cell phone in that tiny purse. She hurried over to it and grabbed it off of the dresser, inspecting the contents thoroughly. "The phone! Where is my phone?" she muttered as she concentrated on finding her cell phone, her only means of contacting Brady right now.

Chloe felt deflated when she couldn't find her phone in the tiny purse. She slammed the purse furiously on top of the dresser, causing the zipper to place a long gash in the glossy finish. Chloe's face fell in defeat when she reluctantly accepted that the cell phone was not in her purse.

Then, like a lightning bolt, the events on the plane hit her. Her eyes opened wide in surprise as she finally recalled hiding her cell phone in her bra, right between her breasts. She placed her one hand in between her breasts and breathed a sigh of relief at the welcome feel of the small electronic device. It was still there! Chloe retrieved the cell phone and looked at it with grateful salvation in her eyes. "Call Brady!" she ordered herself after she turned the phone over in her hand.

Chloe immediately found the correct button and turned the phone on. Her eyes slanted as she noticed that the battery was dangerously low. "There's enough power left, though," she whispered to herself reassuringly. "And service, too. God, finally, some luck!"

She exhaled a long breath as her fingers nervously called up the number to their house, the house that she and Brady had bought together, the house where they should have been spending their first night of wedded bliss. She listened expectantly to the cheerfully ringing tones on the other end, praying that Brady would answer quickly. Her heart rose when she finally heard his voice but then plummeted when she realized that it was the answering machine. She debated internally with herself, but then decided to leave a quick message, in case he simply wasn't answering his phone right now. "Brady, it's me, Chloe," she began after the tone had beeped. "Oh, god, it's so good to hear your voice again! Listen, I was taken from our wedding today. I have absolutely no idea where I am. I'm gonna call some other places, but know that I love you, Brady. I always will. No matter what." She clicked off her cell phone, relieved when she realized that the phone was still charged.

"All right," she spoke softly to herself, "Brady's cell phone is next!" She dialed the number but received a message saying that the number was not in use right now. "Oh, dammit, Brady!" Chloe swore violently as she realized that his cell phone was off. She looked around in concern as she thought that she may not have all that much time left before her captors came to check on her. "Come on, come on! Where the hell could you be?"

Her mind immediately started to list the most likely places. She paced quickly, holding her cell phone tightly in one hand, as she said, "You're not at our house, Brady, and you don't have your cell phone with you. Where is the most likely place for you to be right now?" Her mind immediately settled on the pier but then she dismissed it with a sharp wave of her hand. "If he was there, he would have his cell phone with him," Chloe reasoned aloud.

She chewed on her bottom lip nervously as she decided to call the most logical place. The Black's penthouse. "You have got to be at the penthouse, Brady Black," she tried to convince herself as she swiftly dialed the number, forcing her increasingly nervous fingers to manipulate the tiny buttons of the cell phone.

Chloe held the phone up to her ear as she waited for the phone to ring on the other end. One ring, two rings, three rings, four rings, and then…John Black's voice. "Hello, you have reached the Black residence. We aren't able to come to the phone right now, but, if you leave your name and number, we'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Chloe listened in disappointment as the message played itself out. She had felt so sure that Brady would be there. Instead of hanging up, she said loudly into her phone, "Dammit, Brady, where the hell are you?" She pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it for a second before she raised her finger to end the connection.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

John placed his arm over Brady's shoulder as they left the elevator behind and guided him swiftly to the door of the penthouse. "I don't think anyone's here yet, Brady," he said to his son as he slowly fit the key into the lock. He then went on to explain his deductions. "I think we'll have the place to ourselves for awhile. I didn't see any familiar cars parked in the parking garage."

Brady had used the drive over from the pier to slowly cover the true depths of his agony with a façade of steely determination. His pride would not allow his extreme emotions to be revealed for everyone to see. Brady would only let the closest people to him view his true feelings. That was one of his defense mechanism, as well as a very successful way he had learned to protect his heart from the world. However, the one person who had always seen through his defenses from the first time he had seen her was no longer in Salem. He believed that with an astounding certainty. Chloe was gone and that knowledge was simply ripping his heart out from his chest. "Sounds good, Dad," Brady answered his father wearily as he stood to the side and waited for John to open the door to the penthouse.

"Brady!" Belle shouted behind him as the elevator doors opened with a hushed swish. She left her mother and Shawn in the elevator and rushed towards Brady, concern for her brother shining brightly in her eyes. She was still dressed incongruously in her wedding finery, as was everyone else around them. She practically threw her petite body into her brother's arms and felt Brady reluctantly return her all-encompassing embrace. "I was so worried about you!" Belle whispered into Brady's ear, only to be suddenly cut off by the shrill ring of the telephone inside the penthouse.

John turned away from his son and daughter and finally succeeded in opening the door. He began walking steadily to answer the phone when it hit the third ring. Then, the fourth reverberated loudly throughout the apartment. John stopped by the table and dropped his keys on it as he waited for the answering machine to pick up the call. A moment of silence followed the beep and then…

"Dammit, Brady, where the hell are you?" a familiar, frustrated voice rang out clearly from the answering machine. Brady heard it from the open doorway. His mouth dropped open in surprise and then he sprinted quickly to the phone, using his long stride to beat his father by a few paces. He grabbed the phone from its stand and said into it, questioningly, "Chloe?"

Chloe's hand hovered above the disconnect button when she heard Brady's beloved voice. She slowly brought the phone to her ear and breathed into it, slowly and huskily, "Brady? Oh, Brady, it's really you!" She could feel tears of joy and relief prick her eyes as she finally made contact with her soulmate.

Brady turned his back on the shocked and excited people behind him. He missed Belle's gasp of surprise, Shawn's small smile of delight, Marlena's dramatic eyelash batting, and John's loud expulsion of breath. All of them eagerly eavesdropped in on the unexpected, but welcome, conversation.

"Yeah, it is, Chloe," Brady answered her, somewhat stupidly. He had not expected this phone call. Suddenly, his heart felt lighter, stronger, freer than it had since Chloe had been forcefully taken from their wedding. He asked the most immediate and pertinent question that plagued him right now. "Are you all right, Chloe?"

Chloe felt the tears silently stream down her face as she assured her love that she was physically fine. "No harm, Brady, other than a slight bruise from that damn needle and a small cut from the knife." Her hand traced over the small cut by the side of her neck. "And, now, that I am talking to you, oh, Brady, I feel so much better, not as scared or frightened. I love you, Brady, so very much."

"I know that, Diva. Ditto," Brady replied huskily to Chloe, his eyes starting to light up with the beginning of relief. He knew that his slightly irritating remark would make his Diva smile. Her reactions were always so damn predictable. That's one of the reasons why he had so much fun sparring with her. He began to feel optimistic, a feeling that had not occurred within him since he had been told about Chloe's disappearance. He grinned slightly as Chloe's answer reassured his most immediate fear. Now onto the next one. "Do you know where you are, Chloe?"

Chloe hastily wiped the tears away from her face with her free hand before she answered Brady's next question. She chewed on her bottom lip as she admitted to Brady, "That's the bad part. I have no clue where I am, Brady. You see, I was drugged. I know I was on a plane, but I couldn't even begin to tell you how long or where we landed."

He digested the news slowly and carefully, not really surprised by her answer. After all, he had seen the syringe himself. "Where are you calling from?" Brady decided to rephrase the question, to see if Chloe could give him any details of her surroundings. Maybe that would clue him in.

"There's not much I can tell you, Brady. I'm in a room, but it has no windows. I don't know, Brady, I really don't." Suddenly, the vision of Lexie floated across her mind and Chloe gasped. She needed to let Brady know who was partly responsible for her kidnapping. "Listen, Brady…" She interrupted herself as she heard footsteps nearing her room. "Dammit! Brady, someone's coming."

"Wait, wait," Brady ordered Chloe quietly, urgently. He needed to know what was going on with her. "Don't hang up yet. Put the phone down somewhere. I want to hear exactly what's going on."

Before Chloe complied with his request, she warned Brady, "The battery's almost gone. I don't know how much longer we will have this connection." She looked around her as her eyes sought the perfect hiding place. She walked over to the table and stood by it.

Greta, Ethan, Bo, and Hope walked unnoticed through the door as the rest of the occupants were staring in awe and renewed hope at Brady. Brady continued to keep his back to his audience as he listened to Chloe on the other end of the line.

"Shhhhh," Belle ordered the new arrivals sharply, bringing her finger to her lips in the classic "quiet" order. "It's Chloe!" Looks of shock and extreme delight met her order as everyone complied quickly with Belle's request. Hope closed the door quietly behind them as they all eagerly listened in on Brady's end of the conversation with the missing Chloe Lane.

"I've got it, Brady. The perfect spot to hide the cell phone." Her hand trembled slightly as she placed her fingers gingerly on top of one of the fragile green plants that adorned table by the loveseat. The steps were becoming louder and finally stopped in front of her door. Chloe's voice dropped to a whisper as she told Brady about the nearness of her captor. She heard a lock being fitted into the door. "Someone's right outside the door. I've got to go now. I love you, Brady."

"I love you too, Chloe," Brady breathed quietly into the phone as he heard the muffled sounds of Chloe placing the phone somewhere. He ordered his own nerves to slow down as he realized that they were about to get some answers and prayed that his diva would be fine.

Brady turned around finally and noticed the interested people in front of him. Greta approached Brady and whispered, "What's going on, Brady?" Her eyes were larger than normal, reflecting her deep worry and concern for her sister.

Brady answered lowly back to everyone in the room as is hand cupped over the phone, muffling any possible noise that could be reached on the opposite end of the connection. "Someone's visiting Chloe in her room. She left her cell phone on and hid it, so I can hear what's going on," he explained urgently.

Ethan responded to Brady's urgency. He moved closer to the phone and suggested quietly to Brady, "Let's put it on speakerphone and then mute it. We'll be able to hear everything and they won't know we are listening in." At Brady's nod of approval, Ethan pressed the speakerphone button and then the mute button. Suddenly, muffled sounds from Chloe's destination entered the Black's eerily quiet living room as everyone listened in closely to Chloe and her captor.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

The doorknob turned slowly as Chloe sucked in her breath in nervous anticipation. She gazed longingly at the hidden cell phone beneath the leaves of the green plant one last time and prayed fervently that the battery would hold out. Soon Brady and I will know the reasons behind this mess. Brady's my "black" knight in shining armor. He'll be able to help me then, just like he always does, she thought as her eyes focused solely on the ominously opening door.

A ragged gasp of shock exploded softly from Chloe's throat when the door opened completely, revealing the mastermind behind her capture in all of his evil glory. "You!" she gasped harshly, pointing her finger at him in mute accusation. Chloe's features turned furiously stony as she turned her chilling gaze onto the man framed menacingly in the doorway.

"Who were you expecting?" Stefano asked his daughter cheerfully as he closed the door behind him with a loud snap. He leaned against the door and viewed the welcome sight before him. He had been planning this moment for a long time, ever since he had been languishing in a prison cell in Europe. Chloe Lane was his first revenge against the women who had the audacity to take him on. A gleam of pure satisfaction entered his eyes as he waited for the inevitable explosion.

Chloe forgot about the hidden cell phone as she launched all of her fury and anger at the monster standing in front of her. She stood tall and straight as she demanded her release from the bastard who was her father. "You bastard! You had no right to kidnap me, to take me from my wedding. I demand that you let me go. Now."

Stefano's eyes twinkled merrily as Chloe reacted exactly as he had predicted she would. He ignored her unflattering view of him, at least for the moment. There would be time to deal with that later. "Always so foolishly courageous, my dear. One of these days you will learn to curb that quick tongue of yours."

"I don't think so," Chloe insisted strongly as she felt her livid fury bubble within her. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced with unconcealed hatred at the man before her. "You're nothing to me, DiMera. I'm not scared of you."

Stefano held up his hand, effectively cutting off Chloe's continuing tirade against him. She continued to glare daggers at him as he broke in, "You should be, Chloe, very scared. Terrified, even. I have a score to settle with you, my dear. One that needs immediate attention."

Chloe held onto her courage and interrupted her father, looking at him haughtily and with obvious pleasure, "Oh? I take it you didn't like prison? And here I thought that it would suit you perfectly. After all, you were in excellent company. All those other thieves and murderers. Your perfect complement."

DiMera recognized Chloe's show of bravado for what it was, a disguise for the fear she was feeling now. His eyes narrowed at her as his voice expressed his displeasure with her, "As I was starting to say, you are very strong, very brave. But also very foolish if you cannot recognize the perilous position you are now in, a position created by my hand. I have ultimate control over you, which is exactly what I want."

Chloe valiantly fought down the accumulating terror that DiMera stirred effectively within her with his chilling words. She shivered involuntarily and turned her back on him while she attempted to regain her composure. Chloe breathed in deeply and then decided to try and control her rioting emotions right now. He's right, she realized hopelessly. I don't stand a chance against him if I can't control my feelings.

DiMera moved closer to his youngest daughter, studying her back intently. He could see the effort Chloe was exerting to control her emotions. He was very pleased that Chloe was taking his warning to heart. He placed his hand solidly on her shoulder.

Chloe recoiled at her father's unwelcome touch, rejecting it thoroughly as she slid out from under his hand. "Don't touch me! I never want to feel your corrupt, evil hands on me!" she ordered him hoarsely, forgetting her recent decision to regain a tight leash on her emotions. She slanted a look at her father, watching in fascination as anger lit up his face briefly before he extinguished it.

"Foolish, so damn foolish," he muttered to himself as he shook his head in severe disapproval at his daughter. "Some people never seem to take helpful advice when it is handed to them. Oh, well," he shrugged fatalistically, "I did not believe that my plan would be all that easy."

Chloe's curiosity overrode her desire to attack her father with the only weapon she had right now: words. However, she needed to know exactly why he had taken her away from Brady and her family and friends in Salem. "Plan?" she inquired innocently, hoping that her inquiry would prompt him to expand upon it.

Stefano recognized her ploy quickly and couldn't resist a low roar of satisfied laughter. Chloe simply flinched at the unappetizing sound. After his laughter faded away, Stefano responded to Chloe's implied demand, "Maybe I'll tell you about it. Later, of course. For now, I merely wanted to see how you were faring, my dear."

Chloe felt disappointment spear through her as she realized that he was toying with her and enjoying this cat-and-mouse game immensely. Building up her hopes and then dashing them. He played it well, she reluctantly thought. "Fine," she finally spit out at him in renewed anger. "You really want to know how I am? I'll be delighted to tell you," she sneered at him, her hatred for this man clearly revealed in her raising voice. "My father, who I happen to despise, by the way, has kidnapped me. He has forced me to unwillingly leave my family, my friends, and my fiancé! You are evil, DiMera, pure and simple. I regret having you for a father."

This time, Stefano could not conceal his fury at his daughter's blatant disrespect. He stalked up to her, all recent satisfaction at her capture dissolved, and grabbed her forcefully by the forearms. He held on tightly to Chloe as he attempted to look angrily into her eyes. She would not cooperate and focused her gaze on the carpeted floor. "You are mine," he hissed sharply at her, losing control slightly. "Get it through that stubborn head of yours. You will never leave this place without my prior approval, Chloe. Never. I am in complete control of your life. I own you now."

Chloe refused to meet his glance as she began to struggle against Stefano's unbreakable grip. He was a lot stronger than he looked, she thought inconsequentially. Chloe managed a harsh laugh at his demands as she denied them heatedly, still refusing to meet his gaze as she looked with extreme concentration at the carpet below her feet. "You could never own me," she denied heatedly. "I know exactly what kind of monster you are. I will leave this place, sooner or later. Brady will find me."

Stefano's grip increased on her to the point of pain as he suddenly chuckled at Chloe's statement. "No one will ever find you, Chloe, unless I want them to. Not John Black, not the ISA, and not even your precious Brady Black. No trace of you is left, I made sure of it. There's just the memory of your face for the wonderful people of Salem to go on. And that's not going to get them very far in their search for you." His face became a mask of sadistic pleasure because he knew that he had his daughter right where he wanted her. She was alone and totally helpless against him.

Chloe used all of her remaining strength to combat her sudden fear as Stefano insisted that she would not be found. Her heart screamed for Brady as her eyes traveled to the plant where her cell phone was hidden. I hope the battery wore out a long time ago, she thought wildly, praying that Brady was not listening to this conversation. It would only cause him more pain and worry. "Why would you do this to me?" she couldn't resist asking him, even though she had insisted to herself that she would not plead with him for any reason.

Stefano released one of his hands from Chloe's forearm and used it to force her chin up. Their gazes finally collided. Stefano smirked when he correctly read the hostility, hatred, and barely hidden fear in Chloe's eyes. "The answer is simple, my dear. You are my daughter and I want you with me. Also, there is the fact that you were marrying Brady Black today." His smile gleamed with sadistic pleasure as he continued, "I could never allow a daughter of mine to marry a Black! That is an event I will prevent at any cost."

Chloe felt icy shivers run through her after her father explained another part of the reason behind her abduction. She knew there was more, that he had other things planned for her. Those "other plans" completely terrified her. "Damn you!" she hurled at him furiously as she finally succeeded in breaking all contact with him, visual and physical.

Stefano let his daughter go. He knew that she would fight his plan every step of the way. Which was fine, because he expected her disobedience. That was why he had devised a way to counteract her willfulness. By the time he was done with her, she would act like a true DiMera. He strode deliberately to the door, his thoughts warming him as he opened the door and prepared to exit her chamber. He turned back to look at his rebellious daughter once more before he left. "Don't worry too much, Chloe, darling. Your fate was sealed the minute you became a passenger on my jet. You should admit defeat right now and save yourself the agonizing worry that I know will be plaguing you. You will not be able to prevent what I have planned for you." His sinister laughed followed him as he closed the door sharply behind him, locking the door the second the door closed.

Chloe picked up the nearest object, another potted plant, and threw it furiously at the door, finding small satisfaction in the crash of ceramic against the solid wood door. She covered her mouth in an expression of absolute horror as her façade of strength dissolved into a wealth of grief. "Damn him to hell!" she swore under her breath as great tears of sorrow streamed unchecked down her face.

It took Chloe a moment to remember her cell phone and who was on the other end of the connection. "Brady!" she exclaimed suddenly and then she fled to the potted plant where she had hidden her cell phone. She picked it up hurriedly and inspected it. "Fuck!" she swore as she announced to herself, "the battery's dead." She held the phone to chest and slowly slid down the wall in back of her, mourning the loss of her contact with Brady. Fear and hopelessness battled within her. "How much did you hear, Brady?" she asked softly, hoping that the cell phone had died quickly into her ugly conversation with Stefano DiMera.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The annoying static finally overcame the conversation going on between Chloe and Stefano, in a destination far, far away from the Black's penthouse. The last sound they had heard was the loud crash of an object after it had broken. Everyone in attendance was unnaturally quiet after the connection was finally (and, a few of them thought, mercifully) severed.

Ethan broke the extreme quiet when he reached for the mute button and pressed it, ending the irritating dial tone that had started beeping shrilly throughout the eerily silent living room. His ISA skills kicked in and he immediately popped out the answering machine tape, finding a small, nearly insignificant, amount of pleasure in discovering that the entire conversation with Chloe and DiMera had been recorded.

"Damn DiMera!" John finally voiced in an expression of vocal frustration, breaking through the shock that enveloped everyone in the room. He closed his eyes in resignation as he recalled Stefano's certainty that Chloe would not be found by anyone. It's true, he reluctantly admitted to himself, tilting his head to one side. He knew Stefano well. They would not find Chloe unless DiMera wanted them to.

Marlena wrapped her arms around John as she murmured to him, "We can't let this get us down, John. Chloe has to be found, before he can put his diabolical plan into action." She wasn't certain what DiMera's plan entailed but she did know it was definitely hazardous to Chloe's emotional health. She opened her eyes wide as John turned his gaze on her, and then she batted her lashes in her well-known expression of dramatic concern.

"I, ah, I simply can't fathom this," Belle announced as she slipped wearily onto the comfortable sofa, the same sofa she had sat with Chloe countless times before. "The whole thing just gets worse and worse." Her normally optimistic, perky face revealed the extent of her depression and desolation as she recalled the frightening conversation between Chloe and Stefano DiMera.

Greta sank down slowly next to Belle on the comfortable sofa as she agreed with the younger woman. "I know exactly what you mean, Belle. This is utterly horrible!" She leaned her head against the back of the sofa and closed her eyes in fatigued resignation. She brought her hands up and began to rub the side of her temples, hoping to ward off the vicious headache that was brewing viciously behind her forehead.

Hope simply turned into Bo's arms, seeking comfort and solace from her husband. She knew firsthand what it was like to be at the mercy of Stefano DiMera. Her heart bled sympathy and sorrow for her friend. Bo brought his arms around his beautiful wife in mute support as his own eyes revealed his hatred for DiMera. He himself had been an emotional casualty of many of DiMera's schemes, just like Brady was now.

Shawn strode purposefully over to the sofa from his position by the front door and sat on the other side of Belle. He immediately pulled his wife into his embrace and held her while she released her muffled tears of anguish for Brady and Chloe. The situation's hopeless, Shawn thought fatalistically as he held onto Belle tighter, offering her the only comfort he possibly could right now.

Brady listened to the murmurs and exclamations of shock swirling around him as he literally felt his heart being coated with ice. His brilliant blue eyes resembled pure ice as he stared mutely at the phone from a few paces away, wondering how such a promising call could end in such a negative way. His worst fear had just been confirmed. Chloe was in the evil hands of Stefano DiMera!

Brady dragged himself out of his untimely fascination with the phone with a start and looked at the people in the room, closely inspecting their facial expressions. He correctly read the defeated looks on all of the people around him. Then, he saw Ethan holding the answering machine cassette tape in his hand. His eyes narrowed as he demanded hoarsely, "I want that tape, Ethan."

Ethan could only imagine the agony Brady was experiencing right now. He pitched his voice a bit lower as he answered Brady, "I need it first, Brady. I want to run some tests on it, see if I can pick up anything from the background. There may be a clue hidden in the conversation, somewhere. Then I'll be glad to give it to you." A little break in ISA policy, but Ethan wasn't feeling too charitable towards the agency right now, not after the way they had bungled Stefano DiMera's case.

Belle perked up a little bit after Ethan dropped a small amount of optimism on the group. "A clue?" she asked, picking her head up from Shawn's shoulder and looking curiously at the handsome ISA agent. She lifted an eyebrow as she demanded, "What do you mean, Ethan?"

Ethan didn't want to give anyone false hope, so he replied truthfully to Belle's question. "There are computers and machines that can pick up on isolated background noises. The noises are then analyzed carefully. Sometimes the data collected from a taped phone call can give a location from where the call was being transmitted."

"Sometimes?" Belle prompted Ethan, feeling some of her returning optimism dissipate. Well, she thought, with a return of a small degree of perkiness, sometimes is better than never!

Ethan confirmed Belle's suspicion with a curt nod of his head. He wished he could tell them that it always worked. "Yes, sometimes."

Brady understood what Ethan was saying. There was a chance, a tiny chance, that the tape could give them some information about Chloe's whereabouts. But, from what Ethan didn't say, that chance was almost nonexistent. It won't help us find her, Brady thought suddenly and despairingly as he remembered Chloe's short description of the room she was being held captive in. "There are no windows in her room," he said quietly, aiming his statement directly at Ethan.

Ethan swore under his breath because he understood the implications of Brady's revelations. No windows meant no background noise. The chance of finding out Chloe's location from the tape went from tiny to miniscule. He looked at the tape in his hand and insisted, "I'll try it anyway, Brady."

John agreed with Ethan as his own hope was dashed by Brady's revelation. "That's a fact, Ethan! We have to check out every possible lead here. DiMera's ruthlessly smart. The chances of him making a mistake are slim to none. But, we have to be ready, in case he does."

Bo observed the people in front of him, using his many years as a police officer in the Salem PD to determine everyone's emotions after the phone call. He sighed slightly and then whispered into his wife's ear, "I think we should head home, Hope. I have a strong feeling that Brady doesn't want a crowd of people around him right now."

Hope hugged him tightly before she responded softly, "I know, Bo. Brady is such a private person. He has always guarded his feelings, holding them close. It's how he protects himself." She turned in her husband's embrace and faced the occupants of the room. She then announced to the room at large, "Bo and I are heading out now. We'll be home all night, if you need anything. Call, please call, if something else comes up."

Hope and Bo Brady departed the penthouse hastily under a chorus of lackluster farewells, followed quickly by Ethan and Greta. Ethan still had the answering machine tape in his possession. Even though he believed it would be useless, he wanted to run a series of tests on it. Just in case.

Brady ran his hand through his blond hair, trying to assimilate all of the horrifying information he had learned today. There was a lot of it. He finally glanced up from his consuming study of the carpet below him and met his father's gaze. "DiMera has something planned for Chloe," he stated matter-of-factly to his father, forcing his voice to come out strong.

John sighed deeply, as only he could do, before he admitted to his son, "I know, Brady. Believe me, I know exactly what that monster is capable of. And now he's turned his attention onto Chloe. She has become the next innocent instrument of his revenge in some nefarious scheme."

Belle shivered slightly as she listed to her father and Brady discuss Stefano DiMera. She leaned into Shawn's arms as she watched her big brother, realizing that he was extremely devastated by Stefano DiMera's actions. Chloe was the center of his world. And now she was gone.

"It's really hard," Shawn commented as he followed Belle's concerned gaze to her brother. "I know how Brady is feeling right now. I felt the same way when I learned that Stefano DiMera had used my mother for his own sick, twisted purposes."

Belle faced Shawn while she remembered the hurt and pain Shawn and his family had felt over Hope's "death" and then her unexpected reappearance as Gina. It had taken Bo a long time to accept that "Gina" was really Hope. What finally convinced him, and most of Salem, was when "Gina" had opened a puzzle box that only she and her grandfather knew how to open. "He's such an evil man," Belle responded, trembling slightly in fear. "DiMera treats people like chess pieces, moving them this way and that, in a complicated strategy that only he can comprehend. He succeeds in leaving mass destruction behind him, uncaring about the pain and suffering he is totally responsible for."

"And now he is focusing solely on Chloe and Brady," Shawn noted, keeping his voice low so that only Belle could hear him. "We have no idea how this thing is going to play itself out, Belle. We will really need to be there for Brady. Call me crazy, but I know that DiMera has some cruel tricks up his sleeve. This isn't over, not by a long shot."

Belle digested the suspicions Shawn shared with her slowly as she observed her brother leaving the penthouse, without a word of farewell to anyone. "He needs his time alone," she murmured, half to herself. Then, she brought herself back to the conversation at hand. "I know, Shawn. I know. You're definitely right."

"What is Shawn right about?" Marlena inquired from a few steps away. Her attention had also been fixed on Brady. When he left, she had caught the tail end of Belle and Shawn's hushed conversation.

Belle looked at both of her parents before responding. Then she reluctantly admitted to them their strong suspicions that Chloe's disappearance was only the opening act in some grand plan of Stefano DiMera. "We think that this is going to get a lot worse, Mom. Stefano has something planned, something big. And, when he reveals it to all of us, I just hope that Brady will be able to survive it." Her eyes traveled slowly to the door that Brady had recently exited as she voiced her worries about her wonderful big brother.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Chloe wearily stood up from her position against the wall and placed her useless, dead cell phone on top of the dresser with a smart snap. She gazed into the mirror but didn't see her reflection there. Instead, she saw many of the wonderful, happy times she had spent with Brady, the one person in the entire world who saw her for all she was and all she could be. Tears of remorse filled her eyes as she recalled some of her favorite times with Brady. "Oh, Brady!" she cried out sadly, "how am I going to get through this without you?" She shut her eyes in anguish.

Words from a familiar song floated through her head as Chloe softly hummed the tune to herself. Chloe had always found solace in music. Music had always been her preferred way for expressing her deeper feelings. She let the words pour out from her mouth as she realized that the song closely resembled her current situation.

 _There's a ship out, on the ocean_

 _At the mercy of the sea_

 _It's been tossed about, lost and broken_

 _Wandering aimlessly_

 _And God somehow you know that ship is me_

As Chloe sang the first stanza of the song, she mentally compared the words to her current situation. Right now, she was completely lost, held forcefully captive and a long way from her soulmate, Brady. Her eyes closed as the words "lost and broken" passed her lips achingly and tears slid unheeded down her face as she finished the last line. That description fits me to a "t", Chloe realized silently. She was lost and, without Brady, absolutely shattered.

 _'_ _Cause there's a lighthouse, in the harbor_

 _Shining faithfully_

 _Pouring its light out, across the water_

 _For this sinking soul to see_

 _That someone out there still believes in me_

Renewed hope entered Chloe as the words to the second stanza reminded her of Brady, her "guiding light". He is my light, my guiding force, she thought as she continued singing the words that meant so much to her. The words of the stanza also helped her find some faith in her current situation. He has always understood me and supported me, guiding me safely to places I was afraid to go. He allowed me to open up the source of my strength. A small smile crossed her lips at the pleasant thoughts of Brady.

 _On a prayer, in a song,_

 _I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on_

 _Raining down, against the wind_

 _I'm reaching out, 'til we reach the circle's end_

 _When you come back to me again_

Chloe's voice weakened subtly and then lost its strength after she finished the chorus. She couldn't go on with the rest of the song as the words of the chorus forced her to realize that DiMera was the storm that had destroyed her life. Again. And Brady was another casualty of DiMera's diabolical plans. Again. The line "when you come back to me again" made her admit realistically to herself that the chances of her seeing Brady again, under normal circumstances, were slim to none.

"I am not coming back to you, Brady, anytime soon" she whispered in abject misery, facing the cold hard truth that Stefano DiMera had so recently explained to her. "As much as I hate to admit it, my father is right. I am completely helpless right now, at the mercy of that horrid man. Even worse, he has something else planned for me, something absolutely detestable, I'm sure." She chewed on her bottom lip nervously as she looked unseeingly into the mirror in front of her.

"Oh, Brady!" she finally wailed softly, closing her eyes in desolate despair. She thought back on the three years when her father had engineered their breakup, right after she had found out about his true identity in her life. "I'm the cause of your hurt, just like before. If only Stefano DiMera was not my father! Then we wouldn't be ripped apart like this!" She whirled around slowly and stepped over to the bed, feeling very fatigued over her emotionally draining day.

She slowly laid her defeated body on the bed and fiddled slightly with her beautiful engagement ring, trying to draw strength from the physical representation of Brady's undying love. "He'll do everything to come to me," Chloe assured herself before she sought the blessed release that she would only find in rejuvenating sleep. Her last conscious thoughts were of Brady Black. "I wonder what he's doing now?" Chloe asked herself before legitimate sleep finally claimed her tired mind.

At that precise moment, Brady was opening the door listlessly to their house after leaving the penthouse a few minutes earlier. He sighed wearily after he closed the door behind him. Then, he forced his exhausted limbs to carry him to his bedroom, dropping the keys noisily on the coffee table as he passed by it on his way towards the stairs.

Brady stopped short after he opened the door and turned on the bright bedroom light. He had forgotten how he had set the room up this morning. The room was in the exact shape he had left it before heading to the ceremony, when he had reasonably and realistically expected to be sharing it with his new bride tonight. Rose petals created an enticing path to the large bed and were then scattered across it. The covers were invitingly turned down, in expectation for a passionate wedding night. Unlit candles were spread throughout the room, adding to the overall enchanting atmosphere. Brady groaned at the sight of the passionately romantic setting, feeling renewed torment at the nightmarish events of the day. He closed his eyes to try and kill the harsh pain. Not surprisingly, it didn't work.

"I can't deal with this," Brady exclaimed after he had opened his eyes. The scene before him caused sharp arrows of pain to swiftly pierce his heart, cutting it into tiny, jagged bleeding pieces. "I just don't have the strength." He stalked over to his bed, ignoring the scene he had created for their wedding night, and threw his tuxedo jacket on top of it. His shirt soon followed as he carelessly took it off, uncaring when the studs were flung haphazardly across the room. Next came the pants and finally the shoes, which he threw in an expression of deep anger against the far wall. Brady then continued over to his dresser and ripped out a pair of gray sweatpants and a t-shirt, quickly putting them on before he left the room. Brady didn't look back once on the scene behind him before he slammed the door loudly, expressing his frustration and anger. "Tomorrow will be soon enough," he muttered to himself as he stomped down the stairs to the living room.

Brady reentered the living room, suddenly halting his progress when he saw an object hanging neatly over the back of one of living room chairs. It drew him like a beacon. He lifted up the light summer sweater and held it up to his face. Brady inhaled the sweater and immediately smelled Chloe's familiar scent. Renewed anguish entered his eyes as he remembered how Chloe had placed the sweater over the chair, two days earlier, as she had been moving a few things over to Greta's house, where she would stay until their eagerly anticipated wedding night.

"I can't stay here, Brady," Chloe had teased him, running her finger slowly up his chest after placing her sweater neatly over the back of the chair. "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, don't you know!" Brady had responded by throwing Chloe over his shoulder and carrying her laughing body upstairs to their bedroom, for a pre-wedding night celebration.

The pleasant memory disappeared slowly like smoke rings in the dark as Brady was harshly brought back to reality. "Bad luck? Right. Definitely didn't help us, Chloe!" Brady sighed in anger as he forced himself to admit the truth of the situation, "She's gone, Black. And you don't have a solitary clue where she is!" That was what really stung. Brady had never felt so damn helpless in his entire life. Chloe was forced to deal with DiMera on her own, without any help from him.

He flopped himself on the sofa, knowing with certainty that it was going to be a very long, extremely sleepless night for him. "How can I sleep?" he questioned himself as he stretched out his long, lean form on the sofa. "Chloe is being held captive by DiMera, somewhere, completely alone and frighteningly helpless. And I can't do a fucking thing to help her!"

Brady was upset that he couldn't help Chloe face her menacing father. She was going to have to deal with DiMera and his evil schemes on her own, without any support from him or their friends. "She's strong, Black," he tried in vain to convince himself, battling his escalating fear for Chloe's safety. "She won't give in to DiMera easily. She'll continue to fight him every step of the way, until I can find her."

Brady dropped his head back on the armrest of the sofa after his emotional disclosure. His eyes were immediately drawn to the flashing red light on his answering machine. He reached for the machine, more out of a need for a distraction from his depressing thoughts than curiosity over the identity of the caller. He pulled the machine on top of his lap and pressed rewind.

The voice of an angel came from the answering machine loud and clear, startling Brady with its sudden presence in the room. "Brady, it's me, Chloe." (A short pause by Chloe.) "Oh, god, it's so good to hear your voice again! Listen, I was taken from our wedding today. I have absolutely no idea where I am. I'm gonna call some other places, but know that I love you, Brady. I always will. No matter what." The click of the phone told him that was the last of the message.

"OH MY GOD! Chloe!" he exclaimed loudly as his hands tightened reflexively on the answering machine. "She must have called here first, before she called the penthouse!" Brady deducted as a small, sad grin crossed his face. He quickly pressed rewind, needing to hear her sweet voice again. Tears of sorrow and despair finally streamed down his face as he listened to Chloe's message again and again throughout the long, endless night, as he allowed himself to give in to the overwhelming grief he felt over Chloe's forced disappearance from his life.

 _*_ Song credit to Garth Brooks for his song _, When You Come Back To Me Again_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Chloe's eyes popped open immediately after she resurfaced from a surprisingly deep sleep. She sat up from the bed and smoothed her wedding gown, grimacing slightly at the wrinkles appearing in the fragile material. "What did you expect, Lane?" she asked herself in disgust. "You have only been kidnapped, drugged, and forced to sleep in your once-lovely wedding gown. I'm not surprised that the poor thing looks like pure hell right now." She grinned mockingly at the state of her dress. "It matches my dreams now. Completely ruined."

She walked over to the bathroom and performed her morning activities. "At least I think it's morning," Chloe mumbled to herself over a mouthful of toothpaste. "Hell, it could be midnight for all I know." The lack of windows gave her no clue to the time of day or night.

Chloe rinsed her mouth and spit the water out of her mouth. She then brought her eyes to the mirror in front of her and released a strangled gasp. "WHAT THE HELL?" she cried out shrilly, her hands coming up slowly to the sides of her head. Her hands fastened strongly to the ends of her hair and pulled the strands out to the side. Her eyes widened in absolute shock as she realized that her long, luxurious hair had been sheared maliciously, without her knowledge or permission.

Her dark hair, which had always been a source of pride for Chloe, was now much shorter. Instead of cascading endlessly down her back, it now fell in slight waves to her shoulders. Nearly two feet of her hair had been cut sometime during the night, while she had been peacefully sleeping.

"I'll kill him!" she said furiously as she turned from the bathroom sink and stalked out into the room. She paced the confines of the room while she invented creative curses and turned the air blue around her. "He had NO RIGHT to do this! Damn DiMera, damn him to hell!" Chloe stopped her passing when a sudden realization hit her. "That bastard did this to show me that I have absolutely no control over my life, that he is in charge!" she breathed out in dawning horror as she began to search for the reason behind another vile action of Stefano DiMera.

Her right hand reflexively found its way over to her left, seeking the physical presence of her engagement ring involuntarily. She had used the engagement ring as an anchor to her life with Brady, as a beacon for the proof of his love last night, after the ugly scene with DiMera. Chloe gave a startled movement when she realized that her ring was no longer on her finger. "No, oh god, no," Chloe chanted lowly, looking despairingly as she checked her left hand. No sapphire engagement ring was in sight. Her right hand came up and covered her mouth in silent shock.

A new, chilling thought hit Chloe as she hurried over to the mirror and inspected herself carefully. The shocking haircut was forgotten when Chloe noticed what else was missing from her. All of the articles of jewelry she had been wearing for her wedding had disappeared. Her engagement ring, Isabella Black's necklace (her something old), Hope's good-luck bracelet (her something borrowed), and the diamond music note earrings from Greta (her something new). Everything that symbolized her life in Salem was gone, from her hair to her engagement ring.

Chloe brought her hands up to her cheeks while she turned slowly away from the mirror. She leaned against the dresser in despair as she comprehended Stefano's most recent actions. "He's playing with your mind, Chloe," she said to herself, forcing strength into her voice. "Psychological warfare. He's a master at it. Don't let him win."

Chloe was so engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to hear the approaching footsteps. She was brought jarringly back to the unpleasant present situation of her life when the door to her room opened with a smart snap. Chloe brought her head up quickly and met the gazes of the new, and unwelcome, arrivals.

"Well, well, well," Lexie announced as she viewed their prisoner in her room. She smiled at the brief expression of bleak despair that had been on Chloe's face before she successfully hid it from her three guests standing in her doorway. "I must say that I love your new look, Chloe! That hairstyle really accentuates your high cheekbones."

Chloe brought herself up after she assumed an expression of bored indifference. "Do me a favor and shut the hell up, Lexie. Better yet, why don't you take the other two monsters with you and get the fuck out of my room." She turned her back on them, determined not to let Lexie, Rolfe, or Stefano see how well his psychological schemes were working on her. All she had left of the important people in her life were memories now. They had taken everything else away from her.

"Ignore her, Alexandra," Stefano said comfortingly to his other daughter, not surprised by Chloe's reaction to their visit. In fact, he had predicted her reaction because he understood the reason behind Chloe's verbal attack. He had briefly seen the desolation on her face and had been pleased, extremely pleased, by it before Chloe covered up her feelings. Now that Chloe was aware of their presence, she would hide any weaknesses, any signs of despair, under the disguise of cool indifference or brave anger. "Chloe is not at her best this morning. Must be the aftereffects from the drug I gave her last night, during her peaceful sleep. I think she has finally realized that it is useless to continue to fight me."

"The sooner the better," Rolfe noted, sticking out his bottom lip as he nodded in agreement. He lifted his hand and showed the syringe to Stefano, silently communicating with his employer if it was time to drug Chloe for the last time. He brought his hand back down when Stefano gave a negative shake of his head.

Stefano noticed how Chloe brought her hand up to her left hand, a reflexive movement, before she dropped her hand to her side when she couldn't find what she was searching for. "Chloe, darling, I see that you have noticed the unfortunate loss of your jewelry." He continued when Chloe refused to rise to his bait. "You know, I really did not want to rid you of your jewelry so soon, or gift you with your new hairstyle. However, you changed my mind during our most recent conversation. I thought that those actions would be a suitable consequence after your infantile behavior last night."

Chloe whirled her head around and glared at her father. She opened her mouth but then shut it quickly before she turned her back on her intruders again. Ignore him, Lane, she thought to herself. He's treating this like a chess game. I'm the pawn, again.

Stefano smiled, satisfied that Chloe had controlled her reaction to his taunts. He continued with his game. "Well, it does not matter anymore. Those reminders of your life will be meaningless to you soon. I will make sure of it." His evil grin spread slowly across his face while he laughed perversely at his daughter's anguish.

Chloe remained stoically silent during Stefano's sharp, well-aimed barbs, keeping her back to them in a show of blatant defiance. When will this nightmare end? she wondered as she carefully smoothed all traces of her worry and fear from her expression.

Lexie sauntered over to the plush loveseat and gracefully lowered herself onto it, training her eyes on her defiant sister in front of her. "So sorry about your wedding, sister dear," she needled Chloe tauntingly, the pleasure in her voice belying the words. "Such a shame. Here you were, all set to marry Brady Black, and, Bam! All your hopes and dreams of a happy-ever-after with your prince are shot to pieces. Kinda like mine were." She leaned back in satisfaction when Chloe turned her furious gaze on her, glad that she had provoked a response from her younger sister.

Chloe forgot the presence of her father and his henchman as she narrowed her eyes dangerously at her sister. "I can't believe you just said that. There is nothing similar about our situations. Nothing! I am a totally innocent target. You, on the other hand, participated in criminal acts! You should be behind bars right now, along with our sorry excuse for a father." She flounced around, keeping her back to them again as she tried to regain control of her rioting emotions.

Lexie was pleased by Chloe's livid reaction, which had been her goal all along. "How about this?" she asked her father, gesturing with her hand towards her rebellious sister. "Chloe has shown you nothing but blatant disrespect since the moment you have brought her here, after you have gifted her with your love and your protection. Seems to me like she's a bit misguided when it comes to her real family."

Stefano gave Lexie an approving, fatherly look. She had forced Chloe nimbly into the corner he wanted her in, before he stripped away the last tie Chloe had to her life in Salem. He couldn't wait to see Chloe's face when she heard his plans for her future. Satisfaction oozed from him as he said, "Alexandra, you have nothing to worry about anymore with our darling Chloe. I will be teaching her the correct way to treat her family, very soon. She will become the true DiMera she was meant to be."

Chloe turned around, tired of ignoring the unignorable, and faced the demented trio in front of her bravely. "Go to hell," she ordered them quietly, hatred showing plainly from every pore of her being. She simply refused to let them see her increasing fear over the plans they had for her. Her eyes resembled chips of blue ice, effectively hiding the accumulating fear building up within her.

"See?" Stefano said to Lexie and Rolfe, pointing grandly towards Chloe as he used her recent statements as evidence against her. "My daughter is the epitome of foolish courage, as she has just shown me yet again. She still thinks that she will be free of me, with the aid of Brady Black or the ISA."

Lexie affected a look of exaggerated disbelief as Chloe stared stonily at them. She shook her head in disapproval as she said, "Chloe doesn't understand you very well, does she, Father?"

Stefano met Rolfe's eyes before he replied softly to Lexie's statement. "There is nothing to worry about, Alexandra. Very soon Chloe will know me very well." He watched as Rolfe stepped behind Chloe and pulled her tightly to his chest, ignoring her vicious curses and violent struggling.

"Let me go, you toady!" she ordered Rolfe as she continued to struggle against his surprisingly strong hold. She couldn't break free from his unshakable grip. She stopped her frantic efforts of escape only when Rolfe casually displayed the hideous syringe in front of her face. Her eyes widened again as she quieted, realizing the full extent of her perilous situation.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Chloe's eyes focused on the dangerous syringe in front of her face. Not again, she thought in despair, knowing with certainty that she was completely and totally helpless. I am at their mercy, she added in her thoughts before she closed her eyes, blocking out the sight of the ugly needle in front of her.

"That's right, my dear," Stefano nodded in satisfaction upon interpreting Chloe's expression. "I am glad that you have stopped struggling against poor Rolfe. You have realized that it is useless to expend your precious energy on the last few moments of your life as Chloe Lane."

Chloe shrank as far away from the hideous syringe as she could while she met Stefano's eyes squarely. "What do you mean?" she cried out, cursing herself as her voice weakened in fear. She had finally allowed her extreme terror to be revealed to the occupants in her room.

Lexie grinned slyly from her position on the loveseat. She brushed a stray strand of her hair away from her forehead as she encouraged her father to reveal his plans to Chloe. "Oh, you may as well tell her, Father. There's nothing that can save her now. You have made sure of that."

Stefano stopped Rolfe from plunging the needle into Chloe's arm with a sharp wave of his hand. "Not yet, Rolfe!" he ordered him sharply. He then turned over Lexie's suggestion in his mind. "Very interesting, Alexandra. It would be justice, of a sort. Cruel irony, even. Explain to Chloe, my extremely loving daughter, exactly what I have planned for her, in her last moments as Chloe Lane!" He brought his hand up to his chin as he appeared to thoughtfully ponder Lexie's idea, even though he already knew what he was going to do.

"I despise you, DiMera," Chloe broke in, with a return of righteous fury as it overrode her fear. "There is nothing that you can do to me. I'm strong, and I will beat you. Whatever it takes."

"Idle threats," Rolfe noted as he held on tighter to the rebellious woman in his arms. Sometimes he became frustrated with DiMera's tendency to draw things out. Get on with it! he thought impatiently in his mind, inwardly cursing DiMera as he felt Chloe begin to struggle again. But Rolfe was careful not to let his thoughts show on his face. Even he feared the wrath of Stefano DiMera.

Stefano brought his hand to Chloe's cheek and slowly caressed it, grinning when Chloe brought her face away from his touch. However, she didn't have far to go, since Rolfe was holding onto her, and Stefano succeeded in touching his daughter. He kept his hand on her cheek while Chloe stared in mute fury at him.

Stefano smiled triumphantly at his beautiful daughter, proud of the strength and fury that ran through her. She is a DiMera, he thought with satisfaction. "I know that you are great friends with Hope Brady. After all, you worked with her to bring me down. It didn't work, though, did it?" he purred in a side note. "Do you know, Chloe? It's because I am the Phoenix. I will always rise from the ashes around me, completely reborn and untouched by the hands of my enemies."

Chloe finally shook her father's repellent touch from her. "You can certainly count me as one of your enemies," she hissed harshly at him. "Get on with it, DiMera!" she ordered him, pulling the frayed edges of her anger to cover up the worry and terror building rapidly within her heart.

"Anything for my family," Stefano said as he turned to Lexie. He then included Lexie in the conversation. "Isn't that right, Alexandra? I will do anything to make my family happy."

Lexie gave her father a soft, loving look. She adored her father, the man who helped her get anything her heart wanted. "And I always appreciate your efforts, Father. Always. You are truly an amazing father, the very best, in fact. You always put my needs ahead of yours. I find that quite admirable."

Chloe couldn't believe the demented view Lexie had of their father. She threw Lexie a startled look after Lexie's unbelievable description of Stefano DiMera. "Are you stupid or just insane?" she asked Lexie sarcastically. "How can you feel this way about him? He's evil, Lexie, pure, untouched evil."

Stefano quelled the livid anger in his eyes as he said to Chloe, "I will make allowances for your disrespect, Chloe, once again. For the last time. Basically because you are only a few minutes away from the execution of my plan for you."

Stefano held his hand up, sharply cutting off Chloe's quick comeback. "Do you want to know the destiny I am creating for you or not?" he finally asked her, waiting for Chloe's barely imperceptibly nod of agreement before he continued. "Fine, then. Keep your mouth closed. As I was saying, I changed Hope Brady from a normal, everyday woman into a princess, a woman who not merely belonged in European society but rued it! Ah, Gina! What a force to be reckoned with!"

Stefano grinned in remembrance of Hope Brady's transformation from wife and mother to a famous princess and international art thief. He slowly shook away the pleasant memories and said, "But I digress, my dear. The way I changed Hope into a new, improved identify was very unique. I placed a chip in her central nervous system, which in turn implanted the memories of your mother, Princess Gina, into her. She became Princess Gina at the touch of a button. Simple, easy, and to the point."

"You can't change me," Chloe insisted, trying in vain to conquer the overwhelming fear that was attacking her. She suddenly felt like she was perched at the top of a perilous cliff, and that Stefano was there, waiting to push her gleefully off, into the dark, bleak void below.

"I will agree with you on this one point," Stefano said, inclining his head slightly towards Chloe. "I will not do a thing to change your identity. You will remain Chloe, my daughter. I will find much pleasure in having you as my willing and cooperative daughter. I have such pride in you, even when you are defying me."

Chloe remained silent, refusing to encourage him to go on with his plans. She felt trapped while the walls were closing securely in on her. He will win, she thought despairingly. I can't prevent his victory this time. Tears of useless sorrow pricked her eyes during Stefano's moment of silent appreciation for his nearly completed scheme.

"Yes, I will make you my loving daughter. Chloe DiMera. Has such a nice ring to it, don't you think, Rolfe?" Stefano turned his attention to his indispensable right-hand man when he arched his eyebrow at him.

Get on with it, Rolfe thought disloyally before he agreed with his employer. "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful, Stefano. Just like your youngest daughter."

Stefano's hand moved slowly into his pocket. He retrieved the tiny instrument of his diabolical scheme and revealed it to all who were present, holding it high in the air. He inspected it closely with his gaze. "This chip is similar to the one I placed in Hope Brady, so many years ago. But the function of this chip is fundamentally different. Instead of implanting memories, it will completely erase everything you have known in your short life, Chloe. Completely and irreversibly. You won't remember a thing for the past twenty years of your life. Nothing. You will become a clean slate, for me to manipulate and mold as I see fit. The ultimate pawn."

During Stefano's recitation of his sadistic plan for her, Chloe's face grew paler and paler. "No, no, no, oh god, please no!" she pleaded finally with her father, turning an imploring look on him. "You can't! You just can't do that to me, Stefano! Please!" How would she survive? Chloe though wildly, without her memories of Brady and everyone else she loved to sustain her throughout this horrific ordeal.

"Too late, my dear," Stefano announced to her, a gleam of satisfaction shining brightly from his eyes. "Your fate was set when you refused me as your father. It was sealed the minute you attempted to take me on and bring me down, at the Christmas Ball this past December. And it was secured the second I learned you were to marry the son of my most dangerous enemy. You are mine now, Chloe DiMera, and I will never let you go."

Stefano decided suddenly that he wanted to be the one who drugged Chloe, who ended her last moments as Chloe Lane, fiancée to Brady Black. He would knock her out for the last time before the chip was implanted in her central nervous system. He took the syringe out of Rolfe's hand and held it in front of Chloe's face. Her eyes were drawn to it in vivid terror. "When I place this drug into your system for the last time, you will become unconscious, as you well know now. When you wake up, you will remember nothing of your former life. Ever again. You will be Chloe DiMera, my darling, loyal, loving daughter." He grinned in evil satisfaction at Chloe, who stared back at him in absolute fear. "I am not completely ruthless, Chloe. I will give you one single minute to remember your life, up to this point. Use it wisely, before the drug claims you again."

Chloe closed her eyes resignedly, wanting to shut out her father's grinning face. She couldn't prevent this horrible event from happening, this awful rape of her memories, her last tie to her life in Salem. She focused all of her energy on Brady as she ordered her mind to fight Stefano's demented process and to remember Brady Black. I love you, Brady, so much, she thought in despair. Let me come back to him, let me remember him, she pleaded silently before she felt the biting pain of the needle. The world of Chloe Lane went completely black.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

A crisp breeze blew in gently through the backyard, bringing a slight chill to everything it touched. The breeze was an announcement that the summer was nearly over and the cooler weather of fall would soon be approaching the town of Salem. Brady shivered involuntarily in response to the breeze while he jammed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans before he started to head towards the back porch of his house. His thoughts were on a subject other than the cooler weather, a subject that rarely left him.

Brady brooded morosely about Chloe, his lost love, during his path to his house. It had been over two months since their aborted wedding, and still no sign of his diva had been found. Anywhere. She had completely disappeared, without a trace, under the sneaky manipulations of Stefano DiMera. "Damn you, DiMera!" Brady cursed suddenly as he halted nearby the steps to the back porch, which overlooked the huge backyard.

He placed his hand on the railing and then paused before he went up the stairs. His eyes traveled over the horizon off in the distant, knowing that Chloe was out there, somewhere, but he had no idea where. Ethan had analyzed both answering machine tapes from the night of Chloe's disappearance, the one from the penthouse and the one from Brady's house, but the results were negative. Brady now had possession of both tapes. In fact, he listened to them every night, tormenting himself with the sweet sound of Chloe's voice.

Brady also worked very closely with Ethan, who he believed was the only reliable agent in the ISA. They had followed up every possible lead, no matter how tiny or insignificant. They came up with nothing, time and time again. Ethan had even hooked up with former informers and interrogated them endlessly, hoping they would provide some useful information on DiMera's whereabouts. Unfortunately, the information they received never panned out. DiMera had hidden himself and Chloe in a very secure, unknown place, one that no one seemed to know about.

Brady's face reflected his continuing despair as he sighed deeply. His eyes narrowed while he contemplated his bleak future without Chloe, the love of his life. He could not adjust to the possibility that she may not come back. "I'll never give up, Chloe," he promised as he faced the horizon unseeingly. "I will do whatever it takes to get you back in my life."

Brady was so engrossed in his heart-wrenching thoughts that he didn't hear the front doorbell ring cheerfully, again and again. "Hmm," Greta said to Hope as she looked back in the driveway, checking once more to see if any vehicle other than Hope's car was parked in it. "Brady's jeep is here. I wonder if he went for a walk?"

Hope answered her friend with a wink and a sly grin as she suggested, "Let's try the door, see if it's locked or not." Her hand went to the doorknob. It turned easily in her hands, causing Hope's grin to widen. "Come on, Greta. Let's go in." She opened the front door halfway and stepped one foot through it.

Greta looked in shock at Hope as she exclaimed, "We can't just go in here, Hope! Brady's not exactly expecting us, you know." She chewed on her bottom lip nervously as she gazed at the half-opened door. They were both concerned over Brady and visited him often, but he was not anticipating a visit now. Greta and Hope had decided to surprise Brady with a visit after shopping together at Salem Place.

Hope waved the brown paper package she held in her hands in front of Greta's face. "Dammit, Greta, I know you are just as curious as I am about this package we found sitting all alone here on Brady's front steps. Look," she continued, pointing to the small amount of writing on the package, "it doesn't have a return address, postage, or anything. Very compelling and intriguing!"

Greta gave the package a look of longing as her eyes widened in indecision. Indeed, she wanted to discover exactly what it contained. And, unfortunately, there was only one way to do that. "We'll call out from the doorway, see if Brady answers our greeting. If he's not here, then we'll simply leave. Okay?"

Hope shot Greta a satisfied look, pleased that her friend had overlooked proper etiquette in favor of her curiosity. She was the one who had decided that they should visit Brady today, to see for themselves how he was doing, and to offer any possible support they could. The unexpected loss of Chloe had completely consumed him. He continued to mourn and grieve for her while he buried himself in work and his continuing search for any clues that could eventually lead to his soulmate.

Hope turned the package over in her hands before she murmured under her breath, "It's very mysterious, Greta. I mean, it was sitting here, plain as day. I can't help feeling that this package is important, It may tell us something about Chloe. Good or bad."

Greta shivered in response to Hope's ominous statement. She hadn't considered that aspect. She eyed the package again, this time with considerable less curiosity and more wariness. "Maybe I don't want to be around when Brady opens it, Hope. If it's from my horrible father, Stefano DiMera…" she let her voice trail off, her eyes showing her fear plainly to her friend.

Hope ignored Greta's worry and pushed the front door open. Her eyes searched through the hallway and living room. "Brady?" she called out, stepping into the hallway. She walked through the hallway and into the living room, Greta a few nervous paces behind her. "Brady? You home?" Hope asked loudly. She stopped suddenly in the living room.

Greta plowed into her friend, not expecting Hope to stop her furious pace through the living room. "Hope!" she complained to her friend, glaring at her slightly.

Hope placed her finger over her lips, telling Greta to be quiet. When Greta complied with a look of slight scorn, Hope whispered, "Look!" She pointed to the sliding glass doors that led to the outside porch. Greta followed Hope's order and gasped. Brady was leaning against the railing to the porch steps, his profile to them. Even from his profile, they could witness the torment and anguish on his face, the unbelievable amount of pain and heartbreak he was experiencing because of Chloe's continued disappearance from his life.

Hope pulled Greta's arm and backed them out into the hallway. Neither of them were used to seeing such a naked display of emotion on Brady's face. "Wow, he's really hurting," Hope whispered to Greta as they neared the front door. Greta thought that they were going to quietly leave until she heard Hope yell extremely loudly from the hallway, "Is anyone home?"

A few seconds later they heard footsteps walking through the living room and into the hallway. Brady's face was composed again, hiding the pain and unending heartbreak that they had just witnessed without his knowledge. He smiled slightly in greeting as he saw the two women standing in his hallway. "Hope, Greta, this is a surprise," he welcomed them, placing his hands on his hips.

"Not really, Brady," Hope answered, taking the initiative and approaching Brady. Her heart cried even more for Brady after seeing the true amount of torment he was experiencing and hiding from everyone who cared about him. She held the package securely by her side as she continued, "The two of us always visit you." She playfully punched the younger man in his arm, forcing a slight grin on her face.

Brady's smile grew a little more as he met Hope's compassionate gaze. It was true. Hope and Greta did visit him a lot, trying their best to help him heal over the unhealable wound that Stefano DiMera had caused. He appreciated their efforts, even though he knew that they were useless. After all, the only way his wound would heal was if Chloe came back into his life, whole and unharmed. "That's true. Would you like something to drink? Soda, tea?"

"Ahh, definitely tea," Greta said as she closed the front door behind them. The two women followed Brady into his kitchen, where he immediately began the motions of making tea for his guests.

Hope placed the package carefully on the table as she said to Brady, not wanting to bring up the painful subject of Chloe now, "I talked to your father earlier. He's very pleased about the recent sales for Notorious. Ever since we merged with Basic Black, the sales have skyrocketed, right through the roof. They have yet to plateau and even out, which was the general expectation."

Brady looked over his shoulder at Hope while he took two teacups down from a cabinet and placed an herbal tea bag in each of them. He refused to let himself remember that the herbal tea belonged to Chloe, that she used to drink it to sooth her voice after a session with her voice coach. Instead, he gratefully focused on Hope's conversation. "Basic Black can't take any credit for that, you know. Your magazine brought us more business. It's tough for me, Dad, and especially Kate to admit, but it's the truth." Brady laughed slightly as the kettle started to whistle. He mechanically took it off the burner. He made the tea and brought the cups over to Greta and Hope, who were sitting at his kitchen table. "Here you go," he said, offering the teacups to the women. He sat down across from them and noticed the package sitting on the table. His brows drew together as he gestured with one hand towards the package. "What's this?"

"We don't know," Greta answered with a small laugh and a shake of her head. She took a small sip of her tea before admitting to Brady, "We found it on your front steps when we came up, a little while ago."

As Brady stared at it intensely, Hope started to laugh at his lack of response, verbal or otherwise. "Well, aren't you going to open it? It has your name on it, you know." She picked it up again and playfully pointed out his name to Brady. "Brady Black" was scrawled across the right-hand corner of the package in large, bold letters.

Brady summoned up a small laugh at Hope's playful attempt, but he had an uneasy feeling about this box. He stilled a slight tremble as he reached across the table and took the package gingerly from Hope's grip. He focused his complete attention to it as he turned it this way and that, noting the lack of postage and return address. The only words on it were "Brady Black." "You found this on the front steps?"

Greta answered in the affirmative. "Yeah. Nothing else was with it, only the package. We thought it was weird, how there wasn't any postage or return address. Someone obviously left it here, without using the postal service." A thread of worry laced her words, which Brady and Hope picked up on quickly.

"That's what I was thinking," Brady agreed thoughtfully as he turned the package over, examining it carefully. He slid his fingers underneath the brown paper at the bottom of the package, slowly easing it off. A plain white box was revealed under the brown packaging paper.

The three of them stared at the white box for a long moment, an eerie silence entering the kitchen. Hope broke the silence with a nervous giggle as she prompted Brady, "Well? You've come this far, Brady. Let's see what's inside this box."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Brady slanted another long look at Hope before he responded to her verbal prompting. His hand reached for the top of the box and he lifted it off, setting on the kitchen table by the side of the box. His brows drew together in puzzlement as he pulled a folded note out, which was lying upon layers of white tissue paper.

"A letter?" Greta asked, intrigued by the object Brady was holding in his hand. Her eyebrow arched curiously while she wrinkled her nose. A note was not what she was expecting to be in the container. Maybe the box wasn't quite as menacing as she thought, Greta mused to herself quietly, hopefully, before asking Brady while she leaned in to get a better look at the contents of the box, "What does it say?"

Brady carefully unfolded the letter, breathing in deeply before he started to read the few lines slashed boldly and mockingly across the cream-colored paper. Hope and Greta watched breathlessly as his expression changed from one of total astonishment to livid fury. Their twin gasps of concern and worry caused him to finally lift his eyes from the offensive note and to meet theirs. His eyes showed them plainly the raging depths of his anger brought on by the note in his hands. Brady flung the short note on top of the table as he bit out furiously, "Shit! Read it." He scooted his chair back and stood up from the table, running his hands through his hair. Brady closed his eyes against the painful information he had just received in the note, as well as the other contents he had yet to see in the innocent-looking white box.

Greta placed her teacup on the table and walked gracefully over to Hope, who was now holding the note in her hand. She glanced over Hope's shoulder as they both began to read the short but potent note silently.

 _Brady Black, (the note ran)_

 _Enclosed in the box you will find a few articles that my daughter no longer needs or desires. It is with great pleasure that I return them to you._

A stamp of the phoenix rising from the ashes served insultingly as the closing for the note. Greta and Hope looked at each other with wide-eyed concern after viewing the note's contents. They then turned their twin gazes on Brady simultaneously, who was standing insolently with his hands upon his hips.

After he gave a curt nod of permission to her, Hope's hand traveled slowly to the white box. She carefully searched through the tissue paper, looking for any object that had been alluded to in the note. First, she pulled out a small envelope. She opened it quietly as Brady and Greta watched her actions. Hope gasped when she pulled out her diamond bracelet, the bracelet she had willingly leant Chloe for her "something borrowed" on the day of her wedding. "My bracelet!" she gasped out loud, holding it aloft in the air for all of them to see.

Greta began to suspect the other objects that the box would contain. Even though she was afraid to find out what else was in there, she finally reached into the box and withdrew another small envelope. Inside the envelope were the music note diamond earrings she had given Chloe as a bridal gift right before the ceremony should have started. "Shit!" she swore quickly under her breath, clutching the earrings tightly within her grip. She felt a single tear travel down her face in sorrow over her sister's fate.

While Greta was carefully and lovingly laying the earrings on top of the kitchen table, Hope took the initiative again and reached back inside. This time she found a long, plain box, the type that would usually hold a necklace. Brady watched through unsmiling eyes as Hope focused her attention on it. She slowly opened it, dreading what she would find on the inside. Hope gingerly disentangled the necklace from the box and held it up for the three of them to see. "Oh, Brady," Hope moaned slightly as she recognized his mother's necklace immediately. After all, she could never remember seeing Chloe without it once they had reconciled. "I am so sorry." She held the necklace to her chest as her face reflected her sadness.

Greta saw an exposed tiny container, hidden slightly among the remaining tissue paper. "There's something else," she announced lowly as she brought the last container into sight. She flipped open the lid and nearly cried aloud when she saw what was in it. "It's Chloe's engagement ring," she whispered brokenly, using her free hand to cover her mouth in dismay.

Brady merely turned his back on the two women in his kitchen after they revealed the contents of the box, not wanting to see their expressions of pity or concern. He couldn't share the overwhelming grief that had overtaken him with them, or with anyone else, for that matter. His nightmarish fears regarding Stefano DiMera's reasons for taking Chloe had just been confirmed. DiMera had succeeded in closing Chloe off from everyone who truly loved her and cared for her.

Hope watched Brady carefully, correctly interpreting his defensive stance. DiMera has increased his pain and devastation to a whole new level, she thought as her eyes narrowed. She knew from experience what it was like to have that bastard mess with your life. She carefully stood up from the kitchen table and went to Brady, touching him hesitatingly on the shoulder. When he didn't respond immediately, she asked him softly, "Brady?"

Brady didn't have the strength to hide the pain any longer, just didn't have the energy to continually deal with it. "She's not coming back," he whispered hoarsely to Hope, still averting his face from Hope and Greta.

Hope couldn't prevent herself. She slid her arms around the younger man, holding him tightly, the way she would hold Shawn when he was in any type of pain. She was vaguely surprised when Brady didn't struggle. Instead, he brought his own hands up and held onto her hands, securing her act of comfort to him. Greta watched the scene in a continuing state of shock.

"Why, Hope?" Brady asked suddenly, turning around so that he could look her in the face. "Why would DiMera want to cause such harm to Chloe and to everyone who knows her? I keep asking myself that question, but I can't come up with a satisfactory answer."

Hope's heart broke in half at the look of intense agony and despair on Brady's face. She reached up and gripped his face soothingly with her hands. She took a deep breath before she attempted to explain her views of DiMera's actions. "DiMera doesn't need an excuse for anything he does. However, I know that he has two solid reasons at work here. One, he hates the Bradys and the Blacks, Brady. He would do anything, and I mean anything, to hurt any one of us. Two, Chloe is his daughter and she completely rejected him. In fact, she worked hard to put him away, behind bars, for the rest of his life."

"So, it's about revenge, then," Brady said, responding to Hope's analysis to the situation. He desperately needed to understand this horrible situation, in order for him to successfully deal with the pain that was consuming him.

"Not completely," Greta broke in suddenly, bringing herself out of her own astonished shock and entering the depressing conversation. "You see," she began to explain slowly, "I don't think it's a matter of simple revenge. I mean, Stefano is definitely pleased that he has taken Chloe away from all of us, that he has her in his possession. But, somehow, I don't think that's all he wants." She gestured to the white box on the table. "Take this box, for example. He sent this box to you, Brady, in order to gloat over his success." She stopped talking as she searched for the correct way to express her fears.

Brady eyed Greta warily, wondering what else she was going to add to her statements. He noticed how Greta was biting her lower lip, which was a sure sign of nervous anxiety for the beautiful princess. "I can see that," he answered her carefully, hoping to end her silence.

Greta sighed and decided to share her suspicions with Hope and Brady openly. "Stefano has planned every step of this scheme intricately. He knew exactly what he was doing, from the time he ordered Chloe's kidnapping to sending this box to you, Brady." She held up the box and announced, "He's not done yet. I know it. I'm absolutely certain of it. Something huge is going to happen. Something that he has manipulated. It's not over yet, not by a long shot."

Brady's eyes smoldered with a mixture of renewed anger and deep despair. "I have that gut feeling, too," he admitted reluctantly, running his hands through his blond hair again. "DiMera is not going to stop, not until he has achieved his goal, whatever that is."

While Brady lapsed into silence, Greta and Hope met each other's gazes. Greta stood up from the kitchen chair and approached Brady, offering him a comforting embrace. "Love ya, Brady," she whispered into his ear. Then, she pulled back in his arms and said, encouragingly, "Keep the faith, Brady, no matter how hard it is to do that. We love her, so much, and we will get her back. Some day, some way, somehow."

Brady nodded slightly in response to Greta's forced optimism. He could appreciate the sentiments, even if his heart had trouble believing it. "Thanks, Greta. I'm glad that you and Hope were here, when that fucking box was found." His eyes communicated the true depth of his gratitude.

Hope pushed Greta playfully out of Brady's arms, laughing slightly, and then took her place. "I've been there, Brady, that horrid place where you and Chloe are right now. And I came through, against all of the odds stacked against me. You and Chloe will, too. I believe it in my heart." She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and quickly left the kitchen, with Greta following closely on her heels.

Brady stayed in the kitchen. He reached down and picked up his mother's necklace and Chloe's engagement ring. "I'll get you back, Chloe. No matter how long it takes." His eyes glinted steely as he made the determined vow for regaining Chloe from the corrupt hands of Stefano DiMera.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven -The Return**

"Wow!" Belle exclaimed to Shawn as they entered the Brady Pub, which was hosting a New Year's Eve party for the numerous close friends and extensive family of the Bradys'. Her eyes sparkled delightedly as she looked around the wonderfully decorated pub, smiling a wide greeting of welcome to everyone in attendance. "This place looks awesome! We are going to have so much fun tonight, to ring in the new year together!"

Shawn helped his wife out of her coat, surprised that his wife had managed to maintain her perkiness throughout her entire pregnancy. She had announced her pregnancy to her family soon after Chloe's disappearance from the aborted wedding, hoping to lighten everyone's spirits in some way. "Hey, there's my mom and dad and my grandparents," Shawn told Belle, pointing in one of the far corners of the room where Hope and Bo were conversing with Shawn and Carolyn. He hung their coats on the coat rack and then placed his arm around Belle's shoulder. "Let's go see them."

Belle put her hand to the small of her back and grimaced slightly. She forced a smile to her lips as she said, "You know, Shawn, I think I'm gonna sit down, if you don't mind. My back is really sore tonight."

Brady stood outside the pub, watching the merry people inside celebrate the closing of the old year and the approach of a brand new one. He was experiencing the same feelings he had when he first returned to Salem from college, all those years ago. On the outside, looking in. He watched as Belle, enormously but radiantly pregnant Belle, carefully sat down on a chair by a nearby table while Shawn went to talk to his parents. Belle was immediately the center of attention as she drew most of the family members and friends within the pub towards her like a beacon.

Brady curbed the jealous envy that worked its way slyly into his heart. That should be us, Chloe, he thought suddenly, celebrating with our family and friends, with a baby on the way. At the depressing thought of Chloe, who was never far from his mind or his heart, Brady deliberately turned his head away from the party and strode purposefully away from boisterous noise of the pub. He knew that he was expected to attend the informal New Year's Eve party and that he would have to put in a brief appearance. Later. Basically because he had promised his sister that he would come after she had practically dragged him here tonight.

"I can't deal with it right now," Brady muttered angrily to himself as he strode purposefully to the one spot in Salem where he could find a semblance of peace. "I can't face them and their concern for me or their constant assurances that everything will turn out "all right" in the end. Hell, I don't even believe that anymore. It would be a miracle if Chloe came back to Salem now. It's been six fucking months!" His faith in the eventual return of Chloe had diminished with each passing minute. He had started to believe that the longer she was under Stefano DiMera's control, the less likely the odds were that she would ever come back to him. He hunched his shoulders in defeat and placed his hands deeply within the pockets of his jeans, hardly aware of his passing surroundings.

As he headed towards the pier, Brady did what most people do on New Year's Eve. He reflected back on the former year of his life, starting exactly one year ago. A wry smile crossed his face as he thought about that time, when he had finally reconciled with his soulmate. The reason why Chloe had rejected him after finding out the true identity of her father was finally revealed, with a little help from Greta and Ethan and that lovely little tape. The pain of their three-year separation had faded quickly, allowing the two of them to create a new life together based on endless love and boundless trust.

Then, Brady recalled what had happened, six months earlier. Their reconciliation had been short-lived, put to death by the cruel hands of Stefano DiMera. "Our future looked so bright, so endless, after we finally put all of the misunderstandings behind us and moved on with our lives. Together," Brady continued as he neared the pier. "We only had six months, six months of happiness before you were violently ripped out of my life. Dammit, Chloe! God, and no one has found a trace of you yet. Just that fucking box DiMera sent me, at the end of the summer."

Brady stood alone, perched at the edge of the pier, as he felt the familiar rage and pain battle within him. His life was grim, devoid of meaning now, and completely devoted to his work. Work at Basic Black was the only thing that managed to keep his mind off Chloe. Without Chloe, he just didn't give a damn. About anything. How could he, when she had so completely vanished from his life, without any warning at all. "Six months," Brady said, laughing sarcastically. "It's been six months since I've seen you, held you, kissed you, Chloe. Where the hell are you?" he raged suddenly, yelling his demand to the quietly rippling water in front of him. That was the one question that was continually eating him up inside.

Brady faced the water in front of him, eyes glinting in steely pain. He didn't know how long he stood there, crying voicelessly and tearlessly for the lost love of his life. Finally, Brady turned away from the water, from the peace that even it could not give him tonight. "Let's get it over with, Black," Brady whispered harshly to himself as he decided to go back to the pub. He really wasn't in the partying mood tonight.

Brady composed his tumultuous feelings as he headed back to the pub because he didn't want to ruin anyone else's night. Just because his New Year's was rotten to the core didn't mean he had to spoil it for anyone else. As he reached for the door to the pub, Brady said sarcastically to himself, "Whatever you do, try to act like you're enjoying yourself."

Brady was met with instant chaos the second he entered the pub. Marlena immediately rushed to him, holding onto his arms tightly. "Brady!" she gushed out, her usually cool composure gone. Her eyes were widening and her eyelashes were batting erratically, a sure sign that something was up. "Oh, I am so glad that you made it in time!"

Brady looked curiously around him, noting the escalating noise and the excited people who were gathered around Belle. Her grandparents were babbling with delight while Bo and Hope were giving Shawn inconsistent orders about something. Shawn was paler than death and looked like he was about to faint. Greta and Ethan looked on, smiling and whispering to themselves. The rest of the guests also looked happy as they continued to cluster together. Brady turned back to Marlena on the threshold of the door. "What's going on?"

"Hmmm?" Marlena asked, clearly distracted as she looked towards the large group. Then, she turned her focus back on Brady. "Oh, oh, oh! Belle's gone into labor, Brady! She's going to have her baby. Tonight!"

"Oh my god," Brady whispered as he hurried over to his sister. He kneeled by her and took her limp hand in his. "Tink! Are you really going to have your baby now?" His eyes revealed the concern and worry he felt for his baby sister.

Belle grimaced as another contraction ran through her before she answered Brady's idiotic question. "I don't think I have much choice in the matter, Brady!" She squeezed Brady's hand tightly to help ward off the pain and watched the pain float across her brother's face. "Sorry," she said as an apology. "That was a tough one."

"All right, all right," John broke in, his heart shuddering at the sight of his little girl in pain, even for such a joyous reason. "I think it's time to get Belle to the delivery room. Now. I don't think Shawn and Carolyn want their great-grandbaby born on the floor of the pub." Everyone laughed as John reached down for Belle and helped her gently to her feet.

Shawn forced himself to breath deeply as he walked over to Belle's other side and held onto her upper arm tightly, giving her physical as well as emotional support. "Belle, it's definitely time to go," he whispered into her ear as he and John led her up the few steps leading to the front door of the pub. "Leave it to you to have our baby on New Year's Eve."

Belle laughed over the continuing pain, excited, nervous, and apprehensive about the upcoming couple of hours. "I'm aiming for twelve o'clock on the dot, Shawn. Wouldn't that be so cool?" Belle's patented perky smile flashed across her face, even while she was under a considerable amount of uncomfortable pain.

"And we all know that whatever Tink wants, Tink gets," Brady joked behind Belle, ready to support her if she should trip and fall backwards. He used the joke to hide his own worry over Belle's upcoming ordeal. From all he had learned in his science classes, childbirth was NOT a piece of cake. His hand finally rested on the small of Belle's back.

Marlena opened the door as the three handsome, protective men in Belle's life escorted her out of it. "Honey, you'll be fine," Marlena said to Belle when she passed her. Marlena pulled Belle to her in a strong embrace, so proud of her baby girl who was about to become a mother herself. "Let's get you to the hospital."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight -The Return**

Brady trailed the anxious group to their vehicles, breathing deeply as he thought about the rough couple of hours ahead for his little sister. On the quick-paced walk towards the waiting cars, John had taken complete charge and decided that he would be the one to drive them to the hospital, since Shawn was starting to resemble a replica of death warmed over in his concern over his wife. He watched as Shawn tenderly helped Belle into the backseat of John's car after Marlena opened the door for them.

Bo and Hope followed the other set of anxious soon-to-be grandparents closely, running to Bo's truck. "We'll meet you at the hospital!" Hope shouted to Shawn before Shawn closed the backdoor of John's car. He nodded his agreement to his mother and then hopped in the backseat. Bo then jumped into his truck, firing up the engine as Hope climbed gracefully into the passenger side. "Let's ride, Grandpa!" she said, flinging a teasing glance at Bo about his soon-to-be-new title, earning a wide, pleased grin from her husband.

After sprinting to his jeep, Brady jumped in and pulled into the caravan of vehicles heading towards the hospital. He followed the cars ahead of him at a quick clip. "Come on, come on!" he mumbled before the stoplight in front of him turned a gaudy shade of red. "Damn red light!" Brady swore at the inanimate object, slamming his fist down on the innocent steering wheel, after he briefly considered running it. Of course, the sight of a police car in the not-too-far distance derailed that train of thought quickly. Brady could only watch as the taillights from the two vehicles in front of him disappeared from sight on their journey to the hospital.

He reached down and turned on the radio while he waited impatiently for the light to change, hoping that the noise would drown out his building worry over Tink. He hit the button for his favorite station but an endless commercial was running, which was ironically matching the longest red light in history. Brady then pushed the search button fiercely, needing the distraction of music, any music. The station landed on one of the Salem stations that played only eighties music, all the time.

"Here's a golden one from the mid-eighties," the deejay crooned with a velvety soft voice from the speakers of the jeep. "By one of the great voices of the decade, Mr. Phil Collins!" Brady was swearing quietly under his breath and was too preoccupied about his sister and the annoying red light to realize what the song was from the first few bars of music.

 _How can I just let you walk away,_

 _Just let you leave without a trace_

 _When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh_

 _You're the only one who really knew me along_

Brady's hands tightened reflexively on the steering wheel as the first words of the song flowed around him. His eyes narrowed while he looked in shock at his stereo. He listened to Phil Collins sing of the pain of a lost love, the exact pain that he was feeling right now, with an unbelievable look on his face. This song matched his life as he now knew it perfectly.

The rude blast from the horn of the pissed-off car behind him forced Brady out from his centered thoughts. He glanced up and noticed that the light had finally changed to a glaring shade of green. He drove past the red light and immediately pulled over to the side of the road because he wanted to listen as the rest of the song crooned out from his speakers.

 _How can you just walk away from me_

 _When all I can do is watch you leave_

 _'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain_

 _And even shed the tears_

 _You're the only one who really knew me along_

Brady allowed himself a slight grin while he recalled the happiness Chloe had brought into his life. It was amazing how two lost souls who had been emotionally scarred from various events in their lives could have been healed so completely by merging together, sharing their pain and overcoming it. "She is my light," Brady murmured aloud while his eyes gained an intense look of longing, making his electric blue eyes appear even more brilliant. The loss of Chloe was the reason why his life was now cloaked in darkness.

 _So take a look at me now_

 _Oh, there's just an empty space_

 _And there's nothing left here to remind me,_

 _Just the memory of your face_

 _Ooh take a look at me now,_

 _Well, there's just an empty space_

 _And you coming back to me is against all odds_

 _And that's what I've got to face_

Brady reached down as the next verse started on his dashboard and picked up the picture he had of Chloe resting there. It was a picture taken at their engagement party, one month before their aborted wedding. Chloe was standing next to him, her arms wrapped securely around Brady, as she smiled brilliantly into the camera, her gorgeous face alight with boundless joy. Brady held onto Chloe in the picture, his face wreathed in total happiness. His fingers lovingly caressed Chloe's face while he looked hungrily at one of the many physical reminders he had of his diva. "Just the memory of your face," he sang along with Phil Collins lowly, his voice cracking slightly with his endless agony. He held the picture of Chloe up so that the streetlights could illuminate it more clearly.

 _I wish I could just make you turn around_

 _Make you turn around and see me cry_

 _There's so much I need to say to you_

 _So many reasons why_

 _You're the only one who really knew me along_

Brady recalled vividly the first time he had met Chloe, that dark night on the pier. He had always been amazed that a total stranger could take one look at him and see straight into his shattered soul. "Even before I knew your name," Brady whispered as the words poured out of his speakers, "I recognized you as my soulmate, the only person who could ever really know me."

 _So take a look at me now_

 _Well there's just an empty space_

 _And there's nothing left here to remind me_

 _Just the memory of your face_

 _Now take a look at me now_

 _'Cause there's just an empty space_

Brady carefully placed Chloe's picture back on the dashboard, where he always saw it every time he drove his car. His eyes glinted with unshed moisture while he thought about the glaring emptiness of his life now, caused by Chloe's absence. The song continued to play hauntingly around him, taunting him unbearably with an accurate description of his own feelings about his life without Chloe. Brady didn't have the strength to change the station or turn it off. Instead, he allowed the beautiful song to torment him with its meaning, a meaning that paralled his situation perfectly.

 _But to wait for you is all I can do_

 _And that's what I've got to face_

 _Take a good look at me now,_

 _'Cause I'll still be standing here_

 _And you coming back to me is against all odds_

 _It's the chance I've got to face_

 _Take a look at me now_

"I wish you could see me now, Chloe," Brady whispered to himself, leaning his head against the steering wheel. The tears he was holding back finally slid slowly down his face. Brady simply ignored them. "See what the pain of your leaving has done to me. I miss you, so much, and I need you back in my life." He brought his head up from the steering wheel and closed his eyes tightly while he tried to block out the agony the song painted so vividly for his situation.

"Against all odds," Brady mused softly as the last strains of the music slowly faded away. "That's exactly what it is, Chloe. The chances of you coming back to me is against all odds." Brady reached down and turned the radio off. He no longer had the desire to use music as a diversionary tactic. He simply put the jeep back in gear and pulled back out into the street, continuing on towards the hospital. Only his eyes showed the total effect that the song had had on him now, revealing clearly the icy helplessness that held him within its chilly grips.

Song credit to Phil Collins for his song, _Against All Odds_!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine -The Return**

At the exact moment that Brady was paralyzed emotionally by the haunting Phil Collins song, a black Lear jet was traveling swiftly through the night sky, on its way to Salem. The jet was the epitome of luxury; leather bucket seats, a DVD player, large screen TV, complete stereo system, plush loveseats available for comfortable lounging when seatbelts weren't required, a full bar…Basically, anything you could possibly want on the jet was within easy reach.

Lexie smiled as she leaned comfortably against the soft leather back of the loveseat. She brushed the hair out of the front of her face, smoothing the strand back into its rightful place. "Oh, this is my favorite part!" she gushed out, pointing to the large screen television that was playing one of her favorite movies, _A Man And A Woman_. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at her gorgeous sister sitting next to her.

Chloe smiled indulgently at her older sister, who was very near and dear to her heart. She really enjoyed spending time with her. "This is one of your favorite movies?" she asked teasingly, tapping Lexie lightly on her hand as she gestured towards the movie. She wrinkled her nose as she stated, "Somehow, I just can't see it."

Lexie shot Chloe a startled look, hardly believing the question had come out of her sister's mouth. She breathed an inward sigh of relief when she noticed the teasing sparkle in Chloe's large sapphire blue eyes. "In movies, sometimes. Yeah, I like things that are a bit…different, eccentric. You know, ideas that stray from the normal course of movie lovers."

"Hmmm…interesting," Chloe responded as she pondered Lexie's explanation. "Me, I go for more light stuff. You know, movies like _America's Sweethearts_ or _Coyote Ugly_. Nothing too artsy, deep or cursed with heavy emotional ties. Fun fluff."

Lexie allowed a pleased look to cross her face. Our father has worked a miracle, she thought while she realized the importance of Chloe's statements. The Chloe of before would have preferred _A Man And A Woman_ over _Coyote Ugly_ any day of the week. She would have been totally fascinated by the overly emotional, the tragic, the deep stuff, like her passion for opera.

"Fun fluff, huh?" Lexie finally answered. "Well, I'm glad I got to pick the movie tonight, for our New Year's Eve celebration. I know I wouldn't have liked any of your suggestions."

Chloe looked startled and then grinned slyly at her sister. She picked up the remote and aimed it at the screen. "Well, let's say I just press this button right here and…" She laughed uproariously when Lexie reached over and playfully fought Chloe over the remote. Both women were laughing and smiling by the time Lexie emerged with the remote, holding it aloft like a prize.

"I won, I won!" Lexie chanted to Chloe. "See? It pays never to mess with your big sister, Chloe!" And you have no idea the complete truth of that statement, she thought inwardly as she recalled how Chloe had once teamed up with their other sister, Greta, and Hope Brady to take her and their father down. Her eyes gleamed with happiness and triumphant when she met Chloe's gaze.

"Well," Chloe answered as she moved closer to Lexie, "I am grateful that I have such a wonderful big sister!" She leaned in and hugged Lexie, never suspecting the sinister satisfaction Lexie felt by Chloe's action.

Stefano listened to his two exceptionally beautiful daughters discussion, pleased by Chloe's transformation. An unbelievably wide smile appeared on his face when he witnessed Chloe embracing Lexie. "Ah," he whispered softly so that no one else could hear, just himself, "Chloe feels so close to Alexandra. And to me. She is my daughter now, the part she was always meant to play."

He thought about how he had utilized Chloe's lack of memories to his extreme advantage. When Chloe had woken up after the chip had stolen all of her memories, leaving her mind a blank slate for Stefano to work with, he had started to manipulate Chloe's memories. She had been dazed and confused after the memory deletion, so Stefano, Lexie, and Rolfe immediately began supplying memories to Chloe about her life, memories that she completely accepted as the truth. She believed that she had lost her memory after a car accident in Ireland, where Stefano had hidden her away. Her past with Brady Black and the rest of Salem did not exist in her mind anymore.

From there on out, Stefano had molded Chloe's personality to his ultimate liking and had made sure that her passion for opera and singing was not a developed part of Chloe DiMera at all. He had believed that if Chloe could remember how important opera and singing had been to her before her memories were destroyed irreversibly, there could be a tiny chance that she could regain some memories, even though Rolfe had repeatedly assured his employer that nothing could cause Chloe's memories to return. They were gone, Rolfe insisted time and time again, vanished like smoke rings in the dark. Better to be safe than sorry, Stefano had decided, even though he had to deprive himself of the pleasure of listening to his daughter sing. One small sacrifice, he thought, given in for the rest of his plan.

"Chloe, darling," he began as he approached his two lounging daughters. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, a sign of his deep affection for his newest creation, Chloe DiMera, who had been refashioned to his own specific criteria. "I really must apologize to both you and Alexandra for such an intimate New Year's Eve celebration. Just the three of us, on a jet. Not much of a party, is it?"

Chloe stood up from the loveseat. She pressed her own kiss on her father's cheek. "All we need is each other," she insisted to her father while she cupped his cheeks gently. Blind love shown from her eyes as she continued, "I didn't want to go to some party anyway, where we wouldn't know half of the people there. This is much better. Plus, we are on our way to our home, in Salem. It's very exciting, Father. I can't wait to start the new year in a brand new place!"

"Yes, it should be very exciting," Stefano responded as he placed his hands on Chloe's shoulder. "I cannot wait to show you the sights of Salem, Chloe!" He then paused and inquired, "Would you mind getting that battle of champagne I have on ice at the bar? We are closing in on Salem and I want us to celebrate the DiMeras' return."

Chloe agreed immediately, smiling warmly at her father. "Of course I don't mind, Father!" she answered, reaching around her father and gifting him with a snug hug. "I'll be right back!" she called over her shoulder to her father and Lexie as she walked gracefully to the bar.

As soon as Chloe was out of earshot, Lexie stood up and hissed at her father, concern lacing her voice strongly, "Are you positive that she is ready for Salem, Father? There are so many memories for her, so many people that knew her before you recreated her. What if she starts remembering or questioning everything we have told her?" Her eyes reflected worry at the multitude of horrible possibilities that could afflict the DiMera family by their return to Salem.

Stefano placed a comforting arm on his daughter's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "Do not worry yourself, Alexandra," he crooned out lowly. "There is not a chance in hell that our Chloe will be affected aversely by anyone or anything in Salem. She is a DiMera, a true DiMera now, and is completely loyal to our family. There is nothing to worry about."

"I want to believe you," Lexie whispered back, "but I can't help worrying. What will happen when she sees people that she knows, especially Brady Black?"

Before he answered his nervous daughter, Stefano glanced over his shoulder at his other daughter at the bar. She had her back turned to them and was in the process of getting champagne flutes from the cabinet. "That concern has already been attended to, as you well know. It has been the most integral part of my plan for Chloe, as well as the Black and Brady families. I have made sure that it will NOT fail, Alexandra. Chloe will not welcome any of the former people into her life after the reeducation she has received from us. She despises the Bradys and the Blacks as much as we do and sees them as our enemies. I am not concerned, Alexandra, not in the least."

"Oh, Father, I hope you're right," Lexie responded with a slight frown. She knew how powerful Chloe and Brady's love had been. "We both know John very well. He's relentless when he goes after something that he wants. It's only logical for me to think that Brady is the same way. Once he knows Chloe is back in town, he will do anything to get her back."

"He won't succeed, Alexandra. Chloe is ours now. There will be no resurrection of Brady's Chloe Lane. She has disappeared without a trace." Stefano lowered his voice as Chloe began to walk over towards them, carrying three champagne flutes and the bottle of imported French champagne. "Here she comes, Lexie. Put your worries behind you. She's a DiMera now," he reiterated firmly.

Chloe approached her father and sister, a radiant smiling wreathing her face. She was completely oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place. "Here you go, Father!" she cried out gaily, handing him the bottle of champagne. Stefano accepted the bottle and filled the elegant flutes. After they each had an elegant glass in their hands, Chloe insisted, "We need a toast and I think that you should be the one to give it, Father! After all, we are returning to Salem, a place that you haven't been to in a long time."

"Very good," Stefano responded, with a smile for his youngest daughter. "A toast? Hmmm, let's see. Here's to a successful return to Salem, no matter what our arrival brings!"

The three of them then clinked their glasses as Lexie hid her worries about their upcoming return behind a smile. Before taking a sip of the champagne, Chloe added to her father's toast, "Whatever happens, we will deal with it. Together. The DiMeras are invincible!" She knew that they would be facing enemies of the family, mainly the Blacks and the Bradys, and had prepared herself for it.

Stefano grinned contentedly at Lexie over the rim of his glass. Chloe's addition to his toast had proved to him how devoted she was to the DiMera name after her transformation. Wonderful, he thought as he sipped the elegant champagne, absolutely wonderful. Two of my daughters, standing strongly by my side. Watch out, Salem, the DiMeras are back! He laughed at his evil thoughts, causing both of his daughters to look at him indulgently. They were used to his sudden, unexplained bursts of mirth by now.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty -The Return**

Brady hurried out of the elevator the second the doors opened and sprinted down the hallway, ignoring the people he passed as he headed to the waiting room. He stopped in the doorway when he saw that the room was filled to overflowing with concerned people. All members of the New Year's Eve party at the Brady Pub were present, awaiting news of Belle and the baby.

"Hey, everyone," Brady called out from the doorway, drawing all eyes towards him. "Anything happening yet?" He walked further into the room, heading towards his father and Marlena, who were sitting next to each other.

John had his arm around Marlena, offering her comfort. He rubbed her neck slightly, trying to ease the building tension within his wife. "Belle has just been checked in. Shawn's with her, in her room. The doctor doesn't think it's going to be too long, though. Apparently Belle has been feeling the contractions for most of the day. She didn't want to "ruin" the New Year's Eve party, in her words," he added as an aside, "so she simply didn't tell anyone about the contractions."

Brady's eyes opened wide while he digested his father's information. "Hmmm. That sounds like Tink. You know, the only thing that would be more important than a party is a long shopping spree." The room laughed at Brady's sarcastic joke. The corners at the edges of his mouth pulled up slightly, making him look even more adorably handsome.

Marlena grinned widely at Brady as a small giggle escaped her lips after his comment. The tension eased a little within her because Brady had made her laugh. She briefly thanked God that her relationship with Brady had improved so much after those rocky teenage years. And she knew another person she needed to thank for that transformation: Chloe Lane, the one person in the entire world who had helped heal Brady's scars. Marlena shook those thoughts free, bringing herself back to the present, and remembered the conversation at hand. "She comes by it very honestly, Brady. As your father well knows!" Marlena playfully punched her husband in the arm, grateful that Brady had been able to lighten the mood.

John gave the famous short John Black laugh, followed by his patented grin. "You can say that again," he laughed back to his wife, smiling brilliantly into her eyes. "Sometimes I think I should just build a house in the middle of Salem Place. Then you could shop to your heart's content, any time of the day or night."

Hope paced by them and stopped. She reacted to the teasing Black family with a grateful look. "You know," she said slowly as she gracefully sat down in one of those uncomfortable hospital waiting room chairs, "I find it so hard to believe that Shawn and Belle are having a baby. It seems like yesterday when I was in that delivery room, going through hell and back for my first son."

"Oh, I remember that well, Fancy Face," Bo responded, shuddering slightly while he recalled those horrendous hours in the delivery room with his wife while they were waiting for Shawn to demand his entrance into the world. "If I remember correctly, I was your pillar of strength, helping you through that ordeal." He sat down on the arm of Hope's chair and placed his hand on Hope's shoulder.

Hope's eyes grew large with amazement as she exclaimed loudly, to Bo and the room at large, "Pillar of strength, Brady? I don't think so. If you remember correctly, you spent most of the experience passed out cold, on the comfortable hospital floor!" Bo blushed a bright red as the rest of the room exploded with laughter.

"Really? You fainted?" Greta asked from her position next to Ethan. Somehow, the idea that one of Salem's best police officers couldn't stomach an experience like the wonders of childbirth absolutely fascinated her and her eyes gleamed with interest.

"You should have seen him, Greta," Hope answered for Bo, rubbing the experience into his bruised ego a little bit more while she placed her hand to his forearm. "He turned gray. Not white, mind you, but an ugly shade of gray. Kinda like Shawn was looking a little while ago."

"Like death warmed over?" Brady supplied helpfully, earning the "stare of death" from Bo Brady, who did not appreciate the portrait his wife was painting of him for everyone in the room to see. Of course, he couldn't really defend himself in front of his amused friends and family because the information Hope was relaying was completely true.

"I'll get you back for that, someday," Bo warned Brady as he shook his finger at him. "I'd think that the men in this room would support me, at least. Being in that room is the most wonderful and the most frightening feeling in the entire world."

"Yeah," John replied to Bo, nodding in agreement, "I know what you mean. But I didn't have the luxury of fainting when Belle was born. Remember, Marlena? I had to deliver her myself. We were at the Horton cabin, far away from any type of trained medical assistance. If you think being in the delivery room is terrifying, try being the doctor!" (John and Marlena conveniently overlooked the fact that Kristen Blake had been there to help with the birth. It didn't seem like the time to bring up anyone affiliated with the DiMera family.)

Greta whispered to Ethan teasingly, "Well, Secret Agent, how do you think you will handle it when we have a baby? Will you be like Bo, and faint, or be able to take it, like John?"

Ethan gathered his gorgeous wife to him and answered her sensually, "I am not certain, Greta, love. How about we go home after the birth and start making one of our own?" He pressed his lips to her ear as he whispered to her, causing delicious electric shocks to course through her body.

"Oh, I hope Belle has that baby soon!" Greta whispered frantically back after Ethan had so effortlessly lit a passionate fire within her. She breathed in deeply, trying to calm her erotic response to Ethan's mere presence. "Umm, Ethan? I think I need to, ahh, go over there, if I'm going to succeed in not ripping your clothes off, right here and now, in front of everyone." She pointed to the spot directly across the room, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"That's a good idea," Ethan responded, knowing that he would never last if Greta stayed so physically close to him. "Go." He pressed one more kiss to her cheek before Greta reluctantly disentangled herself and walked slightly drunkenly to a chair on the other side of the room.

"So," Greta inquired, as a way to forget about the passion raging through her at the moment, "we've heard how Shawn and Belle were both born. What about Brady? Was your birth conventional or not?"

John burst out laughing as he remembered the day of Brady's birth. Marlena joined in, her eyes lighting up with delight as she fielded Greta's question, much to John's and Brady's surprise. "Conventional, Greta? Definitely not." She placed her hand on Brady's forearm as she smiled happily into his face. "This young man standing before you was born at his parent's wedding. Definitely not the normal experience."

"It made the wedding very memorable," John added, chuckling at the memory. "And that's a fact!"

Brady smirked at his father. He was about to make a smart-ass reply when the door to the waiting room opened, revealing an extremely pale, but standing, Shawn Brady. All conversation ceased as the occupants of the room stood up immediately, all attention completely focused on Shawn.

"Well?" Marlena prompted as she brought her hand to mouth, waiting for Shawn to share the news with them. The earlier mirth was forgotten while her heart stopped for the moment, praying that Shawn would have great news about Belle and the baby.

Shawn's smile nearly split his face as he grinned foolishly at his friends and family. He motioned with his hands. "Come on and meet the newest Brady," he said, turning and leading everyone to Belle's room.

They all stood up curiously and followed Shawn to Belle's room. "I think Shawn forgot a very important piece of news," Hope shared with Bo as they approached Belle's room. Bo nodded in agreement as the entire group filed into the hospital room, ignoring the indignant protests of the attending doctor and all of the nurses.

Belle was sitting up in bed, holding her newborn infant. Belle looked wonderful. Her hair was combed neatly back and her face shone with undying love and happiness, not with the normal sweat and exhaustion caused by the experience. She angled the baby slightly so all of the guests could get a good look at her. "Come on in," Belle invited everyone, smiling serenely at her family and friends. She held onto Shawn's hand, who had immediately went to her side after he entered the room.

Everyone crowded around the bed, trying to get a close look at the baby. "Ooohhh," Marlena gasped, giving the baby its first look at her large eyes, complete with fluttering eyelashes. "So precious. Look, the baby has your eyes, Shawn!"

Belle looked down at the baby and then quipped, after groaning slightly, "You would think after the whole experience that the baby would have my eyes! Oh, well. I'll be happy just as long as she has inherited my love of shopping."

"A girl?" Hope asked, her eyes shining with unequivocal love. She smoothed her hand across the baby's smooth cheek, loving the feel of her new granddaughter. "How 'bout that, Grandpa? We have a granddaughter!" She exclaimed as she smiled into Bo's face.

Bo placed his arm around Shawn's shoulder, so incredibly proud of the family his son had created with the love of his life. "So, does the little princess have a name or what?"

"Name! That's right!" Belle exclaimed in surprise. She could see now that everyone in the room was anxiously awaiting the name of the newest member of the Black/Brady clan. "We didn't want to know if we were having a boy or a girl, so Shawn and I came up with two names, for whichever we had. If our baby was a girl, we wanted to name her Alicia, for Alice Horton."

Hope felt tears sting her eyes. "That's so perfect!" she cried out, so unbelievably touched by the gesture. "Gran will love that when we tell her. It was so kind of her and Julie to stay with JT at the pub, while the rest of us came here for the birth. What about a middle name?"

This time, Belle looked squarely at Brady. She took a deep breath and completed the name her and Shawn had decided for their baby. "Alicia Chloe Brady." She watched his reaction closely while she held the baby up, inviting him to hold his brand-new niece. With everything that had gone wrong with his life recently, she hoped that being the first one in the family to hold the baby would help it heal.

The room quieted as everyone shared a bittersweet smile. Brady reached immediately down for his niece and cradled her tenderly in his strong arms. "You are a sweet one, Alicia Chloe Brady," he said softly to the cooing infant in his arms. He felt his heart swell with love for the newest addition in this family. "And I can say with certainty that you will be spoiled rotten." He carefully handed his niece back to Belle.

Brady stepped back from Belle's bed as the rest of the family demanded to hold the baby next. A smile, a true smile, adorned his face. After six months of agonizing heartache over Chloe's fate at the hands of Stefano DiMera, Brady finally felt some peace, some hope, some faith. Maybe it will all turn out right, he thought to himself as he witnessed his family and friends fawning over Belle's little princess.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One -The Return**

"I can't believe that Shawn and Belle are parents!" Mimi exclaimed while she walked at a sedate pace through Salem Place with her fiancé, Phillip Kiriakis. She held onto his hand, swinging it lightly with each step that they took together. "I mean, Phillip, I can still remember when they had so much trouble just attempting to date each other back in high school!"

Phillip threw a grin at Mimi, flashing his dimples. He held a large present for the new baby in his free hand. "Well, I'm looking forward to seeing the newest addition. Man, I am in total shock that Belle managed to have the little girl at midnight on the dot on New Year's Eve. That just about blows me away."

"I know," Mimi laughed in delight, a huge smile crossing her face. "She joked about it with me, awhile ago. She was two weeks early, you know, but…That's Belle for you. Of course, I do think that's the only thing Belle has ever been early for!"

Phillip stopped their meandering walk and held the overly large teddy bear they had bought the baby in front of him, eyeing it closely. "So, do you think that little Alicia Chloe will like it or what? It's definitely a cute bear, being pink and fuzzy and all that."

Mimi looked at her fiancé, so pleased to have him in her life. "Phillip, the baby probably won't care now. She really only wants to eat and sleep. But, when she's three or four, then maybe she will realize what a truly magnificent bear this is!"

Phillip inspected the bear they had recently bought at one of the stores. He nodded his head and then slowly lowered the large pink bear back to his side. "You know, I think that…" His voice trailed off as an unexpected sight met his eyes, directly across from them at a table for the Java Café.

Mimi was busy looking in another store window to notice Phillip's lack of attention right away. "Oh, aren't they cute!" she said, pointing to a pair of baby booties that were displayed. "Phillip, look at that!" She pulled on his arm, trying to get Phillip to look at the display.

When Phillip didn't respond to her verbal or physical prompting, Mimi glanced at him in concern. "Phillip?" she asked inquiringly, wondering what could be causing that shocked look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Phillip finally tore his eyes from the sight directly in front of them. "You are never going to believe this, Mimi," he breathed out finally. He decided that seeing was better than believing his words, so Phillip merely pointed in the direction. "Look for yourself."

Mimi frowned as her eyes followed Phillip's finger. "OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed, never at a loss for words or expressing her feelings. She stared for a long second and then turned her shocked gaze back to Phillip. "We've got to get to the hospital. Now." The calm, sedate pace of before was forgotten as Mimi and Phillip hurried away from Salem Place quickly, needing to share the news of the surprising sight with Belle and her family.

The scene Mimi and Phillip had witnessed…

"Hmm," Chloe said in ecstasy as she sipped the latte from the Java Café. "This is the best latte I have ever had! It tastes soo good." Chloe used her napkin to elegantly wipe off her mouth after she placed her large mug gently back on the tabletop.

"Glad you like it," Lexie responded, smiling happily at her sister. She was so excited about their first outing in Salem. All she could do was anticipate the first meeting Chloe had with one of her friends from her old life. Lexie could not wait until she could gloat over the changes in Chloe. "I always loved coming to Salem Place when I lived here. The Java Café was one of my favorite places to visit, other than the shops, of course."

Chloe asked Lexie, raising her eyebrow slightly, "You are going to show me all of these fabulous stores you have been talking about, aren't you? I have really been looking forward to shopping here."

"Shopping is the best way to celebrate on New Year's Day!" Lexie joked back to Chloe. She caught Phillip Kiriakis's shocked expression out of the corner of her eye. The corners of her eyes crinkled in pleasure when she saw Mimi Lockhart's surprise. The two of them couldn't scurry away fast enough, Lexie thought with pleasure. I'd bet anything that they are going to tell one of the Blacks or Bradys right now. Soon, very soon, Chloe will come into first contact with someone from her past. I cannot wait for that. She grinned that pure evil DiMera grin of hers.

Chloe brought Lexie out of her thoughts. "Hello? Lexie?" she asked, tapping her sister on the arm. "Anyone in there?"

Lexie shook her head and gave her complete attention to her sister. "Sorry, Chloe. I was just…thinking about something."

"So I gathered," Chloe replied dryly. She waited a minute to see if Lexie would expound upon her thoughts. When she didn't respond, Chloe rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Well, I am in the mood to reintroduce myself to the shops of Salem. How about you, Lex?" she asked as she stood up from the table.

Lexie immediately stood up, too. She placed her purse around her shoulder and said, "I know this great shop. Ballistix? Has everything in it your little heart could desire. You and I shopped there a lot when we both lived in Salem." She continued to smile sweetly as she lied through her lips to Chloe. Chloe trusted Lexie and Stefano so much that she believed everything that they shared with her about the first twenty years of life completely, the huge gap that she could not remember. She believed them wholeheartedly when Stefano and Lexie had told her that it was the result of a serious head injury after a car accident that had stolen her memory, most likely never to return.

"Sounds like my kind of place," Chloe answered with a small laugh. She followed Lexie as Lexie headed towards the shop. "I feel very excited about being in Salem, Lexie. I have heard you and Father talk about it so much. It almost feels surreal, like I really can't believe that I am finally here. Maybe seeing some places here will help me remember my life before that damn car accident, six months ago." A slight cloud crossed through Chloe's eyes, darkening them, while she briefly pondered her memory void of her first twenty years of her life.

"I know that losing your memory has really bothered you," Lexie said, with a small amount of sympathy. After all, how can I really be sympathetic when I know that Chloe did not lose her memory? That it was taken away from her forcefully with my complete knowledge? Lexie thought wryly. "Anyway, you know what Father and Rolfe believe. Your memory will most likely never come back now. It's been too long since the accident."

Chloe shrugged her shoulders in dismal resignation as she replied, "I know. Lexie, I would love to remember the first twenty years of my life, but, if I never can, at least I have you and Father, helping me through everything!" She breathed deeply and then said, a slight frown marring her face, "Especially with this return to Salem. I know that there are people here who are enemies of the DiMeras. I'm really relying on you to stand by me when I meet them again."

Lexie brushed a strand of her hair out of her face while she assured her, "Oh, Father and I will be there, every step of the way for you, Chloe." She paused for a moment and then continued, "However, I know that you are truly going to love living in Salem, even though you can't remember the town. Call it a hunch, Chloe, but I think that you are going to have an astonishing time here, in Salem. Lots of really cool things happen in this little town."

Chloe looked at Lexie and laughed with her sister. Her fears of never regaining her memory vanished after Lexie's assurance that she would always be there for Chloe. She wasn't watching where she was going and suddenly bumped jarringly into someone, causing that person to drop their shopping bag on the ground. "Oh, I am so sorry!" Chloe apologized, bending down to help pick up the contents of the bag. She smiled down at the newborn baby clothes she was holding in her hand. A baby, she thought, how sweet.

Bo shook his head questioningly as he looked down at the dark head of the woman who was collecting the things that had fallen out of the shopping bag in the slight collision. He turned his attention to his wife as Hope yelled out, "Bo! Here I am!" She hurried up to him with another shopping bag full of brand-new baby things.

"There was a slight accident," he began explaining Hope as Hope saw the back of the young woman's head who was now placing the new baby clothes back in the bag. Hope glanced at Bo in concern because she had heard the uneasiness in his voice and read the astonishment on his face.

Lexie watched the unfolding scene in front of her, barely able to contain her pleased joy. When she had realized who Chloe had accidentally bumped into, Lexie had immediately stepped into the background, out of immediate sight for the moment. She wanted both Bo and Hope to have the ultimate shock when they realized who exactly was in front of them.

"That should do it!" Chloe said triumphantly after she placed the last article in the bag. "I am really sorry about bumping into you. I'm not normally that clumsy." She finally brought her eyes up from the ground when she slowly stood up from the ground and held out the shopping bag to Bo, a warm, inviting smile upon her lips.

Hope's mouth dropped when she saw who was standing in front of Bo. She was shocked speechless, for once, as she took in the changes in Chloe. The shoulder-length hair was the most noticeable. More subtle was the lack of recognition in her large sapphire eyes. Where they should have been relief, joy, and pleasure in Chloe's eyes, there was only a small amount of welcome. She doesn't know us! Hope realized immediately, her eyes opening wide in horror. She tore her eyes from her study of Chloe and looked in surprise at Bo.

Bo met his wife's glance but also noticed that Chloe was growing more puzzled by the second by their lack of response to her comments. "Ah, not a problem at all. Thanks for picking everything up," he finally replied to the young woman in front of them, trying to overcome his own surprise.

"I noticed there were baby clothes," Chloe said politely, gesturing with one hand towards the bag that Bo held limply in his hand. "Do you mind if I ask who had the baby?"

Hope couldn't answer again, she was that lividly angry. The potential godmother of Belle's baby didn't recognize the grandparents or who the baby clothes were for. Damn you DiMera! Hope swore in her mind as she let Bo respond again, taming her anger for the moment.

"Our son Shawn and his wife had a baby. Last night, in fact." Bo watched Chloe's expression carefully, trying to see if there was any sign of reaction to the mention of his son. There wasn't.

Chloe's face lit up with an animated smile, her well-bred politeness turning into pleasured warmth. "A New Year's baby! How wonderful! Congratulations on your new granddaughter."

Lexie finally decided that it was time to put in an appearance. To let Bo and Hope see exactly how Chloe would react to them, once she knew who they were. "Oh, there you are, Chloe!" she called out, pretending to have continued on without her sister. "I thought I had lost you in the crowd."

Hope finally found her voice after she pivoted quickly at the sound of her former friend's voice, a livid look upon her face. "Lexie," she hissed out at her, forgetting Chloe and her mysterious behavior for the moment. "So, you've finally decided to show your unwelcome face back in Salem again. Lucky us."

Chloe's eyes narrowed dangerously as the strange woman in front of her verbally attacked her sister. "Excuse me?" she asked the woman, wondering why she had the audacity to be so rude to her sister.

Before Chloe could say anything else, Lexie sidled up to her. She placed her arm around Chloe's shoulders, plainly showing Bo and Hope exactly where Chloe stood now after being in the clutches of Stefano DiMera. "Chloe, don't worry about her rudeness, dear. Once you find out their identities, you will understand exactly why they act the way they do. In fact, let me make the introductions now. I'd like to present to you Bo and Hope Brady. And this is, of course, my sister, Chloe DiMera."

Chloe's face expression turned from welcoming curiosity to downright scorn. Standing in front of her were two of her father's most threatening enemies. "Well, that explains the rudeness," she decided forcefully, referring to Hope's verbal attack on Lexie. Then, Chloe turned her back on Bo and Hope, clearly ignoring their unwelcome presence. "Let's go, Lexie. We've got some serious shopping to do!"

Lexie looked over her shoulder at an astonished Bo and Hope while her and Chloe walked away. She smiled in extreme triumphant at Hope's crestfallen expression and Bo's astonished one after Chloe's forceful display. First contact, she thought in delight. I wonder how long until the Blacks hear about Chloe's arrival in Salem.

Hope started after them after she had recovered from her shock but was stopped abruptly by Bo when he placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. "That's not a good idea, Hope," he cautioned her as he watched the two women disappear from sight. "She's not the Chloe we know."

Hope whipped around quickly, nearly vibrating with fury. "Damn him to hell!" she exclaimed, referring to Stefano DiMera. "What did he do to our poor, innocent Chloe?" The polite look in Chloe's eyes when she had first seen them, followed by her clear loyalty to Lexie, bothered Hope immensely. After all, she had lived with Chloe for three years, started and operated a successful woman's fashion magazine with her as a partner, and had planned and implemented the downfall of Stefano DiMera together. To have Chloe look at her with such a complete lack of recognition and then with an almost tangible fury had been a huge shock.

"We've got to go to the hospital. Now." Bo suggested strongly as he gently pulled Chloe towards their car in the parking lot. "I know that John and Marlena are already at the hospital. We'll need to share this turn of events with them, right away."

Hope threw one last questioning glance down the sidewalk but Chloe and Lexie had gone out of sight. "Right. John will know how to tell Brady. Bo," she said, placing her hand on his forearm while she voiced her newest worry, "Brady is going to be devastated by the complete change in Chloe."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two -the Return**

Phillip and Mimi stepped out of the elevator and headed straight to Belle's room, discussing the surprising sight they had seen at Salem Place. "What are we going to do?" Mimi whispered to her fiancé as they neared Belle's room. "I mean, do we simply go in there and greet Belle, ooh and ahh over the baby, and then say, oh, by the way, you'll never guess who we saw at the Java Café not more than fifteen minutes ago? Sipping a latte with Lexie DiMera, acting totally unconcerned about being back in Salem? How are we going to handle this, Phillip?" Mimi finally stopped for breath, allowing Phillip to finally get a word in.

Phillip placed his hand on Mimi's arm, stopping her right before Belle's door. "We don't say anything. Yet. We're here to see the baby now. I'll take Shawn and John Black aside later and fill them in on the situation. Sound good?"

Mimi shook her head furiously in agreement. "Ohhh, yes! Let's have some quality baby time BEFORE one of us has to drop the bombshell!" Mimi took a deep breath to compose herself; then, her and Phillip entered Belle's room.

John and Marlena came out at the exact same moment. "You're in luck, Mimi and Phillip!" Marlena sang out loudly after having nearly a full morning to hold her first granddaughter, a smile adorning her face. "Belle still has Alicia in there. She'll be going back to the nursery in a few minutes, so you can still see the baby!" Marlena was in seventh heaven so she didn't notice the concerned vibes coming from Mimi and Phillip.

"That's great, Phillip!" Mimi said finally in response, pulling him through the door to Belle's room. "Hey, Belle! Let me see that gorgeous baby of yours!"

Marlena grinned stupidly after the door closed behind Mimi and Phillip. "Imagine that, John! Our first granddaughter! Wow, I still can't believe it."

"I'm impressed with Belle's timing," John responded, laughing slightly. "How about it? She had the baby right at the stroke of midnight. Wow, I only thought things like that happened on television shows." He continued to grin while he pulled Marlena in for a long, strong hug.

Marlena made that humming noise she always makes when John holds her. "Oh, that feels soo good!" she said as she turned in John's arms. "You know, John," Marlena said, coyly running her finger up John's chest, "I really feel the need for a shower. How about you?"

John's response was immediate. He squeezed Marlena to him tight, causing her to squeal slightly. "What's keeping us?" he asked her rhetorically and together they started to head to the elevator.

About three paces from the elevator, the doors swished open and out stepped the other set of grandparents. Marlena and John were still wrapped up in their erotic plans for the morning, so they didn't catch onto the forced greetings Hope and Bo gave them. "John, Marlena." Hope greeted them, without a lot of enthusiasm. She hated what she was going to have to do in a moment. At least Brady's not here, she thought after she looked around for him, grateful for that at least.

"Hey, Grandma, Grandpa!" John responded, with a foolish grin. "We've gotten our baby fix for the moment. I tell you, that little girl is brilliant. Absolutely amazing! She smiled at me."

Marlena harrumphed at John's statement, rolling her eyes in disbelief. "Right, John. Not even a day old and smiling already." Then she flashed a bright smile at Bo and Hope as she started to bid them farewell. "Well, we were just heading out, to go back to the penthouse. Enjoy our granddaughter!"

Bo stopped them by holding up his hand and saying quietly, "John, Marlena, we have something we need to tell you. But not out here, in the open. Let's go to the waiting room."

Marlena finally felt the strange feelings vibrating from Hope and Bo. They are really upset about something, she thought with a sudden flash of insight. "Okay," she said slowly, turning and giving John a puzzled expression. They slowly walked to the waiting room, their earlier plan of frolicking in the shower forgotten.

Hope was the last person to enter the room. She forgot to close the door as she walked up to Bo, who was standing in front of John and Marlena. "You may want to sit down for this," Hope invited them as she followed her own advice. "What we have to tell you…Well, it's not good, not at all." Her sober face matched her words perfectly.

John and Marlena slowly sank into the chairs they had vacated last night after Belle had given birth. They exchanged a look of apprehension and then John took one of his deep, long breaths before saying, "All right, Bo, Hope. We can tell that something drastic has happened, between last night and this afternoon. Just come out and tell us."

Hope ran her fingers through her hair, wondering if dropping the bombshell was the best possible course of action. "Bo and I were at Salem Place a few minutes ago," she began carefully, weighing her words with great thought. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously before she eventually said, "We, umm, met two unexpected people."

"Who did you see?" Marlena asked, her curiosity working overtime. She studied Hope's expression intently, wondering what on earth could have made Hope so worried. John merely arched his eyebrow as his way of prompting Hope to continue.

Hope sighed deeply before she continued. She pushed back a stray piece of her hair, smoothing it neatly back into place. "There's no easy way to say this, I guess. Well, we ran into Lexie."

Marlena's face dropped. "Lexie? As in Lexie DiMera?" Lexie had dropped the name Carver after Abe had divorced her, a few years earlier. "She's back in town?" Then, the reason for Bo and Hope's concern hit her. "Wait, Hope! You said two people. It's Stefano, right? Is Stefano back here, in Salem, too?"

"Probably," Hope answered, believing that he was indeed back in Salem, "but we didn't see him. No, the person with Lexie was not her father. It was Chloe."

Marlena and John's faces dropped in astonishment. "Chloe?" they chorused in disbelief together. Then the implication of what Hope was saying and Bo and Hope's reactions to seeing Chloe began to sink in. "Oh no," John breathed out deeply. He knew Stefano and his nefarious schemes well. And he also knew just what Stefano DiMera was capable of.

"Oh yes," Bo said, taking over the story. "Only Lexie didn't introduce her as Chloe Lane. No, apparently she goes by the name Chloe DiMera now."

"That's not the worst part," Hope added, breaking into Bo's explanation. "She didn't know us. Not at all. Not a single spark of recognition in her eyes. Politeness, curiosity, yes. Until Lexie told her our names. Then, Chloe looked at us with complete scorn and dislike. She's not our Chloe now. Stefano's done something to her."

John shut his eyes while he rubbed his temples with his hands, trying to assimilate the news that Hope and Bo had just shared with them. The beginning of a headache was brewing after this unexpected news. All he could think of was Brady's explosive reaction to this news.

Marlena voiced exactly what John was feeling as she held onto his hand for strength. "Oh, that is horrible! How could he do something like this!" Then, the thought of Brady hit her, too. Her eyes opened wide, wider than normal, and her lashes fluttered furiously while she voiced her new worry, "And how on earth is Brady going to take this news!"

"Take what news?" Brady called out from the open doorway as he stepped into the room. He had just come to visit Belle but had looked through the window of her door and had noticed Mimi and Phillip inside, holding the baby and visiting with Belle and Shawn. He wanted the baby to himself, well, with just Shawn and Belle, so Brady had opted for a walk. He had heard his father's raised voice coming from the waiting room, so he had walked in that direction. His eyes revealed his puzzlement because when he realized that he had walked in on a very serious discussion, one that included him.

Four faces revealing varying degrees of shock and concern swung around to meet his. Marlena's eyes opened up wider while Hope shut her eyes in resignation. Now Brady really was worried. What could have caused all of them to look at him like that? Brady closed the door behind him with a smart snap, deciding quickly that he definitely wanted privacy for this discussion. "You all look really worried something. What gives?" Brady asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

John decided that he had to be the one to break the incredible news to his son. He stood up from his chair and approached Brady slowly, trying to discover the best possible way to explain the shocking new arrival in Salem, when he was still reeling from the news himself. "Brady," he began, gazing intently into his son's electric blue eyes, "there's no easy way to say this, so I guess I'll just have to say it. I, umm, well, Bo and Hope were sharing something that happened to them today with Marlena and myself. They saw someone you know very well at Salem Place, a few minutes ago."

"Well?" Brady prompted his father impatiently. He hated it when things were drawn out longer than necessary.

John gave his patented deep sigh before he placed one hand over Brady's shoulder. He squeezed it tightly before he shared the shocking news with his son, offering his son physical support before he rocked what was left of Brady's world. "Well, Brady, they ran into Chloe."

Brady's eyes opened wide with surprise, followed closely by delight. A smile crossed his face as he exclaimed, "But that's wonderful news!" Then the shocked and worried looks in front of him caused him to question his sudden euphoria. He paused and then asked, beginning to dread the answer, while the smile slowly leaving his face, "Isn't it?"

John shook his head slightly as he grimaced. "Unfortunately, it's not. Brady, Stefano did something to Chloe. Exactly what he did, we aren't quite sure of yet. She didn't recognize Bo or Hope. And, when Lexie introduced them, Chloe instantly shut herself off from them, turning away from both of them. It's not good, Brady."

Brady threw back his head as his euphoria over Chloe's return faded just as quickly as it was allowed to live. "So, what you are saying is Chloe doesn't remember Bo or Hope?"

"Exactly," Hope cut in, rubbing her hand across her forehead in an expression of concern. She knew how hard it was going to be for Brady to see this new Chloe and accept that she was not the Chloe they all knew and loved. "But the worst part is, Brady, I think she hates us now. When Lexie introduced us to her, her face became so cold, so distant. She doesn't know us anymore, Brady. DiMera's poisoned her against all of her family and friends. I just know it." Hope's face looked really worried while she explained the rest of her suspicions to Brady.

Brady's eyes resembled shards of ice as he digested Hope's words. He knew what he had to do. He turned on his heels and headed for the door, ignoring the voices of concern behind him. He was out the door before John was able to stop him by placing a hand on his shoulder. Brady turned and looked with absolute fury at this father, ready to fight for his sudden decision.

John knew exactly what Brady was going to do. Before Brady could tell him off, John forestalled him by holding his hand up in the air. "I'm going with you," he announced as he started walking to the elevator. Brady shook his head slightly, surprised that his father wasn't preventing him from his unspoken course of action, and then he followed his father to the elevator.

"Oh my," Mimi breathed out from her position by Belle's door while they watched a livid Brady and a somber John enter the elevator. She turned to Phillip and announced, "I think that Brady already knows about Chloe's return, Phillip. I wonder what's going to happen now!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three -The Return**

"Stefano, do you think it's a good idea to have Chloe out and about the streets of Salem without you?" Rolfe asked his employer questioningly, his accent becoming more pronounced while he voiced his worries to DiMera. "You should be the one with her when she makes the first contact with Salem's finest, not Alexandra."

Stefano gestured with his hands, to show his lack of concern about Rolfe's worry. "Alexandra can handle any situation that comes her way, Rolfe. She knows exactly what to do if anything untoward arises. Besides, I would not have brought Chloe back to Salem if believed for one minute that she wasn't ready to face the people of her past. I have recreated her to meet my specifications, Rolfe, and she will not fail me now."

"True, true," Rolfe answered, shaking his head in agreement, even though a large part of him was apprehensive about Chloe's return to Salem. "I can't help but feel a tad nervous, though. Chloe has been thrust back into Salem, the heart of her past. Who knows what will happen now that she has returned."

Stefano turned his back on his uneasy right-hand man and rolled his eyes in exasperation. Rolfe's constant worrying about the Chloe situation was wearing on his nerves. "Remember the chip, Rolfe? The one you created? The one you assured me repeatedly was foolproof? We placed it in her central nervous system, the day after we abducted her from her wedding. The second you turned it on, it began to erase every memory Chloe had of her life in Salem. The procedure was successful five minutes after the chip was turned on. The effect is irreversible." He decided to use his formidable facial features and faced Rolfe again, asking him, "Isn't it?"

Rolfe flinched inwardly at the look Stefano gave him when he turned back around. This is a good time to retreat, Rolfe thought while he placed his hand under his chin and jutted his chin out. "Yes, of course, Stefano. You are right, as usual. We really have nothing to worry about."

Stefano weighed Rolfe's answer and slowly nodded his acceptance. "Excellent, Rolfe. That is just what I wanted to hear!" He snapped his fingers loudly to accentuate his point. Stefano opened his mouth, intent on continuing the conversation, when they heard a thunderous pounding coming from the front door. Stefano suspected the source of the noise and laughed in evil delight. "It appears we have a guest, Rolfe!"

"And that makes you jubilant?" Rolfe replied sarcastically. He also had a strong idea about the person on the other side of the door and decided now was a good time to retreat. But not too far. He stopped by the doorway of Stefano's library, where he could clearly hear the expected confrontation without being seen.

Illeanna opened the door warily, stopping the incessant pounding finally. Her eyes widened dramatically at the sight of the grimly furious man in front of her. She dropped back a step in response to the icy fury emitting from the young man's eyes. A grateful look came across her face when she saw that the young man was not alone. "Mr. Black!" she squeaked out, addressing John Black and not the angry young man next to him.

"Illeanna," John answered, with a curt nod of his head. "We've come to see Stefano." He left the last part unsaid, having no desire to attempt to follow proper etiquette in the DiMera mansion.

"Well, well, well," Stefano finally broke into the scene, turning all eyes towards his position in the foyer. "To what do I owe this pleasant visit?" He motioned for Illeanna to close the door after the Black stepped across it. Well, step is not the right word. Brady thundered into the foyer, his main objective to reach DiMera and inflict serious physical damage upon the evil man.

John reacted immediately, putting his arms around Brady's chest. "Calm down, son," John urged him lowly, close to Brady's ears. "You're playing into his hands." John knew Stefano DiMera and the games he loved to play well. He waited for Brady to stop struggling and then he turned his attention onto DiMera. "You already know the answer to that question, DiMera." His eyes were two small slits in his face when he looked at the man who had wrecked so much havoc in his family's life.

"Yes, I suppose I do," DiMera countered smoothly. "And I really must admit that I am not at all surprised to have the two of you show up on my doorstep today. No, not at all. You are here much earlier than anticipated, actually. Two points to both of you for that." The satisfaction fairly oozed out of Stefano.

Brady continued to eye DiMera with undisguised hatred. Brady inhaled deeply, hoping to slow down his rampaging emotions, and then he demanded quietly, "I want to see her. Now."

"Who, Brady Black?" DiMera inquired, raising his eyebrows in sham curiosity. "Who could you possibly desire to see here, at the DiMera mansion, the home of your family's most hated enemy?" Sums it up quite nicely, Stefano thought, giving himself a mental pat on the back. His eyes narrowed as he silently predicted young Brady Black's response to his taunt.

Stefano's ploy worked quickly and effectively on Brady. His earlier resolve to remain calm disappeared completely, opening up the path for his mounting fury. "Don't play games with me, you bastard!" Brady furiously snarled at the imposing man in front of him. "You know exactly who I am talking about."

Stefano pretended to thoughtfully consider Brady's request. "I'm sorry, Brady Black, but I do not have the foggiest notion about who you could possibly want to meet here, in my home."

John watched the interplay between his son and his enemy, feeling more and more apprehensive with each passing second. He tapped Brady lightly on his shoulder, warning his furious son, "He's leading you somewhere, Brady. Don't fall for it."

Brady only transferred his livid gaze to his father while he completely ignored his father's advice. "Stop playing dumb. I'll ask you once more, DiMera, and I want an answer. Where the hell is she?" He turned his attention back to DiMera completely as he demanded knowledge of Chloe's whereabouts.

"There are two women living with me here, in the mansion. I don't suppose you are talking about my daughter, Alexandra? No?" Stefano asked, feigning surprise. He enjoyed watching Brady's growing anger and added more fuel to the fire he had so carefully lit within the younger Black. "Well, then I guess you must want to see my other daughter, Chloe DiMera. I suppose it would do no good to explain to you that she harbors no desire to see you, would it?"

"What the hell have you done to her?" Brady growled at DiMera, his anger completely unleashed by DiMera's successful tampering. His own anger was growing rapidly after he referred to Chloe as "Chloe DiMera."

"Should I tell you?" Stefano mused aloud, placing his index finger under his chin. "Oh, why not? Yes, John and Brady Black, I do believe I will share with you "what the hell" I have done to Chloe." A triumphant smile placed itself across DiMera's face, making him look even more evil than before. "I have made her into a true DiMera."

"Oh no," John breathed out at DiMera's claim. After years of working with DiMera and then attempting unsuccessfully to bring him down, he knew how to read the monster in front of them well. He could easily see the triumph Stefano was exuding while he effortlessly explained his plans for Chloe.

Brady's response was more explosive. He lunged for DiMera, only to be stopped forcefully by his father once again. "Damn you, DiMera!"

Stefano continued on, ignoring Brady's outburst and continuing struggling within his father's unbreakable grip. "That's it, John! Keep the young pup controlled," Stefano exclaimed, pleased by Brady's reaction. And he knew that it was going to get even more pronounced as soon as he explained his successful recreation of Chloe Lane. "As I said before I was so rudely interrupted by your son here, John, I do believe I will tell you exactly how my daughter has improved so wonderfully."

Stefano paused in telling his tale, his flair for the dramatic winning out within him. He always played the scene for as long as he possibly could. After all, most of the satisfaction came from a successful presentation. "Remember the package I sent you, Brady? This past summer? That package commemorated a special event within Chloe's life. She had completely and totally embraced the idea of being a DiMera, my daughter."

"She would NEVER do that!" Brady interrupted DiMera again, his rage nearly propelling him out of his father's strong grip. "She despises you, DiMera, for everything you have done to her, Greta, Hope, and my family. She'd never accept you. Never." He reiterated his point with an angry scowl.

"Ahh, but she did, Brady Black, and if you would calm down, I would be delighted to share with you how I persuaded my estranged daughter to welcome me into her life. John?" he turned his attention to John Black, arching an eyebrow while he silently communicated with his ex-soldier.

John got the message immediately. "Brady, if you want to hear this, you will have to control your anger." He turned Brady and gripped his shoulders tightly. "DiMera won't tell us if you keep interrupting him. Get it together, son." John hated having to be so harsh with Brady but it was the only way he could cut through his anger.

Brady looked at his father in resentment but slowly reigned in his rampaging emotions. He narrowed his eyes and announced to his father sarcastically, "Fine. I'm calm." He then turned his attention to the evil man in front of him. "Well?" he prompted DiMera.

"That's probably the best you can do." Stefano couldn't resist laughing at Brady Black's attempt at controlling his emotions. "Well, on with my story, then! My plan for my daughter was two-fold. As you have probably guessed by now, I would never have allowed my daughter to marry you, a Black. I devised a plan to prevent that from happening. Secondly, I have always wanted my daughter standing tall by my side, a member of the DiMera family. So, I simply created a way for that to happen."

John could sense his son's annoyance at DiMera's tendency to draw things out. "Get on with it, Stefano," he fairly snarled at Stefano, even though he was dreading DiMera's revelations.

"So impatient, John! Well, now I know where your son gets it from." Stefano shook his head in sham amazement. "Anyway, I had Rolfe create something for me, John, something that you are very familiar with."

John's eyes became two small slants in his face as he started to piece together DiMera's enigmatic ramblings. "You created a chip for her, didn't you, Stefano?" He finally asked him, voicing his horrid suspicions for the first time.

Stefano curtly nodded his head, waving his hands expressively in the air. "Of course. Only this chip is much different than the one I used for Hope. Hope's stopped working the second it was taken out. I give you my full cooperation for taking Chloe's chip out of her. You can remove Chloe's anytime you want, John. It won't do any good, though. The chip completed its job the second it was placed in her central nervous system. Another fundamental difference with Hope's chip is the function. Instead of implanting memories, it takes them away. Completely. Irreversibly. Forever. Chloe became a blank slate, for me to mold as I saw fit. She's mine now." The evil grin appeared again, dripping with satisfaction at the shocked expressions in front of him.

John couldn't overpower Brady this time. Brady's anger propelled him forward, breaking John's late grip easily. He grabbed Stefano's shirt, bunching it tightly within his grip. "You son of a bitch!" he shouted at DiMera, drawing back one hand to punch the man who had orchestrated the ruin of his most cherished dream.

"Get you hands off my father!" A surprising voice ordered insistently from behind the tableau in the foyer. The loud slamming of the door punctuated her statement as Chloe entered the foyer swiftly, followed by a silent but grinning Lexie.

Stefano watched the dawning awareness come into Brady's eyes. He felt Brady's grip slacken when he realized who had just returned home. "Game, set, match," Stefano taunted Brady quietly, extremely delighted at the timing of Chloe's return home. Even better than I thought, DiMera thought in supreme satisfaction while he witnessed Chloe's and Brady's "reunion".


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four -The Return**

Brady turned around slowly, his grip on Stefano's shirt loosening in his shock at the unexpected arrival. His eyes immediately found the source of the demanding order and looked in awe at the angry beauty in front of him. His own intense joy and relief overrode his slight concern about Chloe's order, causing his reaction to freeze for the time being.

Chloe narrowed her eyes when the young man holding onto her father's shirt turned around to face her. She felt an unbelievable amount of anger surging through her that this unknown man would dare to attack her father in their own home. "I said, get your hands off of my father!" she reiterated the order again, fury flashing from her eyes as she aimed her gaze like a weapon at the silent man in front of her.

Brady capitulated to Chloe's order, more out of shock than a desire to follow it. He drank in the sight of Chloe greedily, hardly believing that she was standing a mere three feet away from him. "Chloe?" he asked her softly, finally finding his voice. He completely ignored their fathers and Lexie as he took a step closer to his lost love, his own joy shining from his eyes.

Chloe ignored the pleading question in the stranger's voice and the warmth radiating from his gaze. "That's right. I'm Chloe DiMera," she responded coolly to the man's question. She turned to her father and missed the shocked expression that crossed Brady's face. She looked straight at her father, wanting to find out what exactly had recently happened here, in their home. She addressed her father with a question, "What was going on here, Father?"

Stefano smiled slightly at his daughter, pleased beyond measure with her first meeting with Brady Black. He had seen Brady's dumbfounded expression when Chloe had introduced herself as a DiMera. He inclined his head towards both Black men as he responded enigmatically, "They merely wanted to welcome the DiMera family back to Salem, my dear."

Chloe arched an eyebrow at her father, clearly not buying his explanation. "Right. And that's why he," she pointed accusingly at Brady, "was yelling at you and holding onto your shirt tightly. That's not a welcome, Father. That's a threat." She turned her full attention back to Brady, her eyes turning to blue shards of ice as she stared at him, clearly placing all blame for the scene she had walked in on with the stranger in front of her.

The cold look she sent him broke Brady out of his untimely reaction to Chloe's sudden arrival in the DiMera mansion. He could finally feel the other emotions surging through him beyond the joy and relief of seeing her alive and well again. He frowned at her while he started to notice the changes within her, the obvious and the subtle differences between the Chloe he knew and loved with all of his heart and the Chloe who was standing before him now. This Chloe had clearly aligned herself with Stefano and Lexie. She was Chloe DiMera.

He sucked in his breath when he noticed her new hairstyle, the most obvious physical change. As long as he had known Chloe, she had always had long, luxurious hair. Now, it was short and formed a soft frame around her face. But what really caused his own heart to stop beating was the look in her eyes. Cold, frosty anger. No love, no joy, no recognition. Only anger and something else he couldn't define yet. "Chloe?" he asked again, uncertainty lacing his voice. He focused on one of the many changes within her. He reached up and held onto a lock of her hair, rubbing it slightly between his fingers. "What happened to your hair?"

Chloe jerked her head back, freeing her hair from his unwanted touch. "Listen, I don't know who you are or what the hell you are doing here. And, after witnessing your treatment of my father, I wouldn't give a damn if you left here right now and I never saw you again. So, I guess what I really want to say, is explain yourself and your rude behavior, and then get the hell out of my home." She placed her hands on her hips, defiantly daring him to offer an explanation for the scene she had walked in on.

Brady stared at Chloe for a moment, feeling frozen. I'm not going to get through to her, he thought, correctly interpreting her cold attitude towards him. All of the love that Chloe Lane had felt for him was obviously gone, cruelly taken away by her evil father. And, if Brady was to believe Stefano DiMera, would never resurface again. He whirled around, focusing all of his livid attention on DiMera again. "You really did it. You changed her, recreated her to your own sick, perverted pleasure. You son of a bitch!" he snarled at him, wanting to release some of the mounting fury that was building up within him about Chloe's abrupt change of heart towards him.

Chloe stepped between her father and the angry young man, shocked at the disrespectful way he continued to address her beloved father. "Stop this!" she ordered the man in front of her loudly, feeling her own anger starting to bubble furiously in response to his accusations. "You have no right, no fucking right, to come in here and treat my father this way."

Brady interrupted her, letting his anger take complete control of his emotions. "No, Chloe, that's where you are wrong. He had no right to kidnap you, to take away your memories, to change you." He placed his hands on her shoulders, imploring her with his intense gaze, trying to get through to her even though part of him could sense that it was useless, "Can't you see what your father has done to you, Chloe? To us? He took you away from me, on the day of our wedding. He's the evil one here, Chloe, the one who destroyed our lives again. He is a monster, a cruel, vicious monster."

Chloe reacted quickly, without thinking, to the vile accusations the stranger was hurling at her about her father. She lifted her hand up and slapped him strongly across the face, causing him to drop his hands from her shoulders in astonishment. The noise of the slap reverberated loudly throughout the foyer. The only sound that could be heard afterwards was John's loudly indrawn breath. "I want you out of here. Now." Chloe narrowed her eyes at the stranger while she ordered him out of her home.

Brady watched Chloe carefully, looking for any sign of remorse on her face over the surprising slap she had administered to him. There wasn't any, only cool relief that she had finally gotten her message across to him. He refused to bring his own hand up to his face, to sooth the vicious red mark that she, his soulmate, had caused. Instead, he fed on the pain of the slap while he addressed Stefano DiMera one last time, "This isn't over, DiMera, not by a long shot."

John entered the conversation for the first time, knowing that Brady would need his support now more than ever. He placed one arm over his son's shoulder while he added his own threat to DiMera, "You crossed the line with this newest scheme of yours, Stefano. We'll be watching you." He turned to Brady and said, "Let's go, Brady. There's not much else we can do here today." His tone softened and reflected his concern for his son over the results of Brady's first meeting with Chloe DiMera.

Chloe gasped slightly when she finally learned the identity of the visitors to the mansion. "John and Brady Black," she breathed out softly, causing both men to turn back and gaze at her. Brady's eyes looked hopeful. She quickly remembered all of the information Stefano had shared with her about this particular family. "Father," she said to Stefano, "you told me that the Black family was extremely unpleasant. After this scene, well, I must admit that I totally believe it." She turned her back on the Black men and linked her arms with her father's, clearly ignoring the men who were staring in shock at her. "You promised me a chess game when I returned from shopping, Father. Now seems like a great time."

Stefano threw a satisfied glance over his shoulder at John and Brady while Chloe lead him into the living room. "Sounds wonderful, darling," he responded to Chloe, his eyes laughing at Brady's devastation to the Chloe he had successfully recreated.

Lexie smiled at John and Brady as they walked slowly by her towards the front door. She was also satisfied with the outcome of the first meeting between Brady and Chloe. And relieved, too. She had been extremely apprehensive about Brady's first contact with Chloe. "Thank you so much for stopping by," she said sarcastically after she opened the door for them. Her laughter followed them after she shut the door in their faces.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five -The Return**

Brady stared at the closed front door, shocked at the scene that had just transpired within the domains of the DiMera mansion. He couldn't believe, couldn't fathom, the depth of the changes within Chloe. "She doesn't know me," he whispered brokenly to himself, his hand gently fingering the red mark she had given him with that unexpected slap.

John gazed at his son with worried eyes. He knew what it was like to have Stefano DiMera move you around like you were a pawn on a chess board, placing you exactly where he wanted you to be, and then enjoying the destruction he caused so carelessly in your life. "God, Brady," he responded solemnly, not certain what to say to his son right now. "That was, ah, that was..."

"Beyond my worst nightmare," Brady finished for his father, finally tearing his gaze away from the front door. "Since DiMera sent me that damn package a few months ago, I knew that he was doing something to Chloe. But, this...oh my god, Dad! I didn't expect anything like this." Brady shuddered while he admitted his fears to his father.

John shook his head slightly while he put his arm around Brady's shoulders, offering his son some comfort. "Let's go, son. We'll regroup, think about everything that DiMera revealed to us, and figure out a plan. There has got to be something we can do, something that will bring Chloe back to us."

Brady was grateful for his father's support, but he didn't think that this problem would be solved so easily. "Dad, I don't know if we'll be able to do that. That asshole seemed very sure of himself, absolutely positive that Chloe would never regain the memories he stole from her. I just don't know if we can reach Chloe, after the way she reacted to me in there." Brady refused to meet his father's gaze, knowing that the hopeless emotions he was experiencing right now would be easily seen, so he kept his face aimed towards the ground.

John responded to the devastation he heard in Brady's disheartened tone of voice. He placed both hands on Brady's shoulders and shook him slightly. "That's part of his plan, Brady, his nefarious scheme. He wants you to suffer. In fact, that's what DiMera lives for. Agony that he causes the Bradys and the Blacks." John inclined his head to one side as a sudden realization hit him. "My god! You know, son, DiMera couldn't have engineered a better reunion between the two of you, so that you could experience Chloe DiMera he created. But, you can't let him win, Brady. You can't give up."

"I don't know if I can win, Dad." He pointed to the front door, referring to the ugly scene that he had recently participated in with his father's worst enemy and the love of his life. "Chloe has never, and I mean never, looked at me that way. I could see hate clearly in her, Dad, pure hatred. DiMera's poisoned her against me, against all of the people that love her. She despises me. It was written across her face." Brady turned his face to his father finally.

John gasped loudly when he saw the results of DiMera's handiwork. Brady was looking at him with empty eyes, lacking any type of hope or belief. He gripped Brady's shoulders harder, hoping to infuse some of his own strength into his disheartened son. "Oh my god, Brady!" he breathed out slowly in response to Brady's obvious heartbreak.

Brady merely closed his eyes in response, shutting off his father's connection to his soul. When he opened his eyes a few moments later, the unbelievable amount of pain was erased, hidden deeply within Brady again. He ignored the sympathy John was offering him and turned out of his grip. "Let's go," Brady announced, letting John know that the subject was now closed.

"Brady..." John began as he closely followed Brady to his jeep. John was unwilling to let his son close himself off now, when Brady needed support from all of his family and friends. He himself had been a victim of DiMera's machinations, years ago. He knew that Brady would not be able to calmly ignore the feelings that DiMera had stirred within him.

"John!" an unexpected voice shouted from a distance, effectively ending John's next attempt to reach Brady. Greta hurried up the sidewalk towards her friend, easily outdistancing her husband. She grabbed him by the arms in excited concern, imploring John with her eyes, "Is it true, John? Is Chloe really here?"

John glanced towards Brady, who was ignoring Greta intrusion into their discussion. He sighed slightly and realized that Brady would not want to deal with Greta's inquisition. "Yes, Greta, she's really here."

A huge smile found its way slowly across Greta's face. She laughed delightedly while she hugged John tightly. "Oh, that's the most wonderful news I've heard in a long time!" She continued to grin as she called out to Ethan, who was finally catching up with them. "Did you hear that, Ethan? Chloe's here, in Salem! Finally!"

Ethan wasn't as excited about Greta with Chloe's return to Salem. He could easily tell by John's expression and Brady's unwillingness to meet with them that Chloe's return was NOT a reason to celebrate. And knowing Stefano DiMera the way that he did...He forced a small smile to his face when he met Greta's grinning face. "Of course, Greta. Wonderful news. I think that John and Brady have already had a chance to see Chloe." Ethan turned his steely gaze to John, knowing with unparalleled certainty that John was about to give them very bad news.

John gently disengaged himself from Greta's embrace. "Greta," he began softly, allowing Greta to see his grave expression.

Greta gasped softly when she saw the expression on John's face. Her earlier hopes of a joyful reunion with her sister were dashed even before John could continue with news about his meeting with Chloe. "Oh, no!" she breathed out, covering her hand with her mouth. "Tell me, John. Tell me what that bastard has done now."

Brady grimaced when he heard Greta question his father about Chloe. He decided quickly that he didn't want to be around for the million questions Greta would ask and his father's truthful answers. Brady turned his back on the three people who were meeting a few paces away from him and continued purposefully towards his jeep. He forgot that his father had driven him in the jeep to the DiMera mansion as he climbed into his trusty black jeep. Brady immediately started the vehicle, threw it quickly in gear, and pulled out of the driveway, without looking back once. His emotions were too raw, too new, for him to want to share them with anyone right now, even his family and friends. Only one person in the entire world could help him heal his gaping wound, and that person was closed to him now, forever.

John's eyes followed Brady's departure from the DiMera mansion, momentarily forgetting about Greta's question. He waited until Brady was completely out of sight before he turned his full attention to Greta and Ethan. "I tell you what, Greta. My ride just left. Why don't you and Ethan give me a ride to the penthouse and I'll fill you in on the way?"

Greta stepped back into Ethan's chest, grateful for the strong arms that wrapped themselves around her. The joyful smile that had recently adorned her face fled, replaced with a completely grim look. "John, you will need to tell me everything about Chloe. I need to know all of it." She brought her hands to Ethan's and squeezed them tightly.

John nodded once, agreeing immediately to Greta's request. "Come on, Greta, Ethan. I'll share everthing that monster told Brady and me today." The three of them walked slowly to Ethan's SUV. Before he got in the back seat of the vehicle, John glanced once more at the DiMera mansion. He narrowed his eyes in chilly defiance. "We'll get you for this, DiMera," he vowed softly before he shut the backdoor.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six -The Return**

Lexie entered the lavishly decorated living room, laughing with extreme delight. "Oh, Chloe!" she called out, addressing her sister who had just sat down in front of the chess board with their father opposite her. "That was, hmmmm, that was fantastic!" Lexie crossed over to her sister and father, flopping herself down on the comfortable sofa near the chess board.

"Referring to her first meeting with the Blacks, Alexandra?" Stefano inquired, a large smile crossing his face. The meeting couldn't have gone better if he had engineered it himself.

"Of course!" Lexie exclaimed exuberantly. "It was such a pleasure, Chloe, to watch you square off against Brady Black and defending our father. Brady Black deserved everything you said to him. And John, well, he was just plain speechless!" She laughed again in pure satisfied pleasure.

Chloe ran her hand over the queen from the chess set, in true DiMera fashion. She smiled slightly in response to Lexie's recount of the recent scene. "I didn't know it was the Blacks, Father, until the very end." Her eyes narrowed when she recalled how insistent Brady Black had been about her past with him. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Stefano frowned when Chloe hesitated. "Go on, dear. I can see that there is something bothering you. What is it, Chloe, darling?" He knew that Chloe would be confused after meeting with the people from her past and he wanted to deal with it now, to set aside any concerns Chloe had about the former people in her life.

Chloe spoke stiltedly, while she began to voice a few concerns about Brady Black. "Father, there are some things I just don't understand. For one thing, why did Brady Black accuse you of kidnapping me? And right before I was supposed to marry him? Honestly, Father, it doesn't make any sense to me. Why would he say something like that?" Chloe put the chess piece back on the board and turned her confused gaze on her father, imploring him for the answers to her questions with her eyes.

Stefano reached across the chessboard and held onto Chloe's hands. He was prepared for any questions Chloe could have when it came to her past in Salem. He merely had to manipulate Chloe's stolen past to his advantage. "Chloe, darling, first you need to remember who we are dealing with here. The Blacks and the Bradys. Our enemies. Their main objective in life is to cause the DiMera family unhappiness."

"You shared that with me in Ireland," Chloe interrupted, wanting desperately to understand the statements Brady Black had revealed to her. She began to recount the part of her life that Lexie and her father had shared with her after the car accident robbed her of her memory. "I know that I lived in Salem with you and Lexie for awhile, that I did know all of these people at one time. But I can't remember any of them because of that car accident in Ireland, which, unfortunately, took away my memory. I'm relying on you, Father and Lexie, to help me with my past here in Salem."

"And we will help you," Lexie answered her sister soothingly. She gazed intently into Chloe's eyes, searching for any sign of remembrance for her life in Salem. Lexie breathed out a sigh of relief when she correctly read confusion in Chloe's eyes.

"That's right, Chloe. Put your trust in us. We will assist you in your dealings with the lovely inhabitants of Salem. And we will help you sort out the lies and deception that some people will cruelly share with you." Stefano paused effectively, waiting for Chloe to draw the necessary conclusion herself.

"Lies?" Chloe pondered, lowering her eyebrows in concentrated thought. She drew the conclusion quickly. "So, I didn't almost marry Brady Black. And you didn't abduct me from my wedding. But, Father, why on earth would that man accuse you of such a horrendous act? I still can't comprehend his motivation in insisting that we were to be married."

Stefano hid the gleam of satisfaction from his eyes. He squeezed Chloe's hands once and then let them go before he began his own twisted explanation. "Chloe, you know that the Blacks are our enemies. Brady Black blatantly lied to you in the foyer, deceived you cruelly. That is very obvious. A Black would never marry into the DiMera family and vice versa."

Lexie chimed in, throwing in her own question to make Stefano's explanation more believable to Chloe. "We all agree with you on that, Father. But, I think I can safely say that Chloe and I still do not know the reasons why Brady would lie so horribly to Chloe." She looked sympathetically over at Chloe, who nodded in agreement.

Stefano shared a look of approval with Lexie. "Alexandra, I can easily understand why you and Chloe may be a little confused. I am confused myself," he lied blatantly, while he allowed a perplexed look to cross his face. He paused for a moment and then continued slowly, "I can only reason that John and Brady Black have come up with some type of a plan, a plan to try and divide our united family."

"That could be it," Lexie agreed while she chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip. "Maybe they know about Chloe's car accident and her memory loss and have decided to use that knowledge for their own advantage."

"Exactly!" Stefano said emphatically, snapping his fingers sharply in the air. "And, Chloe, darling, after that altercation in the foyer, I believe that they may be trying to manipulate your past here, in Salem. Fabricating lies about your past, making you doubt the honesty within your family."

Chloe broke in slowly, interrupting her father again. "You know, Father, that is despicable. How could anyone be that heartless, that cruel, to play around with an innocent person's past like that? God, I wish I had given Brady Black more than a slight slap on the cheek now that I understand his motives." She glanced back at the foyer, her cheeks flushing slightly with anger.

Lexie was very pleased with Chloe's reaction to their explanation. "Chloe, darling?" Lexie said softly. She waited until Chloe looked at her. "I fear that it could only get worse. It may not be just Brady Black who is playing this sick, twisted game with you. There could be more people here, in Salem, who may claim to know things about you. There is the entire Brady family to consider, as well as our other sister, Greta Sinclair." Lexie waited expectantly for Chloe to respond to the name of their other sister.

"Greta may be related to us but she is not our sister. Lexie, both you and Father have explained to me before we came back to Salem how she refused to acknowledge us as her family. I won't believe her or any of the others," Chloe vowed quickly and insistently. "I'm a DiMera. The only people I trust in this world is here, in this very room, with me right now."

"They may have some very convincing arguments," Stefano cautioned after nodding curtly at his daughter's stated loyalty to the family. "Anecdotes, pictures, that type of thing. You know, evidence that could easily be manufactured. Whatever they have, though, is fake. It's not true, Chloe."

"Chances are, they will try to deceive me again," Chloe interpreted, thinking back to Brady Black's behavior in the foyer. "But I won't let them come between us, Father. I promise you that. I know who will tell me the truth."

"Oh, darling!" Stefano exclaimed. He stood up from his chair and walked slowly over to Chloe. When he reached Chloe, she stood up. He brought her gently into an embrace and hugged her tightly. He met Lexie's gaze and winked at her in celebration. Lexie nodded in satisfaction. Both of them were pleased with Chloe's response to their explanations. Stefano pulled back slightly from the embrace and smiled at his youngest daughter. "You have made me very proud, Chloe DiMera, very proud indeed. Let me know if anyone in Salem harasses you, all right?"

Chloe agreed to her father's request immediately. "Of course, Father. Hopefully, though, the people of Salem will leave me alone and let us be a family." She leaned in once more and hugged her father quickly. "You know, Father, after all of the events of today, I don't really feel like playing chess right now. Would you mind horribly if I asked for a rain check?"

Stefano tenderly caressed his daughter's cheek. "No, not at all, darling. Why don't you go to your room and rest? I know that the stress of the encounter with Brady Black wasn't good for you. You are still dealing with your memory loss." He looked at his daughter with sympathetic eyes, even though he was the one who had shamelessly taken her memories away.

Chloe slowly left the living room and headed towards the stairs. She stopped halfway up the stairs and looked down at the foyer. The recent scene between her and Brady Black replayed itself in her mind. "He really seemed sincere in his happiness to see me again," she whispered to herself. She chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. "It must have been all an act, just like my father and Lexie said." She glanced once more at the foyer and then continued up to her bedroom, trying to forget about the emotional encounter between her and Brady Black.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven -The Return**

Lexie entered the living room and quickly scanned it. She sighed gratefully when she noticed that Chloe was not in attendance yet. Lexie turned her full attention to her father and then asked him anxiously, "Do you really think going out to dinner at Tuscany is such a good idea? I mean, it's already been a red-letter day for us. Chloe completely ignored Bo and Hope at Salem Place, did not recognize Brady and then slapped him, and she also defended the DiMera family."

Stefano arched his eyebrow and then laughed aloud at Lexie's apprehension. "Alexandra, we are already home free. Chloe has already withstood the hardest test of her return to Salem. Coming face-to-face with Brady Black…Well, I must say that she reacted much better than any of us expected! I am very pleased with my youngest daughter, very pleased indeed."

Lexie's facial expression revealed her uneasiness with the plans for the evening. "I know, Father, I know, but, I guess I don't want to press our luck too much. There are some pretty strong memories for Chloe here. And, well, I still fear that some of them may begin breaking through the wall that you created." Lexie bit her lower lip, her eyes glinting with anxiety. She turned away from her father and gazed unseeingly out the window.

Stefano rolled his eyes from his position behind Lexie's back, amused at Lexie's continued worry about Chloe's return. He approached her slowly from behind and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "Let me explain everything again, Alexandra," he whispered patiently into her ear. "Chloe Lane does not exist anymore. Rolf and I didn't create a wall between Chloe Lane and Chloe DiMera or an alter ego, like Princess Gina. We completely erased Chloe Lane. Chloe Lane is gone. She will never resurface. Never," he added emphatically, infusing his tone with conviction.

Lexie turned around and faced her father, who still kept his hands lightly on her shoulder. Most of the worry disappeared from her face, but Lexie couldn't help feeling a little concerned. "I know all of that, Father, and my belief in you and Rolf is enormous. I am still worried, I guess, and I will continue to be until Chloe has proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that she is totally loyal to you and no one else in this town."

Stefano surveyed Lexie's features, trying to discover if she truly believed the words she had recently spoken. He knew that Lexie could be the weak link, that she could very easily break under pressure, and he did NOT want her to be the failure of Chloe's return to Salem. After he weighed her statements with her facial expressions, Stefano nodded his head with satisfaction. "Yes, I can understand your concern, Alexandra. That is why we are going to Tuscany to celebrate the New Year, in fact. Tuscany will be crawling with many familiar faces from Chloe's past. Tonight, well, is another test for my youngest daughter. I want to see how she will react to other Salemites."

Lexie digested her father's reasoning slowly and decided that flaunting Chloe before all of Salem would definitely constitute a trademark move of Stefano DiMera. "Do you know who will be dining at Tuscany tonight, Father?" Lexie asked suddenly, even though she already knew the answer.

"Of course, darling, of course!" Stefano answered with a smile of satisfaction. "I had some of my people check the reservation list. There will be a lot of people who were important in Chloe Lane's life sharing a cheerful New Year's Day dinner with their loved ones." The smile of satisfaction that was on his face changed to a smile of pure malice, the type of smile that only Stefano DiMera could wear. He was anxiously awaiting Chloe DiMera's introduction to Salem society.

Lexie sighed while her father stopped his explanation. She put her hand on her hip, demanding Stefano impatiently, "Well? Can you let me in on it? Who's going to be at Tuscany tonight?"

"Wait and see, Alexandra. I predict that tonight will be a very interesting evening, indeed." He paused for a few seconds and then continued, "After all, it is New Year's Day, the day to celebrate the beginning of a brand new year with the people who mean the most to you. I want Salem to witness the strength and the loyalty of the DiMera family firsthand, tonight."

"And that is your prediction?" Lexie questioned him, starting to understand her father's determination to dine this evening at Tuscany. "The wonderful people of Salem will see that Chloe has been converted to "the dark side."" She laughed a little bit at her pun.

Stefano joined in his daughter's laughter, enjoying the parallel that Lexie had drawn. "Exactly, Alexandra. That is what I want all of Salem to realize. And dining out at Tuscany tonight is one of the easiest ways to make Salem accept the fact that Chloe is a true DiMera now."

"Well, I don't think that Bo and Hope or John and Brady would be able to argue with you there," Lexie noted, remembering how Chloe had reacted to some of the most important people in her life as Chloe Lane. "So, you see tonight as another test. Possibly the biggest test for Chloe DiMera. Well, I say we do it, then, Father."

Stefano eyed his daughter with pleasure. "Excellent. We will be near Chloe the entire night, to analyze her behavior when she meets people from her former life. We may also have to be ready to counteract the truth of her former life, too, Alexandra. Some Salemites may try to convince Chloe about her life as Chloe Lane. We will need to prevent that at all costs." His eyes hardened while he prepared himself for the inevitable.

"I don't think that will be a problem, Father," Lexie answered with conviction because she had been a part of Chloe's recreation. "Chloe trusts us. She will believe anything we tell her. Look at the results of Chloe's first meeting with Brady Black earlier this afternoon. Chloe thinks the Bradys and the Blacks are telling her lies to try and break up our family, thanks to you. That was a brilliant move on your part, Father, absolutely brilliant."

Stefano headed towards the liquor cabinet and poured two fingers of brandy into tumblers. He offered one tumbler to Lexie and picked up the other for himself. Before he drank the liquid, he responded to Lexie's praise. "Thank you, darling. I knew that we would have to come up with a plausible excuse for the information people will share with Chloe here, in Salem. The aborted wedding, her history with Brady, her relationships with other people in Salem. Telling her that there was a huge conspiracy at the hands of the Bradys and the Blacks revolving around her memory loss was the simplest possible explanation. Our Chloe is now convinced that many people in Salem are trying to break our family up. And, I believe with absolute certainty, that Chloe will prevent that at all costs." He raised his glass and clinked it together with his Lexie's. "Cheers!" he said in celebration, extremely pleased with the way he had handled Chloe's return to Salem.

The object of their conversation walked gracefully down the staircase and entered the foyer. She looked through the open doors of the living room. "Father! Lexie!" Chloe called out happily from the foyer and smiled with genuine pleasure at her family in the living room. Chloe was dressed in a long silver dress, with a high slit up her leg, revealing a good portion of her thigh. The dress was nearly backless and the front showed a good deal of cleavage. Her hair was pulled back with a silver comb, allowing only a few tendrils to softly caress her face. In all, Chloe looked magnificent. She entered the living slowly and pointed at the tumblers curiously. "What are you celebrating?"

Stefano ignored her question and put his hand over his heart and announced dramatically to the room at large, "Chloe, you look absolutely stunning! The diners at Tuscany will not be able to keep their eyes off of you tonight!" Which was completely true, but it had nothing to do with her physical appearance. Chloe's sudden reappearance in the fascinating world of Salem would be enough to draw everyone's attention.

Lexie reached over to the bottle of brandy and poured her sister a generous amount of the fiery liquid. She placed her hand over her stomach, quietly ordering the butterflies in her stomach to calm down. "Have a glass of brandy, Chloe. We will be leaving for Tuscany shortly." She handed the tumbler to Chloe, who accepted it gracefully.

"I am so happy that we will be celebrating the beginning of the New Year together," Chloe said, smiling warmly at her father and sister. She brought the brandy to her lips and sipped it. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she started coughing uncontrollably. Stefano playfully patted her on the back. "What is this stuff?" she asked him, after she wiped the tears of pain from her eyes.

Stefano smiled indulgently at Chloe, enjoying her company immensely. "It's brandy, dear. My favorite kind."

Chloe eyed the half-full tumbler with distaste and placed it with a smart snap on the table. "I hope you don't mind if I forgo the drink, Father. It's quite horrible."

Stefano threw back his head and laughed uproariously. He drained his own glass and then placed an arm around each of his daughters, smiling blissfully at each of them in turn. "We will have a wonderful time tonight, darlings. After tonight Salem will know that the DiMera's are a close family."

Chloe tilted her head slightly after she remembered the other sister who resided in Salem. "With the exception of our other sister, Greta," she added coolly to her father's statement. "She decided not to accept her place in our family. I really cannot fathom why she turned her back on you, Father. So heartless and cold."

"I agree with you completely, Chloe," Lexie said, delighted with Chloe's description of Greta. "Greta has forsaken the DiMera name and all that goes along with it. Her choice, Chloe, one that she may someday regret."

"Well, I know I would regret not being a DiMera!" Chloe exclaimed vehemently, wrinkling her nose in disgust at Greta's decision. "I don't know what I would have done without the two of you, after I lost my memory from that car accident. Lexie, Father, both of you have given me so much strength and have helped me overcome the pain of losing so much of my life. I'm grateful to all you have done for me, so grateful." Her smile revealed the misguided love she felt for her father and her sister.

"Oh, Chloe! I am so happy that you are my sister!" Lexie murmured while she pulled Chloe into a quick hug and then handed her over to their father, who embraced Chloe much longer and harder.

Stefano pulled back and smiled at his creation, completely delighted with her stated loyalty to their family. He cupped her cheeks and said to her, "You make me happy, Chloe, very happy indeed. Are you ready to dine at Tuscany?" Chloe nodded swiftly and Stefano motioned for his daughters to lead the way out of the living room.

He followed them slowly and then halted suddenly by his chessboard as Lexie and Chloe left the living room. Stefano glanced down at the board and picked up the white queen. He turned it over in his hand and studied it for a moment. "Maybe I finally have my queen," he mused softly, referring to Chloe. He briefly remembered Kristen and Lexie, his other daughters he had tried to fashion into that role, but they had both fallen short of his ideal. "Chloe has the ability to surpass my highest expectations. I can't wait to see what this evening brings." He placed the white queen down reverently on the chessboard and departed from the room.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight -The Return**

Tuscany was bustling with activity since a lot of Salemites were celebrating the beginning of the New Year with their friends or family at the upscale restaurant. Many of Salem's prominent citizens were in attendance already, with more to show up at any moment. The noise level was comfortable, while diners shared quiet conversations at their tables. Maggie Horton surveyed the scene with blissful contentment, a pleased look upon her face. She looked over at her beloved husband and whispered, "Every time I look at our customers and see how satisfied they are with Tuscany, I always feel so proud of the atmosphere that I've created for them."

Mickey took his wife into his arms, hugging her tightly from behind as he glanced around the active restaurant. "You should be, darling. Under your direction, Tuscany has become the best restaurant in Salem." He smiled down at his wife, his own pride for his wife shining forth from his eyes.

Maggie noticed the solemn couple approaching them and greeted them warmly. "Greta and Ethan!" Maggie assumed the duties of hostess and broke free of the warm hug from her husband. "What a pleasure to see both of you tonight. Are you two looking forward to the New Year?"

Greta forced a small smile to her lips, causing her face to lose some of its grimness. She mentally recalled the information John had shared with her and Ethan earlier about Chloe. She responded sarcastically to Maggie's question. "It promises to be a, mmm… interesting year, Maggie. Very interesting." Ethan was the only one there who picked up completely on the sarcasm.

Maggie was caught off guard by Greta's unexpected reply. "Oh, well, then! Ahh, let me show you to your table, Greta, Ethan." She glanced back in surprise at Mickey, who merely arched an eyebrow at her, while she led a subdued Greta and Ethan to their reserved table in a quiet corner of Tuscany.

Greta waited until a curious Maggie left the vicinity. "I am not really in a celebrating mood," she whispered over her menu to her husband. "After the information John shared with us this afternoon, I don't think I will ever get my appetite back." She looked down at her menu and then placed it with disgust on the table in front of her. She looked grimly at the beautiful artwork above Ethan's head, showing him clearly how much she did NOT want to be at Tuscany right now.

Ethan read Greta's reaction quickly. He had been expecting it. He reached across the table and grasped one of Greta's delicate hands within his strong grip, imploring her earnestly, "Greta, we can't let Stefano DiMera stop us from living our lives. He is completely capable of making our lives a living hell. We can't let him win."

"I know that, Ethan!" Greta snapped back, frustrated beyond belief with the surprising turn of events in Chloe's life and the effect that it would cause for all of the people who loved Chloe. "It's hard for me to sit here and enjoy myself, Ethan, pretending that everything's fine, when that bastard has screwed with my sister's mind! He's caused serious damage to her, Ethan. He's completely recreated her and there's not a damn thing I can do about it!" Her eyes revealed the depth of the anger and helplessness she was experiencing at the diabolical hands of her damned father.

Ethan breathed in slowly, letting his own rage at Stefano's nefarious scheme flow through him. "All right, Greta. I know you, sweetheart, very well, and I know that what DiMera has done to Chloe is going to be very hard for you."

"Well, you don't have to be psychic to figure that one out!" Greta interrupted him harshly. She sat back in her chair with a huff and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring slightly at Ethan.

Ethan closed his eyes briefly, praying for some more patience with his wife. Greta had been very angry and extremely hurt by her father's newest scheme. She had wanted to go back and confront Stefano after John had told them about his encounter in the foyer of the DiMera mansion, but Ethan had eventually convinced her that would not be a good move. "I love you," he began again, searching for a positive beginning to break through Greta's mood.

Greta's eyes immediately filled with tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. She knew that she was being unreasonable, but, dammit, the fact that she had lost Chloe as a loving sister hurt. She apologized with her eyes while she said, "I love you, too, Ethan." She closed her eyes and admitted softly to her handsome husband, "This is going to be so difficult, nearly impossible for me, Ethan. How am I going to face a Chloe who despises me, who hates the people she used to love so deeply?"

He left his chair and strode swiftly around the table until he stood next to Greta's chair. Ethan leaned down and pulled Greta close to him. He said softly but with extreme conviction, "We all have to deal with this, Greta, one way or another. And we will have to fight it, combat this nightmare somehow. There has got to be a way that we can reach her, that we can bring out the real Chloe."

Greta nodded once, so grateful for her husband's unconditional support. "You're right. And coming out tonight, after discovering the extent my father has messed with Chloe's life, is a small victory, a slight way to combat what he has done."

"Exactly right, Greta, sweetheart," Ethan answered. He placed a finger underneath Greta's chin and tilted it up so that they could meet each other's eyes. "I'll be here for you, every step of the way. Never doubt that."

Greta finally allowed a small but real smile to shine from her eyes and appear on her face. "And deal with my horrible moods?" she inquired, making a lame attempt at a joke.

Ethan realized what she was doing and grinned down at her, so proud of the way she was rallying. "Every last one of them," he admitted. Ethan gently caressed the soft skin on her cheek before he went back to his chair. He stopped suddenly and looked across the room. "Well, look at that!" he said aloud.

"What?" Greta asked. She turned around in her chair and peered over the green foliage that always adorned the restaurant. "Oh. John and Marlena are here. And Bo and Hope are with them. That's wonderful, Ethan. They must be celebrating the birth of their new granddaughter."

Greta glanced at Ethan a moment later, a hopeful look lighting up her face. "We'll talk to them later, right? See if anything new has come up about Chloe?" Her eyes widened while she waited for Ethan's confirmation.

"Anything you want, darling," Ethan answered. He would willingly crawl through broken glass for his amazing wife, if it would make her happy.

Ethan scanned the rest of the room. A wry smile crossed his face when he noticed the other people in attendance. "Greta, we're not the only ones here tonight who love Chloe Lane. Over there is Victor Kiriakis."

"He never had a love for Chloe," Greta answered sharply while she tilted her head to her side. "In fact, I would say that he barely even tolerated her, even though she made Brady ecstatically happy after they reconciled last year. At least Nicole won't be with him, after he so publicly divorced her a few months ago and kicked her out of Titan for having an affair with Austin Reed, of all people." She shook her head at the stupidity of Austin, who had allowed himself to be devoured by that man- eater.

"Well, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Ethan shot back good-naturedly, laughing at Greta's interruption and her view on Victor Kiriakis's marriage. "Brady's with him, Greta. I'll bet that he wanted to attempt to forget about his encounter with Chloe earlier today and celebrate the beginning of the New Year with his grandfather."

Greta wrinkled her nose while she recalled the results of Chloe's first meeting with Brady. "I cannot believe that she slapped him, Ethan! Oh my god, that shocked me so much!" She craned her elegant neck, looking unobtrusively for Brady Black. Sure enough, he was dining with his grandfather at a quiet corner near the back of the restaurant. "Poor Brady," she murmured to Ethan. "I can only imagine how he is feeling right now."

"It's not everyday that the love of your life returns and belts you a good one," Ethan answered, attempting a small amount of levity.

Greta didn't appreciate his attempt at a joke. "Ethan!" she scolded him, reaching across the table and lightly slapping him on the wrist. "That's not funny."

"But it made you smile," he countered smoothly, pointing to Greta's lips.

Greta brought her hands up to her lips and felt her smile grow bigger. "Morbid, isn't it?" she asked. "Thanks, Ethan."

"Any time," he replied. Then, Ethan announced to Greta, "Craig and Nancy just arrived, too. Maggie's leading them to a table close to Brady and Victor. I bet John had a hard time explaining everything DiMera had done to Chloe. I can only imagine how Nancy reacted to the news." John had gone over to the Wesley house immediately after Greta and Ethan had dropped him off at the penthouse.

Greta shivered slightly while she pondered Nancy Wesley's reaction to the news of Chloe DiMera's return to Salem. Hysterical was the only word that came to her mind. "Well, I do believe that everyone is trying their best to deal with the awful news about Chloe. Maybe there is hope that everything will turn out all right in the end." She lifted her eyebrows while she searched for some optimism in the horrible mess her father had created.

Greta's eyes narrowed when Ethan didn't respond. In fact, it didn't appear that he had even heard a word that she had said. He was staring, absolutely transfixed, at something over her right shoulder. "Ethan?" Greta finally asked while she tapped his hand lightly. "Hello? Are you in there?"

Ethan couldn't prevent the discouraged look that appeared on his face when he finally reacted to Greta's prompting. "Unbelievable," he muttered lowly, more to himself than to Greta.

Greta blew out a breath of air, rolled her eyes at her husband, and questioned Ethan impatiently, "What the hell is going on now?"

"Look behind you, sweetheart," Ethan answered slowly, turning his own astonished eyes on the trio that had just entered Tuscany. He shook his head slightly, trying to convince himself that they were merely a figment of his imagination. No such luck.

Greta chewed on her bottom lip nervously and ever so slowly turned around in her chair. Her mouth dropped to the floor when she immediately spotted the new arrivals. "Oh shit!" she gasped, her eyes widening in shock. "So much for attempting to celebrate the first day of the New Year."

"Maybe going out to eat wasn't such a hot idea," Ethan admitted finally as he watched Dave lead the DiMera party to a table located in the center of the room. He noted that the bustling restaurant had been brought to a standstill as every eye in the place followed the progression of Stefano DiMera and his two daughters. "Well, at least it's going to be one HELL of an evening," he said to Greta, who shot him an extremely pissed of look. 


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine -Confrontations**

Chloe couldn't help but notice the hushed crowd while she followed behind her father and Lexie through the crowded restaurant. She forced her eyes to stay focused on her father's wide back even though she could feel every eye in the place watching their journey to their table. Chloe knew within the depths of her soul that nearly every person present in the restaurant was wondering why the DiMera family was going to partake of a meal in Tuscany, in full view of all the patrons.

Chloe came to a halting stop a few paces from her destination. She could feel something, a type of an electric pull, trying to force her gaze somewhere else from her father and Lexie. She ignored it successfully for a moment but Chloe's curiosity finally won out and forced her to give. She slowly turned her head around and glanced unobtrusively in the direction of the force.

Chloe stifled a gasp of shock when she found the object of the electric pull while her cool composure dropped for a single moment in time. Her eyes widened after they immediately collided with the brilliant blue eyes of Brady Black, who was dining a mere fifteen feet away from her with an older man. Chloe nearly forgot to breath in the endless moment she was trapped by Brady's unfailing gaze. She broke the contact and pivoted back around, disguising her uneasy feelings quickly. Why do I feel like we just connected on some level? she wondered wildly, lowering her eyebrows slightly. He's a Black, one of my family's enemies.

Chloe hid her sudden alarm that the swift contact with Brady Black had caused her and quietly settled into her comfortable chair. She gifted Lexie and her father with a smile that covered up her anxiety over the electric pull between her and Brady Black before she had knowingly extinguished it. Chloe searched for a topic of conversation, something to keep her mind off of the unexpected and unwanted connection, and she finally blurted out, "I feel like everyone here is watching us, Father, like we are common criminals."

Lexie was in the process of swallowing a sip of water. She started coughing slightly after the water went down her throat wrong after Chloe's observation. Her eyes watered slightly while she turned the conversation over to her father. "Do you feel that way, too, Father?"

Stefano enjoyed being infamous in the town of Salem. In fact, he cherished having all of the peons of the town gift him with looks of terror and unhidden awe. He could find humor, albeit a sick type of humor, in Chloe's innocent inquiry. He smiled indulgently at Chloe while he answered her, "Keep in mind, Chloe, darling, that most of the people present here tonight despise all things DiMera."

"Of course, Father. That could very well be the reason why all conversations ceased the second we entered the room. They were all shocked to see that the DiMera family dared to dine in the same room with them," Chloe mused softly. She was relieved to feel that the electric pull she had felt earlier had completely dissipated. Her smile grew bigger while she attempted to convince herself that it was merely a figment of her imagination, that the connection was caused by her shock at being the center of attention in a roomful of hostile diners. She resisted all urges to look back in the direction of Brady Black.

Stefano looked at his daughter quizzically. He arched his eyebrow at her after he finally noticed her uneasy behavior. When Chloe smiled warmly back at him, his own worries disappeared. After all, it wasn't like she had been out of his or Lexie's sight in the few minutes they had been at Tuscany, he reasoned to himself. Nothing much could have happened since their entrance. "Well, Chloe, the lovely inhabitants of this town are going to have to accept the fact the DiMera's are back."

"And that we are here to stay!" Lexie exclaimed triumphantly. She allowed her attention to wander away from the table and immediately instigated a visual duel with her former best friend, Hope Brady. She glared at Hope, allowing all of her hatred to shine briefly from her eyes. "Whether they like it or not," she added when she refocused her attention back on her father and Chloe.

"Oh, there is no doubt in my mind that they are going to absolutely despise having us in attendance. The self-righteous prigs," Stefano said insultingly. He was really looking forward to their return to Salem and the fireworks that it would cause. If everything went as planned, he may be able to destroy even more lives.

"It seems we're not the only DiMeras in residence tonight," he added suddenly, breaking out of his own thoughts. "Chloe, turn your head slowly to your right. Yes, that's it. Now, look at that large green plant. What do you see over there?"

Chloe raised her eyebrows questioningly. She was puzzled by what her father expected of her while she followed his instruction perfectly. "Ummm, well, I see a large green plant, obviously. And right next to it is a man and a woman, sitting at a secluded table, a little removed from the rest of the crowd. The man is quite handsome, actually. And the woman is a stunning brunette." She continued staring at the couple for a few seconds and then faced her father again. "Who are those people, Father? It goes without saying that I don't recognize them."

Stefano hid the pleased look from his eyes. Another obstacle shot down in his plan for Chloe's return. "They are people you will want to avoid at all costs, Chloe, along with the Blacks and the Bradys. The "handsome man" you mentioned is none other than Ethan Sinclair, the ISA agent who attempted to throw me in jail on those trumped up art theft charges."

Chloe's face revealed her surprise after her father shared the man's identity with her. Lexie and Stefano had worked hard to poison her against Ethan. "Oh my god," she breathed out softly. "That bastard's in Salem, too? What the hell, Father. Are all of the DiMera family enemies located in this sleepy little town?"

"It certainly seems that way," Lexie broke in, also pleased that Chloe did not show a spark of recognition for two of the important people in her life as Chloe Lane. "Chloe, have you figured our who the "stunning brunette" is yet?"

It took a second for Chloe to put the pieces of the puzzle together. She finally made the connection between Ethan Sinclair and the woman dining with him. "She's the one you sold you out, isn't she, Father? Our lovely sister who helped that big shot ISA agent manufacture all of the fake evidence against you. Princess Greta, our sister." Chloe nearly spat out the name of her other sister while she glanced at her, livid fury shining brightly from her eyes.

Stefano truly enjoyed Chloe's defense for the supposed past wrongs inflicted against him by Ethan and Greta Sinclair and the rest of Salem. He and Lexie had convinced Chloe that they were both completely innocent of the art theft charges and their knowledge about the baby switch, two of the facts that Chloe Lane had assisted in exposing to the world of Salem at the Christmas Ball slightly over a year ago. (See The Storm Trilogy, if you're confused by any of this!)

"Exactly," Lexie answered Chloe when she could tell that her father was gloating over Chloe's outspoken defense. "But the charges were bogus, Chloe, every single one of them. Neither your father or I were convicted of a single illegal act." Lexie found perverse pleasure in rewriting history for Chloe to suit her own needs.

A sudden thought hit Chloe after Lexie finished her assurances. "Did I stand by you?" Chloe asked her family anxiously. "I mean, I can't remember any of that horrible time for you two since I lost my memory. I truly hope I was there for both of you in your time of need."

"Of course you were, Chloe!" Stefano exclaimed, lying easily to his youngest daughter. "You were our strongest supporter. In fact, you were instrumental in convincing the people who had their art stolen that I could not have possibly been involved with it. And then you helped talk them into allowing me to pay restitution for the stolen art, allowing them to drop all charges against me."

"Somehow, that doesn't seem fair, Father. Why would you have to pay for valuable works of art that you never stole?" Chloe pointed out the obvious inconsistency in Stefano's story.

Stefano had opted to stay as close to the truth about his arrest as he dared with Chloe, but her question still caught him off guard. "Well, you see, Chloe, a lot of the owners love money. They fairly worship it. And, when I was accused of taking their property, they say an easy way to make a few bucks."

"And Father was in no position to argue," Lexie added hurriedly, adding more credence to their continuing lies. "The case against him was really strong, crafted entirely on fraudulent evidence created by Ethan Sinclair. There was no other way out of the situation, Chloe, except to pay the owners off and have them drop all of the charges against our father."

"They certainly made out really well," Chloe noted, accepting the explanation easily because her trust was placed innocently in the diabolical pair sitting nonchalantly with her. "They not only got all of their art back, but they also received a small fortune, too." She shrugged her shoulders, dismissing the unpleasant subject. "But all of that is in the past now. I can only hope that neither Ethan Sinclair or Princess Greta attempt to come near us tonight."

"Oh, I can guarantee you that they won't," Stefano answered confidently. He wasn't planning on leaving his daughter alone for a moment, with Lexie's assistance. His objective for the night was to prove to all people present that Chloe was now a DiMera to the core.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty -Confrontations**

Brady's face remained expressionless as he continued to stare at Chloe from his position at his table at Tuscany. He smiled grimly when he realized that she was successfully ignoring him. "She felt it," he whispered to himself, feeling a slight ray of hope shine through him. "I know she did."

Victor folded his napkin and placed it next to his plate. He had noticed Brady's reaction to Chloe DiMera's entrance and felt sympathy for his grandson. Victor arched his eyebrow at Brady, asking the obvious question even though he knew exactly who Brady was referring to. "Excuse me, Brady? Who felt what?"

Brady shook his head, bringing him out of his personal reverie. Then, he decided that maybe discussing the matter with another person, one not so involved with Chloe Lane, would help him deal with it. "Maybe you can help me. After all, you are an impartial person, removed from the situation. That may be just what I need right now."

"Well, I must say that I'm certainly intrigued now. And appreciative, Brady. I'm still looking for ways to get my mind off of that tramp I just divorced." His eyes turned glacier when he referred to Nicole, who he had discovered was putting in "overtime" with her personal assistant, Austin Reed. In the biblical sense, not the familiar business term.

"Ahh, yes." Brady was clearly uncomfortable with conversing about his grandfather's love life. "Anyway, Gramps, I explained to you earlier about my confrontation with Stefano DiMera and what he claims to have done to Chloe."

Victor placed his hands on the table and gave Brady his undivided attention. "Right. He kidnapped her from the wedding and placed some type of microchip in her brain, causing her to lose all of her memories. Then, he convinced her that she had lost all of her memories in a car accident in Ireland."

"Add to it that he basically recreated her life and that's the whole story in a nutshell. He's managed to convince her that the DiMera's are persecuted by the nearly all of Salem, myself included. The fucking bastard." Brady murmured under his breath. He closed his eyes briefly before he admitted the part that hurt him the most. "She despises me now, Gramps. Can't stand me. In fact, she slapped me after I verbally attacked her father."

"She's loyal to the DiMeras, then," Victor concluded. He looked at his handsome son sympathetically, recognizing the superhuman effort that Brady was exuding to keep all of his emotions from spilling out of him.

"Unfortunately, yes," Brady agreed. His gaze once again traveled over to Chloe, who was still in a deep conversation with Lexie and Stefano. He pointed over at the trio. "Look at that, Gramps. Absolutely disgusting. She was utterly defenseless against them, completely at their mercy, and they used it to their advantage."

"Brady, there has to be hope for the two of you. Chloe and I have had our differences in the past," Victor said reluctantly, referring to the time when she had dated his son, under his serious objections. "And I cannot claim a great love for the woman. However, I know that she adores you, Brady. She is your soulmate, the person you are meant to spend the rest of your life with."

"Not anymore, Gramps, not anymore," Brady said forlornly, finally tearing his gaze away from Chloe who was successfully ignoring him. In fact, he noticed curiously that she was focusing all of her attention across the room. Brady followed her eyes and arched both eyebrows in surprise when he realized that she was staring at Ethan and Greta. Interesting, he thought, forgetting about his conversation with Victor for the moment.

"Brady?" Victor asked, tapping him lightly on the arm that rested carelessly on the table. He continued when Brady looked back at him. "I'm going to do something I despise."

"What's that?" Brady asked, glad to have something to keep his mind off of Chloe for even a few moments.

"Give you advice," Victor responded with a slight grimace. "Now, don't look at me like that, Brady," he ordered Brady, shaking his finger slightly at his grandson. "Anyone who has ever dealt with Stefano knows that he is utterly ruthless, that he goes after what he wants without any regards to how it affects others."

"And sometimes his plans are done specifically to hurt the innocent bystanders," Brady interjected swiftly, remembering the pleasure Stefano had exhibited after he had revealed to all of Salem that Greta and Chloe were his daughters, four years ago at the unforgettable Christmas Ball that had started this whole emotional roller coaster ride.

"Brady, you're exactly right. This plan of his has to be two-fold. Not only has he gained the trust, love, and loyalty of a daughter who despised him, but he also has managed to hurt the people who love her the most." Victor waited for Brady to draw his conclusions.

"And that would be the Bradys, the Blacks, and Chloe's sister, Greta," Brady surmised effortlessly, having already journeyed down this path in the hours since his unfortunate meeting with Chloe. "The same people who have attempted to take him down for years. So, it's the ultimate revenge on DiMera's part. Reintroduce Chloe to the people who love and adore her, only now she knows them only as her enemies."

Victor shook his head at DiMera's dastardly scheme, knowing that it would effect his grandson endlessly. "It's despicable, Brady. DiMera has done some horrible things in his life, but this, god, this beats them all."

"We've done a bang-up job of picking apart DiMera's plan," Brady finally said, wanting to bring his grandfather back to his earlier point. "Gramps, you, ah, mentioned something about giving me some advice? I could use just about anything right now."

"I wanted to become clear on all of the background information first, Brady," Victor explained. He blew out a breath of air and said, "Now, for the advice. Brady, that woman once loved you more than life itself. She was willing to sacrifice years of pain to keep your family from being a target of Stefano DiMera. What you have to do is the simple and hard, at the same time. Find that love again, Brady."

Brady sat up, shocked at what Victor had suggested for him to do. "How do I do that, Gramps? She can't stand being around me. I'm a hated Black, remember? Chloe DiMera made that very clear earlier today, when she slapped me for insulting her father. I can tell you, that was definitely unexpected." Brady shook his head, hardly able to believe that the woman who had once looked at him with love shining from her eyes had physically attacked him in anger and hatred.

"It'll be hard, Brady, very hard. But, you have to believe in you and Chloe, make it work somehow. The mind is an important part of a person, but it cannot compare to the two other integral elements." Victor paused briefly and gratefully took a sip of his wine.

"Well? What are the two other important parts?" Brady asked his grandfather impatiently, wondering what he would say. He knew with certainty that Chloe's mind was set against him, possibly forever, under the cruel manipulation of Stefano and Lexie DiMera.

"I'm getting to it, Brady. As I was saying, I've lived a lot longer than you, experienced a lot more. Seen it all, been exposed to so many unexpected things in this world. And, I can say with complete certainty, that I have learned one very important thing in this life." Victor wanted his words to offer hope to Brady in a nearly hopeless situation, to help him find a way to counteract DiMera's scheme. "Without question, the mind is powerful. But it cannot compare to the human heart or the human soul."

"So, you're saying…what?" He prompted, not following Victor's explanation.

Victor sensed that Brady wasn't understanding his meaning clearly, so he backtracked a little bit. "Chloe's lost her memory and has been programmed to become Chloe DiMera. I don't know if that can be changed. According to Stefano, she will never regain her memories of her life as Chloe Lane. However, Brady, and this is where you need to believe in the strength of your love for Chloe and hers for you," Victor insisted, staring intently into his handsome grandson's face. "Her heart and her soul cannot be touched. By anyone. Somewhere, deep inside her, she knows who you are, Brady, how much she loves you. You merely have to find a way to tap into that wealth of love again."

Brady couldn't prevent the wry laugh that escaped his lips after his grandfather finished talking. "Right. Piece of cake, Gramps. I'll get right on that."

"Whoever said love was easy?" Victor counteracted Brady's sarcasm swiftly, fortifying himself with another sip of wine. "If you want her back, Brady, you will have to fight long and hard for her. Maybe you'll be able to break the spell."

"It's like some type of a nightmarish fairy tale. How exactly does one awake the ice queen?" Brady murmured as he gestured towards his soulmate. He met her gaze briefly, a little taken aback that Chloe had glanced his way. Chloe's eyes immediately frosted over before she turned her back on him and continued conversing with her father. "Definitely an ice queen," he said in response to her reaction to him. After seeing her tonight, he believed that the description fit her perfectly. With that silver dress and the haughty expression she just threw his way, Chloe DiMera was the epitome of an ice queen.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One -Confrontations**

Brady quietly departed from his table, explaining to his grandfather that he really needed to discuss something with his father. He silently recalled his grandfather's advice while he strode towards his father's table. "Her heart and soul can't be touched, by anyone. I will find the key," he vowed during his walk to his destination.

Seeing Chloe here, looking like some kind of a coldhearted ice queen, was tearing him up inside. She was NOT the Chloe he knew and loved, but Victor seemed convinced that he could thaw out the essence of the real Chloe Lane. Well, Brady knew that he would give it one hell of a shot. Now, he just needed to speak with his father, see if he could come up with some kind of explanation for the DiMeras showing up in such force. Brady stopped by a large green plant, shamelessly eavesdropping on his father's table when he heard Marlena mention Chloe's name.

"I dropped by the hospital later this afternoon, to see Belle, Shawn and little Alicia. Of course, I also shared with the unfortunate news about Chloe. Belle was completely shocked," Marlena recounted softly while the inhabitants of her table continued to view the DiMera family. "She was very upset when I explained to her about Stefano's manipulations."

"Who wasn't?" Hope said while she battled Lexie again with an icy stare. She smiled sneeringly after Lexie glanced away first. "Can't take the heat, can you, Alexandra?" she muttered quietly to herself, arching one eyebrow extremely high in sarcastic elation.

Bo looked at his wife in puzzlement after he heard her mumble something under her breath. "What was that, Hope?"

Hope immediately devoted her full attention to Bo, not wanting to share with him the death stares Lexie had been sending her way all night. "Nothing, Bo. I am just so furious with Stefano and his newest scheme. Absolutely livid, in fact."

"You know from experience," Marlena interspersed, briefly reflecting on Hope's past as Princess Gina. She gave her head a quick shake at the mess DiMera created out of all of their lives. "I pray that everything will turn out as well for Chloe as it did for you, Hope."

"That's a fact," John noted, arching his eyebrow. He craned his neck and sneered at Stefano, who was watching their table with barely concealed amusement. "Look at him over there, gloating over his "success" with the introduction of Chloe DiMera. That bastard has doesn't have any feelings at all. He plays so damn dirty, with no regard for the people he hurts in the process."

"We've all tangled with DiMera so many times in the past, and we have never been able to put him away." Hope blew out a frustrated breath and spoke with obvious frustration. She frowned slightly when she announced, "I really thought that Chloe, Greta, and I had succeeded in taking that monster down, at that damn Christmas Ball. No such luck, unfortunately."

"He's not called the phoenix for nothing," Bo answered, stifling a slight shiver. Stefano DiMera was not a person to be taken lightly. Even the mere mention of his name was enough to cause any sane person to shudder with fear or disgust.

Marlena opened her eyes wide and then batted her eyelashes, annoyed with DiMera and his evil games that he really immensely enjoyed playing with the people she loved most in the world. She turned her back on the DiMera table, deciding that she wasn't going to give Stefano the satisfaction of witnessing her obvious feelings on his presence at Tuscany. "And he has certainly succeeded in his plan for the night."

John looked curiously at his wife, wondering what she meant by that statement. "Doc? Care to explain that?" He leaned back comfortably in his chair.

"Well, we all know from experience that Stefano DiMera never makes a move without an ulterior motive. He has gained what he wanted for the night. Everyone's attention here, at Tuscany, is completely focused on his table. I can guarantee you that he choose to dine at Tuscany tonight in order to showcase Chloe and her loyalty to his family." Marlena was about to continue when a surprising voice interrupted her from behind.

"Exactly," Brady said, announcing his position near the table. He had stopped by another large plant that was located strategically by the table and had shamelessly eavesdropped on the ongoing conversation between the Blacks and the Bradys. "I couldn't agree with you more, Marlena." He approached the table and confiscated a nearby chair from a vacant table, settling himself down in between Bo and his father.

John smiled at Brady and greeted him with a concerned look, "How are you holding up, Brady?" This was the first time he had seen him since that disastrous confrontation in the foyer of the DiMera mansion. He placed his arm on Brady's shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Fine," Brady answered curtly, lying through his slightly clenched teeth. Everyone at the table knew he was lying but no one wanted to press the issue. At least, not in public. He changed the subject abruptly, deciding Marlena had just given him the answer he was searching for, "So, how's Belle and Shawn and that gorgeous niece of mine doing? I never made it over to visit them this afternoon."

Hope answered for the group at large, who were gazing at Brady in varying degrees of concern. "Oh, they are in ecstasy! Belle and baby Alicia were given a complete bill of health and are being released from the hospital tomorrow. Shawn can't wait to have them come home."

Bo smirked at his wife while he admitted sarcastically, "Yeah, he's really looking forward to those three o'clock feedings, sleepless nights, dirty diapers…Hey!" Bo exclaimed after his loving wife playfully slapped him on the shoulders. "Just speaking the truth, Fancy Face."

Hope merely rolled her eyes at Bo. "Just watch your sarcasm, Brady," she warned him, shaking her finger at him. The smile in her eyes belied her warning, causing Bo to grin with pure pleasure at his wife.

Brady observed the playful banter between Bo and Hope and then a tender kiss between John and Marlena. He felt his heart start to bleed again while he briefly contemplated what should have been. How he wanted this for him and Chloe! We'll get there, someway, someday, somehow, he vowed to himself while he watched the couples around him celebrate their love in small ways.

"Hey!" a masculine voice called from the back, breaking up the mooning couples. A grim-faced Greta came into view, followed by a solemn Ethan. They followed Brady's lead and grabbed a chair from a nearby vacant table and deposited themselves at the table. "Do you mind if we join you for a moment?"

"Oh no! Not at all. The more the merrier, in fact!" Marlena welcomed them after she had reluctantly broke her soft kiss with John. She leaned back in her chair and smiled warmly at the two new arrivals.

Ethan noticed that Greta hadn't greeted anyone at the table after she sat down in her chair and that she continued to focus all of her attention on the table in the center of the room, her face becoming grimmer and grimmer. "Another interesting evening at Tuscany," he remarked, hoping to get Greta involved in the conversation. His attempt to regain Greta's attention failed miserably.

Marlena laughed in wry humor at Ethan's sarcastic remark. "Tuscany certainly carries a lot of, ahhh, colorful memories for all of us here."

Hope sighed deeply before she shared her favorite Tuscany moment. "My favorite was watching Stefano and Lexie being led out of here in handcuffs," Hope noted, smiling wistfully at the memory. "Now that was sweet."

"It didn't do much good, though, did it?" Greta responded suddenly, a thread of anger evident in her voice. She kept her eyes on Chloe, willing her sister to turn around and face this table, but Chloe, in stubbornness or ignorance, ignored the plea from Greta's gaze.

Greta ignored the reaction her pessimistic words had caused. She focused all of her energy at the table in the center of the room. A smile of pure expectation lit her face when she saw a waiter approach Stefano DiMera. The waiter spoke a few words to him and then led her father away from the table. "A phone call, maybe?" Greta mused under her breath, her smile growing sharper with the instincts of the hunter.

Brady studied Greta's averted face carefully and missed Stefano's departure from the table. He arched his eyebrow when he realized that Greta was also in serious emotional pain due to Chloe's recreation at the hands of her father. In fact, Brady thought, Greta wasn't concealing her anger and anguish as well as he was. He eyed her uneasily and noted that she looked like she was contemplating something…unexpected.

Ethan would have agreed with Brady. He knew his wife well. He could sense that she was about to explode, to confront any DiMera present, regardless of the consequences. He placed his hand on her shoulder, offering her his support. He searched around for a topic to get Greta's mind off of Chloe and her father, but came up with a blank.

Luckily for Ethan, John brought all eyes at the table to him when he exclaimed in surprise, "Now that's a surprise."

When John stopped without an explanation, Greta turned to him and prompted him impatiently, "John? What's so surprising?"

John motioned with his hands towards the DiMera table. "There is probably only one person in Salem who is happy about Lexie's return and he's getting a warm welcome right now."

All turned with fascinated eyes to Lexie. "Ooohhh," Hope whistled softly. "I hope he knows what he's getting himself in for. Lexie is just as corrupt as her father."

"I wouldn't want to be in Brandon Walker's shoes right now," Marlena noted, shaking her head at his continuing stupidity. "Of course, Brandon was the only one who stood by Lexie through the whole baby switch thing."

"And isn't that sweet?" Brady broke in sarcastically. "He's taking that viper outside. I hope he's had his shots. You know, for rabies and all that."

Hope tore her gaze from Lexie's departure through the balcony doors and faced Brady in delighted surprise. She started to laugh uproariously at his quip. "Oh, god, Brady, I needed that! That viper, as you dubbed her, has been giving me death stares all night long."

Brady grinned back at Hope, his first true grin since he had visited the DiMera mansion earlier that day. "She's jealous, Hope, that's all. She's lost it all, through her own means."

Greta listened to the conversation swirl around her and kept her eyes focused squarely on Chloe. Her grin widened when she noticed that Chloe was left alone at the table. Her father and Lexie weren't around to interfere. She watched with eager eyes while Chloe gracefully stood up from her chair and left her table, heading off towards the back. "The restroom," Greta breathed out softly, a look of battle adding a brilliant sparkle in her eyes. "Perfect." She abruptly stood up and began to depart the table.

Ethan stopped her for a moment. "Where are you going, Greta?" he questioned her. The rest of the table had been laughing at Brady's quip about Lexie and had missed Chloe's slow stroll towards the restroom.

"I've got a date," Greta replied, arching her eyebrow. She glanced at Hope and then Marlena, inviting them with a pointed look. "Care to join me?" she invited them. Greta didn't wait for their response. Instead, she turned on her heels and strode swiftly away from the table.

Hope immediately understood Greta's underlying meaning. A satisfied look glinted in her eyes while she anticipated the upcoming encounter. She stood up and strolled quickly after Greta without a word to anyone else at the table and Marlena followed closely on their heels.

While the others pondered what the hell had happened, Brady took the moment to find Chloe. His eyebrows lifted in surprise when he realized that she wasn't at the table anymore. His own smile could only be termed feral as he silently departed the table, following the women towards their destination.

"I don't know," John noted, finally discovering the reason behind the mass exodus. He realized that Chloe was defenseless, for the moment. Stefano was tied up with a phone call and Lexie was outside entertaining Brandon Walker. "I have a strange feeling that tonight could be the most memorable evening here at Tuscany."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two -Confrontations**

Chloe entered the restroom quietly and immediately headed to the far side of the bathroom sink. She leaned across the chrome edge and inspected herself in the mirror. She calmly took her makeup out of her small evening bag and began to freshen up. Chloe held the mascara wand completely in her hand and lifted it towards her eyelash, intent on adding a fresh coat. Chloe jumped back, startled, when the restroom door was opened loudly. It slammed against the far wall, the noise reverberating throughout the confines of the room. Chloe watched the grand entrance through the use of the mirror in front of her.

Greta stood framed ominously in the doorway, her gaze focused squarely on her prey standing by the mirror. She stepped aside while another occupant of the restroom scurried by her, not desiring to witness the scene that was brewing. Greta leaned against the frame and addressed Chloe for the first time in over six months, "Hello, Chloe. Weren't you going to greet me tonight?"

Chloe swore under her breath when she noticed that she had completely missed her eyelash with her mascara wand due to Greta's loud entrance. She had placed a large black smudge on her eyelid. "Look what you made me do," she accused Greta coolly, pointing to her eyelid in the mirror. She then reached for a nearby tissue. Chloe gently dabbed at the offending black smudge, clearly ignoring the unwanted arrival of her sister.

Greta laughed under her breath when she realized what Chloe was attempting to do. "Trying to ignore me, are you? I don't think so. It's not gonna work." She finally noticed Hope and Marlena, who were standing directly behind her. She murmured something to Marlena, who nodded in surprise and then stepped out of the restroom. Hope entered the restroom completely and moved to the opposite side of the sink from Chloe, where she would follow Greta's lead.

Chloe noticed the movement by the doorway in the mirror. She continued to focus her attention on repairing the damage to her face and ignored the women behind her. She glanced down to wet the tissue slightly, so she missed Greta's smile of satisfaction after she closed and locked the restroom door, effectively shutting out any possible interruptions for the moment.

Greta leaned against the door and crossed her arms in front of her chest, pleased with the fact that she and Hope had Chloe cornered. Marlena was stationed on the other side of the door, where she was running interference for anyone who would dare to attempt to enter the restroom. "Perfect," Greta announced to herself.

Chloe decided that her best course of action was to freeze these women with cold composure. She calmly applied more makeup to her face, without acknowledging the two women with her in the bathroom. After all, she was outnumbered at the moment, but she had faith in her ability to defend herself against her foes.

Greta tired of the cold shoulder treatment quickly and decided that she needed to provoke a response from her silent sister. "Love the new look, Chloe," she began sarcastically from her position by the door. "Very cool, very modern, and certainly not the Chloe I know."

Chloe took out a tube of lipstick from her purse and applied it carefully to her lips, making her lips even more pronounced. "You don't know me, Princess Greta," she replied calmly, proud of her chilly reply.

Greta chuckled huskily at Chloe's calm response. Her plan was to break through that frosty exterior, to get Chloe to lose her composure. "You're bloody well wrong on that score, Chloe, my dear," she answered insistently, gazing at Chloe intently from her position at the door.

"Leave me alone, Princess Greta. You made your choice years ago when you decided to forsake all things DiMera. That includes me, too," Chloe said nonchalantly, without a hint of feeling in her voice. "I'm a DiMera, in case you have forgotten." She continued to calmly ignore the women present in the restroom with her.

Hope stayed at her post by the sink, alertly observing Chloe's reaction, or lack of it, to their presence. She arched her eyebrow while she waited for Greta to respond to Chloe's defense of the DiMera family.

Greta tilted her head to the side and opened her eyes wide in disbelief at the garbage Chloe was spouting. "Our devoted father and darling sister really did a number on you, Chloe, for you to say something like that. And what's worse is you actually believe it. I can see it in your eyes." She pushed herself away from the locked door and started to close in on Chloe.

"Sarcasm certainly becomes you, Princess," Chloe noted coolly while she snapped the top on her tube of lipstick and placed it in her glittery purse. Chloe then took out her compact, even though she knew she didn't need it, and opened if with a flourish. She merely wanted to focus on something beside the furious woman approaching her.

Greta stopped her stalking when she was a pace away from Chloe. She followed every movement Chloe made while she calmly applied fresh powder to her face. "It's not sarcasm. Princess," she hurled at Chloe, reminding Chloe that they shared the same title from their mother, Princess Gina. "And, back to my "forsaking all things DiMera." Honey, for the record, you did, too."

Chloe pivoted around and finally made true eye contact with her older sister. "I don't think so, sister dear. You may think I'm vulnerable because I lost my memory in a car accident, but I'm on to you. And the Bradys and the Blacks, too. I won't let any of you affect me."

"What?" Hope interrupted, shocked by Chloe's explanation about losing her memory in a car accident. "So that's the official DiMera explanation. Oh god. Now this mess is starting to make perfect sense. Stefano has told you that you lost your memory in a car accident. That is a pure DiMera move right there, rotten to the core." Hope's eyes flared briefly with anger while the one piece of information she had missed fell neatly into place.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chloe sneered at Hope, leaning one hip against the sink. She glanced at Hope and then took out her nail file from her purse and started to file her nails while she insisted, "I know all of you are aware of my memory loss. And I know that each of you knew me before I lost my memory. However, we were never what anyone would call friends. We despised each other. After all, I'm a DiMera, your sworn enemy." Chloe blew air on her nails after this speech and held her hand out in front of her, carefully inspecting her handiwork.

Greta was tired of Chloe's obvious attempt to ignore what they were saying to her. She reached out and grabbed the damn nail file before Chloe could stop her and hummed it across the room. She was pleased to notice Chloe's shocked expression at Greta's audacity. "Honey, you are so far off the mark it's not even funny. The three of us are not only great friends but successful business partners, as well. We became friends after our loving father destroyed all of our lives, four years ago, in this very restaurant."

Chloe interrupted her with a harsh chuckle, "I don't have to listen to this." She attempted to walk towards the door, seeking escape from her irate sister.

Greta stepped in front of her and held tightly onto Chloe's upper arms, preventing her from leaving the restroom. "I know this is going to come as a shock to you. After all, it's not like you've been exposed to the truth since our father has taken control of your life. But, you are going to listen to this, whether you want to or not."

Chloe shook Greta's hands off of her angrily before she stated as coolly as she could manage, "In your dreams, maybe." She flounced away and headed to the door. She tried the door, only to discover that the door was locked. Chloe looked down at the handle and saw that the door locked from the inside. "What kind of a fool do you think I am?" she hurtled over her shoulder at Greta and Hope. She flicked open the lock easily and attempted to open the door. Unfortunately for her, it wouldn't open. "What the hell?" Chloe murmured, staring in disbelief at the damn door.

"It's not going to open, Chloe, until I give the word." Greta smiled smugly at her sister, pleased to have her in control for once.

Chloe whirled around and glared daggers at Greta. She didn't respond to Greta's threat and turned back to the door. She started pounding loudly on the door. "Let me out of here!" she yelled, hoping the noise would bring her father, her other sister, hell, she'd settle for a waiter or a waitress at the moment. Anything to get her out of here and away from her unpleasant sister's presence. "Open the damn door!" Chloe pulled harder on the door and it started to give a little bit. A triumphant smile crossed her face while she felt that victory was close at hand. She gave another tug only to have the door slam viciously closed again. This time, the time wouldn't budge at all. "This isn't happening," she whispered to herself.

"Oh yes it is," Greta assured her sister. She smiled to herself when she correctly guessed who was helping Marlena man the door. There wasn't a chance in hell now of Chloe opening it on her own. "And you are going to listen to every single word I have to say to you, without Lexie or Stefano around to poison your mind."

Chloe refused to rise to the bait and continued to bang loudly on the door. Her composure started to slip as she practically screamed at the people on the other side of the door, "I'm telling you to OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Losing all decorum so soon, Princess?" Greta asked, taunting her sister. Greta brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face while she waited for Chloe's reaction.

The taunting worked. Chloe stopped the yelling and her incessant pounding on the innocent door. She slowly turned around and looked with livid fury at her sister. Chloe took a deep breath and attempted to regain her chilly exterior. She decided that, for the moment, she would need to give in to her sister's wishes, and Chloe did, albeit ungraciously. "Fine. Say what you have to say and let me go."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three -Confrontations**

Chloe cleared all emotion from her face and stared at Greta and Hope impassively. "Well?" Chloe inquired sarcastically, waiting to hear Greta's explanation. "I'm all ears. Tell me everything you want to. That way, I can get out of here all the quicker."

"She definitely has an open mind," Hope quipped. She couldn't resist adding her insight to Greta, sarcasm dripping from each word. And, to top it all off, Hope was starting to find the whole encounter between Chloe and Greta morbidly fascinating.

Greta lifted up one corner of her mouth in a travesty of a grin while she admitted to Hope, "As long as she hears it, I don't give a damn. Sooner or later she'll realize that we are the people she should trust and not our monstrous family." Greta wanted Chloe to have a chance to hear the truth, even if she didn't believe it.

"Hello?" Chloe interrupted the little side conversation between her foes. "I can't wait to get the hell out of here. Share this fountain of wisdom quickly. I don't want to be in your company all night." She finished her statement with a dramatic rolling of the eyes. Marlena would have been proud of Chloe if she had witnessed it.

Greta leveled an exasperated look at her younger sister. "You want the truth, Chloe? Well, you've got," Greta snapped at Chloe, growing extremely impatient with Chloe's attitude. "As I was saying before, that man out there, you know, the one that you totally trust, is a lying, deceiving, diabolical monster. He completely destroyed the three of us, four years ago, right in this very restaurant."

Chloe leaned against the door and stifled a yawn, feigning boredom with Greta's accusations. "You already said that, sister, dear."

Greta ignored Chloe's smart comeback and continued on with her explanation, "I'm not going to go into his schemes for Hope and I, not tonight, but I will be delighted to share what he did to you, Chloe Lane. He shared with you, in front of all of Salem, the fact that he was your biological father. Let me share with you how you reacted to this news. You were devastated, Chloe, totally, utterly, completely devastated. In fact, you came home with me that night. Hope and I helped you start to deal with the horrendous news."

"Ho-hum," Chloe responded, beginning to inspect her fingernails again. She wanted to antagonize Greta, for Greta to think that she wasn't paying attention the words she was saying.

A militant look entered Greta's eyes while she said passionately, "I'm going to skip some of the smaller things our father did to you and move straight to the part that tore your heart to shreds. In fact, Hope and I mopped up the blood from your broken heart for three years. You see, our delightful father forced you to sacrifice your relationship with Brady Black." She paused after she dropped the bombshell, waiting anxiously for Chloe's reaction to the news.

Greta wasn't disappointed. Chloe's eyes slowly left their inspection of her nails and collided with her sister's. A flame began to burn deep within her sapphire depths, absolutely delighting Greta. "Brady Black?" Chloe sneered at Greta, disbelief clearly written across her face. She started to laugh frostily. "Right. A DiMera and a Black. That would never happen, not in this lifetime."

"Oh, it did, Chloe, it most certainly did." Greta took perverse pleasure in relating this part of the story because she believed that Chloe's relationship with Brady could be the key to getting Chloe Lane back. "Stefano DiMera manipulated you mercilessly. He convinced you that he had "plans" for the Blacks and that he would unleash them, causing Brady and his family unending heartache and pain. You knew that wasn't an idle threat, Chloe. But, it you would agree to stop seeing Brady, he would gladly end all of his plans for the Brady and his family."

Greta took a deep breath, trying to calm her own frustrated anger, before she continued with her tale, "It completely destroyed you, Chloe, but you did it. You ended all ties with Brady Black. And, the very next day, the three of us left Salem for Europe, where we began our plans to take DiMera down."

Chloe gasped in shocked anger before she accused Greta, "You are such a liar! I was not a part of the plan to throw my father in jail! In fact, Father admitted to me just tonight that I stood by him through it all!"

Hope decided to interject a little levelheadedness to the heated battle raging between Chloe and Greta. "It's the truth, Chloe," she said softly, earning Chloe's furious gaze. "We lived in Europe for three years. The three of us started a successful fashion magazine. Notorious. We used our success to enter the elite European society, where we collected all sorts of information against Stefano DiMera's art theft ring. We returned to Salem a year ago and exposed his illegal dealings, with the assistance of Ethan Sinclair, of course."

"Every word you speak is a lie!" Chloe insisted, furious sparks shooting from her eyes. She turned away from the door and started to pace. "Oooohhhh, Father was so completely right about you, about everyone in Salem. You really are involved in some type of conspiracy to drive me away from my family."

"You're wrong," Hope interrupted her before Greta could. Hope could tell that Greta was ready to verbally fight with Chloe again and rapidly decided that was not the way to get through to Chloe right now. "If anyone is the perpetrator of a conspiracy here, it's Stefano and Lexie. They have convinced you that the truth is false and that the lies are true."

"Shut the hell up!" Chloe ordered Hope shrilly. When she realized she was starting to lose her composure, Chloe turned her back on the two of them and attempted to regain it, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

"I can see that you don't believe us," Hope began, trying to reach through the wall that Stefano had created between them and Chloe.

Hope's statement broke through Chloe's attempts to calm herself. She threw an amazed look at Hope over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes at the woman. "Are you crazy or what? Your powers of deduction continue to amaze me." Chloe narrowed her eyes more and then asked her captors, "Can I go now or what?"

"Oh no," Greta responded irritatedly, joining the fray again. "I'm not through with you yet, Chloe. Not by a long shot. There is so much more to this story, quite possibly the worst part of it. Earlier this summer, Stefano DiMera surpassed his own level of cruelty. Do you know what he did, Chloe?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at Greta and sneered at her sarcastically, "Oh, please fill me in. I can hardly contain myself."

Greta's patience was being severely tested but she responded as calmly as possible, "He abducted you, Chloe, moments before you were to be married to the love of your life."

"And who is this "great love" that I can't even remember?" Chloe questioned Greta, clearly not believing a word her sister was saying to her, even though she already knew the identity of this supposed "great love."

Greta gave Chloe a clearly disgusted look before she answered Chloe's smart question. "Brady Black, Chloe. You were all set to marry him when Stefano arranged for your abduction. And, if that wasn't bad enough, he then placed a microchip in your brain that totally erased your memories. You were rendered completely malleable, Chloe, putty in that madman's hands."

"We've already been down this road, Princess Greta. I lost my memory in a car accident. Remember?" Chloe insisted, with another sarcastic roll of her eyes. She found the tale they were telling her absolutely ludicrous.

"And who told you that, Chloe? Stefano?" Greta shook her head at her sister, frustrated beyond belief because she couldn't get through to her. "You know what, Chloe? I can see that my compact version of your life as Chloe Lane means nothing to you, nothing to you at all."

"Oh? Is it that easy to tell?" Chloe responded sarcastically. She moved towards the door again and attempted to open it. Of course, the damn door wouldn't budge again. Chloe kicked it hard and then immediately regretted her action. Her toes screamed in agony due to her stupid, thoughtless action. She leaned down and slipped her foot out of her silver stiletto heel. She gently massaged her foot, all the while cursing a soft blue streak under her breath.

Greta was about to enter another rampage when Hope shook her head at her silently, ordering Greta to keep quiet for the moment. Hope knew exactly what it was like to have DiMera mess with your life. She approached Chloe slowly and said to her softly, "I know this is an awful lot to take in right now. And, whether you believe it or not, Greta and I are here for you. You can trust us to tell you the truth."

Chloe looked up while she continued to massage her aching toes and exclaimed sneeringly, "Unbelievable! I know the truth. There is nothing, I repeat, nothing that the two of you can do to convince me that my father is some sort of monster. If anything, you and your family are the monsters. He's been your victim for years."

Greta chuckled again, sarcasm oozing from her entire being. "He's been the victim. Right." She laughed again and shook her head in disbelief at Chloe's farfetched claims. "Chloe, I can show you mounds of evidence that support our claim."

"Like I'd believe anything you would deign to show me! How stupid do you think I am?" Chloe shook her head at the implication from Greta's remarks.

"Fine," Greta said, throwing her hands up in the air. "If you won't look at any of the evidence we have, then I dare you to search for the evidence on your own. Look on the internet, past issues of newspapers, interview Stefano's victims, hell, visit Notorious and check out the business the three of us started together!" Greta then asked Chloe in a challenging tone of voice, "Or are you afraid that you would discover that we're right and you're wrong?"

"I'm not afraid. Of anything. And I don't need to search for any evidence to prove what the type of man my father is. I know that my father is a good man, that he loves me and Lexie. He probably still loves you, too, Princess, even though you sold him out!" Chloe's eyes narrowed dangerously at her sister after she defended her father.

"Stefano DiMera is not capable of love, Chloe. He doesn't love you. You're a fool if you think he does. He's proud of you. You're his newest creation, his attempt to cause more pain to me, to the Bradys, and to the Blacks." Greta didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or cry uncontrollably at Chloe's claim that Stefano DiMera actually loved her. "You're a possession to him, Chloe, simply a means to an end."

"Just do me a favor, Princess Greta, and leave me the hell alone!" Chloe cried out, completely frustrated with this entire episode. Her hand searched for the door handle again but dropped quickly after Greta spoke again.

Greta calmed herself down again and said softly to her younger sister, "Chloe, one day you are going to start to question the innocence of Stefano and Lexie DiMera. That's a given. Something's going to make you wonder about the veracity of them. When you do, Chloe, come to me. I'll help you, I promise."

Chloe turned back from the door and sent Greta a glacial look. She refused to even comment on that statement. Instead, she pounded on the door and commanded, "I want you to open this door. NOW!" Chloe stared at the handle for a moment, willing it to open. Then, she turned the handle and threw her full weight against the door. Surprisingly, the door opened and Chloe tumbled through the opening.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four -Confrontations**

 _(Note: This chapter takes place while Chloe is being confronted by an irate Greta in the Tuscany restroom.)_

Brady turned the corner in his pursuit of the three women after he left the main dining room. He lifted both of his eyebrows in surprise when he saw Marlena, who appeared to be having a serious wrestling match with the ladies restroom door. "What the hell's going on?" he asked her, borrowing Roman Brady's famous catch phrase.

Then, he heard the unexpected. The ear-piercing screech of his own angel, who was demanding insistently to be let out of the room. Next, he heard Greta's raised voice coming from inside the restroom. Brady reacted without thinking when he realized that Chloe was close to overpowering Marlena and winning the battle of the restroom door. He rushed to the door and his hand immediately found the door knob. Brady pulled the door shut effortlessly with a loud snap, sharing a roguish grin with Marlena. The grin widened when he could vaguely hear Chloe cursing from behind the door since she lost the battle. Then, the noises coming from inside quieted down a bit. For the moment.

Brady continued his hold on the door, wondering what was happening behind that door. He glanced quizzically at the door while he questioned Marlena, "Marlena, is Greta in there with Chloe?"

"Hope's with them, too," Marlena answered him in the affirmative, with a sharp nod of her head. "I think that Greta wanted to corner Chloe when she was alone, away from Stefano and Lexie's destructive influence."

"Man, I didn't know that Greta had such a temper!" Brady exclaimed after they heard Greta raise her voice again inside the restroom. He grimaced slightly while he attempted to make out her words.

Marlena chuckled at Brady's vehement reaction. "You always have to watch out for the quiet ones, Brady." She then stretched out her arm while she admitted her own part in Greta's plan. "It was my job to run interference by the door, to keep anyone from entering the restroom. Greta must've locked the door earlier. When Chloe tried to get out a few minutes ago, she unlocked it. We then played a little tug-of-war with the door. I would have lost if you hadn't come by, Brady."

"Do you know what Greta wanted to say to Chloe?" Brady asked, tightening his hold on the door when he felt a slight pull from the other side. The pull stopped immediately after he rejected the attempt.

Marlena stared at the door in fascination, imagining the battle that was raging between the three women trapped inside.. "I would give just about anything to be a fly on the wall in there, Brady. It must be some show. But, no, I don't know what Greta is sharing with Chloe. I have my suspicions, though."

Brady looked at her and arched his eyebrow, a la his father, and smiled in slight amusement at the continuing noise coming from the restroom. "We're probably on the same wave length," Brady admitted finally.

Marlena pursed her lips while she admitted, "I would have to say that the odds are pretty good that Greta is trying to convince Chloe about Stefano's evil schemes against the Blacks and the Bradys. She's definitely informing Chloe about her own past here, in Salem, when she was Chloe Lane. And I'd also have to throw in the three years when Chloe worked closely with Hope and Greta to take Stefano down." Marlena fluttered her eyes dramatically at the conclusions she had drawn from the small snippets of conversation that had traveled through the thick door.

"I'm impressed," Brady said after Marlena's explanation. He glanced warily at the restroom door, his respect for Greta growing immensely. "Princess Greta is certainly one hell of a woman. It's not much fun taking on Chloe DiMera."

Marlena's face instantly revealed her sympathy for Brady. John had given her a detailed account of their meeting with Stefano and Chloe earlier this afternoon at the DiMera mansion. "Oh, Brady," she gasped out softly. She gently caressed Brady's cheek with her hand, the cheek that Chloe had slapped earlier that day, and finally ended up cupping it tenderly. "We will get our Chloe back. There are a lot of people here who love both of you so very much. We won't let Stefano win, not on something this important to you."

Brady was about to respond to Marlena's heartfelt sympathy when he heard a loud yell from inside and felt a sharp kick against the door. He noted dryly to Marlena, amusement dancing in his eyes, "Well, I don't think it's going very well in there, Marlena, I really don't."

Marlena laughed at Brady's dry response. She shook her head slightly and fluttered her eyes once more at her handsome stepson. "Brady, you are something else. Have I ever told you how proud I am of you?"

Brady flushed slightly when Marlena unexpectedly praised him. He didn't respond to Marlena but his eyes urged her to continue.

"You have become such a strong, compassionate, caring young man. A true hero." Marlena placed both hands on Brady's shoulders. She remembered briefly the angry young man who had returned to Salem and she realized she loved that young man as much as the man standing in front of her. Totally and unconditionally.

She looked imploringly into Brady's eyes and told him softly, going back to the subject of Chloe, "She's going to need you, Brady, even though she won't admit it. And she's going to fight you every step of the way. Chloe is another innocent victim of Stefano DiMera, who willingly believes all of the lies he has told her about us."

"My grandfather believes that her heart and soul haven't been touched," Brady admitted slowly to Marlena, wanting to test out Victor's theory on a professional. "So reaching Chloe Lane will be a small matter of overpowering her mind."

"Mere matter? Right," Marlena laughed, showing rare sarcasm. She shook her head slightly before she commented on Victor's advice. "You know, Brady, I really think that Victor has a very good point here. Chloe may not be able to remember you. If we are to believe Stefano, her memories are gone forever. But, she could still retain feelings, emotions. Very interesting, Brady. We'll have to test that theory out."

"It'll have to work," Brady said quietly, sharing his darkest fear with Marlena. He sighed deeply before he explained, "I don't think I'd be able to survive, knowing Chloe is so close to me and yet completely unreachable. It's hell, Marlena, pure and utter hell. I have to reach her. I have to find the key that will open up her feelings to me, even if her memories are forever lost."

Marlena couldn't resist the urge. She flung herself into Brady's arm and embraced him tightly, believing that he needed all of the support he could get right now. "Oh, I love you so much!" she exclaimed, holding onto him tighter. Brady returned the hug with one arm while he kept his other hand on the doorknob. "We'll be there for you, Brady, your father and I. Anytime you need to talk." Brady shared that awesome grin of his with Marlena and was about to respond when they were rudely interrupted.

"What is going on here?" an angry young woman asked, breaking into Marlena and Brady's tender moment by the ladies restroom. She glared at the two of them angrily as she approached them. "I want in that restroom. Now."

Brady grinned winningly at the young woman, attempting to charm her. "I'm afraid that's not possible right now," he reluctantly admitted to the customer.

"You'd better damn well make it possible or else I'm going to go get the owner!" she ordered Brady harshly. The young woman wasn't falling for any of his charm.

Brady shrugged his shoulder, looking at Marlena for confirmation. "I say go right ahead. But, you'll discover that the owner is a great friend of this lovely woman. She'll take our side."

The young woman continued to glare at them before she turned huffily away. "We'll see about that!" she threatened them, striding at a fast clip towards the hostess table.

"They'd better hurry up in there," Marlena whispered to Brady while she watched the angry young woman approach Maggie. The woman used her arms to express her displeasure at her inaccessibility to the ladies restroom. "As much as Maggie loves me, I really can't see her letting us hold Chloe captive in there much longer."

Brady saw Maggie glance their way in surprise while she attempted to calm down the irate customer. Maggie eventually started to walk towards the restroom, with the young woman striding huffily in tow. "I agree with you there, Marlena. We'll give them a few more minutes, see what happens."

Brady and Marlena waited by the door, focusing all of their attention on what was happening behind it. They pointedly ignored the approach of the two women, each hoping that Greta and Hope had enough time to succeed in their discussion with Chloe.

"What on earth is going on here?" Maggie asked the second she neared the restroom door. Marlena and Brady exchanged glances and then looked at Maggie, with wide-eyed innocent expressions upon their faces.

"They won't let me in the bathroom," the angry young woman explained. She pointed to Brady's hand on the doorknob as her evidence.

Before anyone could respond, they heard a loud commotion from behind the door. Maggie looked at Brady and Marlena in puzzlement at the unexpected noise. Then, she heard a familiar voice shout from behind the door, "I want you to open this door. NOW!"

Maggie glanced at Brady, ordering him with a look to release his hold on the doorknob. Brady reluctantly let go of it at the exact moment Chloe threw her full weight against the door. The door opened easier, much easier than Chloe had expected. Chloe ended up tumbling through the doorway, sprawling unceremoniously on the hallway carpet, in full, fascinated view of gathering crowd.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty-Five -Confrontations**

Chloe stared in complete disbelief at the forest green carpet below her, utterly shocked that the door had finally opened at the precise moment she had thrown her complete weight against it. She focused all of her attention on trying to regain the remnants of her composure, which was a nearly impossible feat. After all, she was sprawled unceremoniously on the ground, in front of Hope and Greta, people she considered enemies of her family. "Could this evening possibly get any worse?" she wondered softly, with a shake of her head.

Suddenly, it did. "Well, it looks like the ice queen has finally fallen at my feet," an amused voice remarked from above her. Brady looked down at the irate beauty spread out before him and suddenly found himself grinning widely, pleased at the startling sight.

Chloe gritted her teeth as she became absolutely incensed by Brady's cheerful remark. "Damn you, Brady Black," she whispered under her breath. She refused to look up at him, not wanting to see the enjoyment at her current predicament she was sure would be written plainly across his face. Here she was, in an undignified heap, at the feet of the one man she definitely did NOT want to see again in Salem. Chloe attempted to gracefully stand from her position on the floor but the one silver stiletto heel she was still wearing became stuck in the skirt of her dress, halting her effort to right herself. The other heel was still lying on the floor in the bathroom, where she had left it after she had childishly kicked the door earlier.

"You seem to be having some trouble. Drink too much tonight?" Brady innocently inquired while he reached down and competently cupped Chloe's elbow, assisting her to her feet. Brady sucked in a deep breath while his eyes widened at the unbelievable feel of her again. His heart screamed loudly for him to take her in his arms, now, to hold her, kiss her, never let her go, and reveal his all-consuming love for her but his head immediately rejected the idea. That was not the way to get Chloe back in his life, Brady decided with absolute certainty. Declaring the depth of his feelings for her would only push her even farther away.

Chloe accepted Brady's help very ungraciously. When she was once again standing on her own two feet, albeit a little unsteadily with only one high heel shoe on, she stared angrily at him. "You helped those two, didn't you?" Chloe pointed in the general direction of the open doorway, where she could see Hope and Greta out of the corner of her eye. "I bet it was your idea all along, to have them corner me in that damn room and shove lie after lie down my throat. Similar lies to the ones you wanted me to believe earlier today. Well, it's not gonna work, damn you."

Brady arched his eyebrow at Chloe's rantings, knowing with certainty that affectation borrowed from his father would infuriate Chloe even more. His hand was still cupping her elbow. He decided that he would be damned before he would willingly relinquish any type of contact with her, including his physical touch. She would have to shake his hand off. "I wish I could take credit for it, but, unfortunately, I can't. I was merely an innocent bystander."

"Innocent, my ass! You held on to that damn door!" Chloe shot back, her eyes revealing the depth of her rage. "You could have released me from in there at any moment."

Brady looked at her with a feigned innocent expression on his face while he drawled out slowly, "I always believed women enjoyed traveling in packs to the bathroom."

"Inconceivable," Chloe mumbled to herself while rolled her eyes at amused man in front of her. This evening was not going the way she had expected it to. She inclined her head slightly and glanced away from Brady. It was then that she suddenly realized that Brady was still holding onto her. And that she had let him! Chloe narrowed her eyes while she stared in bemusement at his large hand on her elbow and shook it off a moment later. She refused to think about the comfort his touch had brought her, even for a moment. "I simply can't believe what a fiasco this evening has turned into. You're crazy, the entire lot of you!" Chloe used her arms to encompass all present in her rant.

Brady enjoyed watching the emotion play across Chloe's face, even if it was livid anger. He thought about what his grandfather and Marlena had suggested he do to get Chloe back. Ignore her head and discover the key that would open her heart and soul to him. A grin that could only be classified as roguish appeared on his face while he contemplated a unique approach, the approach that had worked successfully for him in the past with one belligerent Chloe Lane. Antagonizing Chloe, making her show and admit her feelings, may be the key to winning her back. At least, Brady decided, Chloe would definitely show him real feelings instead of that damn frigid exterior he completely despised.

With that decided, Brady commented lightly to the room at large, pretending to ignore the woman in front of him whose fury was mounting more and more by each passing second, "Yeah. She's definitely showing signs of thawing, the ice queen. Maybe she really is human beneath all of that frost."

Chloe drew back, affronted by Brady's view of her. "Go to hell," Chloe snapped back quickly, preparing to leave the impossible man.

Brady replied just as quickly and even more smoothly, truly getting into the spirit of his plan, "Not very original. You can do better than that, I'm sure."

Brady and Chloe's heated exchange captivated the bystanders who were observing this encounter. Marlena recalled her earlier conversation with Brady and realized what he was attempting to do. She turned her head to hide her sudden wayward smile. Greta and Hope continued to watch in fascination while Brady and Chloe sparred, just like in the old days. Maggie and the angry young woman who had demanded entrance to the restroom were also held spellbound by this very interesting display in front of their eyes.

"I don't have to take this," Chloe said, almost to herself. She started to walk away and succeeded in taking two full steps before she whirled around in anger and strode back to confront Brady again. "And you and those two tried to convince me that I wanted to marry you? God, not in this lifetime! Maybe in some alternate universe that you have created inside that tiny little mind of yours."

Even though Brady was hurting because Chloe couldn't remember him or his love for her, he found some small consolation that Chloe couldn't resist the urge to spar with him again, even though she had basically admitted to hating his guts without saying the words. And, as an added bonus, her cool, calm, frosty exterior was slowly melting away. He would prefer an angry, irate Chloe over the ice queen any day of the week and silently cheered to himself when he realized that his plan was working. "Maybe you just found me irresistible," he countered, as an explanation for her desire to marry him.

Chloe covered her mouth with her hand, attempting to disguise the trilling laugh that wanted to spill forth. She failed and ended up laughing in his face. "Irresistible? How big is your ego?" she asked, arching both eyebrows in feigned amusement. "Oh, and to settle the score, I find you very resistible." She turned away again but was stopped by Brady's next comment.

"Resistible? Is that even a word?" Brady shook his head behind Chloe's back in wonder. "I think maybe your father fried your brain, along with your memories, Chloe."

Chloe halted immediately at the reference to her father being responsible for her memory loss. "Damn you!" she said, turning around and facing Brady again, an absolutely furious expression on her face.

Brady continued to be pleased by the responses he was finally getting from Chloe. He wanted her out of control, to have her emotions clearly visible for all to see. And, if insulting and quarreling with her was the way to bring out her feelings, then he would gladly do it. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?" he murmured, baiting her quietly.

His quiet response ignited Chloe's temper to the boiling point. "If you are referring to that ridiculous fairy tale those two attempted to make me believe…" She was so lived by Brady's accusation that she couldn't think up a suitable ending to her to her statement.

Brady recognized her problem and permitted a gloating grin on his lips, a sign that marked him as the victor in this game they were playing. "And…?" he prompted her, letting Chloe know with certainty that he was aware of her problem.

Chloe's sapphire eyes flared even brighter, especially when she heard a small giggle escape Greta's lips. She turned and eyed Greta with disgust before she snarled, "My father did not steal my memories. He did not have a fucking microchip put in my brain. The whole idea you tried to sell me is just plain ludicrous! Things like that only happen on soap operas and in really bad B movies!" She placed her hands on her hips and admitted to herself, "Why do I feel like I've just fallen down a rabbit hole? Wonderland wasn't as crazy as this place is. You're all insane."

Hope hated to interfere in the fascinating exchange between Brady and Chloe, but she held up her hand and drew everyone's attention to herself. She announced to Chloe, "Umm, Chloe? I'm living proof of how evil your father truly is. I can guarantee you that having microchips implanted in your brain can happen in real life. It happened to me. Stefano DiMera turned me into a completely different person, with the assistance of a microchip he created especially for me."

Chloe threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "You expect me to believe that? Dammit, I'm not the idiot you all apparently think I am!" Chloe nearly yelled at Hope, who she believed was questioning her intelligence with her ridiculous tale. Chloe was quickly losing all composure in the face of the unbelievable situation she found herself in.

"You are if you believe a word Stefano DiMera says," Brady announced sarcastically with a pleased smirk, breaking into Hope and Chloe's short quarrel. He couldn't believe how much he was enjoying watching Chloe DiMera becoming completely unglued.

Chloe forgot about Hope's allegations against her father. She turned her attention to Brady and aimed a lethal glare his way. "Don't you dare question my loyalty to my father!" She could feel her rage about to erupt fully and was at a complete loss for words. Instead of continuing the argument, she reached down picked up the nearest object. It happened to be a vase full of cut flowers that had been resting peacefully on a nearby table. Before she could think twice about the brilliance of the move, Chloe flung the vase against a nearby wall, a la Scarlett O'Hara during the barbecue at Twelve Oaks from Gone With The Wind.

The whole crowd watched the vase splinter into pieces, surprised at the lengths Chloe had gone to in her fury. Water, flowers, and ceramic pieces of the vase of the vase were scattered across the forest green carpet. "Oh my," Maggie whispered, placing her hand over her heart.

"Well, that was….childish," Brady noted, after a few moments of stunned surprise. He looked down at Chloe's feet and finally realized that she only had one shoe on. He glanced in the doorway of the restroom and saw her other shoe lying on the floor. While Chloe continue to breathe in deeply with undisguised anger, he slowly strolled over to the bathroom and picked up the other silver stiletto heel that belonged to the furious woman.

Chloe was amazed at the undignified show these people had forced her into. Especially Brady Black. She narrowed her eyebrows and turned to leave the scene of her embarrassment, fighting the blush that was threatening to steal across her face at any second.

"Ummm, Chloe?" Brady called out from the doorway of the restroom, satisfaction evident in his gloating tone.

Chloe cursed herself vividly even as she turned around to find the owner of the voice she never wanted to hear again as long as she lived. She brought her eyes reluctantly to him. He was leaning carelessly against the frame of the doorway, with something dangling from his hand. Chloe refused to find out what it was and kept her eyes trained solely on his face. "Yes?" she hissed out at him.

Brady held up the other shoe that should have been on her other foot nonchalantly. "I think you're missing something, Cinderella." He shook the shoe once to draw her full attention to it.

Chloe's eyes narrowed even more as she approached her nemesis warily. She grabbed for her shoe inelegantly, surprised when Brady relinquished it easily. Chloe immediately leaned down to put the shoe back on her foot. She then turned her back on the whole crew gathered in the small hallway and, cursing them and herself under her breath, walked away with as much grace and dignity as she could muster. A blush stole across her face while she heard the amused laughter following her down her path.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-Six -Confrontations**

Chloe stomped away from the crowd of amused Salemites and headed down the hallway after she realized that any attempt to regain her frosty façade would be useless. She gratefully turned the corner and immediately leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes briefly and took in a series of calming breaths. "Let it go, Chloe, let it go," she chanted to herself until she had reasonably calmed herself down from that extremely embarrassing encounter with people that were her sworn enemies.

"I would bet anything I own that those people are laughing at me right now. Honestly, they made me look like a complete fool!" Chloe flushed again while she remembered the total ass she had made of herself, in plain view of those horrible people. "Put it out of your mind. Now," she ordered herself insistently, shivering slightly at the shameful portrait she painted of herself back there.

When Chloe was reasonably sure that her temper was under control and that her features were relatively composed, she pushed herself away from the solid wall and reentered the dining room of Tuscany slowly. Her eyes sought out her father immediately and then rose in surprise when she saw him confronting Lexie about something. "I wonder what happened. Father doesn't look very happy right now. In fact, I would say that he looks extremely pissed off," Chloe mused quietly to herself, drawing her eyebrows together in deep thought. She began to walk towards her family, concern evident upon her beautiful face.

A hand reached out from a nearby table, halting Chloe in her tracks. Chloe glanced down at the hand, glaring at the person's unwelcome interference. "Excuse me," she snapped rudely, her only intention on reaching her family.

"No, not quite yet," the man said who had gently laid his hand on her forearm, preventing Chloe from walking by their table.

Chloe turned her gaze to the couple dining at the table. She noted that the man was handsome, like most of the men in Salem were. He had dark hair and, at the moment, wasn't smiling. Chloe quickly looked at the woman across the table from him. She had a worried smile on her lips and very red hair.

"Chloe, darling," the woman gushed, while her large eyes contained a look that could best be described as pleading, "We heard what happened to you. About your memory loss and everything."

Chloe merely lifted her eyebrows at the two strangers and replied indifferently, "So? What of it?" She could not understand why they would be concerned about her current situation.

Craig glanced at Nancy, warning her with his eyes to take it slow with Chloe. "She doesn't remember us, Nancy," Craig explained in an aside to his wife, forgetting about Chloe's presence for the moment. "She won't know who we are to her."

Chloe had just about enough of confrontations for the night with people who claimed to know her well. She impatiently rolled her eyes once and then admitted caustically to the diners, "Please. Introduce yourself."

Nancy stared at Chloe for a moment after Chloe had sarcastically given them permission to continue with their inquiries. Then, instead of the irritated look that Chloe had expected her remark to cause, a large smile worked its way across her face. She turned to Craig and squealed loudly in joy, "Oh, Craig! Did you hear how Chloe just spoke to us? She sounds just like she did, when she first came to live with us after I picked her up from the orphanage!"

Chloe put a hand to her temple and tilted her head to the side after Nancy's joyful announcement. "No, not more of this," she moaned dramatically to herself, praying for an end to this continuing nightmarish evening. "I can't take any more fairy tales, not tonight."

She began to walk away but Nancy moved quicker, standing up from the table and planting herself in Chloe's path. "Chloe, darling," Nancy began, when Chloe continued to look at her belligerently. She spoke hurriedly because she could sense that Chloe's patience was being strained. "I'm Nancy. Nancy Wesley. And this is my husband, Dr. Craig Wesley. You see, Chloe, for a long time, we thought I was your mother."

Nancy gained Chloe's undivided attention after her explanation. Chloe's mouth dropped open at the newest shocking news about her past in Salem. "What?" Chloe finally asked sharply, gifting Nancy with an unbelievable glare. "I know exactly who my parents are. My mother was Princess Gina von Amburg. And my father is Stefano DiMera. How could you possibly think that I was your daughter?"

"There was a slight mix-up at the orphanage, between my daughter and the daughter of Princess Gina. The truth didn't come out for seventeen years. Not until Stefano DiMera revealed the truth about your parentage, four years ago at the Christmas Ball, held right here at Tuscany." Nancy spoke quickly and implored Chloe to believe her rapid dissertation with a heartfelt look.

"Oh damn," Chloe muttered to herself, rubbing her temple more firmly this time. She closed her eyes for a moment, attempting to block out the mess this evening had turned into. "Tonight has gone from bad to worse. First I'm held captive in a bathroom by Hope Brady and Princess Greta, then I'm endlessly insulted by Brady Black, and now a strange woman is claiming to have been my mother! Umm, I'm gonna go over there, to my real father, and attempt to enjoy the rest of this evening." She went around Nancy, without looking back.

"Craig," Nancy murmured, turning to her husband with a blinding smile upon her face. "Did you see that? Chloe certainly doesn't realize it, but that was our Chloe Lane, our daughter, right there!"

Craig pulled Nancy into her strong embrace. "Just like the old days," he whispered into her ear. He squeezed Nancy tightly, causing her to gasp with pleasure. The two watched Chloe finally reach her father and Alexandra, both feeling optimistic over their fascinating reunion with the woman they would always consider their daughter.

"Dammit, Alexandra!" Stefano ranted angrily. He kept his voice low but that didn't deter from his meaning. "I had to take that phone call. How could you leave Chloe at the mercy of half of Salem?" He threw his hands up in the air, extremely frustrated with his daughter. "And where the hell is she? Do you even know? Where did Chloe go?"

Lexie's mouth opened in surprise. She hadn't anticipated this reaction from her father. She had merely wanted to regain the friendship of Brandon Walker, a friendship that she had always treasured. He was the only person in Salem who accepted her for what she was. In her desire to meet privately with Brandon, she hadn't considered the enormous consequences of leaving Chloe alone at the table.

Chloe approached the table and viewed her father's anger with a curious tilt of her head. "I'm right here, Father," Chloe broke in after her father had finished ranting at Lexie, her presence stopping Lexie from having to come up with a plausible answer to their father's probing questions.

Stefano's mask of anger dropped from his face immediately at the welcome sound of Chloe's voice. A large smile of relief replaced it. "Darling, I was so worried about you!" Stefano said, taking a step towards Chloe and gifting her with a brief hug. He shared a glance at Lexie from above Chloe's head that promised her he would deal with her negligence later.

Chloe pulled back from the embrace a moment later and sat down in her chair. "I'm fine, Father. I'm a big girl, remember? I know how to take care of myself." She reached for her glass of wine and took a tentative sip.

Stefano's eyes flared briefly when Chloe responded like that to him. He had never heard her speak with anything but the utmost respect towards him. Why the obvious attitude? he wondered as he quickly planned the best way to get the answers out of his youngest daughter.

Chloe placed her elegant glass of wine back on the table and gifted her father with a small smile. "How was your phone call, Father?" Chloe inquired, attempting to keep her father from asking probing questions about her encounter with so many DiMera enemies. For some reason she couldn't fathom Chloe did NOT want to explain everything that had happened to her. She carefully planned in her mind exactly how she would explain her absence to Lexie and her father.

Stefano waved his hand in the air while he joined Chloe at the table. "Simply business, that's all, Chloe. It's all taken care of now." He followed Chloe's lead and reached for his own glass of wine. He took a fortifying sip and then asked her with forced pleasantness, "Well, Chloe? Can you share with Alexandra and I your whereabouts?"

Chloe didn't want to take her bad mood out on her family. Her smile warmed while she admitted, "I needed to freshen up, and so, after Lexie left to reacquaint herself with her friend, I went to the restroom at the back of the restaurant." She stopped her explanation from there while she rapidly planned how much of her encounter she should reveal to her concerned family.

Lexie wanted to get back into her father's good graces, so she prompted Chloe to explain more, "You were gone an awfully long time, Chloe. Did you meet anyone, ah, unexpected?" Lexie hid the eager look in her eyes, wanting Chloe to confide as much about her evening as she possibly could.

Chloe met Lexie's eyes squarely while she shared part of her confrontations for the evening, "Well, when I was in the restroom, repairing my face, I did have a surprising visitor. Two in fact."

Stefano broke into the pregnant silence that followed Chloe's words. "Who did you meet tonight, Chloe?" He reached down and picked up his napkin. He placed the cloth napkin on his lap, where his hands gripped it tightly. Stefano appeared to be waiting patiently for Chloe's explanation, but he was in truth absolutely furious. However, he couldn't show this fury to Chloe, not when he had always played the part of the understanding, doting father.

Chloe had succeeded in clearing any remaining traces of anger, irritation, and embarrassment from her face. Now she smiled serenely at her father and Lexie, desperate to convince them that nothing horrible had happened to her while she was out of their sight. "I saw Princess Greta and Hope Brady tonight. They must have followed me to the restroom. Well, when they entered the restroom, they wouldn't allow me to leave it, which was my first inclination. Instead, they spouted out lie after lie to me, totally farfetched lies."

"Oh?" Lexie inquired with feigned innocence. She titled her head to the side and then continued, "Must be part of that damn conspiracy the Bradys and the Blacks have against us. They are really taking advantage of your memory loss, Chloe."

"Tell me about it," Chloe murmured softly. She shrugged her shoulders and then elaborated the episode a bit more. "Anyway, they tried to convince me that we were friends, that I actually assisted them in their plans to destroy you last year, Father."

Stefano kept his features purposefully bland, but his eyes were sharp while he asked Chloe, "How did you respond to that, Chloe?" He carefully analyzed ever nuance of Chloe at the moment, her tone, her sincerity, her facial expressions, in order to discover if any permanent damage had been done to his newest creation.

Chloe refused to squirm under her father's piercing gaze. Instead, she exclaimed strongly, "Father, I told them that was ridiculous! That I loved you and I would never do anything to hurt you. I left the room then and came back here, only to run into Dr. Wesley and his wife. They claimed that I was once their daughter, until you revealed a mix-up at some orphanage." Chloe refused to feel guilty about the parts she had skipped, but she could not bring herself to share the entire fiasco. She decided to try and analyze her feelings for keeping the rest to herself, later, when she was alone.

"They are really outdoing themselves," Stefano noted after studying Chloe's features intently. He nodded once when he fully believed that Chloe had shared everything about her absence from his presence. "The lies they are telling you are becoming even more elaborate in their efforts to convince you of their veracity."

"Exactly what I said to them, Father." Chloe gazed directly into her father's eyes and admitted vehemently, "I don't believe them, Father. They will not succeed in tearing out family apart."

The rest of Stefano's unease faded after Chloe's vehement response. He chuckled and shook his head slightly. "Excellent, Chloe, my dear. You have made me so proud."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven -Confrontations**

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Greta chanted blissfully from her position by the bathroom door after she had watched Chloe walk angrily out of sight. She turned to Hope and placed both hands on her shoulders, jumping up and down in her excited gleefulness. "I think we did it, Hope! I really think we got through to Chloe!" She spun Hope around in a small circle, giggling uncontrollably.

Hope joined in Greta's giggling, pleased to see a happy Greta, even though she found an irate Greta very amusing. She put her hands on Greta's shoulders after she stopped the spinning and then said, "You were wonderful in there, Greta, but I think that the Academy Award needs to go to that handsome man over there." Hope pointed with her thumb towards Brady, who was standing near a pleased Marlena.

Brady flushed while Greta, Hope and Marlena gazed at him in rapt admiration. He held his hands up in front of him, as if to ward off their accolades for his part in the night's events. "We merely scratched the surface tonight, ladies," he insisted, with a return to caution. "Unfortunately, the battle is far from over."

"Oh, let us enjoy our victory," Greta wheedled to Brady, wanting to savor the results of the confrontation with her youngest sister. She crinkled her nose at him, causing Brady to shake his head at the demanding princess.

"What victory?" John asked from the end of hallway, walking up to the group that was still crowded around the women's restroom. The women and Brady had been gone so long from the table that his curiosity had finally overcame him. John placed his hands in front of his mouth while he waited for someone to clue him in.

Marlena turned to John and greeted him with a warm embrace, laughing slightly hysterically herself. "You should have been here, John! It was absolutely amazing. You see, Greta and Hope cornered Chloe in the restroom."

"Yeah. She had nowhere to go, nowhere to run," Greta interspersed, utterly pleased with the success of her instigated confrontation. "She was completely at our mercy, wasn't she, Hope?"

Hope gave a curt shake of her head, causing her hair to float softly around her face with the fluid movement. "Chloe was finally forced to hear the true version of the events in her past life. Granted, we had to edit our explanation due to insufficient time, but she was exposed to the major points of her past here, in Salem." Hope frowned slightly while she admitted, "However, she still professes not to believe them. In fact, she thinks that all of us are taking advantage of her memory loss, that we have created some type of conspiracy to drive a wedge between her and the DiMeras."

John dropped his hands from his mouth and raised both eyebrows, pursing his lips in the process. "So that's how DiMera is counteracting the truth about Chloe's past," he murmured to himself. "I shouldn't be surprised. That's pure DiMera. Very clever and very cold."

"But the best part was watching Chloe come unglued," Greta continued, smiling gleefully while she remembered how Chloe had began to her composure in the face of Greta's revelations. "Hope and I started the process, but Brady definitely finished it." Greta turned to Brady and gave him a huge smile, turning the floor over to him.

"Aw shucks, Princess," Brady responded, pretending to be modest. "It was nothing." He even kicked the floor with the toe of his shoe for emphasis.

Greta was amused by Brady's playacting. Another giggle escaped her lips while she continued her view of the night's events to a very curious John. "Oh my god, it was so bloody funny, John. Brady and Marlena were manning the door, holding it closed while Chloe wrestled with them from the inside. She was trying to escape me and Hope. I guess Maggie finally made them open it, because, at the precise moment Chloe threw her full weight against it, the door opened effortlessly."

Marlena joined in Greta's laughter, shaking her head in amusement while she picked up the tale, "There she was, John, sprawled on the carpet, in front of all of us. Due to her inelegant position, she wasn't able to draw back inside that cold DiMera shell she had been inhabiting. And Brady made sure that she stayed good and furious."

Brady's own grin widened while he remembered the melting of the ice queen. "I, uh, decided to change tactics with her, Dad. Sharing my feelings with her hadn't worked. All that did was cause Chloe to slap my face and revert back to the frosty Chloe DiMera. I merely antagonized her, infuriated her, until she lost total control."

John's eyes grew wide and then he, too, laughed at the image Brady had just painted of Chloe. He could very well imagine the frustrated annoyance in Chloe's eyes while she responded to Brady's irritating presence. After all, he had witnessed similar scenes between Brady and Chloe years ago. "Sparring again, huh? Kinda like the old days, son. Before you and Chloe were an item."

"Exactly," Brady agreed quickly while he placed his hands deep into the pockets of his pants. He took a deep breath and then admitted the reason behind his new course of action with Chloe DiMera. "You see, Gramps gave me some helpful advice tonight, about how Chloe's mind was tarnished. But her heart and soul are still pure. So I wanted to try a new approach with her, see where that led."

"It was successful, John, very successful," Hope threw in, her eyes dancing with remembered delight. "Chloe couldn't withdraw back into herself, like she wanted to. Instead, she released her temper. Oh boy, what a sight! In the process, we were able to tell her so many things about her past as Chloe Lane. She heard them, loud and clear."

"Now it's just a matter of seeing what she does with that knowledge," Marlena interceded gently, realizing that Chloe may very well ignore everything she had been told tonight. She knew that this confrontation had been positive for her friends and family, but it was only a small victory. Who would end up winning the war was entirely up Chloe.

"I challenged her, in there," Greta announced after a moment of solemn silence as she pointed to the restroom, causing all eyes to turn back to her.

Brady lifted both of his eyebrows while he mulled over the implications of Greta's idea. "Chloe never could resist a challenge," Brady noted quickly, interrupting Greta before she could explain the challenge she had given Chloe.

Greta slapped Brady lightly on the upper arm. "Let me finish, Black!" she ordered teasingly before she continued. "Anyway, as I was saying, Hope and I gave a very short, edited version of the devastation Stefano DiMera had caused in Chloe's life. Then, we followed it up with our plan to bring him down. But I'm sure that all of you have realized this already."

Hope joined in the explanation, stating the obvious, "Of course, Chloe didn't believe us. She was very vehement in her objections to our version of the events that led to Stefano DiMera's incarceration. It seems that he has convinced her that she was a loyal supporter of his during that time." Hope shivered in feigned horror.

Greta nodded curtly in agreement before she described her challenge to Chloe, "Anyway, since Chloe didn't believe us, I offered to show her all of the evidence that we had gathered."

"To which she said no, because she would believe that it was counterfeit," John surmised correctly, earning a pleased look from Greta.

"Yep," Greta agreed, her eyes darkening slightly at Chloe's continual resistance to the truth. "So I gave Chloe some helpful suggestions about where she could find evidence on her own. She absolutely refused to take me up on it, but, after witnessing Brady's superb performance, it's only a matter of time until Chloe starts digging deeper."

Marlena looked intrigued at Greta's belief. Her eyes fluttered slightly while she asked, "Do you really think Chloe will sort through the lies that Stefano and Lexie have made her believe?"

"Without a doubt in my mind," Greta responded with absolute certainty. "It's only a matter of time before Stefano or Lexie let something slip, something that doesn't fit neatly with the lies and omissions they have created to manipulate a truth that doesn't simply doesn't exist."

"After working so closely with Chloe, planning DiMera's downfall, starting a business, actually executing DiMera's downfall, I have always been most impressed with her single-minded devotion to whatever task we are working at. Right now, that devotion is misplaced, but, when she starts questioning everything, she will turn her full attention on discovering the truth." Hope concluded her insights into Chloe with a steely glint in her eyes. "She will find out the truth. It's only a matter of time."

Brady looked at the hallway entrance and saw his grandfather standing there, obviously read to leave Tuscany. He turned back to the gathered group and announced, "I'm heading out now." He shared a grateful grin with Hope, Greta, and Marlena while he thanked them. "Thank you for your efforts tonight. We really reached her." He left with a quick wink for his father and approached Victor.

"Brady, I'm sorry to break up your conversation over there," Victor began the second Brady reached him. "I need to leave, though. I've got a big meeting tomorrow morning." Victor didn't elaborate on the meeting, basically because, when it came to business, Brady was technically the enemy.

Brady's smile was lighter than it had been all evening. "Sounds good, Gramps." The two men walked over to the coat check line, where they waited for their coats to be retrieved. Brady leaned carelessly against the counter while he listened to his grandfather.

"I must say that you are more at ease now," Victor noted, seeing the obvious change in Brady's demeanor. "Any reason why?"

"Just following your advice," Brady answered, with a hidden grin. He accepted his black coat and slid into it quickly. While Brady was flipping down the collar of his coat, he allowed his gaze to travel one last time for the evening to Chloe. He was surprised to find Chloe looking at him with an inscrutable expression on his face. He smirked at her when he made eye contact, letting her know that he had caught her staring at him. The smirk grew into a grin when Chloe's eyes narrowed dangerously at him. He winked once before Chloe's face flushed brightly after she had been busted and she turned her back on him.

Victor watched the ongoing battle with interest. "My advice?" he questioned, wondering how on earth his advice had led to that interesting exchange between Brady and Chloe.

"Yeah," Brady answered simply before he headed towards the elevator. "Happy New Year, Gramps. I have a feeling that things are finally starting to look up." He whistled under his breath, feeling more optimistic than he had in an extremely long time.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty-Eight -Confrontations**

The front door of the DiMera mansion swung open, letting in a chilly breeze before the trio appeared in the doorway. Rolf had been waiting for the return for some time now. He crossed his hands over his chest and shivered at the cold air seeping from the open doorway.

"Well?" Rolf questioned immediately. Stefano, Lexie and Chloe entered the foyer. Chloe closed the door behind them, which caused Rolf to sigh gratefully. "Did you enjoy your evening?"

Stefano glanced meaningfully at Chloe, who had her back to them after closing the door. He shook his head imperceptibly, letting Rolf know that his questions would have to wait until Chloe was no longer present. "It was a fine time out," Stefano said instead.

Lexie gave her father a brilliant smile. "Oh, we had so much fun, Rolf! Everyone, and I do mean everyone, was at Tuscany tonight. You should have seen their faces when we walked through the door. What a wonderful feeling, to show the world of Salem that the DiMeras are back in full force." Lexie's eyes sparkled with malevolent happiness. She had truly enjoyed the sensation the three of them had caused by daring to enter Tuscany for a celebratory dinner.

Chloe faced her family and Rolf, planting a small smile on her face. She didn't want anyone to know how truly unsettled she felt after her various confrontations for the evening. She decided quickly that she had better depart before her father began to suspect that all was not right with her.

"Rolf," Stefano began, unaware that he was preventing Chloe's departure, "I have dreamed of this moment for over a year! It was such sweet revenge, to attend the place where I had been unjustly persecuted in front of the very people responsible for my enforced incarceration! It was sweet, pure sweet revenge." Stefano's smile widened while he recalled the embarrassing scene Hope, Greta and Chloe had put him through at the Christmas Ball, one year ago. His grin turned sarcastic as he announced, "Yes, it was sweet. Made so much sweeter with my lovely daughters standing tall by my side." He turned to Lexie and gifted her with a kiss on the cheek.

Lexie watched while her father treated Chloe to the same treatment. She whispered under her breath to Rolf, "Chloe is clueless about the double meaning of Father's statement." She shared a pleased look with Rolf.

"That's the beauty of the whole scheme," Rolf whispered back quietly. He pasted a large grin on his face when Chloe and Stefano rejoined them.

"If you don't mind, Father," Chloe began as soon as they joined Rolf and Lexie, "I would like to turn in. I'm feeling exhausted. I think it must be jet-leg. After all, we've only been in Salem for one day."

"And a lot has happened in that day," Lexie replied, with sham sympathy. She had enjoyed every second of the chaos Chloe's return had caused with the prominent people of Salem.

Stefano waved dramatically to the staircase. "Be my guest, Chloe! I know that you have been severely tried today. First that unpleasant encounter with Brady Black, here, in our own house. Then, you are accosted by Princess Greta and Hope Brady. And follow it up with Craig and Nancy Wesley detaining you." He placed a hand on each of her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. "Go up and rest, darling. I will see you in the morning."

Chloe gave a grateful smile to her father. "Good night, Father." Then, she turned and said, "Lexie. Rolf. Have a great night!" She headed up the stairs, but the smile dropped from her face as soon as she was out of sight. Instead, a troubled look entered her eyes while she remembered vividly the various encounters her father had just described. And the one she had willingly kept from him.

Lexie watched Chloe walk up the stairs to her bedroom from her position in the foyer. She turned her attention to her father and asked him a question she considered pressing, "What do you think about Chloe's encounter with Greta and Hope tonight?" Her eyes revealed her concern over the whole experience.

Stefano shook off Lexie's worries easily with a shrug of his broad shoulders, believing Chloe's version of the encounter. "I expected it, Alexandra. I knew it would happen, sooner or later. All of Chloe's former friends and her family are going to attempt to break through to her. Of course they would share what amounts to the actual truth."

Rolf entered the conversation, voicing his opinions. "Ahh, Stefano, but our Chloe will find what they share with her to be false. We have convinced her of your innocence. She is stalwart in her defense of her family."

Stefano motioned with his hand towards the living room, explaining with his simple action what he wanted them to do. "Let's bring this conversation behind closed doors." He glanced up the staircase and was relieved to see that Chloe was out of sight. He followed behind Lexie and Rolf into the living room and then closed the door behind them with a smart snap.

"From your discussion in there, I take it the evening was a success?" Rolf asked, looking intently at his employer.

"Was there ever a doubt?" Stefano answered gloatingly, showing his overwhelming pleasure over the success of the evening with every move he made. "The only unexpected part in this evening's festivities occurred when Chloe was left alone at the table." He glared slightly at Lexie, clearly blaming her for the fiasco.

"Father, I have apologized about that profusely!" Lexie responded to his glare with a vehement protest, opening her eyes wide to help support her claim of innocence. "Anyway, it worked out for the best. You have even admitted that! We now know with absolute certainty that Chloe will stand with the DiMeras against all of the horrible people in this town."

Rolf was very intrigued about what had happened this evening and Chloe's part in it. " From what I gathered in there, Chloe faced half of Salem on her own? Interesting." He rubbed his chin while he thoughtfully pondered the possible encounters.

"Not half of Salem, Rolf!" Lexie exclaimed impatiently, wanting to put a positive angle on her desertion of Chloe. "Only Hope and Greta, who attempted to convince Chloe that my father was responsible for the art thefts."

"That was expected," Rolf mused, ignoring Lexie's impatience. He knew that Lexie did not have the patience or the foresight to become a strong DiMera. However, she was still valuable because she was always supportive of her father's plans. And blind enough to follow through on them, without thinking of the cost to the other people in her life.

"Yes, it was," Stefano agreed while he poured three glasses of brandy. He handed a glass to the other occupants of the room. "Chloe also came across Craig and Nancy Wesley, who insisted that Chloe had once been their daughter."

"How did Chloe respond?" Rolf asked, desiring to know as much as possible about Chloe's reaction to the people from her past. So far, the evening appeared to be a rousing success for Stefano and his plan.

"Perfectly, Rolf! She did not believe a word that they said to her," Stefano announced, with an ecstatic laugh. "In fact, their crazy story only added more credence to this supposed "conspiracy"! Chloe truly believes that the Blacks and the Bradys are attempting to destroy our family! Oh, the irony of it all!" Stefano's laugh boomed out of him, revealing his joy over Chloe's successful reintroduction into Salem's society.

Lexie sipped her brandy carefully, enjoying the burning feeling of the liquid as it traveled down her throat. She lifted her glass to her father and cheered, "Another brilliant idea by Stefano DiMera! Chloe trusts us so much that she will never believe a word against us. And, coming up with that conspiracy theory against the DiMera family was a stroke of sheer genius, Father."

Stefano was pleased by Lexie's praise, and decided to drop his anger over Lexie's stupidity earlier in the evening. His eyes met Rolf's squarely and he said, "So, Rolf, I think that we can say with complete satisfaction that Chloe herself averted a possible disaster. She more than proved tonight that she is a true DiMera to the core!" He also took a welcome sip of brandy to celebrate Chloe's solid foundation in his family.

Lexie placed her glass on the table and then brought up the phone call that her father had received at Tuscany. "Father, I've been dying of curiosity all evening! Was the phone call about what I think it was about?" She smiled hopefully at her father, holding her breath for his answer.

Stefano returned the hopeful look with an encouraging nod, very pleased that he was able to further his plans for Lexie along this evening. "Yes, Alexandra, the steps have been laid out carefully. You and I will be heading to Europe to take care of it as soon as we are totally sure of Chloe's loyalty to our family."

"She cannot go with us for obvious reasons," Rolf stated, his eyes glinting with excitement at the new challenge Stefano had instigated. "She will have to be kept as far as possible from the, ahhh, slightly dishonest work we participate in."

Stefano placed his glass on the table with a soft snap. "Rolf, you are wrong there," Stefano answered him quickly. "You will be staying in Salem when Alexandra and I travel to Europe on this all-important errand. You will need to stay here and keep an eye on Chloe."

"Yes, yes, of course," Rolf responded hastily, even though he really wanted to go with Stefano. "Chloe cannot be turned completely loose, without anyone here to observe her movements."

Stefano grinned ferally. "Chloe must never know the truth of our next plan. Never, Rolf. If she did, that would end her complete belief in us. It will be your responsibility, Rolf, to make sure that she is completely unaware of our mission."

"That won't be a problem, Stefano," Rolf quickly assured his imposing employer. "I will observe Chloe's every move carefully in your absence." Rolf drank deeply from his wine glass, contemplating the boredom the job of being Chloe's babysitter for the length of time Stefano and Lexie were in Europe.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-Nine -Confrontations**

Chloe wearily opened her bedroom door, looking down at the doorknob with wry amusement when it opened easily under her touch. Unlike another frustrating doorknob that she had constantly wrestled with earlier in the evening. The first thing Chloe did after she entered her bedroom was to slip off her silver stiletto heels. She placed her hand on the closed door and leaned against it, massaging her aching feet. Chloe gazed down at the shoes with disgust while she remembered a cocky Brady Black insolently calling her back to retrieve it. "Damn you, Brady Black!" she swore at him, attempting to put his image out of her mind.

Chloe reached down and threw both of the offending shoes across the room, attempting to transfer the infuriation Brady had caused her with the simple, uncomplicated action. Unfortunately, it didn't work. "Forget him," she ordered herself while she reached behind her back and started to unzip her dress. "Forget this whole, damn irritating evening."

The silver dress fell gently to floor and Chloe carefully stepped out of it. She reached down and gingerly held the dress in both hands. She laid it across the back of a chair and headed for the bathroom, clad only in her slip and nylons, muttering inventive curses under her breath the entire way, all aimed at one person in particular.

She glanced at herself in the mirror while she prepared to brush her hair, her eyes glinting dangerously. Her pensive gaze reflected back with banked fires of remembered anger deep within her eyes. Chloe pushed the thought of Brady Black to the back of her mind as she recalled the other irritating and unexpected encounters she had been unfortunate enough to take part in at Tuscany and shook her head in disbelief, hardly believing her bad luck. "Why would those people want to do this to me?" she asked herself forlornly, referring to all of the blatant lies that she had been exposed to today.

"The lies they told me contradict everything that my father and Lexie have shared with me about my life," Chloe mumbled to herself while she reached down for hairbrush that was lying on neatly on top of the counter. "And, to top it off, every single person acted shocked because I don't believe their stories. Right. Like I'd really take the words of complete strangers over my own family." Chloe sighed deeply while she attempted to straighten out all of the information that had been forcibly crammed down her throat during her first day in Salem.

Chloe watched in the mirror as she passed the brush deftly through her shoulder length hair. With each pass of the brush her hair started to glint darkly in the fluorescent lighting. "My sister Princess Greta certainly is something else. God, what right did she have to verbally attack me like that? She acted like a deranged lunatic." Then Chloe sighed while she ruefully admitted to herself, "Of course, I didn't paint a very sophisticated picture of myself tonight, either. I made myself look like the village idiot. In front of Brady Black, of all people!"

The mention of Brady Black forced Chloe to remember that connection she had briefly shared with him before she had severed it. She shook her head to deny any possible connection with him, the son of her father's enemy. "No, no, no. That was surprise, only surprise, because I didn't expect to see him so soon. I merely assumed that, after the way I reacted to him earlier this afternoon, I wouldn't have to deal with the obnoxious man again. There is absolutely no connection between us. None at all." Chloe laid her brush down and nearly convinced herself that she had imagined the magnetic pull that had drawn her eyes to the handsome but infuriating man.

"Errr!" Chloe hissed to herself in an expression of abject frustration after she turned away from her reflection in the mirror. She leaned against the counter of the sink and gazed unseeingly ahead of her at the wall in front of her. "Now to the more pressing problem," she announced to herself, a perplexed look on her face. "Why did I feel the urge to hide most of the evening's events from my father and Lexie?" No answer was forthcoming.

Chloe left the bathroom, mulling over the worrisome question, while she prepared herself for bed. She unhooked her bra and took off her pantyhose while that question continue to hound her, forcing her to look deeply within herself for the answer. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration while she searched for the answer. She shrugged into her midnight blue silk pajamas, buttoning up the top of the shirt, and considered all of the possible reasons.

Suddenly, a reasonable answer came to her, making her sigh deeply. "That's it!" Chloe exclaimed, closing her eyes in relief. "I know the reason why I couldn't share all of the details with my family! It's my father. He would have been extremely anger if he knew the extent those people went to, how they attempted to draw me into their complex conspiracy!"

Chloe pulled back the covers and settled herself within the confines of her bed. "Yes, that's it. Oh, wow, I feel so much better now," Chloe murmured, grateful for the logical excuse. However, when Chloe closed her eyes and attempted to sleep, the memory of a pair of brilliant blue eyes haunted her, making a silent mockery of the logical conclusion she had drawn.

Across town, Brady prowled the length of his darkened living room, feeling oddly restless after the day's surprising events. He headed into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. Not surprisingly, nothing appealed to him. Brady slammed the door shut and strode back into the living room. "God, Black," he accused himself with a thread of irritation in his voice, "you are such a mess. Come on, you've got to play it cool here."

He flung himself on his oversized sofa, grunting loudly. "So, I got what I wished for. Chloe's back. She's here, in Salem, only a few miles away from here." Brady dropped his head against the back of the sofa and inspected the ceiling above him.

After a moment of silent reflection, Brady announced to himself, "Only my wish didn't work out quite the way I expected. Instead of being overjoyed to see me, Chloe happens to hate my guts." Brady sighed again and then exclaimed, "Fuck! What a horrible situation."

He continued to gaze up at the ceiling and recalled the day's events. He remembered the shock he had felt at seeing Chloe enter the DiMera mansion, the shock that had blindsided him to Chloe's unexpected reaction to him. "I really screwed up there," he muttered to himself angrily. "I should have realized that Chloe wasn't herself, that she didn't recognize me. Or our love." That is what killed him. He couldn't understand, actually could not comprehend, how Chloe could have forgotten their passionate love for each other.

"Tonight at Tuscany was much better," Brady noted, grinning vaguely. Chloe's volatile reaction to his taunts caused that grin to turn into a pleased smile. "Yes, much better. Chloe reacted to my barbs and insults exactly the way she used to, when I first met her. I've found the way to reach, I know I have." He fell into a contemplative silence, wondering what would happen next with Chloe.

"We connected tonight," Brady finally murmured, breaking his own silence. He recalled how Chloe had given into the overwhelming pull that had existed between them from the first day they had met. "She can't deny it. That was a connection. She was scared of it, though, and I'll guarantee that she will attempt to ignore it."

Brady thought about the uncertain future he had with Chloe at this moment. He eventually tired of sitting on the couch and stood up again, intent on resuming his prowling through the house. Before he took three steps, Brady noticed one of the many pictures of Chloe he had located throughout his house. His hand slowly approached the picture frame that was placed prominently on a table and carefully picked it up. It was his favorite picture of Chloe, one he had taken last spring at sunset on the pier. Chloe was smiling serenely at him, her love adding a mesmerizing sparkle to her eyes, while the golden glow of the sunset gently bathed her.

Brady traced his hand over her picture, inspecting the picture grimly. Seeing the picture of Chloe, recalling how much she had loved him, added a determined glint to his eyes that cut through the pain spearing through his heart. "I will get you back, Chloe," Brady vowed to the picture, narrowing his eyes. "I will get you back. One way or another."


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty -Revelations**

"Are you sure she's ready to be on her own?" Lexie whispered urgently to her father as they both proceeded down the staircase together. Lexie carried a small carry-on bag in her hand, which she would place with the small round of luggage gathered at the bottom of the stairs. "I know it's been a month since we've been back in Salem, but…"

Stefano waved his hand sharply, cutting off Lexie's remarks, annoyed at Lexie. He was completely sure of Chloe's loyalty and was leaving her in Salem without any misgivings. He murmured quietly, his soft tone revealing his displeasure at Lexie's voiced doubts more clearly than a raised voice would have done, "Alexandra, we are going on this trip for you and your desires alone. I am certainly willing to postpone it. However, then we would have to cancel everything we have instigated already and begin all over again." Stefano continued nonchalantly on down the stairs.

Lexie stopped in shock on the stairs, openly staring at her father who had reached the bottom of the staircase. She felt the implied threat hidden in Stefano's words and shivered inwardly, realizing that she had displeased her father with her cautious remarks. He hated to have his motives questioned, which was exactly what Lexie had succeeded in doing. "No, Father, definitely not!" Lexie exclaimed, unwilling to halt this particular scheme. For any reason. "I am very eager to start the final stages of our plan, for me to finally have my most cherished dream come true!" Her face lit up with rapt bliss while she contemplated the eventual outcome of their upcoming trip to Europe.

"Good," Stefano said shortly, with a nod of his head, his eyes clearly ordering Lexie not to doubt him or question his motives again. "Now, remember this, Alexandra. I would not leave Chloe here if I did not completely believe in her unconditional loyalty. She has proven herself a true DiMera in the past month, scorning all of the people she once loved so dearly. She is ours now, and will continue to remain loyal to our family. Of that I am certain." Stefano's gaze leveled on Lexie, forcing her to witness the unequivocal belief revealed in his relentless eyes.

Lexie agreed with a slow smile, forcing her own shaky doubts aside about the possibility disaster of leaving Chloe alone in Salem. She said, in a complete turnaround from her original position, "Of course, Father. Chloe has passed every possible test here in Salem. She has not attempted to seek out any of the former people in her life. And, when she has run into them unexpectedly, she acts completely unaffected by them."

He nodded curtly in agreement. "And why is that?" Stefano prompted his daughter, never one to stop forcing the issue. He arched his eyebrow while he waited for Lexie to come to the conclusion he completely believed in.

Lexie answered her father quickly, to prove to him that she really understood the points he was making about Chloe's loyalty to their family. "Because Chloe loves us, she trusts us, she has placed all of her faith in us and in the "truth" we have given her. She believes in our innocence. And because she sees us as the helpless victims of the Bradys and the Blacks."

"Exactly!" Stefano responded emphatically, snapping his fingers sharply in front of Lexie's face. "Chloe has never wavered, never, in her continuing support. She will not fail us, Alexandra, even if we are not here to watch over her shoulders."

"I will be here to do that," Rolf assured them, breaking into the conversation unexpectedly. He approached Stefano and Lexie at the bottom of the staircase and continue to reassure them, "I will report every move she makes, Stefano, even though I seriously doubt round-the-clock surveillance will be necessary with your youngest daughter."

Stefano's eyes glinted with malice as he recalled the total success of Chloe's reintroduction to the world of Salem and its inhabitants. His eyes darkened with sadistic delight when he remembered the pain and heartbreak her sudden return to Salem had caused the people he despised the most in the world. "I agree with you, Rolf. We have reached our goal with my youngest daughter. Chloe is now a complete DiMera, without any care for the rest of the inhabitants of Salem. She is ours."

"Ah, Stefano?" Rolf asked, infusing a word of caution into their discussion. "Just where exactly is Chloe right now? It would ruin everything if she were to hear this discussion." He glanced around nervously, searching for Chloe's presence.

"No need to worry," Stefano insisted, showing his pleased smile again. He motioned down the hallway with his hands. "I asked her to do me one last favor before Alexandra and I left for the airport. She is at this moment in my office, searching for our passports."

Lexie placed her small carry-on bag next to the small pile of already accumulated luggage and looked nervously over her shoulder. Having Chloe overhear this conversation would be seriously detrimental to their plan, she realized, and she said to her father with a return to caution, "Rolf is right, Father. Let's continue this conversation behind closed doors." She led the way into the DiMera living room, completely sure that Rolf and her father would be right behind her.

Stefano waited until Rolf had closed the living room doors. Then, he went over Rolf's duties in his absence. "Now, Rolf, I know that Chloe will not pose a threat to our continuing plans. She is a DiMera now, of that I have no doubt. However, I still want you to watch over her and to report her activities to me."

"Right," Rolf broke him, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Even though Chloe is fully devoted to you, Stefano, we cannot be too careful."

"I will only be gone for a few days. Nothing more. Lexie will be staying in Europe longer," Stefano confided in Rolf, revealing his time schedule.

"Nothing can happen in few days," Rolf responded, with a confident shake of his head. "Never fear, Stefano. I will take extremely good care of your daughter."

"Father? Lexie?" The daughter in question called out before she opened up the doors to the living room. A huge smile wreathed her face when she found them in the room. "Oh, there you are! I was beginning to think that you left without saying good-bye!"

Stefano grinned at his daughter's arrival and then approached Chloe. He gently took her into his arms and hugged her. "What a silly thing to think, Chloe! I could never leave you without a loving farewell," Stefano whispered tenderly into her ears.

Chloe returned the hug, smiling brilliantly over her father's shoulders. She squeezed her father and then exclaimed, somewhat sadly, "Oh, I am going to miss you and Lexie so much! This place will be very quiet without the two of you here to keep me company."

"You'll have Rolf," Lexie assured Chloe with a slight sarcastic twinge to her voice, laughing silently to herself. She knew from experience how much "fun" it was to have Rolf all alone in the mansion. "He'll watch out for you, Chloe." Lexie turned her head to the side, giving her attention to a small plant, so that Chloe couldn't see the amusement in her eyes.

Chloe threw a small smile at Rolf, clearly not looking forward to having him "watch out" for her. She still didn't know exactly what he did for her father. All she knew for certain was that he worked in some capacity for Stefano DiMera. Then, she turned back to her father and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You will have to return quickly, Father!" Chloe cried out imploringly.

"As soon as I have seen to this pressing matter, I will return, Chloe. I promise you that." Stefano couldn't have been more pleased with Chloe's vocal reaction to his departure, which confirmed his belief in Chloe's loyalty to the DiMera name. He threw another gloating look at Rolf while Chloe hugged Lexie goodbye. Stefano did not have any doubts about leaving Chloe alone in Salem.

"Alexandra," Stefano began, interrupting her fond farewell to Chloe, "we need to be leaving. The pilot is expecting us any time now. It's time."

Lexie cupped Chloe's cheeks and pressed a soft kiss to her sister's forehead. "Take care, Chloe," she whispered, smiling into Chloe's eyes. "I'll see you later." Lexie turned and walked into the foyer. The luggage had already been loaded into the limo.

Lexie looked back through the doorway of the living room and watched her father embrace Chloe one more time. She turned her face away from the sight and tried to shake off an uneasy feeling. Her words of caution returned, making Lexie wonder about the possible consequences of leaving Chloe on her own. "I don't think this is such a hot idea," she whispered very softly to herself. She then remembered the purpose of the upcoming trip and brightened a bit. "Rolf will watch out for her. Chloe will be fine," she reassured herself.

Then, Stefano left the living room with Chloe on his arm. He picked up the passports from the small table where Chloe had placed them and pocketed them inside his overcoat. "Till we meet again," he remarked laughingly to Chloe. Chloe merely smiled in return, her eyes glinting with moisture while she watched her father and Lexie exit through the doorway of the mansion, leaving her virtually alone in Salem.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty-One -Revelations**

The gentle sound of the water pulled at Chloe while she walked slowly along the pier. She had wanted to escape the overwhelming silence that had overtaken the mansion with the departure of her family and had gone for a drive through Salem. Of course, Chloe had been a little upset that she had to notify Rolf where she was going. "Like I really need to report my comings and goings to that man," Chloe muttered to herself while she continued on down the pier, grateful for the calming effect the sound of the water was giving her.

For some reason she couldn't fathom, she had ended up parking her car next to a store and had wandered down to the pier, fascinated with the ever-changing water in front of her. Chloe finally stopped walking along the pier when she came to a secluded spot devoid of anyone and watched the water with a serene expression on her face. Her face revealed her awe in the sight before her. "It's so peaceful," she whispered to herself softly, not wanting to break into the calm atmosphere. She was glad that she had found this quiet haven in Salem.

Chloe wrapped her arms around her chest to warm herself against the chilly breeze and approached the end of the pier. She gazed at the water below her, watching the shifting patterns. A smile graced her face, only to be replaced quickly by an unsettling feeling. "I feel like I belong here," she gasped softly in surprise after identifying the source of her uneasiness. "Maybe I liked coming here before my memory loss. This place feels so…familiar to me."

She shook off the vague sense of familiarity and decided to just enjoy the moment. Chloe placed her hand on one of the wooden boxes that were spread sporadically throughout the pier and leaned against it, briefly contemplating her first month in Salem.

A large smirk traveled across her face while Chloe remembered how good she had gotten at avoiding people that she did not want to converse with in this time. Namely Brady Black and her sister, Princess Greta. She had managed to thwart every overture the two of them had made to her since that horrible night at Tuscany, clearly revealing her unwillingness to pursue any type of relationship with them.

"Princess Greta always looks so furious when I blow her off," Chloe analyzed with a delighted laugh. "I definitely enjoy that reaction. But Brady Black is a different story. He doesn't seem to care if I won't talk to him. Oh no, that doesn't bother Brady Black. He doesn't need words to irritate me. He can accomplish that with a simple look."

An image of the handsome Brady Black formed in her mind before she could prevent it. Chloe knew that he realized she was avoiding any contact with him, and she could tell that notion amused him immensely. He made certain, though, that Chloe could not forget about his existence, which was her intention. Instead, he would catch her eye, wink at her, or give a smirk whenever he saw her out on the town. The action that she believed was the most unsettling was when he would simply watch her with his penetrating gaze, as if he was waiting for her to realize something. What, she did not know. Even though a part of her, a secret part she would never reveal, was intrigued by him. "He doesn't want me to forget him," Chloe mused aloud.

Chloe sighed again, before she reluctantly admitted the truth she had tried so hard to deny. "It would be a lot easier to forget about him if he was so damn handsome! There, I said it! I've finally admitted aloud what has plagued me about that infuriating man! Not like anything will ever come of it. After all, he is the son of my father's worst enemy. And, to top it all off, he's part of that nightmarish conspiracy to divide my family!"

Chloe turned her back on the peaceful water and closed her eyes in annoyance after she had revealed the truth to herself. She was utterly frustrated by the control Brady Black seem to hold over her, no matter how hard she tried to hide it or deny it. "Let it go, Chloe," she ordered herself harshly. "He's nothing to you."

She took a deep breath and another scene from the past month flashed in front of her eyes. Possibly the most unnerving scene yet…

 _Chloe gratefully flopped down onto one of the comfortable chairs outside of the Java Café. She groaned slightly because her feet were aching from her shopping expedition with Lexie. Lexie had finally bailed on her a few minutes ago, after she had run into Brandon Walker. In fact, Lexie was now having lunch with her friend. The late January day was surprisingly warm, so Chloe unzipped her coat after she dropped her shopping bags at her feet._

 _Chloe merely shook her head and reached for the latte in front of her. She took a generous swallow and smiled in sheer ecstasy over the hot liquid. "Oh, that's wonderful!" she breathed out in enjoyment._

 _Suddenly, a petite blonde approached her table. Chloe glanced up over the lid of her mug. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration when she noticed the expression on the blonde's face. One could only describe it as furious. And, hanging from the blonde's arm, was a baby carrier. Chloe transferred her gaze from the unknown woman's face and focused solely on the baby._

 _"Ah, Chloe," the blonde began immediately, waves of fury practically radiating off of her, "what a surprise to see you without your darling father and your precious sister at your side. I'm shocked, actually, that they let you enter Salem on your own. Aren't they, like, your watchdogs or something?"_

 _Chloe leaned back in her chair, taken aback by the blonde's straightforward manner. "Who the he…who do you think you are?" She amended her speech quickly, not wanting to swear in front of the innocent baby._

 _Belle gently placed the baby carrier on the table and flopped down on the stool right next to Chloe. She kept her voice low but that didn't prevent the livid anger from coming through. "I'm only your best friend, Chloe Lane!" Belle competently released her three-week-old daughter from the constraints of the carrier and carefully held her in her arms. She cooed at her daughter gently while she waited for Chloe's reaction._

 _Chloe rolled her eyes when she finally realized that this was going to be another installment of the "conspiracy" against her family. "You must not have been a very good one, since you have my name wrong and I can't seem to recall yours," she replied sarcastically. The baby drew Chloe's gaze again and she smiled at the newborn infant, letting go of her annoyance for the moment._

 _"Belle Black Brady," Belle snapped back quickly. She was furious with Chloe, even though she knew her feelings were irrational and that Chloe was another innocent pawn in one of Stefano DiMera's sick games. "Mrs. Shawn Brady, if you want to get really technical."_

 _"Oh, you're a Black and a Brady! Lucky me." Chloe prepared to stand up from the table but Belle prevented her by leaning over and placing her daughter in Chloe's lap. Chloe was utterly shocked but her arms quickly came around the baby, so that she was cradling the newborn competently._

 _"What a pretty picture," Belle murmured, watching the woman who should have been her sister-in-law and the godmother of her baby gape at her in stunned surprise._

 _Chloe closed her open mouth and focused all of her attention on the precious baby in her arms. Her anger at Belle's intrusion was forgotten momentarily while Chloe was utterly captivated by the sweet little girl. She tightened her grip and held the baby close to her chest, one hand supporting the baby's tender neck. "Aren't you a little sweetheart?" Chloe breathed out, a true smile dancing across her lips._

 _Belle's fury began to drain because Chloe was entranced with the baby. She had taken a gamble when she had placed little Alicia in Chloe's arms, but Belle had known without a doubt that Chloe would not be able to refuse the chance to hold her. Even if Alicia was the product of a Black and a Brady._

 _"What's her name?" Chloe asked quietly, in between soft coos to the baby, forgetting that she was conversing willingly with the enemy._

 _Belle grinned inwardly, pleased that Chloe had brought up the name. "Shawn and I named her after two very important people in our lives. In fact, one of them is going to be her godmother." Belle paused dramatically, waiting until Chloe threw an impatient glance her way. She let out a breath and then announced strongly, "Alicia Chloe."_

 _Chloe's eyes widened slowly until they resembled huge sapphire orbs. "Excuse me?" she questioned breathlessly, astonished by the newborn's name._

 _"You heard me," Belle replied, reaching over and smiling brightly into her daughter's face. "Alicia is for Alice, Shawn's great-grandmother. And Chloe, well, Chloe is for Chloe Lane, one of my best friends and my brother's fiancée. Hopefully she'll be my sister very soon."_

 _Chloe was speechless for a moment. Then, she laughed shortly at Belle's claim. "You would really use this sweet, innocent baby in your family's quest to divide my family?"_

 _Belle settled more firmly onto her stool and arched her eyebrow at Chloe. She didn't make a move to take Alicia, knowing that the longer Chloe held her daughter, the longer Chloe would stay and listen to her. "I would never use my daughter in any way, unlike some parents."_

 _The implication wasn't lost on Chloe. Chloe opened her mouth to rant at Belle, but shut it quickly. One couldn't yell when holding an innocent baby, she realized forlornly. "Smart, very smart, Mrs. Brady," she said instead, giving reluctant credit to the blond sitting next to her._

 _Belle smiled genuinely at Chloe, taking the sarcastic comment as a compliment. "Thanks, Chloe. Somehow I knew you would appreciate it."_

 _"Well?" Chloe asked a few minutes later. Belle hadn't spoken another word while Chloe had cuddled the baby, and Chloe was tired of the silence. "Is there a specific purpose for this unwanted visit or what?"_

 _"You're holding the "specific purpose"," Belle countered smoothly, leaning over Chloe and gently running her hand over Alicia's smooth skin. "I wanted Alicia to meet her godmother."_

 _Chloe closed her eyes in resignation, but then decided not to let Belle Black Brady get to her. Not when there was a beautiful baby for her to hold. "Truce," Chloe finally insisted, ignoring the pleased look that Belle shot her._

"Belle Brady is certainly very sneaky," Chloe noted, glancing out over the water again. She remembered how…deprived she had felt after she had to give the baby back to Belle. Holding Alicia Chloe Brady had felt so right. Just as right as being here, on the pier.

"Another thing to let go," Chloe whispered to herself. "You have to remember what all of the Blacks and Bradys are attempting to accomplish here. The destruction of the DiMera family."

Chloe pushed the memory away and continued to stare quietly out at the water. She felt an overwhelming tranquility, something she hadn't felt since her father had brought her back to Salem. Actually, Chloe thought, she hadn't felt like this for as far back as she could remember. Which wasn't all that far, she added wryly.

Suddenly, the air around her seemed to change. The tranquil feeling disappeared, replaced with a new awareness. Chloe's eyes revealed her knowledge of that awareness by darkening deeply. She tried to resist the pull but failed miserably while body slowly turned in the direction, despite all of her protests. And she wasn't disappointed.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty-Two -Revelations**

Brady stood a few paces away from Chloe's position on the pier, an inscrutable expression upon his face. His eyes leveled on Chloe's, holding her captive for a few moments by the sheer potency of his gaze. Chloe met his gaze squarely, her eyes widening somewhat, seemingly astonished to witness his presence here, on the pier.

Brady was the first to break the spell that held the two of them within its forceful grasp. He was shocked to find Chloe here, on the pier. This was one of their sacred spots, one of the few spots in Salem that had drawn both of them to it from the very beginning. The gazebo was another sacred place, but Brady believed with certainty that the gazebo symbolized their hearts. The pier was their place for reflection and introspection, a special place for calming and healing their souls.

"Fancy meeting you here," Brady drawled out suddenly, breaking the amazing connection between them with his words. He slowly began approaching Chloe, still finding it hard to believe that she was here, in front of him.

Chloe stopped herself when she was about to take a step backwards, successfully hiding her bewilderment and uncertainty. She was uncertain about Brady's presence here, uncertain about her unwanted reaction to him when she had first seen him at the place she had recently decided had been meant solely for her, and uncertain about Brady himself. "It's a public place, Black," she sneered back, hiding her uncertainty behind sarcasm.

The edges of Brady's mouth pulled up into a smirk when he realized what Chloe was doing. Hiding and denying any feelings behind a wall of sarcasm, a trick that she had perfected years ago. "Well, this really doesn't look like the type of place Chloe DiMera would inhabit," he responded, opening his arms wide to encompass the rugged and unsophisticated surroundings of the pier. "And especially without your usual entourage. You know, your doting father or supportive sister."

Chloe frowned at Brady, taking her eyes off of him quickly. She breathed a silent sigh of relief when the inexplicable pull between them dissipated again. "I'm a grown woman, Brady Black, and I'm completely capable of taking care of myself," she replied, carefully putting more emotional distance between them and hopefully severing that damn connection that seemed to haunt her. "Besides, I don't know where you can make such a snap judgment against me. It's not like you know me or anything."

The smirk on Brady's face grew into a sneer. "I hate to admit it, but I'd have to agree with you there," Brady answered carelessly while he neared her position at the end of the pier.

Chloe stepped back from Brady, not wanting to be too near him. She pulled her cool composure around her and noted, with feigned surprise, "Well, that certainly is a switch. Usually you, your family, and your friends are trying to convince me how well they really know me. As if I'd believe any of your lies." Chloe rolled her eyes and then smoothed a stray lock of her hair out of her face while she waited for Brady to accept the challenge she had just dropped at his feet.

Brady followed the movement with his eyes, finding it oddly erotic. He shook away the vivid image that came to his mind, a fantasy including him, Chloe, and the very pier they were standing on, and explained his reasoning to her. "Well, that's where you're wrong, Chloe. There's a reason why I believe I don't know you. You see, I knew Chloe Lane inside and out. Chloe DiMera, well, she's someone I don't think I'd want to know at all."

"What?" Chloe nearly screeched, shocked at Brady's calm statement that completely contradicted everything the Bradys and the Blacks had tried to convince her of since she had returned to Salem. "Are you insane or what? Ever since I've arrived in this godforsaken town, everyone has told me that you and I were a item, completely devoted to each other, that we were seriously in love and planning on getting married. And now you're doing a total reversal? What's the deal here, Black?" She frowned in his direction, narrowing her eyes in thought while she tried to search for Brady's angle. She wasn't surprised when she couldn't find one. Brady's turnaround simply didn't make any sense to her.

"That's all true, Chloe DiMera," Brady answered, keeping his gaze on hers. "I love Chloe Lane, completely, totally, passionately. I know her heart, her soul, her hopes, and her dreams. I know everything that makes her who she is. And I know everything that she wants to be. You, well, you I don't know at all."

Chloe drew back from him like she had been slapped. She was extremely insulted by Brady's words and the meaning behind them. "You find me lacking?" she asked incredulously, her eyes narrowing in her fury.

"Yeah. That about sums it up," Brady responded neutrally, trying to gauge Chloe's reactions to his words. He put his hands in the front pockets of his blue jeans, while he waited for patiently for Chloe's reaction.

"Oh my god, this is ridiculous!" Chloe murmured in affront under her breath, breaking their gaze. "What gives you the right to judge me?"

"Maybe because I knew Chloe Lane almost as well as she knew herself?" Brady answered, with a small sneer on his lips. "And, let me assure you, Chloe DiMera, you are no Chloe Lane."

"You bastard!" Chloe shot back, flames of ire shooting from her sapphire eyes. "You…"

Brady strode to Chloe swiftly. He interrupted her angry diatribe. He sneered down at the woman standing defiantly in front of him while he continued with his defense of Chloe Lane, "Chloe Lane had heart, passion, compassion, dreams, desires, love, understanding. Chloe DiMera has none of that." His eyes raked her up and down, clearly inspecting her. And finding her lacking. "You have nothing on Chloe Lane."

"Damn you! You make me sound like some frigid, incomplete person!" Chloe nearly stamped her foot in frustration, shocked at the view this annoying man had of her. "I possess all of those things you just listed. You're simply frustrated because I won't believe the lies your family and friends keep shoving down my throat, that I won't betray my family. You despise the fact that my loyalties lie completely with someone else."

"True," Brady answered noncommittally, before he admitted thoughtfully, "Of course, Chloe Lane would never have been taken in by Stefano DiMera. In fact, she went to great lengths to bring him down. She'd never accept or want him in her life. She recognized him for the evil monster he is, from the first moment he revealed the truth of his identity to her."

"That's it!" Chloe snapped at him, feeling fury snap viciously within her. The sapphire of Chloe's eyes darkened to nearly black, revealing the anger that Brady's words had stirred. "I have had enough of this, Brady Black! And you. First you insult me, comparing me to some figment of your imagination, and then you have the audacity to malign my father!" She turned on her heels, clearly intending to leave Brady's presence.

Brady reached out to prevent Chloe from leaving the pier. His hand caught hers for a single moment in time. His eyes widened at the incredible feel of Chloe, at the electricity that seemed to jump from where their hands overlapped.

Chloe felt it, too. She halted her progress and glanced over her shoulder at him, amazed when her eyes were drawn unwittingly back to Brady's. Her breath caught within her throat when she correctly read the fires of desire burning for her within the depths of his brilliant blue eyes.

Brady was actually the first to let go of the much-anticipated contact. The urge to kiss her was overwhelming, but he realized ruefully that now was not the time for a passionate overture. He dropped her hand and placed both of his deep within the pockets of his jeans again, hoping that he could resist the need to touch her again. Then, Brady swiftly concluded that words would not be effective. Instead, he lifted one of his eyebrows and looked gloatingly at Chloe, daring her to deny their connection again.

It worked amazingly well. Chloe recovered from her stunned reaction to his mere touch quickly and narrowed her eyes dangerously at Brady. The remains of the earlier frost dissipated from her expression, leaving a livid fury in its place. "Stay the hell away from me," she hissed at him furiously, jumping back slightly from his presence.

"Graceful," Brady noted, continuing to look gloatingly at her, allowing her to witness the pleasure he felt at their brief connection. "Well, at least there is one thing that Chloe DiMera has in common with Chloe Lane." He purposefully ended there and turned his attention away from Chloe. He looked out over the water, wondering how long it would be before the suspense caused by his statement would overtake her.

Chloe told herself she wouldn't ask him even as the words flew unheeded past her lips. "And what is that, all-knowing one?"

Brady grinned appreciatively at Chloe's sarcastic remark. "The pull, Chloe, that all-consuming passionate pull between us. I know you felt it just then, that you've felt it before, too. Don't try to deny it," he warned her, glancing at her out of the side of his eyes.

Chloe gave a curt shake of her head while she ignored Brady's warning. "I honestly have no clue about what you are insinuating," she insisted, deciding that she would burn in hell before she would admit to having experienced any type of passionate pull for Brady Black. She went on the offense, using that tactic to hide her reaction to his simple touch. "I'm used to that by now, though, Black. You know, your lies. After all, every word that comes out of your mouth is a lie." Chloe threw the words at him and then turned around, intending on leaving the insufferable man on the pier alone.

Brady's eyes blazed at Chloe's taunt. Before he realized what he was doing, he had gently gripped Chloe's upper arms and had whirled her around to face him, his intention to make Chloe feel and admit the all-consuming passion between them. "A lie, is it, Chloe? That's what you think this is?" He goaded her, placing one hand behind her neck and forcing her face up towards his. His eyes bore mercilessly into hers, commanding her to admit to their passionate pull.

Chloe was once again caught in his mesmerizing eyes. She briefly considered struggling to break free but that decision was overruled immediately. Instead, she forgot every sane reason why she should not be in Brady Black's arms, and got caught up in the moment. Her own eyes darkened with passion in response to Brady as the connection she continually tried to deny to herself overtook her completely, revealing her own burgeoning desire that she couldn't control while she was in such close contact with him, her nemesis.

Brady saw the unbelievable surrender in her eyes. One corner of his mouth tipped up while he continued to hold her captive with his eyes. "Is this a lie?" he managed to mutter over the shock of the look that was once again on Chloe's face, a look he had never thought to see after he had been introduced to Chloe DiMera.

Chloe couldn't find her voice to answer the question. Everything around her faded into the background because she was focused only on Brady and the passion she knew with absolute certainty that would erupt the second he kissed her lips. Her eyes finally traveled from his eyes to his lips, the simple action telling him plainly her answer to his question instead of words.

Brady knew where she was looking, knew exactly what she was silently asking him for. His hands tightened reflexively on her upper arms before he did the unthinkable. Heaving an inward sigh, Brady released her unexpectedly and stepped back from her.

Chloe's mouth dropped open in disappointment when she realized that Brady was not going to kiss her. "What…you're not…why…?" She could barely manage a few unintelligible words after the effects of a near kiss from Brady Black.

Brady wanted to kiss her, but not like this. Not when Chloe would deny it afterwards. She wasn't ready for it yet. "If you want a kiss, honey, you'll have to start it," Brady replied tauntingly, leaning back against one of the boxes on the pier. He crossed his arms over his chest, affecting a nonchalant demeanor, even though he watched Chloe's response to his latest taunt with the eyes of a hawk.

The last traces of desire fled from Chloe's face while her fury resumed control. "Kiss you?" she fumed at him, absolutely livid. "Why would I want to kiss you?" She regretted the question the second it was out, knowing that she had just given him more ammunition to use against her. She closed her eyes after the fateful words were thrown down between them like a gauntlet.

A slow, satisfied smile crossed Brady's face, reflecting his amusement at Chloe's stupidity. His eyebrow lifted even higher while he questioned her, infusing his tone with feigned disbelief, "Chloe, you gave a really good impression of a woman desiring my kiss, a few seconds ago, in fact, when I held you in my arms and you invited me with your eyes."

Chloe blushed a deep red at the veracity of his view of the near kiss, without being able to think of a graceful way to get out of this situation she had created for herself. Without a word, she turned on her heels and stomped loudly away from Brady.

"Chloe?" Brady called out, vaguely surprised when Chloe halted near the staircase. However, she didn't turn around to face him. "Earlier, we were talking about how you don't measure up to Chloe Lane. I wanted to let you know I was wrong. About one part of my analysis. You're equal to Chloe Lane in one respect. You still have Chloe Lane's desire."

Chloe ignored him successfully this time and strode swiftly away, even though her face was now a darker shade of red than it had been before. Brady's chuckles continued to follow her, mocking her with every step she took away from him.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty-Three -Revelations**

Chloe continued stomping away from the pier, the sound of Brady's gloating laughter ringing clearly in her ears. "He's just trying to get to you," she muttered to herself, angrily swinging her arms with each step she took. She stopped when she was reasonably sure she was out of his line of sight and admitted to herself, "And, damn him to hell, he's succeeding!" She glanced over her shoulder and frowned, grateful that the object of her tirade was no longer visible. Her frown grew deeper while she visualized the infuriating man.

Chloe continued on down the pier, heading for her car, colorfully cursing Brady Black under her breath the entire way. "What the HELL did I almost do back there?" Chloe asked herself, shaking her head in disbelief over the near kiss. "I almost let Brady Black kiss me! And, heaven help me, for that moment when I was caught in his eyes, I wanted him to! What is wrong with me?"

Chloe turned her worries inward, wondering how on earth she could have given into the urge to kiss Brady Black. She hated to admit it, but she was had been ready, willing, and totally able for the near miss kiss. "I can't rationalize this one. I'm not the one who prevented it. He is, the bastard. I was more than willing, hell, more like eager to feel his lips on mine!" She shivered in response, wondering how she could have been so stupid. Or so disloyal to her family.

"I don't even _like_ that irritating man!" she continued ranting to herself after resuming her furious trek towards her car. Chloe threw her hands up in the air while she walked, emphasizing each word. "Even before that almost kiss, he infuriated me when he dissected me. Imagine that! He prefers a woman who doesn't exist over me! Why on earth…"Chloe stopped her progression again, amazed at what she had just admitted to herself. "Whoa, hold on there, girl. You don't WANT Brady Black preferring you! He's the enemy, remember? Let him whine about that other woman who is a product of his very own vivid, misguided imagination."

Chloe glanced longingly back at the water one more time, praying for the tranquility it had so recently given her. Of course, the tranquility was gone now, erased by Brady Black's unsolicited character analysis. And his potent desirability, which had nearly been her undoing. "What does he know about me anyway?" she continued ranting, curling her lips into an unattractive sneer. "I know exactly who I am!"

She noticed a restaurant close to where she had parked her car and briefly considered going inside to help herself cool down from the aftereffects of that emotionally charged meeting with Brady Black. She halted her steps quickly when she noticed the sign hanging cheerfully near the door. "The Brady Pub," she mumbled with a curt shake of her head. "It figures." She rolled her eyes, muttering about her horrible luck, and started away from the pub, not wanting to frequent a restaurant owned by the Brady family.

Chloe was lost deep in thought at her newest humiliating encounter with Brady and did not see the customers heading towards the pub. She glanced up in surprise when she heard her name called.

"Chloe!" a childish voice shouted gleefully. "Aunt Chloe!" J.T. broke away from his parents without a second glance and fairly flew to Chloe, a person that he had missed a lot during her time away from Salem.

Chloe stopped in her tracks when a boy who looked to be about five years old hurled himself at him and then she reacted instinctively to his enthusiastic greeting. She fell to her knees and found her arms completely full a second later. She returned the warm hug the boy wanted to give her, holding him comfortably while she wondered about his identity and the reason why he had greeted her so familiarly.

Hope gazed at the embracing pair, a large smile wreathing her face, while she felt heartened by Chloe's unexpectedly warm reception to her son. When she had seen J.T. take off like a rocket towards Chloe, she had been afraid that Chloe would have been cold to J.T. or that she would have ignored him. Of course, Hope silently rationalized to herself, maybe Chloe hadn't realized who the parents were of the child she was presently embracing. She grabbed Bo's hand for added support and the two of the warily approached the pair.

Chloe looked up in surprise at the two people who were walking towards her and the boy. Suddenly, everything clicked in her mind and she realized that the boy who had been so excited to see her was J.T. Brady. Actually, he had been Isaac Carver, until the baby switch had been revealed. Then, Hope had regained custody over the boy after it had been revealed that Isaac was really her son. He had then been renamed John Thomas, or J.T. Chloe opened her mouth to speak, not exactly certain of what she was going to say, when J.T. stopped her.

J.T. brought Chloe's undivided attention back to him while he gently patted her face with his hands, almost as if he couldn't believe that she was really there. "It's you, Aunt Chloe! It's really you!" he finally announced, grinning crookedly at one of his mother's closest friends. His hands then found their way to her hair, where J.T. touched the silky strands and innocently noted, "Oh, you cut your hair!"

Chloe focused completely on the boy in her arms, ignoring his parents for the moment. She decided to deal with the hair issue first, uncertain how to explain her true identity to J.T. She thought she would let Bo and Hope deal with that one. "I like my hair shorter," she explained neutrally, smiling hesitantly at the adorable boy.

J.T. smiled winningly and scrunched his eyes closed while he recalled all he had learned about Chloe since she had disappeared. Then, he declared to Chloe, placing his hands on her shoulders, "I know what happened to you, Aunt Chloe. Mama 'splained it all to me. You can't remember your life. Kinda like you lost it."

"You're right, I can't remember my past. Only the past seven months," Chloe admitted, responding to J.T.'s warmth instinctively.

J.T. tapped her on the shoulder. "We can help you find it. I know we can, Aunt Chloe." His face grew serious while he met Chloe's eyes directly, hoping that she would be able to help settle his worry about Chloe's continuing absence from his life.

"I wish it was that easy," Chloe replied, with a curt shake of her head. When she had lived in Ireland with her father and Lexie, her memory loss hadn't bothered her that much. Now, since she came back to Salem and met all of these people from her past, she wished with her whole heart that her memory would come back. The sooner, the better. That way, she rationalized, she would be able to prove to the Bradys, Blacks, and their friends the complete innocence of her father. Chloe brought herself out of her short reverie, and then added, "But the doctors don't think I'll ever remember now. It's been too long since the accident."

"I'll love you anyway," J.T. stated simply, with the devoted innocence of a child. His own eyes shone with the love he felt for his "Aunt Chloe." "Even if you don't know me anymore. Mama says that you don't know any of us anymore. But that's ok, 'cuz we all love you just the same."

Chloe was breathless after J.T.'s innocently stated beliefs. She didn't know exactly how to respond to him, so she simply smiled at him and said, "Thank you." J.T. followed up with a giggle and then another hug, which Chloe returned easily, a beautiful smile breaking through her lips.

Bo finally broke into the amazing scene before him. He looked over at Hope, caught her eye and knew exactly what she wanted him to do next. "J.T.," Bo began while he turned back to J.T. and Chloe, breaking into his son's reunion with his "aunt." "Grandma and Grandpop are waiting for us in the pub. Grandma made you your very favorite dinner."

J.T. squealed loudly, "Pancakes!" He hugged Chloe once more and then squirmed out of her arms. "Let's go, Daddy!" he sang out to Bo, grabbing Bo's hand and leading him into the pub, chatting the entire way. He looked back from the open doorway of the pub and waved enthusiastically to his mother and Chloe.

Chloe slowly rose from her position on the ground, keeping her eyes on Bo's and J.T.'s progression into the pub, waving farewell to J.T. when he was framed inside the doorway. She was still shocked after the warm, loving reception that J.T. had given her. Her eyes deepened in concentration while she wondered the reason behind it, momentarily forgetting about Hope's presence behind her.

"Thank you," Hope finally said, gazing at Chloe's profile and making her presence known to the woman in front of her. When Chloe turned her face towards Hope and arched one eyebrow in silent question, prompting her to explain herself, Hope clarified, "For being so kind to J.T."

"I don't normally eat children for dinner," Chloe quipped with a small degree of sarcasm, trying to smother her uneasy feelings that were brought on by the innocent encounter with J.T. Brady.

Hope laughed slightly, shaking her head at Chloe's response. "I know that, Chloe. But J.T. came at you, out of the blue, with his bountiful enthusiasm. And I really appreciate it. How you took the time and the care to listen to J.T. and answer his questions." She gazed directly into Chloe's eyes, her own reflecting the gratitude she felt for Chloe's thoughtful treatment of J.T.

Chloe felt uneasy with Hope looking at her that way and quickly broke the contact, staring at the closed door of the pub that J.T. and Bo had just entered. She quietly replied to Hope a moment after taking her eyes away from the door, "He's really a sweet little boy. Very open and friendly."

Hope glanced at Chloe again, trying to read her expression. She looks…unsettled, Hope decided with a great deal of puzzlement. "I'll, ah, thank you again, then, Chloe, and completely agree with you. J.T. is a sweetheart."

Chloe started to walk by Hope, wanting to go somewhere private where she could ponder her uneasy feelings brought on by J.T.'s warm welcome and Brady Black's infuriating presence earlier on the pier. "Enjoy your dinner with your family," she whispered in farewell to Hope Brady. Chloe stopped a few paces away from Hope and gazed once more at the closed door of the pub, thinking about the lovable little boy within its domain. She shook her head once more and then continued on slowly towards her car.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty-Four -Revelations**

Hope arched her eyebrow while she watched Chloe disappear into the night. "Hmmm," she murmured, finding Chloe's behavior slightly odd. Chloe had seemed, well, she had seemed unsettled. "Interesting," Hope said aloud, shaking her head once.

"It certainly was," a masculine voice answered from the shadows.

Hope gasped in astonishment, turning around quickly and searching for the owner of the voice. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw Brady step out of the shadows by an alley near the pub. "Brady Black, you scared me half to death!" she scolded him, pointing her finger playfully at the handsome man approaching her.

"Sorry about that," Brady said with an unrepentant grin, slowly walking towards Hope. He was quiet until he stood next to Hope. "I, ah, saw the whole thing, Hope. You know, the greeting between Chloe and J.T."

Hope looked at Brady inquisitively, tipping her head back to look Brady directly in the eyes. Then, she admitted to him with a frown, "I was…surprised by Chloe's willingness. She was very kind and compassionate with him. I don't know what I expected when J.T. finally saw Chloe again, but I know for certain that it wasn't that."

Brady nodded his head curtly, agreeing wholeheartedly. "You're right, Hope. That wasn't what I expected either. It would have much more in character for Chloe DiMera to completely ignore J.T.'s overture or to brush him off." His eyes looked off in the distance while he pondered the importance of Chloe's reaction to J.T.

"She didn't do that, not even when she realized who J.T.'s parents were." Hope paused thoughtfully for a moment and then added quietly, "Or who J.T. once belonged to, a long time ago."

"Lexie," Brady answered right away, remembering the revelation of the baby switch years ago, and how Lexie had to give up Isaac to Hope. Hope, in turn, had to turn full custody of J.T. to Glen and Barb. Now, Hope and Bo were the parents of J.T. But, of course, John was J.T.'s biological father, thanks to DiMera's meddling. Brady shook off the whole complicated history behind J.T., and then said slowly, "This meeting was definitely a contradiction in terms for Chloe. But she handled it very nicely. No stated anger over the fact that you have Lexie's son. Never mind the fact that you are J.T.'s birth mother."

"It would have been more accurate if Chloe had blown up at me or if she had been completely cold. That wasn't the case at all, though, Brady." Hope then softly added what she hoped was the case. "This is the first time I saw our Chloe in her, Brady."

Instead of cheering at Hope's pronouncement, Brady merely smiled sheepishly at her. He thought about the near kiss on the pier. That was the first time he had seen Chloe Lane clearly within DiMera's creation.

Hope studied Brady carefully, questioning the cat-who-ate-the-canary look on his face. "What?" she finally asked, a wide smile upon her face. "Don't hold out on me, Black. What do you know?"

Brady flushed slightly before admitting reluctantly, "I've, ahh, seen glimpses of our Chloe in her, a few times, actually. Like that night at Tuscany." He hunched his shoulder and then crammed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, whistling lightly.

Hope exploded with laughter, recalling how she had teamed up with an irate Greta and cornered Chloe in the bathroom, where Chloe had been extremely uncooperative. Then, Brady had forced Chloe into a confrontation, where Chloe had finally lost all of her cool reserve. "Oh, that night was something else. You really know how to push Chloe's buttons. And…" Hope trailed off when she saw Brady blush even brighter under the glaring glow of the overhead lighting.

Brady turned his face away, trying to keep his expression hidden from Hope Brady. A useless endeavor, he should have realized, but still he attempted the impossible.

Hope placed her hand under Brady's chin and forced him to meet her gaze. After searching his face for a moment, she breathed out with a combination of incredulity and amazement, "Oh my god, Brady Black! Something else happened tonight, between you and Chloe. God, Brady, you can't hold out on me. Spill it, now." She was half-serious, half-joking in her pronouncement, willing him with her eyes to follow her order.

Brady tried to shake the recent encounter off. He wasn't certain if he wanted to share it. With anyone. He shrugged his shoulders before he admitted, "It was nothing, Hope, really." He turned to leave.

Hope stepped in front of Brady, halting his progression. She placed her hands on her hips, and then said, her voice tainted with a touch of sarcasm, "Nothing, huh, Brady Black? I guess that's the reason why you look guiltier than the famed kid with his hand in the cookie jar. Come on, Brady, you're dying to share it with me. I can tell. Please?" Hope finally resorting to coaxing, wanting to know what exactly had transpired between Brady and Chloe earlier in the evening.

Brady hemmed and hawed a little, but eventually gave in to Hope's pleading looks. "Bo must love living with you," he grouched before he decided that it might be a good idea to get someone else's input on the evening. He began haltingly, choosing his words carefully, "This thing with Chloe's been killing me slightly more each day. It's so damn hard, knowing that she's so close and yet so far away."

"I know, Brady, believe me I know," Hope replied sympathetically, remembering her own tough times with Bo, when she wasn't certain if they would ever overcome their nearly insurmountable problems. She placed her hand on Brady's solid shoulder and squeezed, offering him comfort for the impossible situation Stefano DiMera had created.

"Pathetic, I know," Brady added in a side note, slightly frustrated with himself. He chuckled harshly at Hope's indignant gasp, before he explained, "Anyway, the pier has always been a special spot for me in Salem. It's where I come to think, to help me through any rough spots. I don't know why it pulls me the way it does, but it always has. Ever since I first came back to Salem."

"Those were some pretty rough days, if I remember correctly," Hope interjected, remembering the angry young man who had returned and found fault with the world in general, his family in particular.

Brady acknowledged Hope's opinion with a lop-sided grin, inwardly chuckling at the insolent young man he had been. Then, he brushed the memory away and continued with his story. "So, I decided that I needed to come to the pier tonight, to help sort out everything that's going on. Anyway, here I am, approaching the pier, thinking, of course, about Chloe. And who do I see, standing on the pier and gazing out at the water?"

"Chloe," Hope answered, without a doubt in her mind.

"Seeing her there, at a spot that's always meant so much to us, well, it threw me for one HELL of a loop." Brady shook his head slightly at the unbelievable occurrence, still finding it hard to believe that Chloe had been there. "Anyway, my first reaction was to throw myself at her feet, to beg and plead with her to accept my love."

Hope lifted both eyebrows and waited a second before she said, with a small chuckle, "Oh, I can only begin to imagine how she'd have reacted to that, Brady! My god, she'd still be laughing hysterically."

"Exactly," Brady agreed without hesitation. He rubbed his cheek, thinking how Chloe had reacted the one time he had followed that inclination. "So, that's the approach I've completely and totally overruled with Chloe. She would never go for it, even though it's what my heart wants me to do every time I see her." Brady paused for a moment, a smirk twisting his lips while he recalled Chloe's reaction to his "approach."

Hope playfully slapped Brady on the upper arm, encouraging him to move on with his intriguing story. "Come on, Brady! I can't take this suspense much longer. What exactly happened between you and Chloe?"

Brady's smirk grew into a large, pleased grin. "You see, Hope, I went on the offense again, attacking her personally. I, umm, compared her to Chloe Lane, and told her how she doesn't match up to her."

Hope's eyes widened slowly while she contemplated Brady's words. "Wow, Brady! That was brilliant! I bet she hated hearing how you viewed Chloe DiMera. Damn, but that was a great button to push." She shook her head once, marveling at Brady's approach.

"You're right, Hope. She hated it. She even began to defend herself, to prove to me that she was like Chloe Lane. It really fired her up." Brady recalled the events with a humorous glint to his eyes. "Until she recalled that I'm supposed to be the enemy."

Hope watched him closely and decided that Brady hadn't spilled everything to her yet. "That's not all, Black. What are you leaving out?"

Brady took a deep breath, and then admitted, blushing even brighter than he had before. "You see, we were arguing. Quite heatedly, I might add. And Chloe was about to stomp off, but I stopped her. God, Hope, it was like a moment out of time. All of a sudden, there was my Chloe, staring at me with a mixture of anger and desire. Just like before. I was shocked, completely shocked, by it."

"Oh my god!" Hope exclaimed slowly, drawing her own conclusions, a delighted sparkle lighting her eyes. "You kissed her! You kissed Chloe DiMera!"

Brady gave a negative shake of his head before he shared the entire scenario with her. "Ah, actually, no, Hope, I didn't. I did something better, actually." He grinned slowly, roguishly, until he finally said, "I pulled back, right when her defenses were down, right when she was totally expecting me to do it. And then I taunted her, telling her that I would be glad to kiss, if she would only initiate it."

Hope's mouth dropped in shocked amazement at Brady's brilliant approach. Then, she began to laugh uproariously at Brady's confession, picturing the whole episode in her mind. "Wow! Brady, that was…oh, that was marvelous! And would explain the stupor she was walking around in, when we first ran into her."

"Stupor?" Brady asked hopefully, prompting Hope to explain the state Chloe had been in after the meeting.

"Definitely," Hope confirmed. "And, after J.T. finished with her, she walked away with a look that could only be described as unsettled. You got to her, Brady. You really did. And so did J.T."

Brady heaved a sigh of relief, finding seeing a ray of light through the murky darkness created by Stefano DiMera. "Good. I keep praying that she'll come back to me, Hope. This uncertainty is getting to me. Bad."

Hope approached Brady again without hesitation and threw her arms around him, pulling him to her tightly. "We'll get her back, Brady, just you wait and see. All of us are working towards the same end," she whispered into his ear, infusing her voice with strength.

Brady returned the hug and pulled back slightly, giving Hope a grateful smile. "Thanks, Hope. That means a lot."

Hope returned the smile and then gasped, "Oh, my! Bo's gonna wonder what's happened to me. I've been out here for ages. What do you say, Brady? Care to join us for Brady Pub meal?"

Brady answered quickly, rubbing his stomach jokingly, "I think you've just made an offer my stomach can't refuse! Especially since I happen to love the pancake special!"

Hope laughed again and tucked her arm through Brady's. "Let's go, then, Black!" When they reached the doorstep to the pub, she stopped and exclaimed loudly, "Oh my, I almost forgot something, Brady! You'll never believe what Greta told me the other day."

Brady turned to Hope with a curious look and then prompted her, "Well? What is it?"

Hope brought her hand up to her forehead, stunned by her own foolishness. "Well, you know that Ethan has been keeping really close tabs on Stefano and his activities. He's using a few trustworthy agents to inform him of any of DiMera's movements."

"Has he come up with anything?" Brady interrupted, his earlier jovial mood threatened by the mention of Stefano DiMera. His eyes deepened, revealing the depth of the hatred he felt for that evil monster.

"No, no, not at all, unfortunately," Hope replied quickly, completely understanding Brady's feelings on the matter. "But I think you'll like it even more. You see, Brady, DiMera's left town. And taken Lexie with him."

Brady's eyes widened slowly while he digested this new, stunning information. "You mean…"

"Yep," Hope cut in, her own smile sharpening brightly, "Chloe's all alone."


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty-Five -Revelations**

The memories of her meetings on the pier continued to haunt her the next evening. Chloe paced the small confines of her bedroom, nervously running her hands through her short, dark hair. A pensive expression crossed her face while she tried to outrun the memories but completely and totally failed. Brady Black continued to make a mockery out of Chloe, whether he was physically present or only an image in her mind.

"Why, oh, why, do I let THAT MAN get to me?" Chloe fumed to herself, picking up a pillow from her bed and throwing it against the wall in an expression of anger. "God, I've only talked to him a few times since I've been back to Salem, and each time I end up looking like some type of a deranged lunatic! He makes me lose every ounce of composure I have."

She chuckled harshly at herself before she began listing her memorable meetings with the infuriating Brady Black. "First I slap him, then I completely humiliate myself at Tuscany, and, worst of all, I nearly let him kiss me after I've revealed to him the extent of my dislike for him! Dammit, but that last one burns me the most. How could I almost let him kiss me?"

Chloe ranted some more and kicked the pillow on the ground for good measure, before she reluctantly admitted to herself, "Admit it, Chloe. There was no "let" about it. You practically begged Brady Black, your family's enemy, to kiss you!"

"He's a sneaky one," she whispered, remembering the potent pull that he somehow exuded over her. For some reason she couldn't fathom, she was drawn to him. "Trying to draw me to him, just like the fated moth to a flame. Only I won't be burned. Not by him," Chloe vowed strongly. She shook her head at her own incredulous behavior where Brady Black was concerned, and then flopped down on the bed, attempting to push the infuriating mind as far out of her mind as she possibly could.

An image of little J.T. Brady formed in Chloe's mind instead while she gazed unseeingly at the ceiling. In an abrupt change of moods, Chloe smiled brightly while she recalled his joyous response to seeing her again. "What a sweet little boy," she murmured, rolling over on her bed and grabbing a pillow. She placed her head on the pillow and played with fringes of the comforter, remembering J.T. with fondness.

A few moments later, Chloe brought up the most bothersome worry about J.T.'s response when he saw her in front of The Brady Pub. Her forehead wrinkled in concentration before she asked herself softly, "I wonder, though, the reason why he was so genuine. He was so happy to see me, so willing to hug me and talk to me, when our families are supposed to be total adversaries. Why would he respond to me that way?"

Her eyebrows furrowed while Chloe wondered about a possible angle the Brady's may have had with their son, J.T. "Could they have made J.T. behave like that?" Chloe asked herself, searching out a reasonable explanation. The memory of J.T.'s joyful, smiling face broke through Chloe's doubt, making a mockery of her question.

She hugged the pillow tightly to herself, answering her question swiftly and strongly. "Definitely not," Chloe announced with conviction. "That little boy was completely sincere and honest, without any possible motivation for his behavior. He could never have feigned such sincerity. He's too young, absolutely too innocent, to have been acting a part for my benefit, like most of his family and their friends do."

Chloe chewed on her bed, mulling over J.T.'s warm behavior. Suddenly, a new thought occurred to her and she shot up from the bed, even uneasier about her encounters than before. "Wait a minute!" Chloe exclaimed, her eyes widening with suppressed horror. "If he was really sincere when he greeted me, then…No, I won't believe it, I won't!"

In an abrupt change of mood, Chloe stomped away from the bed, attempting to outrun the new, and dangerous, thought that had taken root in her mind. She glared mutinously at the wall in front of her. "I don't believe it! Never. There is no way, NO WAY, that my father is the horrible person that all of the Bradys and the Blacks paint him to be. No way at all."

Chloe brought both hands to her hips, her eyes glinting furiously. "Damn! I've got to stop this course of thought!" An idea occurred to her to help her accomplish that, so she strode from the side of the bed to her closet, where she began to rummage viciously through her clothes. She pulled out a midnight blue dress, with a flared skirt and spaghetti straps adorned with sparkling silver gemstones. She held the dress up for inspection and then announced, "Perfect." She smiled with satisfaction at the dress, her eyes glinting with steely determination.

Half an hour later, Chloe walked elegantly down the staircase. Rolf heard her approaching feet and came out of the living room, wondering what she was doing now. He knew that he hadn't kept the best watch over her, but he believed there was no serious need to stick closely by her. After all, she had already proven herself a true DiMera. Why waste his time when he could be working on something else? Rolf rationalized inwardly, even though he always made sure he knew exactly where Chloe was going and the extent of her activities.

Chloe halted her progression on the last step of the staircase when she noticed Rolf's presence in the foyer. She heaved an inward sigh of annoyance, irritated with Rolf's continuing inquiries about her activities in Salem. She realized that Rolf was keeping tabs on her for her father, so she only told him the bare minimum of her plans, just enough to satisfy him and to keep him from trailing her. She hadn't shared with him her recent meetings on the pier, either, and didn't feel a moment of guilt. So far, her approach had worked, and Rolf had been content to let her go her own way.

"Chloe," Rolf began from the foyer, clearly taking in Chloe's mesmerizing appearance. He cleared his throat in response to her breathtaking beauty and then started again, "You look amazing, Chloe! Are you going out on the town this evening?" He tried to mask his curiosity with an innocent look but failed completely.

Chloe realized what Rolf was doing and hid her annoyance at the man standing in front of her. She stepped down from the last step, laid her sparkling purse on the table by the staircase, and walked nonchalantly over to the closet, where she pulled out a warm black leather jacket. While she was sliding the jacket over her arm, she answered Rolf's question easily, "I'm feeling lonely tonight, Rolf, without Father or Lexie here to keep me company."

"Of course, that's understandable," Rolf responded affirmatively, avidly curious about Chloe's destination for the evening. He placed his hands under his chin, waiting patiently for Chloe to share her plans for the evening with him.

Chloe picked up her small midnight blue purse from a nearby table and placed it gracefully over her shoulder. "I feel like company tonight, so I'm going to that really cool bar Lexie took me to a few times this past month."

"The Blue Note?" Rolf questioned, definitely feeling relieved at Chloe's announcement. He didn't think anything untoward would happen there, in a very public place, so he felt confident in Chloe's decision.

Chloe forced a cheerful grin to her face, hiding her troubling thoughts, and nodded in agreement. "Yes, that's the one, Rolf. I had a really good time there with Lexie and her friend, Brandon Walker. I'm hoping he will be there, to keep me company."

The last of Rolf's apprehension about Chloe's plans for the evening faded, replaced with clearly evident relief. "Excellent, Chloe! Have a delightful time. When do you think you'll come back home?"

Chloe walked to the front door and threw a slanted look over her shoulder, studying Rolf closely before she nodded once, pleased because she realized that he wouldn't be following her. "I should be back relatively early. I'm not planning on staying out all that long." She opened the door and called out in farewell, "Have a good night, Rolf!"

Rolf watched Chloe exit through the doorway, a smile twisting his lips. "I'll call the manager there, Chloe, keep tabs on you that way. He's never adverse to making a few extra bucks." Satisfied with his plan, Rolf headed back into the living room, where he picked up the phone and put the call through to The Blue Note.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty-Six -Revelations**

The snowflakes danced gracefully in the air as Chloe hurried to the front door of The Blue Note, pulling her coat around her for added warmth. She stopped on the sidewalk and looked up at the sky, smiling whimsically while she watched the tiny snowflakes fall gently to the ground. "Ohhhh," she breathed out, finding the sight incredibly peaceful and beautiful. She closed her eyes and turned her face up to sky, letting the cold snowflakes land on her upturned face.

Chloe stood that way for a moment and then shook her head, laughing delightedly, trying to make the snowflakes disappear from her head. A serene smile wreathed her face before she stepped through the front door of The Blue Note, excited about a night on the town by herself.

Chloe strolled over to the bar and positioned herself on the tall bar stool. "White wine," Chloe ordered the bartender from her seat near the bar. She smiled along with her order and then turned her back, missing the dazed look that had overcome the bartender when she smiled at him.

"Com..coming right up," the bartender finally got out after clearing his throat a few times, eyeing the back of the attractive lady before he fixed her drink.

Chloe nodded absently while she waited patiently for her drink. She would have loved to get blind-stinking-drunk, to help her erase her latest unsettling encounters with Brady Black and adorable J.T. Brady, as well as outrun the dangerous and traitorous thought that had taken shape within her mind, but she knew that was not an option because she was driving tonight. On the way over to The Blue Note, Chloe had decided that she would only allow herself one alcoholic drink. The white wine would fit her suitably, and hopefully calm her fears.

Chloe picked up the glass after the bartender placed it by elbow and took an elegant sip of the water, loving the feel as the cool liquid slid down her throat, helping to ease the troubling thoughts circulating through her mind. She tapped her finger on the bar while she attempted to solve the puzzling encounter with J.T.

"Hey, pretty lady," greeted a handsome man who sidled up to Chloe by the bar. He leaned against the bar and pointed to the stool next to her. "Is this seat taken?"

Chloe threw a disinterested look at the man, blue frost shooting from her eyes. "I don't really know. Or care," she said, blowing the man off coolly. She stood up from her stool with her drink in her hand, lifted her leather jacket off of the back of it, and headed towards the end of the bar without a backward glance, where she found a more secluded seat. She calmly placed her jacket around the back of the stool and elegantly sipped from her glass, pointedly ignoring all of the gaping men in the near vicinity who had witnessed her icy response.

Out on the dance floor, Greta moved gracefully with Ethan, laughing while he playfully dipped her to a fast-moving song. "You are such a geek," she scolded the handsome man jokingly, giggling about how he insisted on slow dancing to a song with an up-beat tempo.

"But you love me anyway, sweetheart," Ethan responded smoothly, grinning roguishly down at the beautiful woman in his arms. He twirled her around the floor, making both of them laugh at his antics. The other dancers weren't too pleased and threw annoyed looks their way, annoyed at the waltzing pair.

"I don't think our style is very popular," Greta whispered, wrinkling her nose at her husband while they exited the dance floor after the last strains of the music floated through the air and returned to their table, their hands wrapped loosely around each other.

"So what? All that matters is that we enjoy ourselves. Who cares if it isn't exactly conventional?" Ethan shot back, grinning at their conversation. He waited for Greta to reply but she had suddenly stopped in her tracks, becoming very quiet and alert. "Greta?" Ethan questioned his wife urgently, tapping her on the shoulder to gain her attention. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Look, Ethan, over there," Greta answered quietly, pointing in the direction of the bar.

Ethan frowned at her curiously and then glanced that way but didn't see anything earth shattering, nothing that would have caused his lovely wife to look so shocked. "Yes? It's a nice painting on the wall. Not worthy of The Louvre, of course, but I'm certain it'll do for The Blue Note."

Greta narrowed her eyes and then shot Ethan a disgusted look. She shook her head and then tried again, clarifying, "Ethan, look through the side doorway. Now tell me what you see."

Ethan arched his eyebrow at Greta before he complied with her request. Immediately, his puzzlement at Greta's request gave way to astonishment. He slanted a look at Greta and questioned, "Chloe? She's here? Alone? Now that's something I definitely didn't predict, especially with Lexie and Stefano out of the picture for the moment."

Greta continued gazing at Chloe, a tiny, satisfied smile breaking her lips while she contemplated her strategy. She chuckled huskily and then announced, her eyes sharpening with pleasure, "Well, if you'll excuse me a minute, Ethan, I think I'll, ah, go get us some drinks from the bar."

Greta started off in the direction of the bar, and Chloe, but was stopped quickly by Ethan, who held onto her elbow, pulling Greta around to face him. "Honey, that's not a good idea. At least, not right now. Let's watch her first, see what happens."

Greta listened to Ethan's advice and pondered it for a moment with a thoughtful look upon her face, tapping her chin while she thought. She finally gave in with an ungracious snort. "Fine, Ethan, we'll do it your way. For the moment. But don't think for a minute that I'm gonna follow your advice the whole evening." She grabbed Ethan's hand and led him back to their table, where they would still have a clear view of one Chloe DiMera.

Ethan rolled his eyes behind Greta after following her, not surprised at all by his wife's remark. He had come to admire and respect the tenacious spirit that drove her in matters she considered important in her life. And proving to Chloe DiMera who the good guys were was a definite campaign that Greta had undertaken.

Greta kept her eyes glued to Chloe during the short walk. "Hope told me about Chloe and J.T., how warm and open she was to him. Hope's thinking that innocent meeting might have opened Chloe's eyes a bit, showing her the errors of the DiMera way. What do you think, Ethan?" Greta asked him over her shoulder a few paces away from their table.

"Could be a very important step," Ethan mused, using his free hand to rub his chin. "It would be very hard for Chloe to think that Hope would use her son is this "conspiracy" that DiMera has made her believe."

"Even better," Greta continued, stopping in her tracks and leaning in towards Ethan, keeping Chloe within her sight the entire time. "Brady met with Chloe on the pier, before she talked with J.T. and Hope. Anyway, to make a long story short, he provoked her and they almost kissed. But Brady pulled back, assuring Chloe that he would be delighted to kiss her, if she would only start it."

The image that brought to mind made Ethan grin in shocked pleasure and then explode with laughter. "Brady's certainly daring, I'll give him that. He's lucky Chloe didn't knock him into the water for that crack."

"Yeah, she does have a pretty bad temper," Greta admitted. Then she faced Ethan, shaking her finger at him and ordering him playfully, "Ethan, I'm warning you, don't say a word! Not one single word!" She pivoted around and walked the few remaining paces to their table.

Ethan grinned again and then stopped by the table, allowing his gaze to sweep across the room. He focused on the doorway, a pleased grin widening his handsome face. "Well, Greta," he noted, drawing her attention from her continuing surveillance of Chloe, "I think the evening's about to get even more interesting, sweetheart. Check out who just entered the bar."

Greta finally tore her gaze from Chloe and followed Ethan's directive. "Oh my god," she breathed out slowly, shocked at the sight near the entrance of The Blue Note. She turned and asked Ethan, "Do you think…?"

"No, not at all," Ethan answered negatively, completely understanding Greta's unvoiced question. He kept his eyes aimed toward the entrance of The Blue Note, a wry smile spreading his lips while he contemplated the possible consequences of the new arrivals. "But I can't wait to find out how Chloe handles this!"

Greta whirled around and watched Chloe closely from her position at their table. Suddenly, she started to laugh, delighted with the expression that had just came over Chloe's face. "Oh, Ethan! Now that is priceless!" She grabbed his arm and implored him giddily, "Just look at her, Ethan."

Ethan's low laughter soon joined Greta's, enjoying Chloe's uncomfortable plight. "Bloody everlasting hell, but Chloe's certainly doesn't look happy, does she?" He grinned again, looking forward to what promised to be a very interesting evening, indeed.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty-Seven -Revelations**

Chloe turned from her contemplative study of her wine glass, and glanced around the bar, seeing who else had followed the same train of thought that she had on this snowy winter evening. She ran her finger over the top of the glass, while scanning the people in attendance. Her eyebrow lifted when she noted that she couldn't see anyone that she recognized from her position at the bar.

"Great, Chloe, just great," she muttered to herself gloomily, shaking her head once. "How much more pathetic can you get? Sitting in a bar, totally alone, not knowing a single soul in sight? I'm so damn pitiful." She frowned and then wondered what had possessed her to come to The Blue Note by herself, without anyone else for company. Of course, the only people she associated with in Salem were in Europe, so that was a moot point.

She allowed her eyes to scan lazily over the bar again and held the glass up to her lips, swallowing the fluent liquid absently. Her eyes looked through the side entranceway towards the dance floor and the quieter, more secluded part of the establishment, but she didn't see anyone who looked familiar to her. She shrugged her shoulders and sipped again, looking this time towards the front door.

She nearly choked on her wine at the sight that stood just inside the front door. "What the hell…," she sputtered out, her face a cross between shock and anger. "I don't believe this, I really don't." She snapped her wineglass on the top of the bar, her eyes shooting blue fire at the couple standing on the elevated step inside the doorway, daring them to glance her way.

Brady allowed himself a small smile while he conversed with the Basic Black model he had met on the sidewalk before he entered The Blue Note. Ophelia, he recalled quickly, that was her name. She was strikingly beautiful, but he wasn't the least bit attracted to her. His taste in women ran more towards sarcastic, gorgeous brunettes with an unconventional love for opera over the tall, leggy blonde standing next to him.

"And I am so pleased with Basic Black!" Ophelia gushed enthusiastically, pleased with this unexpected opportunity. She would love to further her career through the Basic Black corporation. "I mean, wow, the photo shots are always, like, so wonderful! And fun, too. Then there's the makeup crew and…"

Brady was about to cut her off from her "wonderful" list of working for his father's "wonderful" company, when he caught a vision out of the corner of his eyes. He slanted a glance in the direction and noticed a furious brunette glaring daggers his way. He immediately realized what had gotten her so livid, and a devilish grin crossed his face after he had concocted a speedy plan to help further his plan to drive Chloe totally insane.

Brady faced the model, covertly watching Chloe out of the corner of his eyes. "Ophelia," he began, interrupting her lavish praise for the hair stylists employed by Basic Black with an inner sigh of boredom, "would you care to join me for a drink?"

Ophelia couldn't contain her joy at the request. She smiled coyly at the vice president of Basic Black and answered in the affirmative. "I would love to, Mr. Black."

Brady placed his hand at the small of her back and then grinned crookedly at her, inviting her, "You can call me Brady."

Her own smile of pleasure bloomed while she contemplated a larger bank account. "That sounds, well, wonderful. Brady," she added, with what almost passed for an innocent smile. The cunning look in her eye completely belied that action.

Brady forced himself not to look in Chloe's direction at the bar and herded his supposed "date" to a place near her. "It's too crowded at the other end of the bar," he explained loudly, for Chloe to overhear. "Let's go down to the far end."

Chloe heard them. She looked around her wildly, but there wasn't a graceful way that she could escape the approaching couple. Her heart beat a wild tattoo while she inwardly fumed at the audacity of the handsome man with the blonde bimbo on his arm, slowly sauntering together to her. "Jackass," she growled lowly to herself, focusing her attention on the wall of liquor in front of her.

"I'd like a Guinness," Brady announced to the bartender, when he stopped a short distance from Chloe, carefully keeping himself from glancing in her direction. He gestured toward Ophelia. "And the lady would like a…"

"Oh, definitely a glass of champagne!" Ophelia bubbled out excitedly. She turned to Brady and said confidingly, "Champagne is the only thing I will drink. It's my signature drink!"

Chloe turned her head away from the pair and rolled her eyes, wondering what Brady could possibly see in the airhead. Especially when he was supposed to love…Chloe Lane, her mind inserted insistently, preventing her from the dangerous train of thought she nearly caught herself on. Again. "What a twit," she grumbled lowly. "I guess there's no accounting for taste."

Brady heard Chloe's comment from his position a few paces away, hiding the pleasure he felt behind a feral smile. He turned around casually and feigned surprise when he saw her sitting on the next stool over. "Why, Chloe DiMera! What a surprise to see you here." He sent a polite smile her way, closely gauging her response to his greeting and his "date."

Chloe breathed in deeply, hoping to play this newest scene out with a degree of decorum. Unlike her other encounters with the despicable man who somehow knew the correct way to push all of her buttons. She gripped her glass until her knuckles turned white and replied, with as much warmth as she could muster, "I know, Brady Black. Words can't describe exactly what I'm feeling right now."

Brady's polite smile widened and then he brought his hand up to his forehead in a display of sincere shock. "Where are my manners!" He turned to Ophelia and began to make the introductions, pleased when he saw the fires of ire shooting from Chloe's at him and the death grip she had on her wine glass. "Chloe, allow me to introduce you to my…friend, Ophelia. Ophelia, this is Chloe DiMera."

Ophelia gazed at Chloe, sizing her up quickly, before she bubbled out, "I'm Ophelia! You know, like in that story by that famous man? Oh, what was his name? William something or other. I can't remember the exact story, but that's how I choose my wonderful stage name. I'm a model," she added perkily, with a buoyant grin. She positioned herself against the bar, showing her body off to its best advantage, for all of the men within distance to admire.

Chloe arched an eyebrow at Brady, surprised that he would date someone who clearly had not an ounce of depth to her. "William Shakespeare?" she supplied helpfully, a darkly amused glint in her eyes. "And I believe that the play was "Hamlet.""

"Really? Do you think?" Ophelia asked her, confusion evident on her face. She twirled a strand of her blonde hair around a finger and then admitted with a short, giddy laugh, "That doesn't sound right, but it really doesn't matter, does it?"

"No, I don't think it does," Chloe responded, calling her the "blonde bimbo" in her mind. She masked her inner feelings with a deliberate smile, unaware that her eyes were sending the correct message to Brady.

Brady glanced at Chloe, with an amused look, reading her true feelings easily. He reached down and picked up Ophelia's glass of champagne. He handed it to her, and then took a swallow from his mug. "The snow's starting to come down a lot quicker." He placed his arm casually on the bar, where it rested lightly against Ophelia's back.

Chloe followed the motion with her eyes, feeling an unbelievably amount of jealousy spear through her when she noticed how near Brady was to the twit. Her eyes slanted and darkened with ire. She couldn't respond to Brady over the ire that was threatening to choke her at the moment.

Ophelia filled in the slight gap in the conversation and announced to both of them, oblivious to the tumultuous feelings behind Chloe's glare, "I love the snow! It's so beautiful, white, soft, oh, what is that word I'm looking for…"

Chloe kept her eyes narrowed on Brady's arm before she said, her voice twinged with sarcasm, "Wonderful?"

"Oh, you think so, too?" Ophelia chirped brightly, unaware of Chloe's sarcastic reply. She placed a large, pleased smile on her face.

Brady threw a lazy grin to Chloe, his own sharp eyes picking up every feeling Chloe was trying to conceal. The lazy grin sharpened before he placed his mug back on the bar, pushing himself away from the bar. "Would you, ah, care to dance?" He asked Ophelia, covertly watching Chloe's reaction.

Ophelia nearly squealed in her excitement, looking forward to dancing with the vice president of Basic Black. She stood up straight and answered, "Yes! Oh, yes, I'd love to dance with you!"

Before Brady fully turned to Ophelia, he carefully scrutinized Chloe's face, arching an eyebrow at her incredulous expression. Then, he smirked at her, clearly enjoying how uncomfortable his request had just made her.

Chloe's eyebrows shot up at Brady's request, revealing her infuriated jealousy at the man standing in front of her. She watched intently while he put his hand on the small of the woman's back, preparing to lead her to the dance floor. "Bastard," she whispered harshly when they had taken a few steps from her.

Brady looked back at Chloe, overhearing her remark, and winked at her. "See ya later," he shot over his shoulder, scanning her furious expression with a pleased look.

Chloe watched them walk to the dance floor, where Brady positioned the woman in clear view. Her half-empty wineglass lay on top of the bar, forgotten, while her eyes followed every moment the two of them made, absolutely transfixed with livid anger.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty-Eight -Revelations**

Greta covered her mouth with her hand from her position at their table, where she had a clear view of Brady and the blonde and an infuriated Chloe, who couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the dancing pair. She turned to her husband and remarked gaily, enjoying the whole episode immensely, "You've got to hand it to Brady. He always comes out on top after each little skirmish they engage in."

Ethan agreed with dancing eyes, "He knows her well, Greta. The more we witness Chloe DiMera in person, the more all of us see that the only difference is her misguided loyalty. She is still our Chloe Lane, underneath all of the lies that Stefano has poisoned her with."

"And she HATES seeing Brady with another woman!" Greta giggled, unsympathetic with Chloe's plight. "Damn, just look at her! If looks could kill, Brady and his lady would have suffered a prolonged, painful death by now, probably the second Chloe first saw them together. She can't stand it." She wrinkled her nose before she gave a burst of satisfied laughter.

Ethan joined in Greta's laughter, enjoying the whole spectacle. "Good for Brady, that's what I think. He's been hurt too much by this whole bloody debacle. It's about time for Chloe to experience some of the frustration and anger that has driven him from the moment he learned she had disappeared."

Greta covered her mouth and gasped, "Oh my god! Look at Chloe now!" She grabbed Ethan's arm and pointed him towards Chloe. "She is seriously pissed off! She hates it that Brady just pulled that blonde goddess to him. Look, I don't think you could fit a breath of air between their bodies."

Try as she might, Chloe couldn't keep her eyes off of the dancing couple. "Dancing? Ha!" she grumbled aloud, disgusted with the display of Brady and the moron out on the dance floor. "That's not dancing. That's more like hugging and turning around in circles." She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare at the offending couple, looking more and more enraged by the moment.

Brady was completely aware of Chloe's continuing gaze, pleased with the death stares she was sending his way. He watched her covertly out of the corner of his eyes. A devilish grin appeared on his lips suddenly when another wicked idea hit him. He pulled Ophelia even closed to him, so that there was hardly any room between their bodies, and slowed their pace. Chloe's eyes immediately flared brighter, showing her displeasure from across the room, and then Brady decided to fan that fire within her a little more.

He leaned his head down and whispered into Ophelia's ear, "I love this song." But, he knew that from Chloe's place it would look as if he had just placed a kiss on Ophelia's cheek. He gauged her reaction from his position, waiting to see how Chloe would react.

He wasn't disappointed by Chloe. "What the hell was that?" Chloe breathed out furiously, louder than she had intended to. The people around her gazed at her in puzzlement. She tightened her lips, clenched her teeth, and sent a look to Brady that should have burned him on the spot. "Can't keep your hands off the ladies, can you, Brady Black?" she asked no one in particular, watching the couple with her undivided attention. And growing angrier by the second.

When the music ended, Brady was satisfied that he had made his point to Chloe. He looked down at Ophelia and thanked her for their dance. Then, he bid her farewell and headed towards Ethan and Greta, two people he had noticed while he was dancing.

Ethan stood up when Brady approached their table, smiling widely. "And he scores another point!" he announced loudly, referring to Brady's latest approach to Chloe, clapping Brady on the back in a jubilant cheer.

Greta simply laughed when Brady joined them, wrinkling her nose at Brady. "That was another stroke of genius, Brady Black," she admitted, hoping that Brady was making inroads with Chloe.

Brady leaned back in his chair, opening his arms wide, and asked, feigning innocence, "I'm clueless here. What are you both referring to?"

Greta's mouth dropped in astonishment before she giggled again. "Brady Black!" she scolded him lightly, hitting him on the arm once. "As if you don't know what we are talking about!" She rolled her eyes once.

"Yeah. As if…" Ethan said jokingly, wrinkling his nose at Greta, who simply arched her eyebrows at him to show him she did not appreciate the joke. He turned his attention back to Brady and clarified, "We are referring to your bloody brilliant display with the blonde goddess. Brilliance, Brady, sheer brilliance."

Brady dropped the innocent act and inquired, with a hopeful look to his eyes, knowing that Greta and Ethan would completely understand who he was referring to, "She hated it. Didn't she?"

"Ooohhh, did she ever!" Greta said emphatically, her eyes lighting up with amused joy. "Chloe could not stand seeing you with another woman. She was furious, absolutely furious."

"It was very entertaining," Ethan supplied, gesturing towards the dance floor. "The whole encounter at the bar and then the dance floor scene. Chloe wished you some serious bodily harm for that dance, by the way."

"I don't remember ever seeing her that angry before," Greta announced suddenly. "Ever. And I'll bet you anything that Chloe hates feeling this way. She can't understand why it bothers her so much to see you with someone else, Brady."

Brady nodded his head, in total agreement. "Exactly. That's the same conclusion I drew, too. I watched her the whole time, trying to analyze her reaction to it. Did you see her reaction when she thought I had kissed Ophelia?"

"Priceless, Brady, priceless," Greta reiterated, with a short laugh. She grinned and then announced, in an exaggerated stage whisper, "If looks could kill…"

"I'd have been dead twenty minutes ago," Brady inserted smoothly, grinning back at Greta. "You know, I didn't have any of this planned. Just seized the moment. I knew you two were going to be here tonight, so I thought I'd stop in on my way home from work. I ran into Ophelia, the blond goddess, completely by accident. She's a model with Basic Black," he supplied, clarifying her identity.

"I thought she looked familiar," Ethan answered, earning a sound slap on the forearm from his loving wife. "Hey!" he cried out, lifting both eyebrows at his wife, who responded by wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah," Brady interrupted the by-play between the couple, finding it odd. He ignored it and continued, "I was about to find you two when I saw Chloe glaring daggers at me and Ophelia. I could tell right away that she had drawn the wrong conclusion about us."

"Like you've been out an a date with another women," Greta added, sarcasm dripping from each word, with a negative shake of her head. "But Chloe doesn't need to know that, does she?'

"It was obvious that she thought I was on a date with Ophelia, so I merely fostered that belief, to see how far I could push her." Brady's eyes glinted while he revealed the masterful scheme that he had employed to hopefully drive Chloe slightly crazy with jealousy.

"Well, I think that both Greta and I agree," Ethan began, with laughter evident in his voice, "that your scheme certainly worked. She didn't like the idea from the beginning, and got angrier with each passing moment."

"That's sweet revenge, on my part," Brady added with a satisfied gleam in his eyes. "Turning the tables on Chloe DiMera is becoming a favorite hobby of mine."

"You excel at it. You really know how to push her buttons, to get the reaction you want out of her," Greta inserted, pleased that Brady appeared to be making headway with the very stubborn Chloe DiMera. "She's gonna crack, Brady, sooner or later. Hope told me about Chloe meeting you and then J.T. on the pier, last night. And now this." She reached across and squeezed Brady's hand. "It's close, I know it is. I can feel it."

"That's what I keep telling myself," Brady answered, looking hopefully at Greta, "but I still have my doubts. I mean, and this is the worst possible scenario, what happens if none of us can get through to her? Where do we go from there?"

"I'll play the shrink," Greta added, before saying seriously, "Brady, we have to think positively here. That woman sitting at the bar is our Chloe, whether she knows it or not. It's becoming clearer by the second. Now what we have to do is prove to her, somehow, that she is Stefano's innocent victim, that he is an evil, heartless monster who has used her and abused her to further his own evil schemes."

Ethan interrupted them, tapping Greta lightly on her arm, "Hmm, Greta, Brady? I hate to stop this Kodak moment, but it seems that the object of our discussion is currently fleeing the scene."

Greta and Brady looked up, just in time to see Chloe tramp swiftly to the door as if the hounds of hell were after her. Brady grinned, anticipating another encounter with her, and stood up quickly. "I think that's my cue," he said with a cheerful grin before he strode off after her with a determined gait.

Ethan laid a restraining hand on Greta when she attempted to stand and go after Brady. "Let him handle her, Greta."

"But, Ethan, I wanna be there, too," Greta whined, turning large, sad eyes on her husband, her lips in a full pout.

Ethan lifted his eyebrows at Greta's pitiful expression and pulled her out of her chair. "Come on, sweetheart, let's show these people how to dance!" Greta followed him slowly, her eyes trained wistfully on the closing door that Brady had just exited.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty-Nine -Revelations**

Chloe let the door slam behind her and proceeded to stomp her way towards her car. "So much for a relaxing evening," she complained to herself, trudging through the accumulating snow. She stopped by her car door, hold both of her hands over her heart in mocking supplication, and then mimicked Brady's date in a high falsetto voice. "Oh, Brady Black, I think you are, well, the most wonderful man in the world!" Chloe punctuated each word with a rapid fluttering of her eyes.

She whirled around angrily, disgusted with the display between Brady and Ophelia that she had been compelled to witness in The Blue Note, and muttered disconcertedly under her breath, taking her key out of her purse, "Like hell. And if he would fall for such a stupid twit, then he doesn't have the intelligence I gave him credit for." She frowned while she fit her key into her lock, opened her car door, and got inside, slamming the car door viciously behind her. She immediately started the car and used her windshield wipers to swipe off the snow on her windshield, grumbling about stupid women and even stupider men the entire time.

She pulled out of the parking lot, heedless of the rapidly falling snow, and headed in the direction of the DiMera mansion, her desire for a calm, enjoyable evening destroyed by the most infuriating man in Salem. Chloe reached down and switched the cheerful music coming from the radio off, deciding that she didn't want to have the music impairing her tirade against Brady Black. "He is such an idiot! How in hell could he see anything in that...that...woman, other than big boobs and long legs? There was obviously nothing up here!" Chloe pointed to her head angrily, thinking about the fluff that must inhabit the twit's brain, before she mimicked the twit again, "Oh, I named myself after a character in a famous author's play! But I can't remember the author or the play! Get real," Chloe grumbled in a fierce undertone.

She stopped at a red light, hardly noticing that the snow was coming down faster and thicker, all of her attention focused on the annoying man she had just left behind at The Blue Note. "Oh, and he just HAD to bring her over to my part of the bar. I'll bet he knew I was in there and he did that simply to drive me crazy. Well, damn him to hell and back, it worked. The sneaky bastard."

Chloe's car traveled on down the snowy road, missing her turn-off without her knowledge, while she continued her tirade. "And to make matters worse! How about this? That man almost kissed me, ME, last night, and now he's out with some blonde model? I mean, what the hell is that?"

She shivered at the cold air circulating in the car and reached down, switching the heat on. "Now that's much better," Chloe murmured, basking in the warmth of the heat. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Brady Black, the ladies' man. He's got to be a player, that's all I can think about. Imagine that, trying to kiss one woman, and then stepping out with another? Definitely a player character type."

Then, another thought hit her, making her gasp slightly. "Wait a minute. What about this woman, this Chloe Lane, who he is supposed to love so deeply? How could he love that woman and still go out with another, plus try to kiss me? Oh, this doesn't make any sense, any sense at all." Chloe moaned slightly, putting her hand to her head. "Especially because Brady and half of Salem have attempted to convince me since I came back to Salem that I am really Chloe Lane. Oh god, my head is starting to spin from all of this."

Chloe traveled farther and farther away from her turnoff, without realizing her missed turn until it was too late. Chloe looked around at her surroundings, finally noticing that she was driving through unfamiliar territory with a full-blown winter storm raging outside her car. "Oh god, why me?" Chloe whispered plaintively, in shocked distress, her eyes opening wide at her own stupidity. "Where the hell am I?"

Chloe continued driving straight, even though she was traveling up a hill now. The road's conditions were becoming more and more treacherous, so Chloe slowed her car down to a near crawl, all of her attention focused completely on the road in front of her. "Brilliant, Chloe, just plain brilliant," she muttered to herself, cursing the falling snow, her own rampaging stupidity, and Brady Black, who she blamed for putting her in this state to begin with. "Of all the rotten luck in the world," she hissed out, disgusted with herself.

Chloe saw her purse sparkling on the seat next to her out of the corner of her eye. She moved her right hand off of the steering wheel and reached for the purse, feeling for it until she had found it, and then she flipped open the top, searching for her cell phone that was inside. "All right, this is more like it," Chloe said in a celebratory tone when she pulled her tiny cell phone out of her purse. "I'll simply call Rolf at the mansion and have him help me solve this little problem."

Chloe kept one eye on the road ahead of her while she attempted to dial the mansion, using the tiny buttons that adorned the cell phone. "Dammit!" Chloe finally swore lightly, realizing that she couldn't find the correct buttons in the darkness of the car. She looked down quickly from the road, searching for the right button. "Got it!" Chloe sang out, only to gasp in horror when she looked up and saw a horrendous sight in front of her. "Oh, fuck!" she cried out, seconds before she lost control of her car and had it spiral into a nearby snow bank.

Chloe's head laid against the steering wheel, slightly dazed after the contact. She lifted her head up carefully and then stared at the immovable snow bank in front of her, an unbelievable expression on her face. "This didn't just happen. Really, it didn't. It's like some kind of horrible nightmare. I'll close my eyes, count to three, and then open them again. And I'll find myself at home, in my nice, warm, soft bed." Chloe followed her directions, but, when she opened her eyes moments later, she was still sitting in the front seat of her car. "Dammit," she hissed out.

She brought her hand slowly to her temple, glancing in surprise when she saw a small amount of blood revealed on her hand. Her eyes widened when she realized that she must have hit her head, probably on the steering wheel in front of her. "This evening keeps getting worse and worse," she mumbled to herself listlessly, closing her eyes again while she wondered how on earth she was going to get out of her present predicament, the cell phone lying forgotten on the floor by her feet.

Her eyes were closed in despair so she missed the slowly approaching headlights in her rearview mirror. She was concentrated on her own misery, and didn't hear the slam of a car door or the hurried feet that pounded toward her door. She did gasp in surprise when the front door was wrenched open, snapping her viciously out of her lethargy.

She looked through slightly dazed eyes at the man standing next to her, her face revealing her relief at his presence. "Brady!" she gasped, finding his presence unbelievable. "What are you doing here?"

Brady ignored the question, breathing deeply from the run he had engaged in to get to her car. Instead, he leaned down until he was eye-level with Chloe. He quickly looked her up and down, searching for any possible injuries from her crash. His eyes settled on the blood trickling from the cut high on her forehead. "Chloe," he murmured softly, caressingly, cupping her cheek tenderly with his hand, wishing he could take away the pain she was experiencing.

Chloe didn't care that this man had made a fool of her nearly every time she was in his presence, she didn't care that he had humiliated her last night on the pier when he refused to give her a kiss unless she instigated it, she didn't care that he had thrown her into the depths of unexplainably, but irate, jealousy a short time ago at The Blue Note. At the moment, all she cared about was that he was there, to help her out of her troubles. She leaned her cheek into his hand, glad to feel his capable strength against her face.

"Are you ok?" he asked her hoarsely, relieved when he felt her nod her head against his hand. Brady drew in a deep breath, shocked at what could have happened this evening. His heart rate was slowing rapidly, now that he knew that she was all right. His relief was immense, but it began to give way to the bubbling fury that was threatening to consume him now that he was assured that Chloe was fine. After another sharp intake of breath, Brady went on the verbal attack. "All right, now that I know that you are fine. What the hell do you think you were doing, driving up Green Mountain Road in this snowstorm? God, this has got to be the dumbest thing you have ever done!"

Chloe snapped her head back from his caress, looking like an affronted goddess, her eyes widening slowly while she processed the words delivered in a furious tone of voice, clearly missing the caring and worry behind the delivery. "Excuse me?" she asked him, pulling back so that she could peer closely to his face. "What the hell do you mean by that?" She took perverse pleasure in throwing his own phrase back at him.

"Honey, attempting to drive up this mountain was asinine in this weather. What were thinking?" Brady reiterated, scolding her. Now that his relief was over, the emotion that was riding him so strong was livid fury.

Chloe didn't realize that it was relief and concern that were the factors behind Brady's words. All she felt was the sharp sting of each harsh word, when the only thing she needed right now was comfort, and possibly a hug. She twisted her head away from Brady, and reached for the key in the ignition. "I can get myself out of here," she said with determination, ignoring his presence.

Brady leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, chuckling at her. "I'd like to see you try," he challenged her smugly, inspecting the car from his vantage point. He shook his head, knowing that Chloe would never be able to move it tonight; at least, not without the aid of a tow truck.

Chloe threw back her head, ignoring the flash of pain the movement caused her by her temple, and turned the key viciously in the ignition. She frowned in disappointment when the damn thing refused to start. All it did was a couple of lethargic coughs, and then died altogether. "Don't say a word," she ordered her nemesis, who was still smirking smugly at her.

"Sometimes words aren't necessary," Brady countered smoothly, satisfaction gleaming in his eyes. He looked up at the sky and noticed that the snow wasn't letting up. "Umm, Chloe? I'd love to sit here and argue with you all night, but, if you haven't noticed, it's still snowing."

Chloe poked her head out of the open car door and grimaced in disappointment at the sky. "Unfortunately," she added sarcastically.

"Yeah." Brady reached in and helped Chloe out of the car door. She immediately slipped on the ice underneath the snow, falling into Brady's arms. Brady felt the physical contact to the depths of his soul. He breathed out quickly, forcing away the ultimate pleasure he was experiencing at the intimate contact. "Be careful," he warned her instead; content to simply savor the feel of her in his arms once again.

Chloe allowed Brady to help her to his jeep, which was parked on the side of the road close to her car. After all, stiletto heels weren't the best possible shoes to be wearing in the middle of a snowstorm.

"Why didn't you turn at the right intersection?" Brady questioned her, holding her a bit tighter than necessary on the walk to his jeep.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't see it," Chloe muttered, throwing her head back defiantly and glaring into his eyes. She knew that there was no way she would ever tell Brady Black the true reason why she had missed the turn.

"You didn't see much of anything," Brady shot back in an annoyed tone, using his irritation at Chloe's less than spectacular driving to cover his reaction to her nearness. "I followed you from the parking lot of The Blue Note, Chloe, because I was very concerned about your driving. You were slipping and sliding all over the road. You can't drive in this weather worth shit."

"What?" Chloe screeched at him, halting their progress. She slapped a hand to his chest, preventing him from moving forward, and defended herself heatedly. "I'm a great driver, I'll have you know."

Brady lifted both of his eyebrows, staring at her incredulously. "Are you delusional or what? Who just crashed their car, Chloe? I can guarantee you it wasn't me." He ignored the next screech from his enraged damsel in distress and pulled Chloe along, feeling the vibes of fury radiating throughout her entire body.

Chloe frowned at Brady, climbing into the passenger side of the jeep after he had opened the door for her. She slouched down in the passenger seat of the jeep, crossing her arms across her chest with a rebellious sneer. She mumbled to Brady while he was entering the other side of the jeep, "Sometimes I hate you, Brady Black."

"For speaking the truth?" Brady asked insolently, igniting her fury more. "Watch and learn, Chloe, see how a good driver gets through this storm." He chuckled at her indignant gasp and carefully pulled back on the road, heading in the same direction.

Chloe blinked and sat up in her chair; surprised at the direction they were going. "Hello?" Chloe said, pointing her hand back towards her car. "I think Salem is back that way."

"So speaks the lady with the great sense of direction," Brady muttered sarcastically, earning another disgusted look from his passenger. "We're not going back to Salem tonight, Chloe. The roads are too bad, too dangerous. No, I'm taking you somewhere else, where we can wait out the storm."

"Lucky me," Chloe drawled sarcastically. "And where exactly is this place?" She stiffened her spine, waiting for his answer with a sense of foreboding.

Brady tossed an infuriating grin her way, looking forward to seeing her response. "The Black cabin, Chloe. It's around the corner, right off of Green Mountain Road." He chuckled harshly when he saw Chloe's mouth drop in shocked surprise.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty -Revelations**

Chloe's mouth dropped open in shock at Brady's calm response to her question. The Black cabin? "You mean…Oh no, I do NOT think so!" She sputtered out, shocked at the audacity of the man sitting next to her, thinking that she would willingly spend the night with him in a secluded cabin. Alone. "Turn around, now, and bring me home," she ordered him, drawing back from him in icy contempt, her eyes flashing sparks of rage.

Brady chuckled harshly at Chloe's response, showing her that he wasn't paying the least attention to her demand. Or her vivid portrayal of shocked anger. After his chuckles subsided, he explained smugly, enjoying every word, "You don't have a choice, Chloe. Just keep sulking in your little corner, there, and let me concentrate on the roads."

Chloe frowned at him, seriously displeased with how easily he had brushed aside her request and ignored her protest. She focused on the road in front of them, counting the falling snowflakes, and attempting to ignore the annoying man besides her, even though he was the person she was cursing silently. "Damn you, Brady Black," she cursed him under her breath, louder than she had intended.

"That's it," Brady goaded her, grinning inwardly after hearing her latest remark. "Sulk like a good diva." He then concentrated on the road in front of him and swore violently, noticing that the conditions of the storm were worsening, causing the roads to become even more treacherous. He kept his eyes straight ahead and ordered Chloe coolly, "Chloe, do me a favor, for now. Don't talk. I need all my attention if we're going to get to the cabin in one piece."

Chloe's eyes had opened wide at the "diva" comment, missing the rest of Brady's request entirely. She sat a little straighter in her chair, trying to discover why that nickname seemed to pull at her for some reason. She gave Brady a prolonged sideways glance, but his attention was firmly entrenched on the dangerous driving conditions caused by the increasing accumulation of snow. "Diva?" she whispered very softly to herself, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration, questioning herself why that word sounded more like an endearment than a regular word.

She shook off the unsettling feeling the term had caused her and kept her eyes glued to his side profile, carefully inspecting his handsome face while he focused solely on driving with the treacherous conditions. The jeep was now going about five miles an hour, trudging slowly through the rapidly accumulating snow. She noticed the grim lines of worry that were settling across his face and felt the astonishing impulse to reach across the space between them and smooth them away. "Hold onto your anger," she murmured extremely quietly, so that Brady wouldn't hear. "Tonight will be much easier on you if you do."

Brady arched an eyebrow before he muttered, plainly annoyed with his passenger, "Chloe, I don't know what you just said. And, at this particular moment, I don't give a damn. Just shut your mouth and keep it closed."

The words ignited the much-needed anger that had nearly dissipated, cooling the tender feelings that had momentarily surfaced within Chloe. She glared at Brady again and slouched down even further in her seat, her own mouth set in a thin line of renewed fury.

The atmosphere in the jeep was set to the boiling point, as Brady piloted the jeep through the increasing amount of snow. Finally, Brady swore violently, breaking the overwhelming silence of the jeep. "Fuck!" He turned to Chloe with a grim look and announced, "Chloe, we can't go any farther. I'll have to park the jeep, and then we'll need to walk the rest of the way."

"So says the greatest driver on earth," Chloe added insultingly, still stinging from the remark Brady had aimed her way earlier about her driving.

Brady pivoted and glared at her, snapping back irately with, "Well, at least my vehicle is still in one piece, unlike someone else's!" He continued to stare at her until he was satisfied that Chloe wasn't going to further complain about the parking arrangements.

Utter silence reigned again until Brady pulled his trusty jeep off the side of the road, parking it where it would be out of the way of the plows that would soon be starting to clear and salt the roads. He turned the jeep off and pocketed the keys before he turned to Chloe, a determined gleam in his eyes. "The cabin is about half a mile in, Chloe. Since we can't drive to the cabin in this snow, the only way to get there is to walk. Can you do it?"

"I may have bumped my head, but I'm still functioning perfectly," Chloe replied scathingly, her hand moving to the door handle.

"Wait!" Brady ordered Chloe suddenly, stopping her from opening the car door.

Chloe turned to Brady, clearly out of patience with him. "What now?" she fairly snarled at him, her eyes snapping furiously.

Brady reached down to his console and held up a container of bottled water. While Chloe watched curiously, he searched in his side compartment until he came up with a wrinkled napkin. She frowned when she saw pour a small amount of water on the napkin.

"Come here," Brady requested quietly, motioning with his finger for her to move closer. Much to his surprise, Chloe followed his order without a protest. When she was leaning across the console, Brady turned her head to the side and carefully inspected the small gash. "The bleeding's stopped," he murmured softly while he brought the wet napkin up and gently dabbed the blood away from the cut.

Chloe looked at him out of nervous eyes, surprised at the gentle way he cleaned her cut. When he pulled back, satisfied with his job, Chloe stared at him for a long moment, without saying a word. Then, she opened her door and stepped out of the jeep without looking, landing in a mound of snow that came up to her knees. "Oh my god!" she yelped, feeling the stinging cold against her bare legs. "It's so damn cold."

Brady shook his head, rolling his eyes once, before he drawled, "Snow usually is." He exited the jeep, closed his door, and trudged through the snow to the front of the jeep, where Chloe had stood huddled against the door. He surveyed her closely, taking in her short evening dress, with only her nylons protecting her legs against the cold, and down to her feet, where he knew her stiletto heels were buried beneath the snow. He heaved a giant sigh and then approached Chloe, swinging her up into his arms without warning.

Chloe gasped in indignation at Brady's rough treatment. "Brady Black!" she complained loudly and naturally. "I said I can walk to this godforsaken cabin of yours! Put me down!"

Brady arched his eyebrow at her, looking down at the struggling woman in his arms in disbelief. "Chloe, look at yourself. You're not exactly dressed for a half-mile hike through snowdrifts that come up past your knees. Now stop your complaining and accept the fact that you're not going to make it to the cabin without me. Accept the inevitable. For once," he added, realizing that last statement could be applied to the uncertainty of their relationship than their present situation.

Chloe's patience had nearly reached its short end, but she could see the wisdom in Brady's harshly phrased words. "Fine," she finally snapped out ungraciously. "Just don't drop me."

Brady stopped in his tracks and started to laugh uproariously. "Don't drop me, the diva says. Not like she's in any position right now to give any orders." He started again and, a few paces down the path, pretended to trip.

"Brady!" Chloe yelled loudly, throwing her arms around his neck and holding on tightly, pressing her body close to his chest. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just having a little fun," Brady replied playfully, enjoying the annoyed scowl that Chloe sent his way. He chuckled and headed off in the direction of the cabin, carrying a more subdued Chloe in his arms.

"Oh my god, woman!" Brady growled when he finally opened the cabin door and deposited Chloe on the ground. "Exactly how much do you weigh?" He put his hand to his back, pretending to stretch it out, and groaned loudly again.

Chloe slapped him across the chest. "Cut it out, Black," she ordered him, with a sneer on her lips. "If you had trouble carrying me, it's not because of my weight. I'd say it's because you need to start working out, you poor, puny man, you." Without thinking, she reached for his bicep and wrapped a hand around it, squeezing it lightly. "Yep. I'd say that you definitely need to start pumping some iron. Been sitting behind a desk too much, haven't you?" Chloe quipped untruthfully and sarcastically.

Brady merely glanced at her hand around his bicep, which only covered half of it, making a mockery of her joking statements and flexed it, proving to her how strong he really was. Chloe nearly grinned at him, until she realized what she had just voluntarily done. Her eyes snapped open, shocked at her willingness to touch him and how easily she had just sparred with him, and she immediately dropped her hand, turning her back on Brady and focusing her attention around the inside of the cabin, pretending that her momentary loss of composure hadn't occurred.

Brady realized that Chloe had come to her DiMera senses and groaned inwardly. Carrying her in his arms, then having her voluntarily touch him, damn, but it was enough to drive him crazy. "It's not much," he began, after clearing his throat a few times and fighting off the potency of Chloe's nearness, "but it'll do. My family uses this cabin more for private retreats more than anything else."

Chloe studied the inside of the cabin, using it as a way to block out Brady's presence behind her. She stepped further into the cabin and noted, "There's only one room?" Her eyes swept the inside of the room, noticing that it was large. A handsome fireplace stood at one end, and she briefly fantasized about the warmth it would presently give. Then, she noticed the two armchairs placed strategically in front of the fireplace, a small table, a dresser against one wall, and then a trunk…which stood at the foot of an enormous bed. Her heart plummeted when her eyes focused on the lone bed.

"Basically," Brady answered, watching Chloe's inspection of the cabin with a guarded expression. "There's a kitchen and a bathroom off to the side, but, really, this is the main room. It serves as a living room and as a bedroom."

Chloe gave a raspy breath of air, her gaze fixed on the enormously inviting bed. She breathed in deeply, attempting to calm herself, and shook away the vivid, and unwanted, image that had just entered her mind. "Ah," she asked, her voice husky, "does this place have electricity?"

"Normally," Brady answered, lowering his eyebrows when he saw Chloe put as much distance between them as she could. He looked at her back pensively, and then walked over to the light switch on the wall and turned it on. Of course, nothing happened. "But not tonight. I know there are some candles, in the kitchen. I'll go get them."

Chloe turned and watched Brady leave the room. She pulled her jacket around her, hoping to regain some semblance of warmth, unnerved by the uncontrollable feelings that had been ruling her ever since she had seen Brady Black tonight. "No," Chloe reluctantly admitted to herself. "Those unwelcome, and unwanted, feelings started on the pier last night." Then, another memory invaded her mind, mocking her explanation laughingly. "Fine! That night at Tuscany!" She exclaimed, angered at her incapability to control the potent pull that Brady Black continued to exude over her.

Chloe pivoted around, staring unseeingly at the fireplace in front of her. She finally closed her eyes in despair, worrying about the feelings she didn't understand and couldn't seem to fight. "Ignore them, Chloe," she whispered to herself, hoping that was the answer. "All you need to remember is that you are a DiMera and he is a Black. DiMeras and Blacks do not mix. Repeat it, believe it." She chanted it incessantly in her mind, praying that it was the truth and she could find a way to survive the night in a secluded cabin, with her DiMera loyalty still intact.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty-One -Revelations**

Brady pushed his way through the kitchen door, carrying an armful of candles. "Let there be light!" he joked after he lit the first candle with a match, causing a ray of light to shine dimly throughout the cabin. When Chloe didn't respond to him, Brady turned and stared at her. He noticed that Chloe was standing in the middle of the room, with her back to him, and that she was continually rubbing her hands up and down her arms, attempting to warm herself within the confines of the freezing cabin.

Brady frowned when Chloe continued to quietly ignore his presence. He decided to put an end to that and walked over to the trunk that was located at the foot of the bed, opening the top of it and searching the contents of it, whistling cheerfully under his breath. He brought out a warm afghan and approached Chloe quietly, placing the afghan gently over her shoulders, without saying a word.

Chloe glanced at him over her shoulder, a surprising vulnerability shining in her eyes that made Brady draw in his breath sharply before she extinguished it, covering it up with a semblance of her frosty demeanor, and pulled the afghan gratefully around her. "Thank you," she whispered. "I feel much warmer now."

Brady cleared his throat, after imagining a plethora of inventive and passionate ways of keeping Chloe warm, and then said, his voice husky with unstated desire, "I'm, ah, gonna go out and get some wood. For the fire. There's a small woodshed off of the kitchen." He waited for Chloe to reply but when she only turned her head away from him, clearly dismissing him from her mind, Brady walked towards the kitchen door again, glancing at her warily. He didn't know how to deal with this silent, almost achingly vulnerable Chloe. "There's some clothes in that dresser over there, if you want to change into something else. And I left the other candles on the table." When Chloe only nodded once, signifying her understanding, Brady gazed at her, puzzled, and then walked through the door, prepared to brave the elements and bring in some wood to help warm the cabin.

Chloe listened for the door to close. When it did, she heaved a tiny sigh of relief and picked up the lighted candle, carrying it over to the dresser. She placed the candle on top of the dresser and opened it, taking a quick inventory of the few articles of clothing within it. Two pairs of sweatpants, a sweatshirt, a flannel shirt, and a few pairs of socks. "I'll take the sweats," Chloe decided and pulled out the clothes.

She looked back at the doorway, listening for the sound of approaching feet. When she didn't hear any, Chloe dropped the afghan on the bed, and slipped out of her leather jacket, placing it across a wooden chair. Then, she reached behind her and slowly slid down the zipper of her dress, which made a midnight blue pool of fabric at her feet. Chloe carefully stepped out of her dress and pulled the sweatshirt over her, to ward off the chilly air. Next, she rolled down her nylons quickly and stepped into the pair of sweatpants, gratefully pulling the white athletic socks onto her cold feet, laughing slightly when she noticed how huge the clothes were on her. A sudden realization hit her, making her feel slightly weak, contracting her newfound resolve to deny any feelings inspired by the man who would share the cabin with her tonight. "The clothes…they are Brady's," she whispered hoarsely, finding it slightly erotic to have his clothes against her soft skin.

Chloe shook the feeling away, disgusted with herself. "Do something constructive," she ordered herself, "and concentrate on something else. Like how angry that man made you this evening, at The Blue Note." Remembered ire entered her eyes while she picked up her clothing and placed it on top of the dresser. She laid her heels against the wall; then she padded over to the table and lit the other candles, adding more light to the room, and chasing away many of the eerie shadows that inhabited the place, her fury at Brady Black's earlier behavior beginning to boil again.

Brady opened the backdoor, his arms loaded down with freshly chopped wood. He stopped in the kitchen before entering the adjoining room, wanting to ensure Chloe had enough time to change into new, and dry, clothes. He shook the fresh snow off of his head, and abruptly remembered the last time he was at the cabin. It was this past fall, soon after he had received that fucking package filled with Chloe's jewelry from DiMera. The memories of Chloe and the never-ending worry had hounded him, along with the frustration caused by not knowing where she was, finally forcing him to seek a quiet place, a place to contemplate the mess his life had become at the cruel hands of Stefano DiMera.

"I came here, last fall, to find some peace, some solitude," Brady murmured to himself. "But I couldn't find it. Not without Chloe. And now she's back, another of DiMera's victims. Even though she can't remember me, there's hope, hope that she will be mine again." He sighed again, for the first time understanding the complexity of the game he was forced to play in order to win his soulmate back, especially when there was no guarantee that he would surface as the victor. "Damn you, DiMera," he swore deeply, his curse all the more effective for the quiet way he delivered it.

The anger, heartache, and agony caused by Stefano DiMera's influence in their lives burned brightly in Brady's eyes when he eventually walked through the kitchen door. Chloe looked up from her position by the table, where she was lighting the last of the candles, astonished to see the dangerous light seeping through Brady's eyes when he met her gaze from across the small room.

Brady turned without saying a word and headed to the stone fireplace, where he kneeled down and proceeded to start a fire, all the while quietly ignoring Chloe. "Can I have the matches?" he finally asked her, after laying in some newspaper and smaller pieces of wood that he thought would serve nicely for kindling.

Chloe had been irrationally irritated that he had virtually ignored her since he had reentered the room, which was the route she had followed with him earlier. She grabbed the pack of matches that she had used to light the candles in the room and stomped over to the fireplace, clearly announcing her annoyance. "Here you go," she said, nearly flinging the matches at him.

Brady caught the matches in midair and growled at her, "Where the hell did that attitude come from?" before he calmly turned back to the fire and lit a match, catching the newspaper on fire.

Chloe sneered at him, voicing her growing list of annoyances, that she clearly attributed to the man in front of her. "Well, where should I start? First of all, I'm here, stuck in an isolated cabin in the middle of nowhere while a fucking snowstorm rages around us, without any electricity or warmth, and I'm wearing clothes ten times too big! Add to the fact that I was in a car crash tonight. And we all know who to blame for this newest fiasco, don't we?" she glared at him, clearly laying the blame at his feet.

Brady wanted to hear her say it, to voice the person she felt was responsible for this newest fiasco, even though he had already made a rational guess. He studied the fire for a moment, pleased with its progress, and added a few of the dry pieces of wood he had brought in from outside before he gave his complete and undivided attention to the furious woman standing defiantly in front of him. Then, he faced Chloe and questioned her, a thread of irritation evident in his tone, "Come on, Chloe. Don't stop there. Who do you blame for this magical experience you and I are having, trapped out here, without heat or electricity, in the middle of nowhere?"

"Why, you, Brady Black, of course!" Chloe answered, a challenge issued in her eyes. She drew back her head, stood up straighter, and gazed down at the man on his knees in front of her.

An eruption of rage propelled Brady from his position from the fireplace. He ran his hand through his hair, finding Chloe's accusation unbelievable. "Chloe, let me get this straight. You, in that messed up DiMera mind of yours, are blaming me for our present situation." He chuckled hollowly, hardly believing his ears. "How can I be responsible for this? I'm not the one who missed the turn to their home. I'm not the one who drove up Green Mountain Road in the middle of a snowstorm. And I'm sure as hell not the one who crashed their car into a snow bank!" He fairly roared at her, his temper unleashed.

Chloe stepped up to Brady, not afraid of his bellowing, and jammed a finger into his chest. "Yes, Brady Black, this whole situation, as you termed it, is entirely your fault. I would never have missed my turn home or crashed my car if you hadn't flaunted that floozy in my face at the bar!" She slammed both of her hands against his chest, moving him backward a full step with her unleashed anger.

Brady caught her hands on his chest before she could push him again. "Whoa, hold on, Chloe," he broke in, trapping her hands against his chest. "What the hell do you mean by that wild accusation?"

Chloe attempted to pull her hands free but failed miserably. "Damn you, Black!" she screeched at him, giving up when she realized that all attempts to free herself were in vain. Her chest heaved with indignation before she explained heatedly, "You brought your date, that twit with the big boobs, long legs, and an I.Q. that's equivalent to that piece of wood over there, and forcibly shoved her under my nose!"

She stopped briefly in her tirade and then attempted an impression of the twit, bringing her voice up an octave and infusing it with false sweetness. "Oh, Brady, I think you are the most wonderful man in the world. Your daddy owns the company I work for. Maybe if I get close to you it will help me further my career." She batted her eyelashes in parody to Brady, clearly showing him her low opinion of Ophelia.

Brady opened his mouth, but couldn't get a word out before Chloe ordered him, "Not now, Black! You, well, you were just as bad. No, make that worse. At least she had a reason to be all over you. Furthering her career and all that. Not exactly an honorable reason, but you didn't seem to care. How about you, Brady Black?" Chloe fumed, not realizing the extent of irrational behavior. "Hell, your hands were all over her. And the way you danced with her! My god, they should have kicked the two of you out of the bar! That display was so utterly shameless and completely indecent!"

Brady's eyes burned deeper and sharper with each word that Chloe flung his way, showing the level of his disbelief at the accusations Chloe was flinging his way. "Chloe," he began, with a semblance of calmness, "what right do you have to tell me how to act with another woman? And, for the record, I was not on a date with Ophelia. We merely bumped into each other at the front door. You merely drew your own conclusion. And they were other couples dancing more suggestively than me and Ophelia."

Chloe tugged on her hands but met with failure. Again. She overlooked the last part of Brady's explanation and focused solely on his question. "What right? I think I have a hell of a right here. After all, nearly every one in Salem has attempted to convince me that I am your lost love, the ethereal Chloe Lane."

Brady couldn't believe this exchange, finding the entire conversation ludicrous. Chloe was reacting like an affronted girlfriend, a woman who had a serious claim to him, not like the ice princess she had been when she first returned to Salem. He said reasonably, countering her claim, "And, if you remember correctly, you have denied any association to Chloe Lane, claiming that she has never existed. So, I repeat, what right do you have for this glorious jealous performance you are putting on right now?" His eyes narrowed at her, forcing her to answer his question.

"Oh, I think I have every right," Chloe hissed out insistently, before she added, "Aren't you the one who almost kissed me, me, last night, on the pier? Not miss-champagne-is-my-signature-drink, the stupid twit!"

"The key word there is almost," Brady growled back, finding it amazing that he had to defend his behavior to a woman who claimed she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Sometimes the attempt is more important than the action," Chloe snapped back quickly, not realizing the importance behind her words. The second the words were past her lips, she gasped, her face a study in horror at what she had just admitted to her nemesis.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty-Two -Revelations**

Chloe stared at Brady, transfixed by his intense gaze, a second before she stepped back from him, as far as her imprisoned hands would let her, heatedly denying the words that had just slipped out. "I didn't mean that," she insisted vehemently, shaking her head in disbelief at the recent, and damning, words she had just flung at him.

With Chloe's unexpected revelation, Brady's view on conversation changed. Instead of being irritated by Chloe's wild accusation, now he found it intriguing, especially because Chloe had basically admitted that she wanted to kiss him! "Oh no," Brady responded coolly, a smug look crossing the handsome features of his face in an expression of pure delight, "I don't think so. There's no way in hell I'm gonna let this one drop. I want to hear more about this "attempt" and "action" theory of yours."

"No, no, no," Chloe claimed, punctuating each negative remark with a rapid shake of her head, glancing wildly around the cabin, searching for a way out of this corner she'd unwittingly painted herself in. "I didn't mean it. I didn't," she swore passionately.

"Yes, you did," Brady said strongly, a sharp grin twisting his lips. His eyes glinted in pure male satisfaction while he gloated, "You were jealous of Ophelia tonight. You don't need to admit that to me. Believe me, every word you uttered tonight proves that. And, even more amazing, you admitted that you want to kiss me."

"Dammit, I said no," Chloe gritted out shrilly, her words ringing falsely in her own ears, as her eyes glazed over with worry.

Brady continued to grin, completely astounded by Chloe's admissions, his earlier feelings of frustration rapidly fading. "Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, I have never considered you a liar or a coward." He paused for a moment and then added, challenging her, "Until now."

Chloe finally succeeded in tugging her hands free from under Brady's grasp, mainly because he allowed her to. "I'm not a liar! I'm not a coward! I'm not!" she denied heatedly, stiffening her spine and slanting a sharp look Brady's way. She continued more calmly, trying to cover up her irrational accusations regarding Brady's "date", "I simply didn't like seeing you with that woman, especially when you're supposed to be pining away for some lost love of yours." She wanted to turn away, she truly did, but Brady's unyielding gaze held her captive, forcing her to look into his compelling eyes, eyes that seemed to see straight into her soul.

Brady pretended to mull over her shoddy explanation, playing with the cuff of his flannel shirt, finally replying, "All right, I'll believe you. On one condition." He continued to hold her gaze, the veiled amusement in his eyes warning her that she wouldn't like his next words, before he added his condition. "Kiss me, Chloe, right here, right now, and I'll know that you are not a liar or a coward, that you really didn't like seeing me with Ophelia because of that reason you stated. Prove it to me," he whispered huskily, enjoying the outrage that bloomed at his outrageous challenge.

Chloe blushed furiously after Brady offered her a totally unacceptable solution to her predicament. "Damn you!" Chloe snarled, nearly stamping her foot in frustration, knowing that there was no graceful way out of this mess she had created with her blatant stupidity. Brady Black had challenged her. If she didn't follow through on the challenge, then she knew that he would brand her a liar and a coward, and probably laugh at her from that smug face of his, burning her with his sardonic amusement.

Chloe took a deep breath, gathering her courage, before she sealed her fate. "Fine. Have it your way," she finally snapped out ungraciously, her grimace of annoyance announcing her extreme reluctance "But it'll be my way."

Brady spread out his arms in supplication before him, lifting both brows in feigned obedience, while his eyes continued to provoke her fury. "Whatever the diva wants," he replied with cheerful resignation.

Chloe looked startled at the name he used again, but pushed it aside, deciding not to deal with that issue at the moment. She breathed in deeply before she met him squarely in the eyes, throwing her head back in regal defiance, and pointed to his hands, before she explained her rules. "Hands off, Black. You can't touch me. At all. If you do, then the deal is off and I win."

"Sounds easy enough," Brady agreed lazily, placing his hands deep within the front pockets of his jeans and forming them into tight balls, knowing with certainty that keeping his hands off his diva would be virtually impossible. "All right, Chloe. I'm ready, anytime you are." He continued to stare at her mockingly, waiting for her to commence with his challenge.

Chloe chewed on her bottom lip nervously, briefly cursing her lack of composure for getting herself into this impossible position. She glanced warily at Brady, attempting to ignore how handsome he was, and briefly contemplated her strategy. Then, a small smile of satisfaction crossed her lips when she realized a way to get out of this situation. And to salvage her pride, in the bargain. She slowly approached Brady, and stood upright in front of him, keeping her arms stiff at her side. Then, she stood up on her tiptoes and met his slowly descending lips. For a quick second. She stepped back swiftly, breaking the brief, almost non-existent contact, a gleam of victory in her eyes, believing that she had proven herself the victor.

Brady merely looked at her, his lips curled into a sneer, and arched an eyebrow high, before he delivered cuttingly, "Yes. Chloe DiMera has proven herself a true liar, as well as the worst possible coward. Not an ounce of pride in her."

Chloe's eyes flared brightly at his calmly stated accusation, his careless words stinging her maligned pride viciously. "I don't know what you mean by that. I kissed you, after all," she pointed out haughtily, attempting to salvage the situation.

"Honey, that's the way one kisses their ninety-year old grandma. You know, a chaste peck on the check. Doesn't even come close to rating as kiss," he criticized bluntly. He chuckled when he noticed her uncomfortable, but becoming, flush, and then continued, with slightly forced insolence, "Not only are you a liar and a coward, but I think we can add cheater into the mix, too," he added, pushing her temper even farther, and enjoying the renewed anger that snapped brilliantly back into Chloe's eyes.

"All right!" Chloe screeched shrilly, provoked to the breaking point by the infuriating man gazing at her with inscrutable eyes. Again. "I'll try the damn kiss again." She stepped up to Brady again, a militant gleam in her eye, clearly showing Brady that her intentions were simply to get it over with.

Brady stopped her progress, halting her with his hand, before he explained his new position, after that travesty of a kiss she had given him. "I'm not helping you at all this time, Chloe."

Chloe pulled back from him, a questioning look on her face, trying to figure out how, exactly, Brady had assisted her with the last kiss. "How did you help me last time? I'll admit that it wasn't much of a kiss, even though I don't have all that much experience in the arena." Her hand flew to her mouth, covering it in renewed horror, when she just realized the ammunition she had unwittingly supplied him with, hoping that he wouldn't use it against her now.

Brady caught the implication and was pleased, extremely so, that Chloe hadn't kissed anyone since she had become a DiMera. However, he decided to let that slide for the moment, when his desire to kiss her was stronger than his need to provoke a response from her. "I met you halfway last time, Chloe," he explained patiently. "Not this time. You'll have to do everything yourself."

"Damn you," Chloe whispered softly, glaring into Brady's eyes defiantly before she stepped up to Brady again. She unconsciously licked her lips, staring straight at Brady's impressive chest, before she slowly moved her eyes up to Brady's face. True to his word, his head was at his normal height. She realized with an inner groan that she would have to bring it down. And there was only one way to do that, Chloe realized with mounting tension.

Chloe's arms slowly traveled up Brady's chest, where they eventually entwined themselves loosely around Brady's neck. She urged his head down slowly, keeping her eyes glued on his inscrutable expression the entire time. She wasn't aware that her own eyes had darkened with unmistakable desire, but Brady couldn't help but notice. He sucked in his breath at the breathtaking woman standing in front of him, looking at him with passionate eyes.

Chloe went up on her tiptoes, bringing her face closer to Brady's. She looked at him one last time under her eyelashes, studying his finely molded lips, drawing a final sharp intake of breath, before she gently brought her mouth to his. Brady's lips didn't respond to her kiss. She drew back from him, affronted by his lack of response, her arms still entwined behind his neck, and found that his lips had formed into the lines of a challenging smile, taunting her mercilessly. "Damn you," she cursed him again, after eventually realizing that the success of the whole kiss was up to her. He would follow her lead, if she was able to ignite any passion in him. Her eyes darkened with conviction, wanting to beat him at his own game.

Chloe slowly brought her lips to Brady's again, gently brushing her lips against his again and again, coaxing him degree by degree to participate in the kiss. When Brady couldn't resist her kiss and finally capitulated, Chloe moaned at the returned fervor. And lost the battle in the bargain. She lost herself, completely and totally, in the kiss, bringing her body closer to Brady's, loving the feel of his strong, muscular body against hers, uncaring that she was kissing her father's enemy with all of the passion a woman could put into a kiss.

Brady groaned sensually in response to Chloe's unleashed passion, treasuring the return of Chloe's lips on his. He was shocked when Chloe's tongue hesitatingly traced his lips, but he soon participated, following her same idea. Chloe's lips were moving fiercely over Brady, the passion riding her hard, when she finally pushed her tongue through his lips, into the cavern of his mouth. She swallowed Brady's moan of pleasure, surprised at her own daring, and even more surprised when Brady returned the favor, his mouth opening over hers with fiery determination.

The kiss became more heated, more intense, with Brady becoming the forerunner, his mouth slanting over hers with savage passion. This time, he caught the small moans of desire that were escaping Chloe's lips, and selflessly returned a few of his own. Both forgot that this kiss had started out as a challenge, as a battle to see who would emerge as the ultimate champion. Instead, Chloe and Brady each gave in to the tumultuous passion that was affecting them with the force of a tidal wave.

Brady's hands came slowly out of his pockets during the kiss, stealing their way around Chloe and crushing her tightly to him. They traveled up her back and eventually found the nape of her neck, where he held her neck with one hand while the other plunged itself in the hair that skimmed her shoulders, his mouth continuing to move with skillful force against hers.

Chloe responded with fiery demand, feeling desire explode through her body. She fitted herself to Brady, as close as she could get to his hard body, sliding her hands caressingly over his wide back. She gloried in his response, sensually enjoying the mouth that moved with hungry urgency over hers, allowing her to return the passion with equal fervor.

An eternity later, the feel of Brady's hands against her skin and in her hair penetrate the sensual haze that clouded Chloe's mind. She vaguely remembered, somewhere from the depths of her common sense, that he shouldn't be touching her, it was a rule she had insisted on, before she accepted the challenge of his kiss. The memory of the challenge caused the fiery passion in her veins to turn to ice, forcing Chloe back into the ugly realm of reality, and the true reason why she was kissing Brady Black. She drew in a deep, ragged breath and placed her hands against Brady's muscular chest, pushing him weakly while she pulled back, forcing a break to their powerful connection. When his lips reluctantly left hers, and his eyes gazed at her questioningly, the heat of desire burning brightly within them, Chloe gasped softly, nearly giving in to the sensual promise in his eyes. She gathered her remaining strength and murmured shakily, her entire body vibrating with unrequited passion, "Hands off, Black."


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty-Three -Revelations**

Chloe attempted to shake off the dazed insensibility that was the result of that stimulatingly lustful kiss, closing her eyes against the banked fires burning deeply within Brady's eyes. She finally found the courage to meet Brady's gaze and stared at him, with eyes still clouded dangerously with the extreme passion of their kiss, and reiterated her shaky demand one more time, proving her inflexible position to the aftermath of their kiss, "Your hands, Black."

Brady gazed down at the irate beauty held loosely within the cage of his arms, and drew in a sharp breath, hoping to calm down the rioting desire shooting helplessly through his veins. "Ahh, yeah," he answered, somewhat stupidly, still reeling from the consuming passion of one mere kiss. Something deep within him gave a keening cry, mourning the loss of the passion she had rejected.

Chloe took another breath, noticing that Brady hadn't released her yet. "Please," she repeated again, her voice still weak with unspent passion, glancing meaningfully at the arms that still caged her.

Her meaning finally broke through the cloud of passion riding Brady, and he dropped his arms, disappointed that the kiss had ended. He couldn't believe the effect that one kiss had on him, causing him to lose all control. It was sweeter, stronger, wilder than he remembered. The only reason why Chloe, even with her memory loss, didn't realize the full extent of their splendid moment of passion was because he refused to succumb to his body's clamoring demand to kiss her again. He didn't know if the kiss was so much better than before because of the enforced separation between them or simply because he hadn't kissed her in nearly seven months. Whatever the reason, the kiss had severely shaken him to the depths of his soul.

It had the same effect on Chloe, although she was attempting to recover from it after she had forcefully brought the two of them rudely back to reality. She looked over Brady's shoulder, refusing to drown in his sinfully seductive eyes, and focused on the wall in front of her while she struggled to regain her composure. Ignoring Brady, even temporarily, was the only possible way Chloe could fight off the thread of desire that still wickedly clamored through her body, demanding a fulfilling release with the other occupant in the room.

He could feel the change in the air, that Chloe was slowly and purposefully erecting the walls between them again, preparing herself to deny the passion that had just raged like an unstoppable wildfire between them. Brady decided selfishly that he wasn't going to let her, that he wouldn't let her deny the potency of that all-consuming, passionate kiss that had consumed them both, nearly singeing them with its heat.

"I was wrong," Brady admitted suddenly after nearly controlling his own raging hunger under control, bringing Chloe's startled eyes to his, which was his intention.

Chloe glanced at him warily, intrigued by his admission, forgetting for the moment that she should be emotionally distancing herself from this intensely desirable man, not getting involved in another stimulating conversation. "Brady Black?" she asked, feigning an incredulous look, grateful for the distraction he was helpfully providing her. "Wrong? Did the world stop moving?"

Brady grinned lazily at her, ignoring the pounding blood that demanded he kiss her again. "Occasionally I am wrong. Only occasionally, mind you. And, this is one of those times. I didn't think you had it in you, Chloe DiMera." He paused purposefully, waiting for her to take his bait.

As usual, Chloe walked right into the verbal trap he had laid so skillfully for her. She lifted an eyebrow and asked him pointedly, her eyes wide and bright, nearly free of the last remaining vestiges of their shared passion, "Why is this one of those times?"

"Last night, on the pier, I, ah, compared you to Chloe Lane." Brady prompted with a sharp gleam in his eyes, carefully observing the signs of renewed anger building within her at the mention of their previous meeting. When she didn't answer, glaring at him huffily, he continued, satisfied that his plan was working, "I finally admitted that you were equal to Chloe Lane in one respect. Passion, remember? Well, I've got to tell you, after that kiss…That was hot! Man, you blew me away, Chloe DiMera. Completely and totally. You certainly have passion running in your veins, not the ice water you've tried to convince all of us." He waited expectantly for the explosion.

Brady wasn't disappointed in her reaction. Chloe drew back slowly, the words penetrating, clearing the leftover haze of passion. "Damn it all!" she raged out, shocked at his amazing audacity. And the total truth of his allegation. "And damn you, Brady Black!" She turned her back on him and crossed her arms in front of her chest, clearly dismissing him from her mind.

Brady placed his hands on her shoulders and spun her around, forcing her to face him, and to face the undeniable truth. "Hey, it's the truth, so stop sulking like an insulted diva. You have denied the amazing connection between us the minute you experienced it. Tonight proves it, Chloe, that you can't deny it any longer. You want me, you desire me, hell, I'll bet you even fantasize about me!" Brady accused her bitingly, pointing at her to punctuate the veracity of his statements.

Chloe's eyes slowly widened, resembling incredible sapphire orbs, while her mouth dropped, shocked beyond belief at the outrageous claims Brady had flung at her, her anger all the more potent because, as mush as she hated to admit it, even to herself, his claims were completely accurate. "And you called me delusional?" she asked instead, infusing a slim degree of sarcasm in her tone, overlooking the inarguable exactness of his claims. She scowled at him, disgusted with the entire evening's events.

Brady inspected her scowl, his eyes lighting up with remembered delight after he recalled an infamous line he had uttered to her at Tuscany, during the unforgettable summer they had together while the rest of her friends were in Puerto Rico. He smirked smugly at her and then announced unexpectedly, completely off-topic, "You're beautiful when you scowl."

Chloe's eyes widened more, the phrase sounding vaguely familiar, but she pushed the unsettling feelings away. He had thrown her more into the vortex of confusion she was remarkably dwelling in, her mind beginning to hurt with the effort to spar with him. She turned her back on and shook her head in resignation. "That's it. I give up. Brady Black, you are the winner here in this godforsaken game you're playing with me."

Brady's gaze sharpened on her back, irritated beyond belief by her apparent withdrawal. He fairly snarled at her, eyes narrowing in disgust, "The only person playing a game with you, Chloe, is your father. One day you're gonna realize exactly the extent of the damage he has done to you, to us. I'll be here, waiting, when you do."

Chloe interrupted him, her ire propelling her to within a pace of Brady, and she shrilled out, visible shaking with anger at his latest attack, "I've had enough of your lies, Brady Black! Enough! I want you to stop accusing my father of all of these horrible things he's perfectly innocent of. Got it?" Her gaze haughtily defied him to challenge her.

Brady merely stared back, with no expression upon his face. Instead of replying to her defiantly provoking question, he turned his back on her and headed towards the dresser, where he casually pulled out the last pair of sweatpants, the flannel shirt, and a mismatched pair of socks. Then, still without looking in Chloe's direction, he slid out of his jacket, placing it next to Chloe's dress.

Chloe's while she watched with fascinated eyes while Brady began to disrobe in front of her, her most recent ire momentarily forgotten at the magnificent sight in front of her. She drew in a sharp breath, watching the muscles bunch in Brady's back as he pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him clad only in a white undershirt and jeans. The undershirt fit him like a glove, proving to Chloe how powerful the man really was. Her eyes unwittingly roamed from his massive shoulders, down his well-defined back, to the lean waist, until her gaze fixed itself on his tight butt. "Oh god," Chloe murmured ever so quietly in response to the tempting specimen in front of her, cursing the unwelcome and damned passion that renewed itself vigorously within her veins. She nearly cried out in disappointment when Brady slipped into the flannel shirt, covering up most of the wonderful sights she had been perusing so intently.

Next, she watched Brady's hands move to the front of his jeans, preparing to unsnap the button. Chloe pushed her hair out of her face, holding her breath in breathless anticipation. Then, with a violent curse, she reluctantly came to her senses for the second time that evening and forced herself to turn around, giving up her opportunity to witness the rest of Brady's stripping.

"Think of something else, think of something else," Chloe chanted lowly and incessantly the entire time, attempting to forgot about the man who could send her to the realm of overwhelming passion with merely a potent look or infuriate her endlessly with a well-timed taunt. The kiss that she had worked so hard to put out of her mind came back, uninvited and unwanted but undeniable, and Chloe felt herself grow warm at the vivid vibrancy of the kiss. She brought her fingers to her lips, smoothing them gently, almost feeling the rough pressure of Brady's mouth.

Brady continued to ignore the incurable dive and sat down on the bed, pulling on the mismatched socks, grateful for the added warmth of the dry clothes. After he completed his change of clothes, he glanced sideways at Chloe, who appeared to be counting the number of boards that made up the floor. He grinned at himself, pleased with the events of the night, knowing with absolute certainty that Chloe would not be able to force any of the experiences of the night out of her mind. He had branded her, he knew, utterly branded her tonight with that all-consuming kiss he had dared her into instigating.

Brady stood up suddenly, walking towards Chloe. Chloe turned around wildly at his sudden approach, staring at him with wide eyes, but he by-passed her and walked towards the fireplace, without a word or a glance in her direction. For some reason, that calculated move irritated the hell out of Chloe, and she narrowed her eyes dangerously at the man who was calmly adding more wood to the fire.

She opened her mouth to speak, well, to rant, when Brady prevented her by walking past her again and heading towards the bed. She watched, amazed, when he casually pulled the covers back and laid down on the bed, crossing one foot over the other, pulling the covers back up so they covered nearly every gorgeous inch of him, and placing both hands behind his head, a look that could only be described as a satisfied sneer on his face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Chloe exploded finally, astonished at the gall of the irritating man.

Brady merely closed his eyes before responding blandly, "Use your imagination. I'm certain, in that screwed-up DiMera mind of yours, you'll be able to figure it out." He grinned slightly, relishing the expected reaction from the lady across the room.

"Oh, no. No, no, NO!" Each heated denial become louder, forcing Brady to crack one eye open and stare at her in disapproval.

"I'm trying to get some sleep here. It's been a really long day, and your present tantrum isn't helping matters." He closed his eyes, inwardly smiling, because he knew that he had ignited another spark within her.

"I know what you are trying to do," Chloe fumed, angry at his insinuation, even angrier at herself after a vibrant image of her and Brady in that bed. Only there wasn't a lot of sleeping going on. "But you can't do it there!" She pointed at the offending bed.

"Why not?" Brady replied calmly, keeping his eyes closed and making no move to get off of the bed Instead he reached down and pulled the covers up more securely around him, announcing with the simple action that there was no way in hell he was giving up the bed.

"Because, because," Chloe sputtered out, her mind searching frantically for a reasonable explanation, before she finally finished with, "I'm going to sleep there!"

Brady merely patted the other side of the bed, inviting her, "The bed's big, Chloe. Plenty of room."

"But I can't sleep with you!" Chloe whined shrilly, her temperature skyrocketing at the dangerous, yet pleasurable, thought. "You're supposed to sleep on one of the chairs!"

A loud burst of spontaneous laughter came from Brady, who found her claim hilarious, his eyes tearing with amusement. He wiped the moisture away from his eyes after the chuckles died away, and then rejected the ridiculous idea completely, "I don't think so. You're welcome to, though, if you want."

Chloe gazed at him, shocked at his lack of decorum. "But, but, but…"She took a deep breath to calm herself, and then continued, more articulately, "But you're the man! You should let me have the bed. It would be the chivalrous thing to do," she nearly pleaded, imploring him with her eyes.

"Haven't you heard?" Brady drawled, scrunching his eyes tighter together. "Chivalry's dead. Now, I'm perfectly willing to share the bed with you, but the choice is ultimately up to you."

Chloe muttered accusingly, her ploy meeting with failure, "God! You're like the anti-thesis of white knight." Her eyes glared at him before she continued with her unflattering theory, "Kinda like a black knight. And, instead of the legendary shining armor, yours is tarnished beyond repair. Yeah, that's exactly what you are, Brady Black. A black knight in tarnished armor," she mused softly, tapping one finger against her chin.

Brady closed his eyes tighter, shocked to the core by Chloe's idea. Years ago, when they had first started dating, Chloe used to tease him and call him her "Black knight in shining armor." He couldn't believe that Chloe DiMera had come up with such a similar description. And, he reasoned inwardly, the term "tarnished" fit him so much better now, after the havoc Stefano DiMera had played with his heart.

He continued to mull over the similarity, analyzing the reasons behind it. He couldn't come up with a sound reason and released a frustrated breath of air. "Blow out the candles," Brady ordered her finally, after he had regained control of his voice. He sent her a crooked grin when he heard her mutter a curse and then follow his directions. The cabin was soon encased in relative darkness, with only the light coming from the cheerfully burning fireplace.

Chloe blew out the last candle and glanced towards the bed, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration. She then glanced towards the chairs, which looked really uncomfortable, and then back towards the bed, debating the two possible sleeping arrangements in her mind. Heaving a sigh of defeat, she padded softly towards the opposite side of the bed and slipped in carefully between the covers, being extremely careful not to touch Brady in the process.

A wide smile split Brady's face after Chloe settled into the bed, hidden from Chloe by the relative darkness of the cabin.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty-Four -Revelations**

The only light in the cabin came from the cheerfully burning fire. Chloe closed her eyes against the dimness of the cabin and groaned in vexation before she rolled over to the side of the bed, attempting to ignore Brady's electric presence on the other side. She rolled her eyes once after she realized the futility of her attempt, Brady's nearness causing a return of all of those pleasurable shivers from that unforgettable kiss through her body, no matter how much she wanted to disregard them. She listened to the soft breaths of air coming from Brady and threw a disgusted look his way, swearing lightly under her breath. "How can he sleep?" she fairly snarled, thoroughly frustrated with herself, before she picked up her pillow and began pounding it viciously.

"It would be much easier if you would stop moving," Brady replied, sardonic amusement lacing his tone. He faked a yawn in order to annoy Chloe more, seriously doubting if he would get any sleep with his diva in the same bed with him, and closed his eyes tighter, anxiously awaiting Chloe's reaction.

Chloe growled frustration, upset that Brady had caught her talking to herself. And, from the wry humor she heard in his voice, he knew the exact reason why she couldn't fall asleep. "Go to hell," she ordered him finally, falling back on the well-used comeback since she couldn't think of a suitably insulting one when her entire being was focused on ignoring the unignorable: Brady Black.

Brady merely chuckled and pulled the covers tighter around himself, fisting his hands into them. His hands were itching to touch her, to explore her, but he knew that tonight was not the time for it. He'd have to settle for sharing the same bed. For the time being. An eyebrow arched high at the sensually delicious thought.

Chloe sat up straight and bed and glared at Brady, who had casually turned to the far side. She opened her mouth to rant some more at him only to hear a small snore escape his mouth. Chloe sneered at him, jealous that this unexpected sleeping arrangement wasn't bothering him in the least. She flopped back down, her hair spreading out underneath her head in a dark halo, and stared at the ceiling, preparing herself for an incredibly long, sleepless night.

After counting sheep failed to make her sleepy, Chloe opened her eyes in resignation, her hopes for a pleasant night's sleep dissipating like smoke in the air. She heard the cheerful pop of the fire, at least finding a small amount of pleasure in the gentle warmth she was feeling in the cabin. Whether it was from the fireplace or the handsome sleeping beside her, Chloe couldn't say. She finally gave in to the impulse that had been nearly driving her wild and turned on her side, facing Brady, who appeared to be sleeping soundly.

Chloe sighed with irritation at him, since the act of sleep seemed so elusive to her with him by lying by her side. Her eyes traveled the length of Brady, taking in the sculpted body underneath the covers. Then, her eyes leveled on his face, narrowing as she studied his handsome face closely. A wry smile crossed her lips when she noted how peaceful he looked while he slept, without those amazingly piercing blue eyes that seemed to read straight through to her soul looking back at her.

"He's so handsome," she whispered quietly, assured that the object of her perusal was asleep and unaware of her assessment. Her smile dropped from her face when she stared at his lips, a hungry desire humming through her body, a desire that she knew was unwise, irrational, and completely forbidden. However, it was present, nonetheless, and practically undeniable. Her eyes revealed the depths of her contradictory feelings towards the man her father considered his enemy, showing the inner battle that was raging itself in her.

Chloe recalled the unnerving sensations she had experienced this evening, all at the capable hands of Brady Black. Her eyes narrowed when she thought about the explosive jealousy she had felt at The Blue Note, when he had arrived with that damn twit. "I hated it, despised it to my soul," she admitted to herself quietly, finally revealing the truth behind her irrational behavior. "Seeing him with that woman…god, it felt like someone had ripped my heart out and then gleefully trampled it." She waited a beat and then asked the most troubling question of all, "Why?"

Chloe dropped back on her pillow and gazed at the ceiling again, biting her bottom lip nervously, without coming up with any type of acceptable reason. Her frown grew after she thought about the single term Brady dropped so casually many times this evening, the term that seemed to pull at her from the dark depths of her soul. "Diva," she breathed out in a hushed tone, feeling the name fall easily from her lips. Why did it feel so right? she wondered worriedly. The term had felt right, like it was a part of her. Again, Chloe couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation for the feeling of completeness it had given her, the almost blissful feeling of completion she had experienced every time she had heard it from Brady's mouth.

"Oh god," Chloe exclaimed lowly while the last part of the evening, and the most unsettling, came back to haunt her with a desperate vengeance. She moaned slightly when she remembered that passionate kiss, that kiss that had totally consumed her, until she could hardly tell where she ended and Brady began. The kiss that had shaken her to her DiMera foundation. And, dammit to hell, it, too, had felt so right!

"Stop this!" she ordered herself insistently, her voice coming out in a hiss. "You're going to drive yourself insane if you keep analyzing this night. Let it go." She waited a beat and then added, knowing with absolute clarity that the events of this evening would continue to haunt her for a long time to come, "For now."

Chloe released a deep sigh and turned back to look at Brady, who was still sleeping soundly. She smiled warmly at him while she watched him absent- mindedly rub his face. Then, his hand fell to the side. To her side of the bed. She looked down in amazement at the hand that was resting so closely to her, the heat of it drawing her. Without thinking clearly first, reacting only on an instinct she didn't even want to question, Chloe reached down and touched the hand gently, shocked that she could still feel the electric pull that seemed to guide her to Brady, even when he was asleep.

She laid down on her side and laid her cheek carefully on her hand, holding Brady's hand with the other one more firmly, surprised at the sense of completeness the simple action gave her. She gazed at their joined hands once more, finding peace at their physical connection, and closed her eyes, promptly fell asleep, feeling the most secure since she had lost her memory.

Brady squeezed Chloe's hand reflexively, amazed at the conversation she had unwittingly allowed him to witness. "Soon," he mumbled quietly, savoring the act that Chloe had instigated. "Very soon." He allowed the calm emotions that holding Chloe's hand brought him ride him, until he, too, fell asleep, experiencing the deepest, most fulfilling sleep since Chloe had been so viciously ripped out of his life.

The loud pop of an ember burning in the fireplace a few hours later woke Chloe up with a start, interrupting her peaceful slumber. Her eyes opened immediately, slightly disoriented, making her wonder where she was, until she felt the even rise and fall of the chest beneath her head. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed softly, shocked to find herself resting securely within Brady's embrace, her head laying securely on his chest. Chloe gazed at her arm, surprised to find it flung carelessly across his chest, holding tightly to Brady. Then, the sensation of Brady's arm around her waist hit her, causing her to stare questioningly at her waist, where Brady's hand was holding her to him. And when she saw that her legs where intermingled with Brady's, she gasped inwardly. "Oh my god!" she repeated again, shocked at the position she found herself in.

Very slowly and extremely carefully, Chloe pushed herself up from Brady's chest, using the arm that had held onto Brady's side for leverage. Her large eyes drew level with Brady's face, and she carefully inspected it, looking for any signs of awareness. She couldn't find any, much to her relief, and prepared to study the handsome man below her. Again, her eyes were drawn to Brady's lips, his inviting lips, and, before she realized she had made the command, her hand traveled deliberately to his face, finally making delicious contact with his mouth. Her thumb softly rubbed over the softness of his lips, licking her own in remembrance of that amazing kiss he had given her. She smiled softly, as her thumb went over his lips a few more times, enjoying the silky sensation of Brady Black. "So potent, so incredibly sexy," she murmured to herself, her sapphire eyes lighting up with remembered desire at that overwhelming kiss.

Brady moved suddenly in his sleep, causing Chloe to gasp in alarm and drop her hand from his lips. After he settled back down, she thoroughly inspected Brady's features closely, attempting to discover if he had been disturbed by her tactile perusal. When she was assured that Brady was deeply in sleep, Chloe slowly brought her hand to his cheek, and, in a mirror image of the gentle caress Brady gifted her with after he had found her in her crashed car, she tenderly cupped his cheek, wrinkling her nose at the sensation caused by the rough stubble along his cheek. She laughed once, very quietly, before she reluctantly removed her hand from his face, gazing intently at the man who could stir her with so many conflicting emotions. "There's a connection," she said reluctantly, admitting aloud for the first time what her body had told her ever since she had seen Brady at Tuscany. "It's against all reason, totally against all odds, but it's there, undeniable, drawing me to him."

She sighed at the perilous position she found herself in and glanced at the other side of the bed, the side she should be on, and arched an eyebrow at it. Then, she gazed back at a peacefully slumbering Brady, mulling over the two possible choices in her mind, much as she had done earlier in the evening when she had to decide where she would spend the night. Sleep on her own cold side or sleep on Brady Black, warm, handsome, undeniably sexy Brady, she mused in her mind.

Maybe it was the sleepy awareness that was still claiming her, maybe it was the aftereffects of the kiss, or maybe it simply a desire to feel safe, secure, and protected, emotions she had experienced when she woke up in his arms earlier, but Chloe immediately rejected the first option without much thought. "I'll take the black knight," she murmured before she very carefully and slowly laid her head back on Brady's chest, sighing in contentment, before she brought her hand back up and held lightly onto Brady's side, a blissful smile wreathing her face. Even though she knew she would regret this astounding decision in the morning, a decision that was disloyal in the extreme to the DiMera name, Chloe closed her eyes in satisfied pleasure and fell asleep, content to be lying in Brady's arm.

Brady slowly and carefully exhaled the pent-up breath he had been holding during Chloe's study of him. Chloe had woken him up with her innocent caress against his lips, which had shocked the hell out of him, to say the least. He had waited, holding himself motionless, until Chloe had made her willing decision to sleep with him. He glanced down at the dark head lying on his chest, remembering all of the memorable nights when Chloe had slept in this selfsame position in their past, and prayed a silent prayer of relief. He held her tighter to him, savoring the incredible feel of her, willingly lying in his arms once again. He sighed once more, pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, and closed his eyes, memorizing every tiny detail of this moment to hold him through the lonely nights ahead of him, without her in his bed, until she would come back to him again.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty-Five -Revelations**

Brady studied the alluring woman peacefully sleeping on him from his position on the bed. The feel of her legs entwined with his, her arm clasped sturdily around his side, her head resting comfortably on his chest. All of these sensual feelings Brady committed to memory, not certain when he would be able to experience them again with his diva. He continued to study her with fascinated eyes until he felt her begin to stir. Part of him almost felt damned because he knew without a doubt that their intimate sojourn in the cabin was coming to an end, no matter how much he wished this could go on forever and ever.

"Good morning, beautiful," Brady murmured deeply from his position on the bed when Chloe finally lift her head off of his chest, glancing around her with blurry eyes. Amusement lit Brady's face when Chloe shared a confused look with him.

Chloe brought both hands to her eyes, rubbing them, trying to become more alert, while her mouth opened in a wide yawn. Something was nagging at the corner of her mind, something that was familiar and so right, but it was another fleeting feeling, one that teased her and then disappeared again. She knew it had something to do with waking up with Brady Black, but what it meant…she didn't know. Chloe shook her head in disappointment and then offered a tentative smile of welcome to Brady, the sleepy awareness reflected in her beautiful eyes.

Brady smiled back tenderly; surprised by the warm reception Chloe had just given him. Brady brought his hand to Chloe's head and gently caressed her hair, loving the silky feel of her hair beneath the skin of his fingers. He had always enjoyed watching Chloe come awake, a process that had continually fascinated him every time they woke together. And, he noted, she still followed the same process, as if her subconscious state of awareness still followed her old, familiar patterns.

Chloe tilted her head back into Brady's caress, revealing in the familiar feelings for a single moment in time. All of a sudden, the warmth faded from Chloe's face, replaced with a look of dread. Her mouth dropped when the implication of her position hit her full force, staring down at her own hand resting firmly on Brady's chest in horror. She pulled it back like she had been burned and slipped bonelessly out of Brady's arms, moving over to her side of the bed quickly, clearly rejecting Brady's presence besides her.

The memory of the night before, when she had willingly stayed in Brady's arms, came back to haunt her, to taunt her unyieldingly, just like she had known it would. Her face flushed bright red, her eyes widening in disbelief at her late night capitulation to the desirable man staring at her impassively.

Brady witnessed the change in her demeanor, the expression on his face fading into grim lines. His eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw Chloe bring her hand to her mouth, an expression of clear horror on her face. He grimaced in response, the pain slicing through him in unending waves. He had anticipated this exact reaction, had been ready for it, and yet her total rejection of his touch completely unnerved him, hurt him more than anything else in this horrendous nightmare crafted so cruelly by Stefano DiMera. Instead of acknowledging the intensely awkward moment between the two of them, Brady groaned sharply and threw back the covers, stepping into the frosty coldness of the morning.

He walked over to the window and peered out, discovering that the snow had indeed stopped and that the sun was shining brightly on the sparkling white morning laid out before him. "The snow's stopped," he whispered gruffly, keeping his back to the alluring angel in the bed. "We should be able to head back to Salem, any time you're ready."

"Good, good," Chloe responded lowly, staring at Brady's broad back. She tilted her head to the side, feeling the frost coming off of Brady in waves. She shook her head curtly and, with her own sigh of disappointment, left the warm confines of the bed, puzzled by Brady's odd behavior. And why does that bother me so much? she asked herself, releasing herself from the covers and turning back to the bed, finding the simple act of making the bed therapeutic. Unfortunately for her peace of mind, no answer was forthcoming.

A short while later, Chloe opened the passenger door to the side of the jeep, surprised by the loud silence that had existed between them since she had risen from the bed. Normally they were snapping at each left and right, but, for some unknown reason, neither one felt like baiting the other this morning.

She watched Brady enter the jeep through heavy-lidded eyes, beginning to analyze the events of last night. Her forehead wrinkled in deep concentration while she comprehended the true depths of Brady actions towards her last night. He had saved her, and, more importantly, made her feel safe and protected, feelings she could never remember experiencing so vividly before, even at the hands of her father. He truly is an amazing man, she realized, her eyes narrowing at the disloyal thought.

Chloe cleared her throat after Brady had started the jeep and they were heading back to Salem, on nearly clear roads. "Ahh, Brady?" she began haltingly, finally ending the nearly impenetrable wall of silence that had existed solidly between them. "I never, ahh, thanked you last night, for coming to my aid."

Brady kept his eyes glued to the road, refusing to glance her way. Her rejection had speared him, straight to his soul, even though he had been expected it. And that pain was too huge, too powerful, for him to be his usual self this morning. "No thanks needed," he replied curtly, effectively severing the lines of communication between them.

Chloe stared at him quizzically, wondering why Brady was so aloof this morning. Then, it hit her with the force of a tidal wave, the only valid reason for his chilly behavior. Her face revealed her shocked distress after quickly realizing how her complete withdrawal must have seen to him when she had pulled herself away from him. Exactly what it was, of course, but Chloe couldn't help wishing that she had handled the whole thing differently. She glanced at him again, feeling awful for causing him any pain, not caring that it was completely contradictory to her loyalty to the DiMera name.

Hesitatingly, wanting to find some way to heal the pain she had unwittingly caused him, she laid her hand on his forearm. She looked with uncertain eyes at him, before admitting lowly, "I really do appreciate it, Brady, and you. Thank you." She slanted a glance at him, her eyes imploring him to accept her gratitude.

Brady turned his head and met her gaze squarely, slightly shocked to see the uncertainty and vulnerability and, most surprising of all, true sorrow revealed within their sapphire depths. An inwardly mocking grin crossed his face, before he accepted her thanks. And her unstated apology for her morning's activity. "My pleasure, Chloe."

Chloe slowly smiled when she read the acceptance in Brady's face, as well as the disappearance of most of the pain she had unintentionally inflicted. She opened her mouth to say something but immediately closed after she noticed that they were passing her car. And that a tow truck was presently preparing to lift it out of the snow bank. "Brady! My car!" Chloe gasped, whirling around in her seat to watch the retrieval.

Brady stared at the hand that was still resting comfortably on his arm, drawing in a sharp breath at Chloe's easy touch, before he explained huskily, "I had my cell phone with me last night, Chloe. I called a garage to come tow it, at the first possible chance, before I went out to get the wood for the fire."

Chloe shook her head in astonishment, bringing her face back to Brady's. "You really are amazing," Chloe breathed out without forethought, speaking the words that had sprang to her mind, a wide smile adorning her face.

Brady felt pleasure race through him at Chloe's unexpected compliment, almost disbelieving his good fortune with her about-face in attitude. "Ah, the roads are much better this morning," he replied haltingly, searching for anything to keep the air of complete accord between them.

Chloe dropped her hand from his arm, much to Brady's disappointment, and leaned her head against the seat. "Yes, much better. I think I could even drive successfully on the road." She arched an eyebrow at Brady, smiling wryly at her self-aimed joke.

Brady grinned unremorsefully at the comment, holding up one hand to admit he was wrong about that statement. "Ouch!" he said, squeezing his eyes shut and pretending to be pained by Chloe's comment.

"You goofball!" Chloe exclaimed sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Brady's antics. She covered her mouth after a giggle escaped it and looked sheepishly at Brady.

Brady became very still at her words, words that brought to mind the unforgettable summer day when he had bought this very jeep, that gorgeous woman with him. He had been singing along to opera, hamming it up, when Chloe had playfully asked him how to say "goofball" in Italian. Without thinking, Brady shot back smoothly, in Italian, "It takes one to know one."

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, translating the line slowly, until her mouth slowly dropped open in good-natured surprise. "It takes one to know one? Hey!" She playfully slapped him on his arm, laughing good- naturedly at Brady's well-timed retort.

Brady's heart actually cried when he heard Chloe repeat the exact same sentence she had said to him in the exact same tone of astonishment, during that stimulating summer they had spent together where he had ultimately discovered that she was his soulmate, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life loving in every possible way. He carefully brushed it off for the moment, searching for a distraction, and finally pointed to his cd case, wanting to end his painfully melancholy trip down memory lane. "Would you," he stopped to clear the emotional clogging his throat and then he continued, his voice a bit harsher, "like to choose some music?"

Chloe reached down and eagerly thumbed through the case, settling comfortably back in her seat reading the selections aloud. "Let me see. What do you have here, Brady Black? They say you can learn a lot about a person from their musical preferences. Hmmm… Tim McGraw, Creed, ACDC, the Grease soundtrack, the Dixie Chicks,… Phil Collins?" she asked questioningly, wrinkling her nose in surprise at the last one.

"Hey, he's a masterful singer," Brady countered, thinking about the one Phil Collins song that seemed to describe the current emotional state of his life perfectly. "Against all odds," he muttered quietly.

Chloe chuckled suddenly, announcing, "Yep. From your musical selections I can deduce without a doubt that Brady Black is extremely….unique!" She chuckled again and then searched through the other selections in the case. She gasped suddenly and pulled out the cd that immediately drew her attention. She stared at the cover of the cd, feeling an overwhelming impulse to listen to this selection. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she placed the cd in the stereo with extreme care and near reverence and rapidly pushed the button until she got to the song that she wanted. She closed her eyes, listening to the beautiful strains of the song entering the jeep, and sighed in contentment, a blissful expression on her face.

Brady's mouth dropped in shock when he realized the specific song Chloe had willingly chosen from his case. "The Music Of The Night" from his Phantom of the Opera cd sent shivers coursing down his spine, the song haunting him eerily with the meaning it carried for him. And Chloe Lane. "How could she know?" he wondered under his breath, recalling how he had once sung this very song to her when Basic Black was under construction, glancing at Chloe intently, who was now staring outside the car window.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Chloe noted with a respect she couldn't even begin to fathom, referring to the song playing in the stereo. "I can't remember hearing it, but, when I looked through your case, Brady, it seemed to draw me to it." She opened herself up to the richness of the experience, closing her eyes peacefully, unmindful of the gaping man next to her.

Brady shut his mouth with an audible snap, absolutely shocked by Chloe's stunning admission. Then, as the shock wore off, hope bloomed deeply within his heart, amazed by this whole car ride with his diva.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty-Six -Revelations**

"I guess this is it," Chloe said quietly after he pulled into the parking lot of the auto shop where her car would eventually be towed. Her words broke the silence that had reigned supreme since "The Music Of The Night" had ended, each lost in their own thoughts. She sighed inwardly and then leaned down, slipping off the sweatpants she had worn under her dress for the half-mile hike from the cabin to the jeep. Chloe focused her attention on folding the sweatpants, attempting to ignore the hollow feelings that were nearly eating her up inside at the thought of saying farewell to Brady. She finally sighed in resignation at the inevitable and handed them to Brady. "Here."

Brady accepted the sweatpants with a curt nod. He placed them on the console, also experiencing the same bittersweet reaction to their parting, knowing with absolute certainty that Chloe would start avoiding him again, no matter how hard he tried to prevent it. His lips twisted into a travesty of a grin, his eyes burning deeply into hers, intently urging her to stay.

Chloe felt the implication behind the purposeful stare, her eyes grew into huge sapphire eyes before she shook her head once, the small movement breaking the spell between them and effectively giving Brady the answer to his unvoiced question. "Ummm," she murmured as her hand traveled to the door handle, opening the door with an audible snap. She placed one leg out of the jeep but turned suddenly back to Brady, a wistful smile on her. "Thank you, Brady," she finally got out breathlessly. Then, she climbed out of the jeep and strode towards the shop, doing her best to put Brady Black out of her mind. She succeeded in her task only because she had a more pressing matter to deal with at the moment.

Brady stared expressionlessly out the windshield of his jeep, watching Chloe walk further and further away from him without once glancing back at him and towards the auto shop, where her car would eventually be towed. The ends of his mouth twisted into a slash of self-mockery when Chloe stopped by the front door and waved to him absently, obviously dismissing him from her presence. She had insisted after they had left Green Mountain Road that he drop her off here, and not at the mansion. Brady hadn't pushed her on her quiet demand, but he felt he knew the reason behind it. Somehow, he didn't think it would look good if Rolf or any of the other employees at the mansion saw Brady Black boldly dropping off Stefano's tardy daughter.

Brady returned the wave quickly, but didn't make any attempt to leave. Not quite yet. His forehead wrinkled in concentration while he witnessed Chloe's movements inside the shop. He saw her greet the secretary and then head towards the pay phone on the far side of the wall, her back to him.

Brady placed his chin on the steering wheel, intently observing Chloe's movements. He suddenly frowned. "Why is she looking through the phone book?" Brady wondered aloud, puzzled by her unexpected motion. He had assumed that she would immediately call the mansion, a number she should know by rote, but here she was, glancing through the phone book. His forehead wrinkled in puzzlement.

Inside the shop, Chloe was intently studying the pages of the phone book, searching for a very important number, a number that would help her through her present predicament. "Anderson, Anderson, Anderson," she whispered under her breath, running her finger rapidly underneath the multitude of names on the crowded pages of the phone book. She narrowed her eyes, chewing her bottom lip in extreme concentration, while she scanned the listed names, silently cursing the tiny print.

"Where are you?" she mumbled in frustration, flipping the page carelessly. She started her search on the next page, muttering in irritation, "I need Anderson, C. and M,. who live on Green Mountain Road. Where the hell are they?" She heaved a sigh a relief when she finally found the C. Anderson she was looking for.

Chloe's face lit up when she read the first part of her name search. "All right! Charlotte Anderson, 1302 Green Mountain Road. Now for M. Anderson…" She smiled in triumphant when she found the correct M. Anderson. "Mark Anderson, also 1302 Green Mountain Road. Hope you don't mind becoming my cover…", she trailed off, copying the names and address down on a scrap piece of paper for assistance later on.

Chloe held the paper in one hand and stared at the pay phone, eyeing the phone like it was some kind of a monster. She grimaced slightly at what she was about to do, knowing that once she completed this course of action there would be no going back for her. She brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face and gradually reached for the pay phone, starting herself on a course she had never planned on traveling. She gave her name and number to the operator, calling the mansion collect, now that she had the names she so desperately needed.

Chloe waited for the call to be put through, tapping her foot impatiently. She went over the story she would be sharing soon with Rolf, the story she had concocted on the jeep ride back from the Black cabin after the last strains of "The Music Of The Night" had faded away, inspecting it carefully for any possible faults. Rolf would share any information she told her with her father, so Chloe had come to a startling decision. She couldn't tell Rolf that she had spent the night in a secluded cabin with Brady Black because her father would know. Probably five minutes after she told him. Therefore, Chloe had closely watched the mailboxes, hoping to find a name and an address to use as a cover for her adventure last night when they were traveling back down Green Mountain Road.

The phone rang a few times at the mansion before Eliana answered it. "DiMera residence," she answered in her normal monotone. She very quickly agreed to accept the charges of a collect call from one Chloe DiMera and gasped out, showing rare emotion, "Miss Chloe! Oh, my dear, we have been worried sick about you!"

"I'm fine, Eliana, really." Chloe began her assurances, smiling at the heartfelt response from the housekeeper, whom she genuinely liked. She was about to say something else when she heard a loud commotion on the other end, causing her to frown at the phone in her hand.

"Chloe!" Rolf's nervous voice squeaked out shrilly, making Chloe cringe, relief clearly evident in each word he spoke. "Thank God you are all right! Where are you? What happened? Why didn't you come home last night?"

Rolf was relieved, to say the least, to finally hear from Chloe, after spending a sleepless night nervously questioning every possible location she could be at. He had paced the carpet in the living room the entire night, alternatingly cursing Chloe and then his own negligence in watching over her. His contact at The Blue Note had called to report Chloe's entrance and her subsequent departure, but, when Chloe hadn't showed up at the mansion soon after the call, Rolf had begun to mentally castigate himself for not being more attentive. He had skillfully avoided all of Stefano's calls, turning his cell phone off and taking the phone off of the hook, until he had positive news about Chloe, deciding that there was no way he was going to face the wrath of DiMera without absolute knowledge of Chloe's whereabouts.

A mental picture of Rolf, sweating bullets and nervously wringing his hands, entered Chloe's mind, making her smile in wry humor. "I'm at an auto shop, actually." She leaned back and glanced over at the secretary's desk, where the logo was hanging brightly, and relayed the name matter-of-factly, "Andy's Auto Shop."

Rolf breathed out loudly, interrupting her with another impatient question, "Why are you there, Chloe?" Now that he knew Chloe was still in Salem, his fear began to disappear, to be left with mounting apprehension about the unknown whereabouts of the past evening.

Chloe sighed inwardly, preparing to deceive Rolf. And, she realized, when she deceived Rolf, she would also deceive her father. Her eyes closed in resignation before she began her well-thought out cover story, sticking as close to the truth as possible. "I didn't realize that the snowstorm had arrived with such force. The roads were really bad last night because of the snow, Rolf. After I left The Blue Note, I lost control of my car, going up Green Mountain Road, and ended up headfirst in a snow bank."

"What were you doing driving up the mountain?" Rolf practically screeched, his eyes doubling in size at her information. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why Chloe had gone so far out of her way.

Chloe held the phone away from her ear, grimacing in disgust at Rolf's raising voice. She wanted to calm him down and explained quietly, "The snow was coming down so quickly that I missed the turn to the mansion, Rolf, and didn't realize it until it was too late. Then, right when I knew I had to turn around, I had a slight…incident. My car went off the road and became stuck in a snow bank."

Rolf released another large audible expulsion of air, bringing his hand to his head in an exaggerated expression of extreme worry. "A car accident?"

"Yes, Rolf, and, before you ask, I'm fine, really. I had a slight bump on my head, but, other than that, I'm in perfect shape." Chloe steeled herself for the lie, a lie that amounted to a betrayal to the DiMera name. She drew in a ragged breath before saying, for the first time standing against her father, "A very nice couple found me, Rolf, and let me stay at their house last night. They even dropped me off at the auto shop."

Rolf asked, suspicion evident in his voice. "Who helped you, Chloe?"

"Charlotte and Mark Anderson. They live on Green Mountain Road," Chloe answered quickly, praying that Rolf would believe her. She couldn't even begin to comprehend what would happen if her father found out she had spent the night with Brady Black. Hell, she didn't know how she was going to deal with the aftereffects of last night's emotional disturbing events.

Rolf rubbed his chin, pondering the information Chloe had shared with him. He picked up the phone book underneath the telephone stand and began paging through it, searching for the names she'd given him, and asked her, "How can I help you out, Chloe?"

Chloe heard the rustle of paper over the phone line and smiled in satisfaction, realizing what Rolf was doing. "Nothing, Rolf. I'm gonna call a taxi, have them bring me to the mansion. I don't have any money with me, though, so I'll need some to pay the driver when I get home."

"No problem, no problem," Rolf muttered, carefully scanning the "A" pages of the book. A relieved look crossed his face when he found both names in the book. He closed the book and closed his eyes, thankful that he had come out of this entire debacle none the worse for wear. He'd have to deal with Stefano, but he knew exactly how to explain things, so that his employer wouldn't blame him for his negligence. "I'll, ah, see you soon, Chloe."

Chloe hung up the phone, feeling guilty that she had willingly lied to Rolf, and, consequentially, her father. She leaned her head against the phone, knowing that her relationship with her family would never be the same again. After all, even though she was only leaving out a tiny detail of her evening's activities, she still had betrayed and deceived her family, effectively choosing Brady Black over them. "Oh god," she finally breathed out dispiritedly, laying her head against the pay phone, finally asking herself the question that was haunting her incessantly, "Did I do the right thing?"


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty-Seven -Revelations**

The black jeep sped quickly down the road, the auto shop receding further and further in the distance. At the wheel, Brady recalled sitting in the next parking lot over, watching how Chloe had walked so easily to the taxi that awaited her, ready to take her back to that insane palace she resided in. He breathed out a frustrated breath, damning himself for not attempting to talk her into staying somewhere else. Like with him. "Not like she would have listened," Brady muttered, curling his lip into a sneer, his own anger at the entire situation began to boil.

"Dammit!" Brady finally exploded, slamming his fist angrily on the steering wheel in order to release his building rage. He slanted a look towards the empty passenger seat, the seat where Chloe had sat only a few minutes earlier. Already, the atmosphere in the vehicle had changed drastically, from hopeful to near despair. Without Chloe's vibrant presence to feed his emotions, the hope that had so recently sprung to life began to wilt, needing her for sustenance.

A purely grim look entered Brady's eyes. He stared intently out of the windshield, mechanically steering the car into the driveway to his house. "It should be our house!" Brady fairly growled, disgusted with the whole impossible scheme that Stefano DiMera had instigated for his own perverse pleasure.

Brady leaned his head against the steering wheel, remembering the passionate kiss the two of them had shared vividly. "She can't deny the passion between us anymore," he assured himself, "even if she can't remember the love." He shook his head, sick of the entire fiasco his life had become, and opened the door.

Brady was so deep in his own hellish thoughts that he didn't notice the SUV parked on the side of the road or the occupant watching his every move. Brady climbed out of his jeep, stomping through the pristine snow towards the front door of his house, when a hand halted his progress suddenly, causing him to jolt violently in response.

"What the hell…" Brady yelled, his frustration coming to the forefront, swinging around rapidly to find out who had dared to bother him in his own front yard.

"Hey, son!" John exclaimed, holding his hands in the air, arching an eyebrow at the nearly violent look of rage Brady had aimed his way. "Come on, Brady, it's only me."

"Oh, Dad," Brady answered shortly, running his hand through his hair in agitation. He blew out a long breath of air before finally asking his father why he was there. "So what gives?" he finally got out rudely, crossing his arms across his chest while he waited impatiently for the answer.

"It's good to see you, too," John replied sarcastically before he pulled back from his son, concern marking his face. He reminded Brady of their morning plans. "Uh, Brady? We were supposed to meet this morning at the penthouse to discuss the new deal for Basic Black? Remember? We need to decide the pros and cons of buying out that cosmetics company that's going on the market in a couple of days."

The words triggered Brady's memory. "That's right," Brady finally replied. He finally sighed and pointed to the front door in resignation, knowing that he would not be able to get rid of his father for the time being or lick his own wounds in private. "Do you wanna come in, Dad? Have the meeting here?"

John stopped Brady again with his hand, preventing him from walking towards the front door. Brady pivoted around quickly, a questioning spark lighting his eyes. "No, Brady, I don't think so. The meeting's definitely postponed for now. But I will come in."

A sardonic grin twisted Brady's lips after he studied John's stony face. "You won't take no for an answer, will you, Dad?" Brady finally asked impassively, lifting his eyebrow high.

"Not this time. Something's bothering you, Brady, something big. And you're going to tell me exactly what that something is." John swung his arm around Brady's shoulders and propelled him forward, ignoring his son's muttered curse of resignation.

After they were inside the house, Brady slipped out of his coat and slung it over the back of the chair, ignoring his father for the moment. "Coffee," he finally uttered in explanation before he headed towards the kitchen, without checking to see if his father was following him or not.

John arched his eyebrow high at Brady's pissed off attitude and followed his oldest son at a more sedate pace, puzzled by the anger that seemed to be driving Brady relentlessly this morning. "What could have happened to make Brady act this way?" he wondered aloud before heading down the hallway towards Brady's cheerful kitchen.

John halted in the doorway and observed Brady without his knowledge. He took in the hunched shoulders, a clear indication of the tension that was riding Brady hard. And the grim, twisted line of his mouth, revealing Brady's almost despairing anger. But the eyes, that's what worried John the most. The brilliant light that always burned in them was gone, replaced instead by a weariness that truly did not sit well with the son he knew. John thoughtfully pondered his strategy, trying to discover the best possible way to get Brady to share everything that was eating him up inside.

The coffeemaker gurgled away brightly as it brewed the coffee, its potent smell permeating the confines of the kitchen. John eventually entered the kitchen and leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting for Brady to acknowledge his presence. He started to play with the cuff of his sweater, arching an impatient eyebrow at Brady who continued to ignore his presence.

When the coffee was ready, Brady reached for two mugs and competently poured the coffee into them, focusing all of his attention on the simple, healing action. He brought the mugs over and handed one to his father. After Brady took a sip of the powerful liquid, he leaned against the kitchen counter in an exact replica of his father's position, obviously waiting for his father to begin.

John motioned to Brady with his coffee mug, diving in headfirst. "Brady, what happened? I know that having Chloe back in town, under the protection of Stefano DiMera, hasn't been a picnic for you, but I have never seen you this, oh god, I don't know, agitated before. What's gotten you into this state?"

Brady slashed a restless look at his father before inquiring rudely, "You're really not going to give this up, are you?"

"That's a fact!" John exclaimed, using his beloved catch phrase, laughing slightly. He reached his hands out in front of him, and said encouragingly, "Hit me."

Brady calmly took another sip, glorying in the welcoming warmth that came with the coffee. "Where do I start?" he murmured aloud, inclining his head in self-recrimination. Finally, Brady sighed before he admitted, "I can't go back to the way things were between me and Chloe DiMera. Not after last night, Dad. I just can't do that anymore."

"Hmm," John muttered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He voiced the question that was hammering itself incessantly in his mind. "What was so special about last night, Brady? It sounds like something monumental happened."

"You might say that the entire evening was an eye-opener. At least for me." Brady grinned sardonically to himself, tilting his head to one side while he recalled the incredible events of the evening. "Yeah, monumental is the perfect word to describe it."

John crossed both arms over his chest, waiting for Brady to elaborate on his evening. When none were forthcoming, John placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Brady," he finally got out, "seeing you like this, looking so enraged and yet so defeated at the same time…god, son, it's killing me inside."

Brady slanted a look towards his father, internally grateful for the compassionate words he casually brushed aside. "Dad, it's nothing that bad. I, ahh, spent a lot of time with Chloe last night, much to my surprise."

"Hmmm? Interesting," John hummed out, craning his neck to get a better look at his son's face. "Chloe?"

"Yeah," Brady answered, reading his father's incredulous look correctly. "Look, Dad, the bottom line is I found out that Chloe isn't as immune to me as I thought she was."

John lifted his eyebrow impossibly high, analyzing Brady's statement from all apparent angles and coming up with nothing but confusion. Finally he said, pointing at Brady in exasperation, "And this is a bad thing, Brady?"

"Potentially," Brady responded curtly before sighing in frustration. "You see, knowing Chloe DiMera the way that I do, and I know her well, because she's essentially Chloe Lane with only her misguided loyalty to Stefano and Lexie as the difference between the two, I can predict with nearly absolute certainty that Chloe will avoid me at all costs after last night."

"Why would she want to avoid you?" John questioned him, attacking the more important question first. He narrowed his eyes at Brady while he pondered the implication of this entire conversation, imagining the many different possible scenarios that could have placed Brady in this swirling vortex of emotion.

"She's going to avoid me, Dad, because she's afraid. Afraid of what she feels when we're together, afraid of the powerful connection that exists between us, the connection that her father could not break with all of his fucking schemes, and afraid to explore those feelings because of her loyalty to her family." He placed a hand on his hip before he ruefully admitted, "I've played my last card for this hand, Dad. I don't know move is next. Basically, I'm screwed."

John motioned with his hand for Brady to continue with his explanation. "You've left out a lot of chunks of information. Share it with me, see if I can help you."

Brady reached down and picked up his mug of coffee, absently swirling the dark liquid around while he explained the events of the previous evening. "To make a long story short, Dad, Chloe and I ended up at our family's cabin, stranded by the snowstorm."

"Oh my god!" John exclaimed, stunned by the information. "You're pulling my chain, right?"

"Oh, no, not at all," Brady responded, a light of remembered passion sparking his eyes. "Anyway, here Chloe and I are, stranded in an isolated cabin, miles away from the nearest human being…Dad, it was one HELL of a night, that's for sure. And I wouldn't trade any of it at all, even though I know that Chloe will deny everything that happened."

John glanced suspiciously at his son, his mind working overtime at the image Brady was painting before him. "Did you…"

"No," Brady interrupted sharply, reading his father's implication correctly. "Of course not, Dad. That would have really blown everything for me. I just don't know how I'm going to get through each day now, after having Chloe all to myself for most of a day, watching those walls she's built so solidly come tearing down."

John approached his son warily, offering words of encouraging. "Son, keep fighting for her. She's worth it," John assured Brady, squeezing his shoulder tightly in comfort. "Don't let DiMera win, not when it's this important."

Brady stared at his father with steely determination, his eyes beginning to light up with renewed hope. "He won't win, Dad. I guarantee that."

John opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and snapped his jaw shut, glancing nervously away from his son.

Brady's eyes narrowed suspiciously, feeling the blood in his veins starting to bump with vicious anticipation after carefully examining his father's expression. "I think it's my turn for the third degree, Dad. You know something, something about Stefano DiMera."

John cursed himself before he said, "Damn. I never could hide anything from you." John sighed before continuing, "I'll call Ethan, get him over here to brief you on the news he's learned about Stefano and his darling daughter Lexie. It's secret, though, highly confidential. Only Ethan, Bo, and I are aware of what's going on." He craned his neck, gazing at his son with steely determination.

Brady flashed his father a feral smile, entertaining the vision of DiMera's downfall. He shook the pleasant image off. "Greta hasn't pumped it out of Ethan yet?" Brady asked lightly.

John stopped in the act of dialing his cell phone and threw an amused grin at his handsome son, pleased that Brady was quickly regaining his normal level of self-esteem. "Nope. Doesn't have a clue." He held the phone near his ear and waited impatiently for Ethan to answer. "Hey, Ethan? Yeah, it's John. Listen. I've got a new recruit for us."


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty-Eight -The Ultimate Deception**

The late morning light shown through cheerfully through her bedroom windows, causing Chloe to blink rapidly due to its unavoidable brightness. She leaned her head against the window, savoring the cool surface of the glass by her cheek, and closed her eyes in deep reflection, recalling the recent series of events that haunted her incessantly.

It had been three days since she had returned from the Black cabin, three days of dealing with the revelations and incredible soul-searching. Chloe had merely gone through the motions, leaving the mansion a few times each day for a made-up errand to help clear her mind from the effects of being in Brady Black's charismatic company for that truly unforgettable night. Nothing worked. Those brilliant blue eyes of his continued to mock every attempt she made to forget about him, taunting her endlessly. No matter how hard she tried, she could not erase the powerful memories of being with Brady Black. Or the desire that still hummed through her body for the forbidden man.

"Damn, it's like he's become a permanent fixture in my brain!" Chloe exclaimed in frustration, running her hand quickly through her dark hair. She curled up on the window seat, staring unseeingly out at the beautifully sculptured DiMera gardens, the late morning sun glinting merrily off of the snow-white ground, and thought about Brady some more, much to her inner disgust.

Chloe groaned loudly, before saying, "It doesn't help that every time I leave this place Rolf is on my heels. Hell, he follows me everywhere now! That night must have really messed with his mind." She couldn't quite conceal the grin of satisfaction. She personally couldn't stand the man, even though she didn't have a concrete reason to dislike him so intensely.

"It's almost funny," she continued noting, chuckling at the ridiculous way Rolf trailed her on her outings through Salem. "He tries so hard to stay hidden and out of my sight, attempting to make certain that I don't know that he's there, but he fails every single time. God, the man is just a moron! Why does my father even employ him?" She shook her head at the question, no answer forthcoming.

She stood up suddenly, tired of brooding over handsome men and imbecilic employees on such a gorgeous winter day. "That's it!" she exclaimed to herself, throwing her hands up in the air, admitting her defeat. "I am sick and tired of talking to myself and dealing with my own chaotic thoughts. It's about time for a change of scenery."

Chloe walked sedately down the stairs a few minutes later, flinging her black leather coat over her black jeans and scarlet sweater. She grinned in wry humor when Rolf suddenly appeared at the base of the stairs, both eyebrows lifting in sardonic amusement at his arrival.

Rolf looked at her expectedly, narrowing his eyes. "Hello, Chloe," he began, his eyes boring intently into hers, missing the patronizing look Chloe was sending his way. "I see that you are getting ready to go out. Where are you, ah, going this afternoon?"

Chloe sneered inwardly at the useless man before she answered, nearly hiding her sarcasm, "I want to try out that intriguing store near Salem Place that sells cds and other cool stuff. You know, ? It looks really interesting from the outside." She paused, waiting for Rolf's reaction to her plans.

Rolf rubbed his chin in deep thought before nodded his head in satisfaction, his bottom lip jutting out slightly. "Yes, yes. That sounds like a great idea. Enjoy yourself, Chloe." He then turned and walked back towards her father's study, leaving his employer's daughter alone on the bottom of the steps, staring at him in bewilderment.

Chloe arched her eyebrow, puzzled by his retreat. "Maybe he's done trailing me," she thought aloud before she shrugged her shoulders in acceptance and headed jubilantly out the front door, looking forward to a pleasant afternoon without the burden of Rolf trailing her every step.

True to her conclusion, there was no sign of Rolf when she approached . Chloe glanced warily around when she reached the door to the hangout, surprised that he wasn't lurking around in the bushes, standing behind a tree, or hiding in some other nondescript spot. She placed her hand on her hip before saying softly, "Hmm. Rolf must trust me again. Either that, or he has something better to do today. Not like I really care," she murmured, before opening the door and stepping through it.

Immediately, a sense of deja vu assaulted her, making her head spin. She stumbled slightly, holding onto the railing by the steps to steady herself. "God! It's that damn elusive sensation again! So familiar," she exclaimed to herself, before she shook off the weird feeling and headed towards the counter, where she ordered a bottled water.

Chloe took her bottled water and headed towards an isolated booth at the back of the place, sitting down with her back to the entrance. She grinned in amazement when she noticed the laptop computer sitting in front of her, its mere presence begging her to use it. Before she realized what she was doing, Chloe had placed her water to the side and typed in "Phantom of the Opera" for her first search, pulling up many sites that contained information about the famous story. She read them all, fascinated with the history behind it. And the music, especially "The Music Of The Night." She was pleasantly humming the tune to that song during her research, involved completely in the various web sites, until her concentration was shattered by two well-known voices.

Chloe stiffened in her seat, her senses heightened by the two voices floating her way. She inclined her head, listening intently, and discovered that the voices were coming from the booth next to her. Without consciously deciding, Chloe leaned her head against the back of her booth and shamelessly listened in on the conversation, her mouth settling into a grim line.

"No," Hope Brady argued, pointing her finger Greta, "we are not, I repeat, not doing an issue on the controversy of fish-net stockings versus nylons. Greta, honey, there's no way to soften the blow here. That is just a bad idea. A really, truly, honest-to-goodness awful idea."

Greta stuck out her bottom lip, clearly pouting over Hope's staunch opposition to her idea. "But, Hope," she whined, wrinkling her nose at her friend, "it could do so well. I know it. Please, pretty please, with sugar on top?"

Hope merely laughed at Greta's antics, ignoring the sad puppy-dog eyes aimed her way. She was used to Greta's reaction when one of her ideas harshly plummeted to the ground, crashing and burning along the way. "Honey, I love you and I value your opinion, but there is no way, no way, that I am letting you do a featured article on the "fierce, ongoing battle" between fish-net and nylon stockings. No, just plain no."

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Greta whined, shooting her business partner a nasty look. "We really need to concentrate on our summer issue for Notorious, make it even more spectacular than our recently released spring issue."

"Don't worry, Greta. We always come up with stunning ideas, ideas that attract more readers and keep our dedicated followers." Hope tapped her finger on the table, sipping elegantly from her drink. "Let's table this discussion for the moment, pick it up when we get back to the office."

Greta slouched in her seat, disconsolingly swirling her straw around in her drink, still annoyed that Hope had shot her idea down so effectively. "Fine," she muttered, indulging in a fit of ire.

Hope shook her finger at Greta, laughing at her exaggerated pout, knowing that Greta always hated having her ideas tabled. "Stop that pouting, Greta Sinclair. Someday your face may freeze like that. Then who will be our star model?" she teased, smiling lightly at her friend.

"I'm hardly our star, Hope. You know that the chemistry between the three of us is the reason behind our successful magazine. You, me,… and Chloe." Greta's voice dropped at the mention of her sister, her eyes glazing over with heart wrenching sadness.

Hope's face fell, showing her overwhelming concern for her friend and her business partner. She immediately reached over the table, covering Greta's hand in comfort. "Greta," she began soothingly, "all of us need to have faith that our Chloe will come back to us, that she will eventually realize the truth, if not remember it."

Greta stared at Hope, her eyes revealing her inner torment of Chloe's recreation at the diabolically clever hands of their father. "I don't know if that will ever happen, Hope. I mean, a few nights ago Brady pulled out the big guns with her, so to speak. I saw him at Basic Black this morning and asked him about that night. He got very quiet and brushed my question aside. So far, nothing on that score. Then there was her meeting with you and J.T. in front of the Brady Pub. Again, nothing. And, of course, our stimulating confrontation in the ladies' rest room at Tuscany. Sometimes I wonder if Maggie Horton will ban us from that place," she added in a side note, a giggle escaping before the seriousness of the discussion hit her again. She drew in a sharp breath and then noted, "Hope, we've done so much to make Chloe see the truth. What the hell is it going to take before Chloe finally figures out who the good guys really are?"

"Believe me, Greta, I'm just as frustrated with this entire mess as you are. After those years the three of us spent living together in Europe, rebuilding our shattered lives and going so diligently after information against Stefano DiMera,…there is an unbreakable bond between us. Invincible, really. Or so I always thought. And it's difficult to see Chloe reject us, to see her ruthlessly manipulated by that evil man for his own perverted pleasure." Hope shivered at the mere thought of the evil monster responsible for this nefarious scheme. "After all, I know how devastating it can be to have your life taken away with you, with only the aid of a tiny microchip."

Greta folded her hands on top of the table and laid her head on them, staring seriously at Hope. "Part of me wants to grab all of the proof we have, walk up to that fucking mausoleum of a house, and force Chloe to face it, to accept the real truth. But I know that would be useless."

Hope shrugged her shoulders, ending her own train of unfortunate memories about her time as Princess Gina, and raggedly sighed with frustration, "Yeah. Chloe would never believe any of the evidence we could show her. She would think that it was counterfeit, manufactured by us to support this magnificent "conspiracy" we have against the DiMeras. She'd never go for it."

"Exactly. I had everything all ready to go and was nearly out the door with the entire collection an hour after I found out that Chloe was back in town. However, Ethan stopped me at the front door and forced me to see reason. He knew that Chloe wouldn't welcome me or my evidence." Greta closed her eyes tightly, a tear cascading slowly down her face. "I miss her, Hope, so very much."

Hope hurried over to Greta's side of the booth and hugged her tightly, murmuring words of comfort to her friend. "We'll get her back, Greta, I know we will. Someway or another. I mean, just think, we have Brady Black on our side. He's more determined than any of us to get Chloe Lane back. That's pretty damn determined."

Greta sniffled through her tears. She grabbed a napkin and blew her nose, a trifle shocked at her display of emotion. "He's our ace in the hole. If anyone can get through the lies and manipulation, it's Brady." She inclined her head to the side and glanced down at her wrist, nearly squealing when she discovered the actual time. "Hope! We've got to go! We're supposed to be meeting with the lay-out staff in twenty minutes!"

Chloe heard the two of them quickly leaved their table and watched them hurry out of the building at a rapid pace. She gazed after them, the words she had overheard playing havoc with her hopelessly confused mind. She twisted around and stared at the computer screen in front of her, not seeing the "Phantom" picture in front of her. Almost without conscious thought, her hand went to the mouse, closing out the current window until she arrived back at the home page.

Holding her breath in trepidation, frightened about what she was going to do, Chloe slowly and deliberately typed in the word, Notorious. She held her breath, waiting for the positive hits to show up on the screen. When the numerous hits flashed brightly on the screen, announcing their arrival, Chloe moved the mouse and nervously clicked on the top choice. She was quickly brought to the home page for Notorious, a famous women's fashion magazine produced under the company of Basic Black.

Chloe arched an eyebrow when she saw the newest cover of the magazine pop up, gazing wryly at the picture of Hope Brady in an alluring pose, the gorgeous model for the spring issue's front cover. She scrolled quickly done the page, searching the myriad of options, before finally clicking the button for back issues. Before she knew it, she had called up the very first issue of the magazine. Her mouth gaped open at the astonishing sight, stunned to see her own smiling face reflected on the front cover, along with Princess Greta and Hope Brady. "What the hell?" she whispered to herself, confusion rocketing through her in rolling waves.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty-Nine -The Ultimate Deception**

The soft breeze carried a hint of a frosty chill, gently lifting Chloe's hair and spreading it around her head like an alluring dark halo. She shivered in response to the gust of air and continued walking through the picturesque setting. She was completely unaware of the sparkling winter beauty of Salem Park after the snowstorm that had blanketed everything with its pristine whiteness or the throng of people enjoying the beautiful afternoon. Instead, Chloe trudged on through the park, lost in her own swirling vortex of confusion, where nothing in her life seemed to make sense anymore.

"That was me on that website for Notorious," Chloe whispered furiously to herself, her eyes holding a questioning light of disbelief. Her hands went to her hair, her shoulder length hair, after she recalled the tresses that had fallen to her waist in the picture. Her eyes revealed her endless bewilderment. "How the hell did my picture get on that website?" She halted her progression, placing her hands on her hips in a nearly defiant pose, no acceptable answer forthcoming.

Chloe's eyes narrowed, plainly revealing her frustration with the entire mess. "I mean, according to my father and Lexie, I despised my sister and Hope Brady, and the feeling was entirely mutual. But that doesn't explain how the three of us are featured on a website for a famous women's fashion magazine, a magazine that Hope Brady and Princess Greta own. With Chloe Lane! At least, according to the magazine's website, she is the third owner. It's not too hard to draw the conclusion that I am Chloe Lane! Is this another part of this complicated conspiracy?" she wondered aloud, praying for an enlightenment that refused to come. She despised the swirling doubts that were surfacing, contradicting so many things that her father had shared with her as the total truth. She sucked in a breath raggedly, before reluctantly asking herself, her eyes closing at the traitorous thought, "Or is it the truth?"

She kicked the snow viciously out of her way, completely ignoring the people surrounding her. She had never felt so alone in her life, so completely and utterly desolate, with only her turbulent thoughts for misbegotten company. She stuck her hands in the pockets of her black jeans, thinking about the whole myriad of things that had been revealed to her since her fateful return to Salem…Hope Brady, Princess Greta, Belle Black Brady and her baby, Alicia, J.T. Brady, Brady Black. Oh, god, Brady Black. "How do I know what is true, what is false?" she asked herself, shaking her head at the impossible situation she now found herself in.

"If I believe Hope Brady, Princess Greta, Brady Black…hell, half the inhabitants of Salem, then that means my father and my sister have committed horrible acts, criminal acts, and are responsible for shattering their lives, completely uncaring, lacking compassion, truly malevolent people. And have lied to me continuously."

Chloe stopped her meandering walk and ran her hands through her hair in agitation, denying that conclusion. "But that doesn't make any sense! Lexie and my father love me, they support me. I know that with unquestionable certainty! They would never have done any of these despicable acts that these people have accused them of committing. No, I won't believe it. I can't believe it! There's no way that they kidnapped me from my own wedding and then erased all my memories…my god, that would be utterly reprehensible!"

She rubbed her temples, hoping to ease the painful ache that was building with explosive force behind her eyes at the multitude of thoughts racing swiftly and endlessly through her head. "I can't think about this anymore. I just can't," she exclaimed to herself, attempting to shut down every disloyal thought against the DiMera name.

She looked up suddenly, squinting against the bright winter sunlight, surprised to find herself isolated in a secluded part of the park. "Hmm, no one's around here. That's just what I need. Peace and quiet." She kept on walking until she saw a clearing that opened up into a private part of the park. Hoping to distance herself from her disturbing thoughts on the Notorious website and the surfacing inconsistencies with the truth her family had told her, she stepped through the opening and immediately held her breath in awe, her mouth falling open in response to the gorgeous sight.

There, in front of her, was one of the most astonishing sights she seen in Salem. A gazebo, located in the middle of a clearing, with stone benches circling it. The snow laid around the gazebo, completely undisturbed, enhancing the overall romantic atmosphere of the place. Icicles hung from the roof, dangling down towards the ground, the sunlight bouncing jubilantly off the sharp objects and making them shine brighter then the purest diamond.

Chloe's eyes widened slowly at the unbelievable sight in front of her. A smile of appreciation spread across her face while she approached the gazebo, walking up the steps carefully. She ran her hands along the side, loving the feel of the cold wood underneath her touch. She walked into the middle of the gazebo and spun around in a slow circle, somehow feeling completely connected with this peaceful place.

"It's amazing," she announced quietly in a hushed, reverent tone, her eyes taking on a dreamy quality. "This place, this gazebo, pulls at my heart, making me more aware of myself and my desires. It's…familiar, like I've spent a lot of time here before. Maybe before I lost my memory?" she wondered, her eyebrows snapping together in question.

"It's nearly the same feeling I experienced when I found the pier the other night," she admitted with a blinding flash of insight. "Only the pier didn't pull at my heart…it seemed to connect with my soul. Odd, isn't it?" she asked herself, starting to feel unsettled by the strong sensation.

Chloe looked around the gazebo once more, feeling like something was off. "This place…it feels incomplete. Like it's missing something," she finally decided. "Something big." She gazed out, the elusive something it was missing dancing tantalizingly on the fringes of her memory, mocking her inability to remember it, and slipped away before she could grab hold of it.

She continued to stare out of the gazebo, leaning comfortable against the side, when she was suddenly haunted by the vivid image of Brady Black. Chloe stiffened quickly when the vision of Brady hit her with the force of a tornado, unstoppable and undeniable. She closed her eyes, remembering against her will the heart-stopping kiss she had instigated, that wonderfully horrible night in the Black cabin.

On a sigh, Chloe finally admitted to herself the magnitude of effect the kiss had on her, "That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. Sensual, passionate,… crazy! After that kiss…oh my, all I wanted to do was hold onto him and never let him go." She shivered in remembered delight, holding her arms around herself as if to recreate the feelings of being held within Brady's strong embrace.

"And the night…" she continued, unaware of the smile of radiant remembrance shining on her face. "Oh, waking up in Brady's arms…I can't even begin to describe the pleasure that gave me, the feelings of protection and security that were elicited merely by his touch. Incredible, absolutely incredible." Her smile brightened even more and she looked up at the sky from her position inside the gazebo, her eyes closed in delight. "I would give anything in this world to feel that way again."

Chloe opened her eyes suddenly, bringing her hands up to cover her shocked mouth after her carelessly spoken candid words. She realized that she would never experience those sensations again with Brady Black. Her eyes clouded over with disappointment, her mouth drooped in regret. "Never," she admitted reluctantly, placing a hand on her hip. "He's a Black, I'm a DiMera. Nothing will ever come of it, that's for sure."

In a direct contrast to her stated words, proving that the heart is stronger than the mind, Chloe recalled vividly the night she had slept willingly in Brady's arms, her whole body entwined with his. A moan of surrender escaped her lips before she could prevent it, her eyes softening with yearning, while she fully realized the depths of her uncontrollable desire for the untouchable Brady Black. "Oh, damn!" she swore out viciously, her thoughts continuing to make a mockery out of her DiMera loyalty.

"Dammit it all to hell and back!" She fairly growled at herself, cursing in extreme vexation, attempting to shake the tantalizing image of Brady. Chloe stomped off the gazebo, her ire taking her quickly back to the opening, viciously cursing herself and her unwanted desire for the forbidden Brady Black.

When she reached the opening, Chloe turned around and gazed at the gazebo one last time for the afternoon, her fury quieting for the moment and being replaced by a return of her earlier puzzlement. She frowned at the gazebo, her eyebrows snapping together, astounded because she could almost hear…music. "Interesting," she mumbled before turning around and beginning the long walk back to her car, the image of Brady Black hounding her mockingly with each step she took.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Seventy -The Ultimate Deception**

When she arrived home after an aimless drive through Salem, her rioting thoughts chasing her mercilessly, Chloe gratefully opened the front door to the mansion, seeking a blessed respite from her nagging suspicions. "All I want to do is go up to my room and rest," she muttered disconcertedly to herself, hoping to finally escape the unanswerable questions and growing doubts that had been plaguing her all day. She stepped through the doorway and was about to call out a welcome when she heard Rolf's voice coming from behind the half-opened living room door. Chloe glanced towards the sound of Rolf's voice, lifting her eyebrows questioningly. She shrugged her shoulders and closed the front door quietly behind her, deciding with a sarcastic edge to go to her room without announcing her arrival to her keeper.

His strongly accented voice carried to her clearly as Chloe approached the staircase with extremely soft steps, not wanting to Rolf to hear her. "Stefano, let me assure you, Chloe is fine. I checked up on her story for that night, exactly like you asked me to. The Andersons do live on Green Mountain Road. They are on a family vacation at the moment, so I have not been able to extend your gratitude." Rolf paused for a moment, listening to the other end, and then assured his employer, "You have nothing to worry about, Stefano. Chloe is a loyal DiMera."

Chloe halted her progress towards the stairs when she heard her name. Her eyebrows shot up in interest. Then, she pivoted sharply on the bottom step and walked carefully towards the open door, standing near it, all the better to hear the conversation. She placed her ear up against the door, listening intently to Rolf's end of the conversation, and shamelessly participated in her second batch of eavesdropping for the day.

"Yes, Stefano. I will check with the couple as soon as they return from their vacation, to verify Chloe's story, even though I am certain we have nothing to worry about…Right, I agree. It is always better to be safe than sorry." Rolf heaved a small sigh before he questioned Stefano about the success of his European adventure.

"Well, Stefano? How is everything progressing in Europe? Will Alexandra finally get what she wants?" Rolf listened to Stefano for a moment and then added, "Ah, yes, the woman. Such a shame how her husband met with that unfortunate accident, coincidentally on the same day of your arrival, leaving her pregnant and all alone. Completely vulnerable to the powerful DiMeras. Will she give up her baby?" Rolf laughed in harsh enjoyment, "Oh, so some blackmail…wait, scratch that, Stefano, some "friendly persuasion" is required to acquire the baby for Alexandra? Excellent."

Chloe covered her mouth in abject horror, all of the color dropping drastically from her face, leaving her pale and shaken. The meaning of the entire conversation was becoming clearer and clearer to her with each poisonous word dripping caustically out of Rolf's mouth. She felt a scream of protest welling up in her throat but harshly pushed it back down, needing to hear the rest of this terrifying conversation.

"Cover your tracks, Stefano," Rolf advised him, his voice growing louder. "We will want every possible avenue covered, in case someone should start delving deeper into Alexandra's sudden adoption." Rolf stopped for a moment and then asked, "When will you be back, Stefano? Soon? That's wonderful news. Will Lexie be coming with you?…Oh, she will be staying to guard, I mean, care for the mother until she gives birth. What are your plans for the mother after birth?" Rolf was quiet again; then, he chuckled slightly. "Eliminate the mother? Excellent, Stefano. She will never bother us again."

Chloe leaned against the wall, her strength sucked out of her after hearing Stefano's intentions for the mother and her baby, her mouth a study in repulsive dread. She forced herself to straighten up after she heard the sound of Rolf's footsteps nearing the door. She glanced around her wildly, her eyes huge in stunned shock, and then ran lightly to the front door, where she made a big process of opening the door loudly, clearly announcing her arrival.

Rolf met her in the foyer, hanging up his cell phone, pleased by the near success of Stefano' mission and to see that Chloe was back from her outing. "Chloe, you missed your father's phone call by a mere few minutes!" Rolf began in greeting, placing the cell phone he had recently used in the pocket of his suit jacket. He smiled warmly at her.

Chloe was repulsed to see Rolf acting normal after the horrid phone call she had just listened in on. She wanted to express the fury that was swirling in waves around her, but composed herself rapidly, realizing that she couldn't display the horrid feelings of shock and betrayal that were nearly ripping her apart. She cleared her throat and then replied, her voice clogged with unspent emotion, "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."

Rolf peered closely at Chloe, finding something odd about her entire demeanor. "Right." He leaned back, attempting to read the look in her eyes. When he couldn't decipher her expression, Rolf quickly assured her, "Do not worry about missing your father's phone call, Chloe. He will be home shortly."

"That's wonderful news," Chloe parroted mechanically, with a forced smile upon her lips that didn't come close to reaching her eyes. She glanced towards the staircase and then back at Rolf, bringing her hand to her temple in the process. "Rolf, I seem to have developed a pounding headache. I'm, ah, gonna go up to my room and rest, see if I can get rid of it." She turned and slowly headed up the stairs, without once looking back at Rolf, dismissing him from her presence.

The second Chloe closed her bedroom door, she leaned against it, needing the solid support of the door to hold her, and then slowly slid down the door, finally ending up on a disillusioned heap on the floor. She ran her hands through her hair, disturbed by the phone call she had just overheard, dropping her head against the back of the door. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed softly, all of the pieces of the phone call snapping into place quickly.

"My father is stealing a baby for Lexie!" she gasped out, shuddering in terror at the thought. Her eyes revealed the inner torment that was raging within her and announced in ragged breaths, "He may be responsible for the father's death! And he is already planning to have the mother eliminated after the baby is born! Oh my god!"

Chloe brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them, before she despairingly dropped her head on top of her knees. Silent sobs began to rack her body as her illusion of her father crumbled into dust, allowing her for the first time to experience the true Stefano DiMera. There was no way she could justify the meaning behind the phone call she had overheard.

***************************

The next day, a pale, shaken but determined Chloe stared at the impressive thick wooden doors in front of her, wrapping her jacket firmly around her to ward off the chilly breeze. She wasn't certain if the weather was the source of the chill or the information she had overheard Rolf relaying yesterday afternoon. For whatever reason, Chloe felt chilled straight through to the bone, to the soul, in fact, absolutely terrified about the information she was about to begin searching out.

"All right, Chloe," she said to herself, offering a much-needed pep talk. "It's now or never. Let's go settle this, once and for all." She heaved a loud sigh of near desperation and pushed open the doors to the Salem Public Library. Chloe stood framed in the doorway and looked around at the quiet, subdued room. The atmosphere did nothing to quell the nervous shock ruling her, searching for the courage to begin. Chloe finally left her position at the doorway and headed to the front desk, where she would begin her research.

Three hours later, an abnormally pale Chloe sat in a quiet, secluded corner, nearly hidden from sight by the trio of large bookcases surrounding her. She hung her head in desolate despair, scared and disillusioned by the information she had accumulated in her intensive search for the truth. Hard copies of newspapers and magazines were spread out around her, along with printouts from various websites, mocking her merrily with their mere presence.

Chloe could never remember feeling so defeated, so ultimately deceived. She picked up The Salem Spectator, a copy from the paper's web site, and read the headline of an article written the day after last year's Christmas Ball in a monotone, her voice devoid of emotion, "DiMera Done In By Daughters." She laughed suddenly, a slight hysteric edge to it, before saying, "That's alliteration for you." She scanned the article for the tenth time, reading once again how she, Princess Greta, and Hope Brady had engineered his arrest with the help of Ethan Sinclair and the ISA for an international art theft ring he had led, spanning the continents of Europe and North America.

So many of the lies that Stefano DiMera had made her believe as the truth unraveled painfully during her search, plainly showing Chloe that her father was not innocent; that he was, in fact, the evil, cruel person everyone claimed him to be. "He really is a monster," she realized suddenly, her finger tracing her own triumphant face on the newspaper article. "Everything he has told me is a lie. Everything!"

Chloe tried to calm down the tumultuous emotions threatening to overwhelm her, forcing herself to breath in slowly, needing to regain a slight amount of her composure, her blessed numbness finally giving way to shock. "Oh god!" she exclaimed suddenly after she realized the futility of the attempt, knowing with absolute certainty that she couldn't do this alone. She grabbed her purse and strode swiftly over to the pay phone, for the first time needing the help of someone else.

After finding the number she needed in the phone book, Chloe pulled out her cell phone, her eyes beginning to glint with a return of her determination. She punched in the numbers and held the receiver to her face, sighing in frustration when a secretary answered the phone. After giving the name of the person she wanted to talk to, Chloe nervously tapped her foot in time to the soothing music coming from her cell phone until she heard the desired voice on the other end. She closed her eyes in supplication before quietly replying to the cheerful greeting on the other end, "It's me."

Chloe's grip on the cell phone tightened reflexively after she interrupted the surprised exclamations from the person on the other end. "Please, I need you. Right now." Chloe glanced around the somber library, smiling slightly when the recipient of the phone call agreed to meet her anytime, anywhere, as soon as possible. She quickly gave her location and then whispered, "Hurry," an urgent tone to her voice.

Chloe twisted away from the pay phone, hanging up her cell phone in the process and strode dispiritedly back to the table, her shock weighing her down. She sank slowly down into the comfortably padded chair, attempting to ignore all of the information in front of her. Not surprisingly, her attempt didn't work. She picked up the one article that had actually made her smile, along with helping her understand her uncontrollable desire and made her quietly rejoice inside, slowly fingering the handsome man in the picture. "Brady Black to wed Chloe Lane," the simple headline ran in bold letters across the society pages of The Salem Spectator, printed nearly a year ago. Chloe looked intently at the picture of her and Brady that partnered the article. They were both standing close to each other, with Brady's arm wrapped securely around her waist, shared expressions of joy and love beaming from their eyes.

Even though she could probably recite the write-up by heart now, Chloe finally turned her eyes from the picture and began to read the article again, darts of anguish shooting through her at the bittersweet realization of her father's ultimate deception. "We really were going to be married, Brady," she whispered in disbelief after reading the cheerful article again, so full of promise for the beginning of their lives together. She paused a moment, before adding softly, her voice hitching slightly with emotion, "At the gazebo in the park." She closed her eyes in near despair, finally understanding what had been missing yesterday when she had discovered the beautiful gazebo in the park and why the image of Brady Black had been thrust so prominently into her mind. "The gazebo needed you, Brady, to complete it. And so do I."

She drummed her fingers on the top of the table, glancing at her watch and wondering when the recipient of her phone call would get there, to help her deal with the aftermath of her painful search, the desolation that was threatening to consume her at her father's betrayal. "Come on, come on," she murmured under her breath, chewing on her bottom lip in nervous anticipation.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Seventy-One -The Ultimate Deception**

"Chloe!" a sharp voice exclaimed from the end of the bookcase, breaking into Chloe's despairing thoughts. Chloe stood up slowly from the chair, staring with soulless eyes at her sister, the sister she had been trained to despise. Regret shot through Chloe in waves, finally seeing Greta through crystal-clear eyes. In return, Greta gasped at the hopeless look upon her sister's face and shoved her bag unceremoniously at Hope before she practically sprinted the remaining few paces to her sister. Without premeditating the move or questioning the reason behind Chloe's phone call, Greta pulled her into a tight embrace, whispering words of comfort to her betrayed sister.

Hope watched the scene for a moment, a small, relieved smile on her face, before she joined the bittersweet reunion. "Hey," she said, placing Greta's bag on the table with the other information Chloe had collected on the infamous life of Stefano DiMera. "Is there room for one more?" Before she knew it, both Greta and Chloe were holding on to her tightly, tears cascading in irregular intervals down all three of their faces.

Finally, Chloe pulled back from the other women, wiping away the remaining tears from her damp cheeks. "Thank you for coming. Both of you," she got out shakily, taking in a sharp breath before she could continue, attempting to regain control of her shattered emotions. "I, ahh, didn't get to explain everything to you on the phone earlier, Greta."

Greta interrupted her, pushing Chloe gently into one of the comfortably padded chairs. "I didn't exactly give you the opportunity, Chloe, if you remember correctly." Greta slowly slid onto another chair, followed closely by an intrigued Hope. Greta had grabbed Hope out of a meeting at Basic Black with John and Kate Roberts, without a word of explanation to anyone. "Now is the time for explanations, for the whole truth."

Chloe nodded, her sapphire eyes still sparkling from unshed tears. She breathed in again, wondering how to start. "I overheard you two yesterday, at ," she began without preamble, deciding to start with her first bout into researching her former life in Salem.

Hope drew back in shock after vividly recalling her conversation with Greta, her eyes opening wide. "Chloe!"

"Yeah, it was a pretty deep conversation. I heard so much. Especially about Notorious. After you two left, I felt compelled to start researching the magazine," Chloe admitted with a travesty of a grin. "Much to my surprise, I found clear evidence pointing to the fact that I own one-third of the magazine with two women who are supposed to be my family's enemies. And, just as shocking, not only do I own part of the magazine, but I'm also one of the models!"

"I can only begin to imagine your astonishment," Greta whispered softly, picturing her sister surfing the net and coming up with such shocking information, information that contradicted everything her father and her sister had led her to believe as the truth. In reality, the ultimate deception. "Is that the reason why you are here?"

Chloe nodded curtly and picked up a piece of paper, nervously rolling it up, attempting to calm her alternating feelings of anger, betrayal, and despair. "One of the final nails. So much hasn't added up, Prin…I mean, Greta. I tried so hard to ignore all of the questions and the doubts about my life in Salem but they become too strong. After I returned to the mansion yesterday afternoon, there was nothing I could do but start researching my father's life here, in Salem."

Hope brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, carefully examining Chloe's extremely pale face, and missed the implication in Chloe's statement. Her heart bled for the young woman sitting next to her at a table literally covered with her father's transgressions. "I have been exactly where you are, Chloe. I know how it feels to have your life ripped apart, shattered beyond repair," Hope explained quietly, drawing on her similar experience to help Chloe deal with the aftermath of her discovery.

Chloe turned wounded eyes on Hope, pleading with her, "How did you survive it?"

Remembered pain flashed briefly in Hope's eyes before it was replaced with the happiness she now experienced everyday, happiness due to the complete accord and love that existed with her husband and her two sons. "By being strong, Chloe, which all of us here know you are. But you are at a point now where the best thing you can do is to talk about it, clear up any remaining confusion. The clearer you are on the events, the better you will be able to deal with them successfully."

Chloe nodded once, signifying her agreement with Hope's suggestion. She sighed before quietly admitting, the pain of the undeniable truth slicing through her, "I know all about my father's life. How he has gone after the Blacks and the Bradys ruthlessly, destroying everything in his path." Chloe held up some of the older articles she had copied off of the Internet, articles that contained many of his previous misdeeds in the town of Salem. "He is not the innocent victim he made himself out to be. In truth, Stefano DiMera doesn't have an ounce of innocence in him."

"No, he doesn't," Greta agreed, carefully gauging Chloe's reaction to her startling discoveries. Greta sighed once and then brought up Stefano's more personal transgression. "Are you aware of what happened, four years ago, at the Christmas Ball?"

"There was some mention in this one article," Chloe answered, pointing to the article from The Salem Spectator that she had read earlier. "But I haven't found out the entire story yet. Can you tell me about it?"

Greta reached over and held Chloe's hand, squeezing it tightly before she softly recounted the events of the Christmas Ball, the ball when Stefano announced to all of Salem that he was their father, and managed to effectively shatter the lives of the three women at the table. "Having you in my life, Chloe, as my sister; that is the best thing that came out of that horrible night," Greta ended her long explanation with a look of love aimed at Chloe.

Chloe picked up on it immediately and held on tightly to Greta's hand in grateful response. After carefully weighting the information Greta had shared with her, Chloe began to make an inference about the aftermath of the fateful ball. "So, our father manipulated us, the three of us. He waltzed into Tuscany, dropped his bombs on each of us, and then waited patiently for us to deal with the aftereffects."

"Not quite," Hope disagreed forcefully, looking directly at Greta, recalling Stefano's underhanded plans.

Greta sighed in resignation, reached into her bag, and pulled out the tabloid Colin Murphy had dropped angrily at her house, the day after the fateful Christmas Ball. She could never quite bring herself to burn the offending piece of trashy literature. Private Eyes had carried the amazing story, cheerfully announcing the identity of Stefano's daughters and the fact that Hope Brady had been his lover. Greta glanced at the cover with a frown of disfavor, saying, "Our father had this issue printed especially for the three of us, to further alienate us from the people we loved." Without further ado, she turned the issue over and handed it to her sister, allowing Chloe to draw her own conclusions.

Chloe gasped in shocked indignation at the tabloid, her eyes widening in disbelief, beginning to truly realize the depths her father had gone to in order to destroy their lives. "Oh my god! This is horrible!" She read the article carefully, the blessed shock turning to righteous anger. "How could he do something like this?"

"It was all a part of his masterful plan," Hope explained gently, even though this stroll down memory lane still had the power to hurt her endlessly, to hurt all of them. "He wanted us to be alone, vulnerable, without the support of our loved ones."

Chloe continued to stare at the offensive article, mulling over Hope's explanation and accepting as the truth. "I know that I was dating Brady at this time," Chloe finally said, her eyes still glued to the front cover. Her finger gently traced his stunned face in the background. "Did he leave me because of my father's identity?"

"No, no, no!" Greta exclaimed heatedly, shaking her head in strong denial. "Our doting father broke you up. He made you a deal, Chloe. He would leave the Black family out of his path of mass destruction if you would cut all ties to Brady Black. Honey, you did, and you were completely devastated. We left Salem the next day."

"To start our plan to bring Stefano DiMera down," Chloe surmised correctly, all of the missing pieces starting to finally make sense. "Then, when we were ready, we came back to Salem from Europe and revealed all of our evidence, the night of the Christmas Ball."

"That's the abbreviated version, yes," Hope answered with an affirmative nod, arching an eyebrow.

"And, soon after DiMera's downfall, Brady and I got back together," Chloe added, deciding that was how they had reconciled.

"You two became engaged last Valentine's Day, the day that Hope and Bo remarried," Greta supplied helpfully, smiling in remembrance of the joyful time. The three of them had pieced together the pieces of their shattered lives. Or so each of them had thought. "You were to be married last June…"

It was amazing, the clarity that Chloe could finally see things with. "But my father arranged for me to be kidnapped, to be turned into a true DiMera," Chloe added in disgust, holding up the engagement article from The Salem Spectator. "And I fell for it. Every lie, every deception." She dropped her head into her hands in weary resignation, uncontrollable sobs beginning to quiver through her body.

Greta pushed herself out of her chair and walked over to Chloe, laying her hand across Chloe's shaking shoulders. "Chloe, it's not your fault. You had no control over what Stefano did to you. No control whatsoever." She pressed a soft kiss to the top of her sister's head and then leaned down, laying her head consolingly on Chloe's.

"They're doing something else," Chloe muttered in-between her sobs. "I heard Rolf on the phone yesterday. My father and Lexie…they're gonna steal some woman's baby and then kill her!"

Hope drew back in shock, hardly believing that Lexie and Stefano would go down the same diabolical path again. She had been a victim of their first attempt to play God with babies. "Dammit!" she swore viciously, pounding her hand on the table.

"That tears it!" Greta exclaimed angrily, pulling back so she could look into Chloe's eyes. "You are getting the hell out of that monstrosity…TODAY!"

Chloe drew in a sharp breath, attempting to quell her sobs, and immediately shook her head, clearly rejecting Greta's offer. "I can't, Greta, I can't leave the mansion. At least, not yet. I want to stay there, to see if I can find out any more information to help out this poor, innocent woman."

"Damn," Greta swore after reading the gleam of steely determination in Chloe's eyes. She gave in ungraciously, using her hand to wipe away Chloe's remaining tears. "One week, Chloe. That's all I'll give you. One lousy week for you to find out what you can about this newest scheme."

A sudden idea hit Chloe with the force of a Mack truck, making her shiver at the thought. "Hope, Greta!" she exclaimed suddenly, terror beginning to quake through her. "We can't tell anyone else about this. Just the three of us."

Hope pulled back, staring at Chloe questioningly. "Why the need for secrecy, Chloe?"

Chloe brought her hand up and brushed aside a stray piece of hair. "I can't put him danger. I can't do it." She breathed in deeply before ordering her companions, "We can't tell Brady. Not yet. I can't, no, no, I won't let him get involved in this. It's too damn dangerous."

Greta chewed on her bottom lip, puzzled by Chloe's worry over her former fiancé. "That's fine, Chloe. We won't tell Brady anything. I'll let Ethan in on this, see what…"

"NO!" Chloe nearly shouted, appalled by the idea. "No," she said in a quieter, but a more firm, tone. "I won't let anyone else be put in any danger. I've seen the extent my father will go to, and I will NOT let Brady, Ethan, or anyone else face him. I want to be the one to bring him down. He trusts me, Greta. I'll do it. No one else." The thought of bringing anyone else in on this caused Chloe to worry about their safety. She wanted to bring her father down, seeing it as poetic justice.

Chloe paused for a moment and grabbed onto Greta's arm, holding it tightly, before she gazed imploringly at her sister. "Promise me you won't tell a single soul about this. Promise?"

Greta sighed in irritation, reiterating her earlier point, "I know I'm going to regret this. One week, Chloe. You have one week before I pull you. Got it?" Her worried frown met Hope's identical one, both praying that they had made the correct decision.

A small smile curved Chloe's lips, grateful for their worry and their unconditional support. She said quietly, "Thank you, Greta."

Greta nodded in grim acceptance, hoping that she hadn't made a big mistake. She then turned towards her bag and began searching through it. She finally held up two cassette tapes, smiling in triumphant. She turned to Chloe, holding the tapes outward for her to take. After Chloe had accepted the tapes and was inspecting them, Greta explained, "I want you to listen to these tapes soon, Chloe, when you have complete privacy. They'll reveal to you the range of emotions involved in this whole fiasco."

Chloe turned them over, reading the labels scrawled across them. "Chloe at the Mansion. Chloe the night of the kidnapping." She gazed up, arching an eyebrow at Greta, prompting her to explain everything more completely.

Greta was about to respond when she was interrupted by the cheerful chirping of Chloe's cell phone. Chloe glanced worriedly at the phone, strongly suspecting the identity of the person on the other end, and picked it up, "Hello?" She dropped the tapes on the table and then cleared her throat, attempting to cover up her anxiety at the surprising caller. She glanced at her companions, staring at them helplessly. "You're back in Salem? Really? All right. I'll be there in a few minutes, Father." She hung up, her face even paler than before, before she explained needlessly to her breathless companions. "Stefano's home."


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter Seventy-Two -The Ultimate Deception**

Almost a week after discovering the truth about her father, Chloe was shopping with Stefano at Salem Place with feigned cheerfulness, hoping to learn more about the Europe situation. All of her attempts to unearth more about Lexie and the baby during the past week had failed completely. She pushed aside the annoyance she felt at her failures and pasted a smile on her face, the same false smile she had been using for the entire endless week, and said with stinging brightness, "What a beautiful day, Father!"

Stefano glanced down at the alluring woman by his side, his brows furrowing in concentration. Something didn't feel right with his youngest daughter, but he couldn't put his finger on it. She acted like the daughter he had recreated, used all of the appropriate words, but something was still off. He chased away the bothersome thought, and replied, still staring at her warily, "It certainly is, Chloe."

Chloe breathed in deeply before questioning her father in apparent innocence, "I really miss Lexie, Father. When do you think she will come home from Europe?" She kept her frustration carefully concealed, angered by her futile efforts to find out any more information about Lexie and the baby.

Stefano answered casually, "She will be home soon, Chloe. And maybe with a surprise."

Chloe opened her eyes wide in feigned intrigue, carefully hiding the disgust she felt at the mention of a "surprise." "A surprise? Oohh, that sounds compelling. What is it, Father?" Even though it galled her to do touch the man, Chloe held onto his arm, imploring him with wide-open eyes to let her in on the secret.

Stefano merely laughed, easily brushing aside Chloe's request, not wanting to bring her in on it yet. "Alexandra will want to share the news with you, Chloe," he insisted instead. "I am quite certain of that."

Chloe opened her mouth, annoyance flickering across her face, and was about to try and cajole some more information from her father when his cell phone chirped, interrupting her newest campaign.

"I need to take this call, Chloe," Stefano explained apologetically before he pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked away from his daughter, heading to an isolated corner of the mall for privacy.

Chloe nearly stamped her foot in frustration, knowing with absolute certainty that her father's phone call had something to do with his despicable baby-stealing scheme. "I haven't found out a damn thing!" she whispered to herself, frowning after her father. "And I only have one more day left." Her eyes narrowed in sudden decision and she prepared to follow her father, only to be stopped rudely by an insistent hand on her shoulder.

"What the hell?" Chloe fairly snarled in outrage before she pivoted around, wanting to see the person who had abruptly stopped her from her goal. The anger on her face rapidly fell off when she saw the identity of the person, replaced with a carefully blank expression. "Brady," she whispered softly, ruthlessly hiding all of the emotions rocketing through her at his mere touch.

Brady let go of her shoulder, angered by Chloe's continued avoidance of him. He had seen a few times out this week, always in the company of her father, and every time Chloe made eye contact with him, she had looked away, obviously coolly dismissing him from her presence. It hurt like hell to have her react in that cold, calculated way after the promising night they had spent at the cabin, even though he had correctly anticipated her behavior. "It's nice to see that you remember my name," he drawled out sarcastically instead, calmly referring to her refusal to even look at him.

Chloe flushed scarlet and drew back slightly from Brady, unsure how to react. It had nearly killed her this week to continue to ignore him the few blissful times she had seen him around Salem, now that she knew the absolute truth of her life as Chloe Lane. However, she was not going to allow him to become entangled in her father's newest scheme and put himself in danger, the true reason behind her avoidance of the man. Her desire to keep him safe overrode her need for the man shooting icy sparks of righteous anger her way.

Brady watched the various emotions flicker across Chloe's face, annoyed with himself because he couldn't read any of them correctly. He went on the offense again, pointing in the direction her father had gone. "I see that your infamous father is back," he muttered, waiting impatiently for her reaction.

Chloe nodded curtly, the mention of her father causing her to whirl around suddenly, following Brady's finger. She spotted him off in the distance, over by the side of a store, his back to her and Brady while he conversed with someone on his cell phone. She heaved an inward sigh of relief. "Yes. He came back nearly a week ago," she finally informed Brady, turning back to Brady, gazing at him with an inscrutable expression.

Brady already knew that. In fact, he knew a lot about Stefano's newest plan. Part of him ached for Chloe, knowing that she would be devastated when the truth finally came out. But most him wanted to rejoice, excited about apprehending Stefano and proving to Chloe DiMera beyond a shadow of a doubt the evil monster she had for a father. "Hmm. A week ago? Must have been right after the snowstorm." Brady scratched his chin in apparent thought, taunting Chloe with the memory of their night together.

"The snowstorm," Chloe repeated in a soft murmur, Brady's words throwing her back to the night she relived constantly in her dreams. She closed her eyes against the potentially dangerous look in Brady's gaze, trying to quell the remembered desire from that wonderful night, desire that she could not afford to dwell on at this point.

Brady inclined his head sharply, inspecting her features intently. He was surprised when he realized that Chloe was not reacting to his taunt, his eyebrow arching high in disbelief. Normally the taunts would fire her up, causing her to elicit an appropriate response. He narrowed his eyes, worried by her continuing silence.

Chloe turned her gaze back to her father, noticing that he was nearly done with the phone call, chewing her lip in sudden indecision. Her desire to protect Brady flamed brightly, effectively killing any other emotion at the moment, and she turned away from Brady, beginning to walk away from him without any type of further acknowledging.

Brady felt the chilly dismissal straight to his soul. Anger quickly replaced the hurt, causing him to prevent her leaving by gently grabbing a hold of her forearm. Again. "You didn't seem to mind my company that much at my family's cabin," he sneered, refusing to let Chloe intentionally forget about the events of that night.

Chloe heard the words and brought her head around, her stare meeting Brady's squarely. "It's different now, Brady," she whispered, her mind searching quickly for a way to make him let her go, before her father found the two of them together. There would be hell to pay if Stefano saw her with Brady.

Brady held on tighter to her upper arm, resisting her pull to leave him. "Why is it different now, Chloe? You certainly didn't seem to mind kissing me that night. Hell, you rejoiced in it! And you slept willingly in my arms, all night long. What the hell is the difference now?" He snapped out, his mouth settling into grimly furious lines, his eyes boring deeply into Chloe's.

With her new understanding of their previous relationship, Chloe easily recognized the hurt buried deep within Brady's eyes, hidden under the anger he was releasing on her. She wanted to reach out, to comfort him, but she realized with a sinking feeling that this was not the time for it. Her father would be looking for her at any moment. Possibly even now. She needed to make Brady leave. Now. She drew on the source of inner strength she was newly rediscovering and prepared to make him let her go. Forcing her voice to remain steady and project the right amount of chill, she hissed out harshly, "That night should never have happened, Brady Black. Never. Now leave me the hell alone." She threw her head back in haughty defiance, making her intentions quite clear, even as her heart cried out loudly denying her cruel course of action.

Brady immediately dropped his hand from Chloe's shoulder, as if the mere act of touching her burned him, all emotion dropping off his own face. He could easily read the frost in her tone, the chill in her eyes, the abhorrence that Chloe felt even to be near him. And missed the nervous anxiety driving beneath it all. Brady nodded grimly in acceptance, staring in stony silence at Chloe before he eventually gritted out, "Fine. Be that way, Chloe. But, one day, you'll remember this was your choice. Not mine."

Brady turned his back on her, anguish shooting through his body in waves and warring viciously with the anger brought on by Chloe's words. It was the fury that won, making him spin around sharply, forcing him to even things out with the woman standing defiantly in front of him. "My complements to your father," he drawled out, raking her mercilessly with an insolent gaze from his position three steps away from her. "He certainly knows how to get what he wants."

At the mention of her father, Chloe's forced indifference fell away, replaced immediately with a worried frown. She threw an uneasy glance over her shoulders, noticing that her father was in the process of hanging up his cell phone, thankful that he still had his back to them. "Shhh," she ordered Brady harshly, ignoring the taunt, her eyes widening slightly in fear.

"What? No snappy comeback about your father?" Brady answered cuttingly, his eyes slicing into hers with blue ice. "No denial that your father is the victim in this entire farce? Well, let me enlighten you, Chloe DiMera. Your father is an evil, maniacal bastard who has ruined the lives of so many people that I care about. Just for the record, I'm not afraid of that son of a bitch." His steely gaze reflected the conviction of his words, eyes narrowing dangerously at the woman he loved beyond all others.

Chloe whispered softly, the words falling heedlessly from her mouth, "You should be, Brady." With that surprising retort, she turned her back on him and walked swiftly towards her father, who was in the process of his placing his cell phone in his pocket. Relief surged through her body because she had prevented a meeting between the two men even if her heart cried endlessly over the cruel way she had accomplished, and she resisted the nearly overpowering urge to look at Brady one more time as she neared her father. "The ends justify the means," she mumbled sarcastically to herself, wondering ironically if it was a DiMera trait.

Brady watched Chloe approach her father from his position, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, the fury that had so recently ridden him dissipating with Chloe's unexpected warning. "Something's not right here," he muttered to himself, wondering what the hell was going on with Chloe DiMera.

"She completely blew me off, made it very clear that she wanted nothing to do with me," Brady continued remarking, his eyes narrowing when he saw Chloe leading her father in the opposite direction, unaware that Chloe was attempting to protect him from her father's presence. "And then she admits that I should be afraid of her father? What the fuck is going on here?" His eyes sharpened, pondering the unexpected twist.

His cell phone rang, interrupting his myriad of conflicting thoughts. Brady pushed aside his own complicated feelings and answered the phone impatiently. "Yeah?" he bit out, frowning when Chloe and her father disappeared from his line of vision.

Brady's face changed, lighting up in satisfied pleasure. "Tonight, Ethan? Perfect. Yeah, I'll meet you at your house in ten, plan our strategy." After hanging up the phone, Brady sent one last look down the path Chloe had recently traveled with her father, a wicked gleam of anticipation flashing in his brilliant blue eyes. "Payback's a bitch," he muttered in a satisfied tone, looking forward to the evening ahead.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter Seventy-Three -The Ultimate Deception**

Chloe nervously paced in her bedroom a few hours later, reliving her short meeting with Brady that afternoon at Salem Place. She glanced warily around her, attempting to deal with the cruel way she had forced him to let her go. "I was so cutting, so cruel," she murmured, remembering the vicious way she had delivered her cutting blow. "But I had no choice in the matter. I could not let my father see the two of us together!" She slammed her hand against her bedroom wall, sickened by her own callous treatment of Brady, the one person she needed the most in Salem.

"I couldn't have done anything else," she continued assuring herself, pushing herself away from the wall and resuming her furious pacing. "No. His safety is the most important thing. I can explain the reasons behind my actions later, I know I can. Tomorrow. After I leave this place." She ran her hands through her hair, visibly agitated by her rampaging thoughts.

Still, the feelings of guilt wouldn't leave her, no matter how hard she tried to outrun it. She kept seeing the intense look of longing in Brady's eyes fading away until only stony impassivity was left. "Oh god," she whispered forlornly after a horrid thought hit her, making her mockery of her reassurances. "What if I killed any attempt for a reconciliation between us?" She quickened her pace, realizing that her life was about to change. Tomorrow, for better or worse, she was going to denounce her father and get the hell out of the mansion, as per her agreement with Greta. "What will happen then?" Chloe wondered aloud, her future looming uncertainly in front of her.

She stopped her pacing suddenly, throwing aside her thoughts for tomorrow and accepting her earlier actions with Brady. "No. I don't want Brady involved in this horrible mess. I won't let him be placed in any danger at my father's hands," she vowed, finding strength in her conviction even as regret shot painfully through her. "Even if I did blow any chance of a reconciliation between us."

Heaving a deep sigh of resignation, Chloe resumed her pacing, the image of Brady haunting her with each step. Thinking of Brady, who was never far from her conscious thoughts, eventually propelled Chloe towards her desk. She carefully sat down in the chair, reaching underneath the bottom of the desk where she had secured the two cassette tapes Greta had given her with clear packaging tape. Chloe held the tapes up, her eyes flashing with renewed determination.

"Listening to these tapes," she began, holding both of them to her chest, "nearly broke my heart. My father is a truly horrible man, the evil monster everyone has tried to convince me he is." She pressed the tape that had "Chloe the night of the kidnapping" written on it close to her heart, recalling the love and fright that had been evident in both her and Brady's voices during the taped conversation, and then the horror she had experienced after Stefano DiMera had revealed his diabolical plan for her.

"At least there was one thing I got right in this entire mess," she muttered to herself, laughing sarcastically. "I was right. My father would never let a Black marry his daughter."

Chloe glanced down at the silver watch dangling daintily from her wrist, noticing the time with a start. "Damn. It's almost time for the last supper. My last supper here as a willing DiMera." She shook her head and carefully replaced the cassette tapes underneath the desk. She sighed inwardly and headed towards her door, not looking forward to the prospect of another dinner with her father and Rolf. The feelings of uncertainty over her relationship with Brady, frustration over gaining any new information in the baby-stealing case, and disgust over her masquerade as a willing DiMera all combined, forcing Chloe to call on every ounce of strength within her.

After Chloe hit the bottom step, her thoughts swirling like a hurricane, she turned and headed down the hallway to the dining room. Suddenly, the voices of her father and Rolf floated to her from behind the door of her father's study. Chloe stopped immediately, praying for a break in her search and pressed herself tightly against the wall, listening intently to every word.

"That's excellent news!" Rolf exclaimed, slapping Stefano on the back. "You are finally a grandfather!"

Stefano smiled emotionally, pleased that his family was finally growing. "Rolf, this is a feeling I never thought I would experience. Damn, but it's been so elusive! No matter how hard we've tried…" He rubbed at his eyes, clearing away the slight moisture that had gathered there.

"Finally, success!" Rolf declared happily. "And success has never been sweeter. Lexie sounded so happy, so joyous, on the phone. She will make a wonderful mother."

"Yes, she certainly will," Stefano replied smugly, picturing his beautiful daughter holding the innocent newborn, a slight tear of unequivolent joy rolling slowly down his face.

Rolf grinned in delight, admitting, "She has learned a lot from her father, Stefano. If she is half as good a parent as you are, her child will want for nothing in its entire life."

"I am a good father, aren't I?" Stefano asked rhetorically, a satisfied gleam replacing the tears of joy in his eyes. "Now all we have to do is make certain that the mother meets with a tragic death, forge the adoption papers…"

"And, voila! Another DiMera baby!" Rolf finished enthusiastically for his employer, ecstatic over the near completion of their plan. "Have you set the plan in motion for the mother?"

"Rolf," Stefano began in a patronizing tone, arching his eyebrow at his longtime employee, "how long have you worked for me? Nearly too long for me to remember. Of course I have arranged for the mother's untimely demise. It should occur any moment now."

Rolf nodded in acceptance, allowing his employer's sarcasm to roll off of him like water off a duck's back. He steepled his hands in front of his face, the success of the operation lighting his eyes up with delight. "That is truly wonderful news, Stefano. What a fabulous night!"

Stefano's lips curved into a satisfied smile before he announced, "Rolf, this calls for a celebration! Let's go to the living room, break open some champagne, and then go to the dining room."

Chloe gasped softly, moving to the corner swiftly and pressing herself tighter against the sidewall, staying as far out of sight as possible when Stefano and Rolf strode by her on their way to the living room, discussing the new DiMera addition excitedly. Chloe let out a relieved rush of air after they entered the living room and closed the door behind them. "They didn't see me," she noted in clear relief.

She glanced around her, grateful that no one was around, and lightly sprinted up to her room. The second the door closed behind her, Chloe ran to her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the number she now knew by heart quickly, nervously waiting for Greta to answer. When she finally did on the fifth ring, Chloe gasped out, "God, Greta, what took you so long?"

Greta's voice came over, clearly anxious when she realized the identity of the caller, "Chloe! Oh my god, has something happened?"

Chloe blew out a breath of air before saying, pushing a stray lock of hair out of her face, "I don't have much time, Greta. I have to make this brief. The baby was born today, somewhere in Europe. They're planning on having the mother killed, any time now!" Her voice rose in agitation and worry, silently praying that the woman could be saved in time.

"Dammit!" Greta swore harshly.

"Exactly. Look, Greta, you've got to tell Ethan," Chloe ordered, fierce determination visible in her tone. "Have him arrest Stefano now, before they can complete this vile course of action! That's the only hope we've got of saving that poor woman!"

Greta agreed quickly before she remembered that Ethan wasn't at the house. She admitted reluctantly, "Oh, dammit! Chloe, he's out on a call for his home security business. One of the alarms went off unexpectedly."

"Call him!" Chloe ordered insistently, uncaring about Ethan's business needs. She looked at her watch, her lips curling in nervous trepidation. "Greta, I've gotta go. I'll stall my father as long as I can but get Ethan over here!" She hung up on her sister without waiting for a reply.

Chloe strode rapidly over to her full-length mirror, her long strides eating up the carpet. She carefully examined herself in the mirror and was not satisfied with what she found staring back at her. "Hide it, Chloe. Hide the disgust, the fear, the hatred." She closed her eyes briefly, slowly calming her rioting emotions. When she looked at herself a long moment later, she was pleased with the results. "Now you'll do," she noted after examining her cool expression before she turned and headed out her door for the second time that evening.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter Seventy-Four -The Ultimate Deception**

The path to the dining room seemed incredibly endless, each second ticking achingly slow. Chloe counted the passing seconds in order to help ward off her rioting emotions, using the slow stroll to help her affect a cool façade. She knew that her father would speedily recognize the overwhelmingly strong hatred she now felt for him, so Chloe carefully schooled her features into a calm mask of disinterest. She breathed a low sigh before she stepped through the dining room doors, her sharp gaze missing nothing. She noticed immediately that her father and Rolf were already seated at the dining room table, with Eliana hovering in the background, obviously waiting for her to arrive before she began serving the meal. She forced an overly bright smile to her face, hoping that her eyes didn't give away the disgust she felt for her two dinner companions. "Good evening," she greeted them smoothly, pleased with her entrance.

Stefano immediately stood up from his chair, rounding the table and approaching his youngest daughter warmly, the success of his plan for Alexandra's happiness revealed in his satisfied eyes. "Chloe!" he announced dramatically seconds before he pulled her into an embrace, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her face.

Chloe had to forcefully resist the urge to pull herself out of his embrace, finding his embrace distasteful in the extreme. She suffered his touch for as long as she could before gently extricating herself from her father's arms. "Father, you seem very happy tonight," she noted quietly, gazing intently into her father's eyes, anxious for his reaction.

Stefano cheerfully ignored the comment for the moment. "Have a seat," he invited, pointing to a chair at the opposite side of the table from Rolf. He waited until Chloe sat down gracefully before he rejoined them at the head of the glossy dinner table. "I have exciting news, Chloe!"

Chloe reached for a water glass and took a small sip, using the time to recover from her father's announcement. "Really?" she questioned, infusing the right amount of curiosity in her tone. She placed the glass down deliberately before twisting around to look solely at her father. "What is this "exciting" news?" She picked up her cloth napkin, using the act of placing it on her lap as a ploy to cover up her sudden eagerness for her father's reply.

Before Stefano could respond, a loud pounding on the front doors to the mansion interrupted him. "What the hell?" Stefano fairly roared, finding the disturbance annoying. He pivoted around in his chair, harshly ordering Eliana to go answer it. Eliana followed orders perfectly as usual, exiting the dining room at a calm, sedate pace.

"Who do you think is making that god-awful racket?" Rolf questioned, arching his eyebrow in deep concentration. For the life of him, Rolf couldn't imagine who would be that insistent about gaining access to the mansion. And that lack of knowledge sent shivers of foreboding rocketing through him.

Chloe focused her attention on the doorway of the dining room, genuinely puzzled by the incessant pounding at the front door, absentmindedly playing with the fork next to her plate. A frown settled on her face, her confusion evident. She knew that Greta hadn't had enough time to inform Ethan of Stefano's diabolical plan or for Ethan to have arrived at the mansion so quickly. "Who could be at the door?" she wondered aloud, amazingly shocked by the unforeseen event.

Stefano reached over and patted Chloe's hand consolingly, misunderstanding the meaning behind his daughter's words. "There's nothing to worry about, my dear," he assured her soothingly. "I am certain it's nothing."

Chloe met his gaze, shocked to see there was not an ounce of worry in his eyes. He believes he's totally in control, she realized with a start. And sees himself as omnipotent, untouchable, unreachable. The rest of us are merely pawns in this despicable game he continues to play. She placed her fork sharply on the table, disturbed by the nasty epiphany about her father, Stefano DiMera.

The sound of the pounding stopped abruptly, announcing to the occupants of the dining room that Eliana had completed her task. Chloe deliberately placed her napkin on the table and slowly rose from her chair, her eyes trained on the entrance to the dining room, waiting impatiently for their surprising guests to arrive.

Stefano stoically refused to arise from his chair. Instead, he reached for his glass of champagne and elegantly sipped from the flute, clearly anticipating the coming confrontation. "Here we go again," he announced with a wide smile to Rolf, holding his flute up in a salute. Rolf merely nodded in agreement, his sense of oncoming disaster increasing.

Chloe moved closer to the wall by the door, strategically placing herself close to her father. She waited with an impatient frown on her face for the owners of the pounding footsteps to come through the doorway. "Come on," she murmured quietly, furrowing her brows in concentration.

Suddenly, the doorway was filled to overflowing by three impressive men. Ethan led the group into the dining room, a superior smile upon his face, followed closely by an equally triumphant John Black and Bo Brady. Chloe drew back at the unexpected arrivals, confusion marring her face. "Greta didn't have enough time," she mumbled to herself, pondering how on earth Ethan and his entourage of DiMera enemies had been able to get to the mansion so quickly. She shrugged her shoulders, thankful for their arrival, and decided that the next few minutes would give her the answers she desired to hear.

"Good evening, Stefano," Ethan began, sarcasm dripping from each word that poured effortlessly from his mouth. He strode purposefully to the table and poured himself a glass of champagne, insolently drinking from DiMera's own stock. "Do you mind?" he finally asked after a long sip of the fine champagne as a taunting afterthought.

DiMera banked the fires that had sprung to his eyes at the action of the arrogant man, deciding quickly not to let him upset him, which was clearly Ethan's intention. "Be my guest," he answered with forced gaiety, spreading his arms out wide in front of him in feigned welcome.

"Thank you," Ethan replied, a cocky grin twisting his lips into a sneer. He finally noticed Chloe standing obscurely in the background and winked at her, surprised when she offered him a warm smile in return. Definitely not the reaction he had been expecting.

Stefano placed his own napkin on the table and picked up his champagne flute, preparing himself for the disgusting task of discovering the reason behind this visit. "So, to what do I owe this…pleasant visit?" Stefano finally asked, clearly meaning the opposite. He pointed his flute at each man in turn, including all three in his low opinion of their visit.

"Oh, don't worry, DiMera," John said gloatingly, inclining his head backwards to stare with pleasure at his longtime enemy. "We'll get to the purpose behind our visit. I can guarantee you it's not a friendly one."

Bo stayed in the background, allowing John and Ethan to take the lead, and approached Chloe cautiously. "You need to leave," he whispered to her in a low undertone, realizing that the atmosphere in the room would be explosive soon. None of them wanted Chloe to get burned in the aftermath. "Now." He placed himself to the side of her, obviously protecting her from any possible explosion.

Chloe shook her head before answering in the negative, "I don't think so, Bo. I'm very curious about this surprise meeting. I want to see it to its conclusion." Her eyes plainly showed her determination to stay and witness the beginning of DiMera's downfall.

Bo inspected the strong woman in front of him, analyzing her expression. He was surprised to see anticipation, satisfaction, and almost…pleasure at their invasion of the DiMera family dinner. He curled his lip in shock, stunned because Chloe was not exhibiting any of the harsher emotions each of them had predicted. He finally nodded curtly, calmly accepting her vehement decision, and turned his full attention back to the scene being played out in front of them.

Chloe shot Bo an amused glance after realizing the reason behind his close proximity to her, grateful for his protection. She looked around the room, hoping to see Brady, but there was no sign of him anywhere. "Interesting," she murmured in disappointment before turning back to the intense drama, taking on the role of a curious member of the audience.

Stefano continued to watch the men in his room with the powerful gaze of a hawk, starting to notice subtle undertones in their actions that he did not like at all. "Let's cut to the chase here," he finally suggested, affecting an unconcerned demeanor, carefully hiding his rising worry over the purpose of their visit. "I can easily say with one hundred percent accuracy that John Black, Ethan Sinclair, and Bo Brady are not normal guests in my house."

"That's a fact!" John exclaimed, carelessly examining the cuffs of his shirt, waiting for Ethan to drop the information on DiMera. He spared a glance at Chloe, who was standing quietly near the door, intently observing the scene. John did a double-take, as stunned as Bo when he realized that Chloe did not appear to be angry, upset, or outraged by their unexpected arrival. Instead, she appeared to be watching them with eager satisfaction. "Hmm," he muttered to himself, craning his neck to get a better view of her face.

Chloe felt John's inquisitive gaze. She returned it immediately, her face slowly revealing the pleasure she felt at their sudden intrusion into the DiMera mansion. A smile of anticipation curved her lips.

Stefano slowly followed John's gaze to his daughter, who appeared to be satisfied with the turn of events. "What the hell," Stefano murmured quietly to himself, vividly recalling Chloe's odd behavior for the entire week he had been back from Europe. The pieces began to fall in place quickly and he narrowed his eyes threateningly towards Chloe, believing that she had been a part of this fiasco. Possibly the instigator. Chloe responded to her father's knowing glance by stiffening her spine and eyeing him with furious defiance, clearly announcing her stand.

Ethan was oblivious to the by-play that was going on between Stefano and Chloe. He placed the champagne flute back on the dinner table with a snap, calling all attention back to him. "You requested a reason behind our unexpected visit, DiMera. Are you certain you want to hear it?" Ethan asked his nemesis smugly, relishing the position that Stefano had placed himself in.

Stefano pushed back his chair, slowly arising from the dinner table. He grinned ironically when every man there watched each movement he made closely, clearly expecting some type of underhanded move. A smug look crossed his face because he knew that every person in that room had a right to be aware of Stefano DiMera and his surprising moves. He'd gotten out of tighter spots than this one before, and he knew without a doubt that he would survive this newest catastrophe. One way or another.

Stefano slowly rounded the table, heading towards the liquor cabinet. He opened the door with a sharp snap, pouring himself three fingers of brandy, using the time to construct his strategy. When Stefano turned around and faced his enemies, his strategy was complete. He sent a short look to Rolf, clearly ordering him to await his signal. Rolf tensed in response, waiting for his part and knowing with absolute certainty that he would have to be sacrificed in the plan.

"Yes, I would love to know why my home has been invaded, my dinner with my lovely daughter interrupted." Chloe felt the sarcastic edge to his description of her and straightened slightly before gazing impassively at her father. Stefano turned his back on his daughter, furious because he believed that she had been a part of this mess, and urged the men in front of him, "The three of you are dying to inform me. Please, I beg of you, do." The sarcastic bent of his tone contradicted his polite words.

"With pleasure," John replied gloatingly after craning his neck and rubbing his hands together in joyful glee. "This is an event I have been waiting half of my life for. The ultimate downfall of Stefano DiMera. And you have no one to blame but yourself."

Stefano refused to rise to the bait. Instead, he leaned casually against the liquor cabinet, placing his glass on top of the sturdy wood. "My downfall? Hah, that's a laugh!" he chuckled without warmth, his words sharp like ice. "I'm not called "the Phoenix" for nothing, John, as you well know."

Ethan slowly reached into the pocked of his jacket, extricating a piece of paper and unfolding it carefully in front of him. After prolonging the moment in anticipation, Ethan started to explain the paper. "Stefano, Rolf, what I have in my hand are two warrants. Warrants for your arrest."

"On what charge?" Stefano asked, his hand sliding along the top of the liquor cabinet.

"Oh, the list is a long one. Kidnapping, attempting murder, murder, theft… You name it, it's on here," Ethan answered cuttingly, a sharp smile twisting his lips, satisfaction oozing from each word.

Stefano laughed in disbelief, eyeing Rolf and preparing to stage his grand exit from the room. "You'll have to be more specific than that, Ethan Sinclair."

"Does the name Martie Pierce mean anything to you?" Ethan shot back smoothly, revealing their ace in the hole.

Stefano's eyes opened wide, showing the extent of his surprise for a single moment in time, until he quickly regained his infamous control. "No. I don't believe it does," he countered with a blatant lie.

"Funny," John interrupted, tapping his finger against his chin in feigned astonishment, relishing this moment. "Especially because the ISA arrested one Alexandra DiMera not too long ago on these same charges. For holding one pregnant Martie Pierce captive until she had her baby, and then attempting to murder the poor woman."

"And your precious Alexandra sang like a canary when she was taken captive by my friends at the ISA," Ethan sang out, sneering with derision at the hated man in front of him. "Clearly identifying you and Rolf as her accomplices. Explaining how the two of you executed the murder of her husband, leaving the poor woman alone and vulnerable. Give it up, DiMera. There's no way out this time."

"Wanna bet?" Stefano murmured to himself, smiling slightly, before he finally allowed his finger to press the hidden button underneath the top of the liquor cabinet. Immediately the entire mansion was shielded in complete darkness. Stefano's laughter floated easily throughout the room, mocking the futility of their efforts to catch the uncatchable Phoenix.

"Shit!" Ethan swore violently, reaching around him blindly, the sounds of combat echoing throughout the room. He finally found the liquor cabinet. When his fingers discovered the hidden switch, he flipped it back on, the sudden bright light making everyone in the room blink. Ethan turned around and carefully surveyed the scene in front of him. Chairs were upended, good china was smashed beyond repair, the table setting had been destroyed, and Bo and John had Rolf pinned to the floor. "Shit!" Ethan repeated more vehemently this time, noticing that neither Chloe or Stefano were present in the room.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter Seventy-Five -The Ultimate Deception**

After the lights in the mansion were extinguished unexpectedly, Brady knew beyond a shadow of doubt his next course of action. He had been expecting Stefano to use some type of a diversionary tactic; in fact, he'd been coldly anticipating it. He immediately deserted his position by the verandah door and reached down to pick up the thick stick he had place there for an occasion such as this, smashing it sharply through the beautifully engraved, and very expensive, glass windows. The glass shattered into tiny shards, landing at his feet even as he was thrusting his hand through the broken windowpanes. Brady didn't feel the jagged shards cutting mercilessly into his hands or the small trail of blood trickling down his wrist. He unlocked the door, allowing his eyes a second to adjust to the gloominess of the dark interior before taking off in the predicted direction. "You won't get away this time, you son of a bitch," Brady muttered under his breath.

Brady already knew Stefano's intended destination. In fact, he had chosen to guard this part of the mansion for this specific reason, sending the other members of their team, Shawn, Roman, and Abe Carver, to the perimeters earlier in the evening. He sprinted through the gloomy hall to the doorway that would lead to basement and eventually to the famous DiMera catacombs. Brady's eyes narrowed in supreme pleasure when he witnessed a nearly concealed outline of a person fling the door open and head down the stairwell, a mere ten feet in ahead of him.

"I don't think so," Brady said to himself, a cunning grin slashing his lips at the anticipation of finally coming face to face with the man responsible for the continuing anguish in his life, the man who had ruthlessly ripped Chloe out of his life. His hand moved to the gun that tucked securely into his belt, the gun that he had "borrowed" from Shawn, and sprinted toward the doorway, racing down the stairwell, the stick still held firmly within his grip.

Chloe used her hands to help feel her way down the hall from the dining room moments after the lights had gone out, following her father's desperate path to freedom. She had left the room after noticing her father's shadowy form escape through the doorway, realizing that the man who had attacked Bo and John was not her father but Rolf, creating a much- needed disturbance for her father's untimely escape. Her breath came out in ragged pants as she ran down the dark curving stairwell, her shoes echoing eerily beneath her, blindly listening to the pounding feet ahead of her.

She had seen another man trailing her father through the basement and had known with an amazing shock of clarity that it was Brady, a determined Brady who would go after her father with no holds barred. She strongly believed that it was Brady who was chasing her father, had seen him appear through the verandah doors after the lights had suddenly gone out, and immediately followed him. She stopped at the bottom of the staircase in the basement, gazing around her in the overwhelming darkness. Her eyes resembled small slits while she attempted to acclimate herself to her dreary surroundings.

"Where did they go?" she wondered aloud, placing her arms out to the sides of her in her search through the black darkness, feeling the walls for any type of an opening. She finally noticed a small gleam of light coming from somewhere to the left side of her. With an impatient oath, Chloe hurried to the light, her one chance at finding Brady and making certain that he was safe. She used her sense of touch to assist her, impatiently feeling the wall around it, grimacing in disgust when she touched a wispy cobweb. She grimaced in disgust before she let out a small breath of air when she finally realized that the wall was really a door. "Great," Chloe answered, a small smile of triumphant curving her lips.

She reached around the side of the door, curling her fingers around the door, and attempted to pull the door open, using her all of her strength in the effort. She grunted with the harsh exertion and pulled harder, praying for the door to come completely open. "Come on, damn it all, come on," Chloe cursed after curling her lips into a sneer. Finally, after a seemingly endless amount of time, the doorway opened.

Chloe released a breath of relief and stepped swiftly through the doorway, accidentally kicking the stick that had propped the door open. The door immediately slammed closed behind her, locking her securely within the catacombs. She turned and stared at the offending door, gasping in surprise, her eyes widening at the realization of her now perilous position. "Good going, Chloe," she castigated herself angrily.

"Damn," she swore, reluctantly admitting the futility of attempting to open the door again. Chloe turned back to the passageway, finally noticing the fluorescent lighting from the overhead lights placed sporadically throughout, breaking dimly through the bleak passageway. She began walking forward, listening intently for the any type of human sound. The fading sounds of running feet came to her from the passageway on the right. Without considering the consequences, Chloe turned in that direction and raced towards the sound, wanting to discover what was going on between her father and Brady Black.

After following the sounds intently, Chloe was finally rewarded. She rounded the corner and stopped in astonishment, bringing her hand to her open mouth. She pressed herself up against the wall, not wanting to bring any attention to herself, while she watched her father and Brady go at it in the middle of the passageway.

Brady landed a sharp uppercut to Stefano's face, the sound of flesh connecting with bone loud and harsh. After stunning his enemy with the move, Brady fisted both hands on Stefano's shirt, lifting the much heavier man off his feet. Brady glared menacingly at Stefano, all the pain and anguish that this man had caused him and the people he loved boiling lividly in his blood. "You have fucked with the people I love for the last time," he growled at his nemesis before shaking him and then throwing Stefano with strong force against the far wall. Brady stood over a fallen Stefano, staring down at the fallen man with a sneer of derision.

The wind was knocked out of Stefano momentarily, leaving him slightly breathless. He took a moment to compose himself and to plan his strategy, cunningly categorizing Brady's strengths and weaknesses. His eyes narrowed when he reluctantly admitted to himself that Brady's strengths far outnumbered his weaknesses. He rapidly decided that the element of surprise would be his only weapon against the much younger and more powerful man. Intent on using his one and only tactic, Stefano viciously kicked out from his position on the floor, contacting squarely with Brady's knees. The younger man fell hard to the ground with the force of the unexpected kick. Stefano seized his chance and went after Brady mercilessly, pummeling the younger man endlessly in his face with a clenched fist.

Brady ducked his head, avoiding the worst of Stefano's wild punches, and then immediately went on the offense, punching Stefano squarely in the side of his stomach. He sneered at Stefano, who was left breathless once again by the vicious punch, and slowly crawled to his feet, towering once again over his nemesis. "How do you like that?" he drawled out, desiring to end the fight and reaching for the gun stuck securely in his belt.

Stefano was able to follow Brady's motion and stared at the gun held securely within his opponent's grip. A small smile lit his face as he vowed silently that Brady would not get the better of him. "That's a Black for you," Stefano taunted, holding his hand to his stomach in mock pain, waiting for the right moment.

Brady chuckled hoarsely, supremely confident in his abilities to subdue to the older man, whose only advantage over him was his much heftier weight. After all, he now held the upper hand. "What the hell do you mean by that, DiMera?"

Stefano grin flashed wickedly in the dim lighting. "Always too damn arrogant." After his statement, Stefano reached out with his own belt and fiercely whipped Brady with it, the belt slapping viciously against Brady's chest and arm. Under the premeditated attack, the gun was knocked to the opposite side of the passageway, far out of Brady's reach.

"SHIT!" Brady swore violently, pushing away the stinging pain from the belt. He went after his weapon immediately, turning slightly so he could keep Stefano in his sight.

Stefano had predicted Brady's move and tackled him low, aiming for his knees. Brady was taken down quickly, the heavier weight of Stefano knocking him flat on the ground. Stefano chuckled harshly at Brady, punching him squarely in the face. Brady's head fell back at the force of contact, landing sharply on the concrete floor. Stefano chuckled harshly before announcing cockily, "Never underestimate a DiMera, Brady Black. We will always win."

"Not always," a surprising voice announced, interrupting the ongoing combat. Both men stopped their constant punching and turned to see Chloe standing in the middle of the passageway, Brady's gun held in her hand, steely determination evident in her confidence stance, unsmiling lips, and narrowed eyes.

Brady stared at the gun, doubting Chloe's intentions. He didn't know what to expect now, with Chloe DiMera holding a loaded gun on the both of them. Who would she choose? he wondered, eventually releasing Stefano from his unbreakable grip. His hand moved absently to his face, wiping the blood that was trickling from his nose.

Chloe kept the gun aimed levelly on the two men, her frustration growing in waves of irritation when neither of them made a move to get up from their positions on the floor. She finally ordered them, breaking the deafening silence that had reigned supreme for an endless minute. "Get up!" she shot out impatiently, aiming the gun towards her father.

Both men quickly complied, neither wanting to argue with a lady with a loaded gun. Stefano slowly climbed to his feet and held out his arms in supplication, imploring his daughter, "Chloe! I am so delighted that you are here! Now give me the gun and I can take care of this hellion appropriately." His lip was cut from one of Brady's blows, but Stefano refused to give Brady the satisfaction of wiping it away.

Brady brought himself up to his impressive height, gazing intently at Chloe, blood from the battle smeared across his face. His face settled into a stony mask of indifference, contradicting the emotions swirling through him. Would she stand behind her father or would she support him? He wasn't sure of Chloe's intentions, failing to read her eyes due to the dim lighting in the passageway. Brady waited breathlessly for Chloe's decision, uncertain of her next action.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter Seventy-Six -The Ultimate Deception**

The dim fluorescent lighting glinted dully off the black gun held securely within Chloe's hands. Chloe knew exactly what she had to do. Without a look at Brady, she turned her head away from him, keeping the gun trained solely on her deceptive father, the man who had ruthlessly rearranged her life for his own desires. "I don't think so," she answered slowly in reply to his request for her to give up the gun, each word ringing with the strength of steel.

Stefano drew himself back before he replied, his voice surprisingly level at the betraying reply from his once doting daughter, "So that's the way of things." His eyes narrowed slowly by degrees, the slits failing to conceal the large amount of livid fury at his daughter's chosen stance.

"Did you have a doubt?" Chloe asked haughtily, using both hands to keep the malevolent weapon aimed his way, ignoring Brady's presence for the moment. Her soul needed this confrontation with her father, the man who had raped her of every single memory, torn her from her life in Salem, and then merrily recreated her into another persona, the frosty Chloe DiMera. "I know what you were planning to do. Stefano." She nearly spat out his name, refusing to call the evil man standing in front of her "father."

Stefano nodded in resignation, reading the finality in Chloe's words. He shrugged his shoulders in ready acceptance before he referred to the scene that had taken place upstairs. Even though he already knew Chloe's answer, he stated evenly, searching for any possible way to prolong the moment, "So, you really believe all the lies that John Black and his entourage spilled in there."

"I knew before that," Chloe interrupted, only shocking Brady with her admission. Her eyes gazed steely at the man who was her father, seeing him clearly as the evil monster he was.

Stefano laid his hands before him, not admitting to anything. "Well? What are you going to do, Chloe? Shoot me?"

Chloe looked at him for a moment in indecision before she admitted, throwing her head back in defiance, "If needed. Hopefully it won't be. No, Stefano. I'm gonna make sure that you won't get away this time. You're coming with me. With me and Brady."

Brady hid the stun he was experiencing at the words pouring out of Chloe's mouth, beyond shock at her admissions. Her sudden change of heart. He could not believe that she, Chloe DiMera, was willingly holding a gun on her father and calling him, "Stefano." Brady stared in awe at Chloe, utterly transfixed, thinking that she resembled some kind of a warrior goddess, magnificent in her defiance in the face of the enemy. He remarked the sparks of ire shooting from her eyes, the unbreakable determination within every line of her body. He shook his head, breaking his untimely study of the amazing woman holding a loaded gun on her own father, and inched closer to Chloe, trying not to distract Stefano from the conversation with his daughter.

Stefano continued to glare angrily at the woman he had fathered, the woman who had ruthlessly turned on him. For the second time in her short life. Behind his furious gaze, his mind was working quickly, rapidly searching for a way out. A new strategy was needed, one that would allow him to leave this place on his way to freedom and that would even things up with his traitorous daughter. Thinking quickly, the new plan hit him forcefully, one that he was determined to follow without a shred of regret. He asked his daughter, cunningly distracting her from the matter at hand, infusing the right amount of derision in his tone, "So you think to bring me in, do you, darling daughter? What makes you think that you and Brady Black can bring me down, when so many others have failed?"

Chloe was running on the adrenaline humming vibrantly through her veins, utterly satisfied at having this despicable man at her mercy. She opened her mouth to replay, dropping her guard for a moment.

"Chloe! Look out!" Brady yelled out sharply in warning, but he was too late. He move quickly but wasn't able to stop the attack. Stefano took both of them by surprise, advancing on her with amazing speed and dexterity, quickly knocking the gun out of her hand and then viciously backhanding her, sending his daughter crashing roughly to the hard concrete floor, a triumphant gleam shining wickedly in his eyes.

Brady rushed over to Chloe, gently turning her over in fear of any possible injuries. He brushed his hand over her head before gently using his thumb to clean the small trail of blood trickling from the corner of her lip, his attention completely focused on his soulmate. "Chloe, are you all right?" Brady asked her anxiously, gently fingering the vivid red mark on her cheek that was already starting to bruise.

"Yeah, yeah," Chloe responded, staring into his intense eyes. Even though it was an inopportune time, she become lost in his eyes, his brilliant blue eyes captivating her, making her forget their present precarious position. She sighed before ruefully admitting, bringing her hand to softly caress the bruises on Brady's face, "Just feeling really stupid right now."

"I hate to interrupt such a touching scene. Indeed I do. However, I do believe that I'll give you the same warning I gave young Black here," Stefano broke in sarcastically, slowly pulling out his own gun from the pocket of his jacket when he couldn't locate the gun he had forced Chloe to drop. Stefano smiled, pleased because of his foresight. "You shouldn't have underestimated me, Chloe. You also shouldn't have aligned yourself with the enemy. But what's done is done, with no chance of going back. Now there's no hope for you either."

Stefano's threat broke their moment. Chloe and Brady turned from each other and stared at the barrel of the lethal gun from their positions on the floor, both mentally cursing themselves for allowing this to occur. Chloe's hand dropped bonelessly from Brady's face, falling to land motionlessly on the concrete floor, her mind a complete blank. In contrast, Brady slowly began to stand up, offering his hand to Chloe for assistance.

Stefano halted them in mid-height, shaking his head at their attempt to regain their footing. "No, I like the two of you right where you are, on the ground," he assured them, waiting to lower the gun until both Chloe and Brady had resumed their seats, crouched upon the cold concrete floor of the catacombs.

"Damn you, DiMera," Brady hissed out, furious at his inability to defeat the man in front of him. The damn man had more lives than a cat. Stefano merely laughed in response, pleased with the newest twist of fate.

"You are an evil man!" Chloe suddenly accused him, the frustration riding her hard as her voice rang throughout the catacombs, bouncing shrilly off the walls. "The most vile creature on this earth! How could you do that, kidnap an innocent baby and then have the mother killed? That's unconsciousable!" Defiance shot through with the strength of a bolt of lighting, her eyes glinting in livid fury.

Stefano grinned in malevolent enjoyment at his youngest daughter, clearly unimpressed with her display of rage. "It is becoming clearer to me by the second, Chloe, that you will never understand my motivations. You are not a true DiMera, blessed with single-minded devotion to the family; you merely carry the name."

"Thank God for that!" Chloe cried out, bringing her hand to her stinging cheek. She massaged it gently, hoping to ease the pain that her father had ruthlessly given her, with calm, cruel composure. "I would never want to be like you. Mean, cold, cruel, heartless…the embodiment of pure evil."

Brady waited cautiously for his chance, refusing to take his eyes off of the cunning enemy, intently watching him as Chloe unwittingly distracted him. He slowly and cautiously brought his legs underneath him in a more secure crouch, preparing to launch his full weight against DiMera in one last attack. He bided his time, waiting until Chloe had captured Stefano's undivided attention and firmly attacked the hateful man. Stefano wasn't expecting it, had been supremely confident in his ability to ward off either of them, and fell back. This time, Stefano's gun cluttered to the floor near Chloe, who picked it up slowly, covering her mouth in amazement. She couldn't believe that she had another one in her possession so soon.

Rage strengthened Brady, the adrenaline running vividly through his body. Brady managed to get in more than a few good blows, slamming Stefano again and again in the face with his fists. Stefano felt each blow immensely and made a feeble effort to block them but knew that he was no match for the much stronger Brady Black. Using a last ditch effort, he reached underneath him, feeling around for Brady's discarded gun. Brady wasn't aware of the movement, having spent most of the time rearranging Stefano's face, and didn't see the sudden weapon appear in Stefano's hand.

Stefano brought the weapon around, gaining force with the movement and then violently slamming it against Brady's head, knocking him to the floor. Brady sprawled across the floor, stunned nearly senseless by the cruel blow. He brought his hand to his head and reluctantly felt the blood seeping from the wound near his temple.

Stefano rose to his full height and backed up, unconsciously forming a wide triangle with Brady and Chloe, all separated by a good ten paces. He leveled the newest weapon at Brady Black, tired of the game, and prepared to pull the trigger, desiring to put an end to his enemy once and for all.

The earsplitting noise of a gun fired throughout the catacombs, the sound reverberating endlessly off of the concrete walls, shattering the deafening silence that had existed between the three.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter Seventy-Seven -The Ultimate Deception**

A wisp of smoke trailed eerily from the gun in Chloe's hand, announcing her clearly as the perpetrator of the gunshot. Her eyes glazed with satisfaction at the blood beginning to seep from the wound she had inflicted on her own father, pleased to have gained the upper hand. She refused to feel any guilt over the action, swiftly internalizing that she had no choice in the matter. It was either her father or Brady. And there was no way in holy hell that she would allow Brady to be hurt at the coldly calculating hands of her father. She threw back her head defiantly, staring without expression at her father.

Stefano glanced down at the side of his left arm, noticing the small amount of blood coming from the graze of the bullet, arching his eyebrow in cynical amusement. Stefano could not believe that his daughter had willingly shot him. "My compliments," he finally drawled out in the powerfully ensuing silence, a small smile of appreciation curving his lips at her audacity. "I didn't think you had it in you, Chloe. Such a shame, though. You're a horrible shot. I still have my gun." With that, Stefano faced Chloe fully, aiming his weapon levelly at his youngest daughter, the spark of retribution burning deeply within his soulless eyes.

Chloe gasped at her father's maneuver, overcoming her shock quickly, and lifted her gun with shaking fingers, pointing it towards her father. From his position on the ground, Brady watched the unfolding scene, shaking away the last of his confusion caused by the cruel blow Stefano had dealt him. He drew on his strength and slowly stood up, intently watching the byplay between Chloe and her father. He immediately realized the difficult position Chloe was in. Facing Stefano DiMera in a standoff was hazardous to anyone's health. He began rapidly gauging the large amount of space between him and Stefano and started to inch forward while Stefano's attention was trained on his daughter.

Stefano continued to goad her, his smile razor sharp, "Come on, my dear, do it again. I dare you." He ignored the slight flesh wound Chloe had inflicted on him with her startling shot, urging her to shot first with supreme confidence.

Chloe saw the gun slowly being leveled on her and reacted without thinking. Her shaking fingers pulled the trigger harshly but nothing happened. Chloe held the gun up in disbelief, pulling the trigger again and again. Each attempt met with the same result. Nothing. Her eyes widened in exaggerated terror, comprehending the horrendous discovery.

Stefano couldn't resist the taunting laughter that spread from his throat, clearly enjoying the newest twist in his flight for freedom. "My dear, I only placed one bullet in that gun. For an occasion such as this. Foresight is the only true way to win. The gun, Chloe, as you have recently discovered, is completely useless to you now." His smile contained all that was evil in the world, satisfied with the return of his renewed power.

Stefano brought his gun up to his chin, rubbing the line of his chin thoughtfully with it. "What's that appropriate old adage for this occasion? One good turn deserves another? What goes around comes around?" he pondered, his eyes lighting up with a truly evil spark, smiling suddenly because he liked the idea that occurred to him. "No one fucks with me," he said with icy contempt to his daughter, once again leveling his gun on her. Before Brady could protest or Chloe fully realized her father's intentions, he had mercilessly pulled the trigger, the sound of a second bullet breaking the charged silence.

Chloe was thrown against the wall with the powerful impact of the unstoppable bullet, the fiery path of the bullet raging painfully through her right shoulder. The useless gun fell from her boneless grip, clattering noisily to the concrete floor. She brought her left arm up to her right shoulder, touching the gaping wound in astonishment. She held her hand out in front of her, stunned to see her own blood smearing her fingers. "Oh my god," she slowly said, the shock of being shot sinking in, her right arm falling uselessly by her side.

"Chloe!" Brady called out, his face a picture of pure horrified shock. He was stunned by DiMera's coldly calculating maneuver, crafty little demons of despair hammering ruthlessly at him. He made a move to get to his diva, but Stefano's voice stopped him cold in his tracks, spreading icy chills throughout him.

"Don't take another step, Black," Stefano ordered him frostily, a huge malevolent grin plastered on his face. His eyes gleamed with satisfaction, plainly showing the both of them his lack of regret over his newest despicable action. "If you do, I'll simply plant another bullet into my ultimately deceitful daughter. Would you like to be the cause of more pain for your beloved Chloe?"

Brady stopped immediately on his path to his soulmate, his tortured eyes seeking her. She returned the look with pained eyes, shaking her head in answer. Reluctantly, Brady stopped his trek and stayed where he was, despising the pain that Chloe was experiencing at the hands of her father, stark terror nearly eating him up inside.

"That's better," Stefano noted with satisfaction, pleased that he had the upper hand once again. "Young Black, you make one move to me or Chloe, and I will not hesitate to shot her again. Got it?" After Brady reluctantly complied, Stefano turned his attention back to his traitorous daughter. His lips twisted into a travesty of a grin. "Well, Chloe, my dear, it seems that your days as a willing DiMera are over."

With a superhuman effort, Chloe resisted the urge to slide down the wall and form a small ball of pain. Instead, she kept her hand pressed to her gaping wound, hoping to slow the amount of blood seeping from the jagged wound. She pushed aside the fiery pain and answered her father with an amazing amount of haughty defiance, "They most certainly are, Stefano."

Stefano pointed his gun towards a grim-faced Brady before clarifying, "It astounds me, my dear, that you would prefer this man, his family, and his friends over your own family. You are truly a disappointment."

"Better a disappointment than a true DiMera," Chloe shot back as fiercely as the unending pain would allow, grimacing at the increasing burning in each shoulder with every passing second.

"It's such a shame," Stefano continued, ignoring Chloe's obvious pain; in actuality, relishing it. "You could have followed in my footsteps, been my queen, but, instead, you have been reduced to nothing but a lowly pawn. Just like your sister, Greta, and half the inhabitants of Salem, including young Brady Black here." He eyed Brady out of the corner of his eye, pleased to note that Brady had taken his warning to heart. He hadn't made any attempt to go near the downed woman or to attack him, even though the look in his eyes showed his strong desires plainly.

"Everything's a game to you," Chloe got out in halting tones, her strength starting to evaporate. She locked her knees together, keeping herself upright, leaning more firmly into the wall for support. She refused to give her father the satisfaction of wilting before his eyes. She would not give into the pain.

He nodded in enjoyment, appreciating how the tides of fate had turned once again. "A game I always win. I will leave Salem tonight, a free man. Tonight is only a minor setback, Chloe. I'll return one day, stronger than ever."

"No," Chloe disagreed faintly. She stared intently at her father, but her vision was becoming blurry around the edges. She shook her head and pressed more firmly against the wall. "You will fail, Stefano. I will see to that."

Brady gasped when he saw Chloe begin to give in to the overwhelming amount of pain and sway unsteadily on her feet. Forgetting his promise to Stefano, his concern for Chloe's welfare overriding everything else, he lunged frantically for Chloe in hopes of preventing her fall.

Stefano turned on Brady, stopping him in his tracks a few paces away from his destination with a cold look, lifting his eyebrows at Brady's actions. "Brady, Brady, Brady," he chastised him mockingly, a gleam of anticipation lighting his eyes. "When will you ever learn?" Stefano then turned back to Chloe and leveled the gun, pulling the trigger without a second thought. "Blame this one on Black."

The force of the second bullet ripped through Chloe, smashing her firmly into the wall. She let out a keening cry at the flash of renewed pain, pain that was nearly unmanageable. She gave up her fight to stand against her father and slowly slid to the floor, leaving a dark smear of blood against the dark wall. No matter how hard she tried, her teeth refused to stay still, beginning to chatter incessantly against the raging agony.

Brady made a move to Chloe but immediately stopped himself, glancing in hatred at DiMera. His eyes resembled blue shards of ice, the urge to take the monster down overwhelming him. Unfortunately, Stefano had just proven that he would live up to his promise. Brady's hands could have easily been in handcuffs for how useful they were right now. Rage like he had never experienced before pounded through him as he stared at DiMera with a furiously clenched jaw.

"Good boy," Stefano congratulated the determined control of the angry man. "One more step, and you would have forced me to place a third bullet in my loving daughter. I can tell by the…um, concern on your face that you are extremely worried about Chloe. Let me assure you, there is no need to be concerned, young Black. I can safely say that I am a superb shot, one of the best. None of the wounds I inflicted are life threatening. As of yet. Unless, of course, she doesn't receive the proper medical treatment in time." His maniacal laughter echoed eerily off of the walls, causing chills to course down the spines of his two companions.

"You are an evil son of a bitch!" Brady accused him softly, staring with tormented eyes at Chloe, who was now lying bonelessly on the floor. He growled lowly in his throat when he noticed that Chloe had closed her eyes, assuming that she was attempting to block out the astounding amount of pain she was experiencing after being shot twice by her own father.

Chloe had never felt so cold in her life. While her shoulder was burning hot, the rest of her body felt as if it was encased carelessly in ice. She kept her eyes closed, hoping to focus her remaining strength on the conversation swirling around her, placing her cheek against the cold concrete floor. She tried to speak, but her attempt was met with failure. She only had the strength to get out one word, the most important word to her. "Brady," she began thinly, her words hitching painfully at her attempt.

Stefano merely laughed at Chloe, clearly enjoying the predicament he had remorselessly placed Brady in. Brady's face plainly revealed the frustrated agony he was experiencing. "A Black is always so predictable. You will do anything for the people you love. Even watch them suffer in pain, if that act will prevent more pain." He lowered the gun to his side and stared in satisfaction at his downed daughter, ecstatic that he was able to even and then surpass the score with her. "No one deceives me," he muttered to her, starting towards her.

Chloe's eyes fluttered open, her face abnormally pale. Sweat beaded on her forehead, the pain of the two bullets nearly unbearable, but she managed a reply, calling on the last remains of her strength. Despite her effort to infuse strength in her words, they still hitched and slurred drunkenly passed her trembling lips. "Go to hell where you belong."

When Stefano was standing in front of his daughter, he chuckled harshly in response. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it, Chloe, my dear?" Stefano asked her, leaning down so he could meet her gaze, unknowingly paraphrasing Brady's words from that afternoon at Salem Place. Against her better judgment, Chloe returned his gaze with eyes glazed over with pain. "You should never have deceived or betrayed me. Now you are paying the ultimate price."

"I'd do it again," Chloe managed to get out raggedly, ignoring the slippery fingers of shock threatening to take control of her.

"You need to learn not to cross me." Anger flared briefly in Stefano's eyes, astonished that Chloe would continue to defy him. He leisurely stood up from his position near her, and slowly brought his foot up. Chloe's eyes widened in horror when she saw him start to bring it deliberately down, its destination the burning wounds on her right shoulder. "Beg me, Chloe, and I won't."

Chloe stared up at him stoically, refusing to even consider giving in to her father's wishes. She steeled herself against the coming pain when she saw Stefano give a slight shrug before his foot slammed down harshly, making terrible contact with her shoulder and adding fire to an already raging inferno of pain. Chloe whimpered in response, not even having the strength to let out a small cry.

"FUCK you, Dimera!" Brady called out from a few paces away, helplessly watching the evil man grind his foot into Chloe's wounds, antagonizing them even more. "Leave her alone!"

Stefano dropped his foot and turned back to Brady after Chloe could no longer resist the urge to close her eyes weakly against the pain and found his formidable nemesis staring intently toward him, without moving a muscle from his spot. Stefano replied mockingly after leaving his post near his daughter, satisfied with the punishment he had meted out, a new diabolical idea occurring to him, "Now I'm going to play with your mind, Brady Black." He tapped his finger against his chin, pondering aloud, "Hmm. I wonder what will you do?"

Even though he knew better, Brady inquired in a hiss, his attention focused solely on his Chloe, "What the fuck are you talking about now?"

"Why, your next move, of course!" Stefano replied joyfully, as if he hadn't just pumped two bullets cheerfully into his own daughter or aggravated her fresh wounds with increasing pressure.

"My next move?" Brady parroted mechanically, refusing to look at the horrible man. Instead, he concentrated on Chloe, wishing desperately that he could hold her, help her through the agony she was experiencing, tormented to the depths of his soul.

"Of course," Stefano responded cheerfully, elated with his night's work in the catacombs. So he had lost a daughter, he reasoned philosophically. At least he still had his freedom. "In a minute, I am going to exit the catacombs, on a clear path to certain freedom. Once I exit this place, no one will be able to find me again. Unless, of course, I want to be found. Are you going to capture the man you hate more than anything on this earth or will you save the woman you love? It's your call, Brady Black." With that, Stefano turned his back and began a nonchalant stroll towards the end of the passage.

When Stefano neared the corner of the passageway, he turned and looked back, his eyebrow arched in cynical amusement. "The Black men are so damn predictable," he murmured, observing the younger man holding his own daughter securely to his chest. With a shrug of his shoulders at the events of the night, Stefano turned his back on the aftermath of the scene and headed down the passageway, on his way to certain freedom. "Till we meet again," he called out loudly before exiting the catacombs.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter Seventy-Eight -The Ultimate Deception**

Without sparing a single glance in the direction DiMera had gone, Brady sprinted over to Chloe, his long stride easily eating up the cold concrete floor at a rapid pace. He fell to his knees beside his diva, gently turning her so that her head wasn't lying on top of the cold floor. He pulled her into his arms and cradled her to his chest, hoping to infuse some of his strength into her, all the while murmuring, "Chloe, oh god, honey, hold on. Just hold on."

Brady kept saying her name over and over again like a fervent prayer, using one shaking hand to smooth back her hair from her forehead. He shrugged out of his leather jacket and lifted Chloe gently, placing it under her head. Then, taking a deep breath, Brady's hands went to Chloe's deep blue silk shirt, tearing the fragile fabric in his haste to inspect her wounds. He released a ragged gasp when he saw that the bullets had cleanly passed through her right shoulder, the second shot an inch above the first. The blood eased out from the wounds, staining Chloe's beige lace camisole with its deep scarlet color. He quickly scanned the wounds, finding slight relief in the clean entrance and exit of each bullet. Then, Brady tore the remains of her blouse, using it to staunch the blood oozing from her wounds, all the while keeping Chloe safe within the confines of his arms.

The blood immediately seeped through the makeshift bandage, proving it to be an ineffectual medical barricade. Brady comprehended the need for another bandage quickly, seeing Chloe's blood smearing across his hands. He ripped off his own shirt, tearing it in half, pressing it firmly against Chloe's wounds as another pressure bandage. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when it helped stop the flow of blood. For a little while.

From deep within the pain, Chloe could feel Brady's tender ministrations. She struggled through it and somehow found the strength to open her sapphire eyes, eyes wide and dilated with shock. "Brady," she managed to get out past her trembling lips. Her lips started to chatter at the frigid cold that was threatening to consume her body. She tried to focus on Brady but her vision was too blurry. All she could see was his intense blue eyes, blazing with worry for her.

"God, Chloe!" he whispered, bringing one hand to her cheek, needing the reassuring touch just as much as she did. He had never been more frightened before in his entire life, every tumultuous emotion he was feeling revealed in his eyes. He moved his fingers to her lips, pressing against them gently, ordering her to save her strength. "Shhh, honey. Don't talk."

"Brady," she began weakly, her good arm moving to grip his forearm weakly and disregarding his suggestion. "Get him."

"No," Brady intoned fiercely, "I'm not leaving you." He started to add more pressure to the bandage to help stop the flow of blood. "Diva, you're the most important person."

A small tear formed in the corner of her eye, sliding down her face, Brady's words sending a faint thread of warmth through her chilly body. She opened her mouth, trying to form the right response, but her mind started to shut down on her, ultimately giving in to the unstoppable pain. "Oh, god, Brady, I hurt," she finally said, her voice weak with exertion. There was something she had wanted to say, something very important to her, but the words wouldn't come to her. She grimaced.

"I've got to get you out of here," Brady announced hoarsely, concern lacing his tone. Stefano's warning came back to haunt him incessantly, adding more worry to an already emotionally packed situation, the warning about Chloe being fine "if she received the proper medical treatment" in time. Brady looked around him frantically, his hand firmly pressed against Chloe's shoulder. How could he get her to the hospital in time?

"You'll be fine," he vowed with determination, turning back to his diva. In that short span of time, Chloe had given in to the blessed numbness that mercifully chased away her raging pain. Her beautiful eyes were closed, her lashes a dark strip against her pale face. Her head lolled back against Brady's arm, lacking the strength to get it up. On a ragged breath of air, fearing the worst, Brady swiftly brought his hand to Chloe's neck. Relief poured through him at the faint pulse he found.

"Chloe!" Brady called out, hoping to raise her from her unconscious state. "Damn it, listen to me! You've got to hold on, honey. God, please, Chloe. You have to stay with me. I need you, so damn much!" The words continued to pour unheeded from his lips, words that came straight from his heart and soul. Finally, Brady couldn't think of nothing more to do and he gathered her tenderly into his arms. He held her to his chest, stroking her hair soothingly, unaware of her blood staining his white undershirt or the frosty air of the catacombs hitting both of them.

Suddenly, the eerie quiet of the catacombs was broken by a loud shout, coming from somewhere near the beginning of the passage. "Brady!" John called out from deep within the catacombs, a frantic edge of concern to his voice, his emotions carrying clearly on the still air. "Where the hell are you?"

"Dad?" Brady questioned softly, a faint thread of hope growing within him. He lifted his head from atop Chloe's head, glancing in the direction the voice had come from. "Dad?" he said with more force, finally calling out loudly, "Over here, Dad!"

The sound of John's running feet were music to Brady's ears. He held Chloe more securely to him. "Everything's going to be fine," he assured her needlessly, even though Chloe was quite unconscious and unable to process a single word he said. Brady continued to reassure her, needing the words more for himself. He listened for the sound of his father's feet, finally gazing in expectation around the corner of the dreary passage. Before he knew it, John arrived, stopping in stunned shock and gaping at the sight in front of him.

"Oh god," John whispered, shock momentarily controlling him when he realized the full gravity of the situation. He shook it off quickly and raced to his son. Kneeling down next to Brady, he gently touched Chloe's face. "Son, we heard a gun shot after Ethan disarmed the security system, a few minutes ago. What happened?"

"DiMera," was all Brady could get out, the powerful emotions of the evening clogging his throat. He cleared his throat, skipping the majority of the events and cutting straight to the most important part. "Dad, he shot her twice. She's lost a lot of blood. We've got to get her to the hospital. Now. She's so weak."

John nodded dumbly, still stunned by his discovery as he stared into the determined depths of Brady's eyes, his heart aching for his son. "Of course."

Just then, Ethan and Bo rounded the corner of the passageway, taking in the situation immediately. "Bloody everlasting hell," Ethan breathed out, unable to believe the sight in front of him. He watched with an angry grimace upon his face while Brady slowly stood up from the floor, cradling a limp Chloe within the security of his arms.

Into the ensuing silence that settled over them, Bo announced grimly as he took charge of the situation, "I'll go call the ambulance." He turned to leave the scene, only to be stopped immediately by Ethan.

"No, it'll take too long for the ambulance to get here. We'll put her in one of the cop cars, take her there ourselves." Ethan had dealt with many horrifying sights in his line of work as an ISA agent, but this one made his experienced blood run cold. He hadn't been able to assess the damage inflicted on Chloe since she was held within Brady's arms, but it didn't look good.

Bo gave a curt nod and took off at a sprint in the direction he had just come, his intention to get the car ready and to alert the hospital. The doctors would need to be prepared for Chloe's arrival.

Brady strode through the passageway as quickly as he could, carrying his beloved burden securely. He was very careful not to move Chloe too much because he didn't want to cause any more damage to Chloe's injuries than he had to. In spite of his overwhelming care, he still jostled her. He gazed down in horror at Chloe when she groaned slightly, her arm falling lifelessly to the side, dangling against his legs.

"Keep fighting, Chloe," he muttered determinedly to her, wishing that he was the one who had been shot. He would have given anything, anything, to erase Chloe's suffering.

When they reached the living room a few moments later, Bo was in the process of hanging up his cell phone. He pivoted upon hearing their entrance and faced the three grim men, his sharp gaze finding Brady first. "The hospital's prepared," he began simply, understanding the need to keep it short and sweet. "Shawn's already out in the car, ready to drive you."

Brady turned around without acknowledging Bo's words and strode swiftly to the front door, in a frantic hurry to get Chloe the medical help she so desperately needed. He realized with a blinding flash of fright after he exited the mansion that she had gone without proper medical attention for too long. "Damn you, DiMera," he whispered fiercely to himself seconds before a concerned Shawn opened the backseat, allowing Brady to settle into the car with Chloe. Without a word, Shawn jumped in the front seat and raced to the hospital, siren blaring the entire way.

"Fuck," Ethan swore after he heard the shrill siren, the one word eloquently sharing his views on the night's events. He pulled out his own cell phone from the pocket of his jacket, mentally preparing himself to give the horrible news to his wife. Greta would not take it well.

John nodded his agreement before following his son, racing to his SUV. He wanted to be there for his devastated son during the long hours Chloe would be in surgery, knowing that Brady would need all of the support that he could get.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter Seventy-Nine -Reunion**

Brady had tried everything after depositing Chloe into Craig's capable care upon entering Salem University Hospital; everything from praying to pacing to violent cursing. Hell, he would even have wept ceaselessly if it would have done any good. But nothing helped, nothing he could do would prevent his diva from being in that damn operating room, undergoing surgery to save her precious life. He stared sightlessly ahead of him, standing in a busy hospital corridor, blocking out the sights and sounds of a bustling hospital at work, his entire being centered on Chloe.

"Brady!" a feminine voice shouted from the direction of the elevator at the end of the corridor. He pivoted around, his gaze quickly seeing a frantic Greta emerging from the elevator doors.

Greta sprinted to him, her long hair flying behind her like a dark flag, shamelessly pushing an unsuspecting nurse out of her way in order to get to her friend. She threw herself into his arms, holding onto him quickly while the sobs began to rock her body. Brady held her tightly, helpless in the face of Greta's anguish, nearly envying her for the outlet she had found. He still didn't know how he could possibly deal with the turbulent emotions that were threatening to consume him at any minute.

Moments later after her outburst, Greta pulled back from Brady, her beautiful eyes glistening in the harsh fluorescent lighting with unshed moisture. She looked around her and finally realized that they were the center of attention among the fascinated hospital staff and the one irritated nurse. She faced Brady, her face flushing slightly, and whispered softly to him, "Let's go to the waiting room."

Brady didn't answer; he couldn't force any words past the large lump in his throat. Silently, he placed his arm over Greta's shaking shoulders and guided her to the waiting room at the end of the hall.

Once inside the waiting room, Greta slowly sank into an uncomfortable chair only to have frantic worry propel her from it a moment later. She ran her hands through her hair in extreme agitation, attempting to focus on anything but the dangerous position Chloe was in. "God, Brady! Ethan called me ten minutes ago. I think I must have broken every single traffic rule in the book in my hurry to get here. All Ethan told me in his call was that Chloe had been shot and that I needed to get to the hospital NOW!"

Brady leaned against the far wall, staring with tormented eyes towards Chloe's sister, guilt eating him up inside at his failure to protect Chloe. "He shot her, Greta. Two fucking times. That son of a bitch shot his own daughter."

Greta brought her hand to her mouth, her face expressing her astonishment. "Oh god!" she managed to breath out, after taking in the information. She turned away from Brady, thinking of Chloe's call earlier in the evening. "It's all my fault," she murmured lowly.

Brady heard Greta's moan and lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. "Greta…" he began, only to be interrupted by a nearly unending flow of concerned family and friends.

A tearful Nancy entered first, for once at a total loss for words. She approached Brady immediately and enveloped him in a hug before releasing and finding a chair to sit on, using a tissue to dab at the tears falling endlessly from her face. Bo and Hope entered the waiting room after Nancy, mirroring looks of concern on both of their faces. Not knowing what to say to Greta or Brady, Hope walked up to each, offering a hug as her only possible form of comfort. After hugging Greta, she pulled her aside, intent on questioning her about the events of the evening.

Greta shook her head slightly, forestalling Hope's questions for the moment. She chewed on her bottom lip, staring at Brady, and wondered how on earth she was going to be able to explain her part in the shattering events of the evening.

John pushed his way through the doors, quickly surveying the scene in front of him. He craned his neck before nodding his head, squinting his eyes in approval. Marlena followed him closely, placing her hand on his shoulder for much needed support. John turned to Marlena, offering her a tiny smile before leading her to one of the sofas set at right angles in the room.

Greta waited for the last person to enter, feeling the glorious beginnings of fury pounding through her veins, overriding her own overwhelming guilt over Chloe's shooting. She decided to ride the wave, using her fury as a clever cover for her fear. Her face settled into impenetrable lines of rage before she verbally attacked her target, uncaring when she quickly drew every eye in the room. "What the hell went on tonight?"

Ethan stopped in mid-stride, honestly not surprised at the fury emanating in nearly palatable waves from his wife, a reaction he had been reluctantly expecting. With a superhuman will, he ignored the fascinated eyes of the others present, and faced his furious wife. "Greta, now's not the time."

Greta merely curled her lip at him, not accepting Ethan's quiet demand. "I disagree, Ethan. I want to know why you and your cronies here went after my father tonight. And I demand to know why I wasn't informed of this ill- fated "plan."" She crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing into slanted slits while she waited for her husband to explain.

Ethan realized that he was beaten. As much as he admired the feistiness that was engrained deeply in Greta, there were times when it was a pain in the a$$. Plus, he had to deal with his own feelings of inadequacy over the evening. As far as he was concerned, the evening had been a complete failure. Sure, Rolf and Alexandra were in custody, Martie Pierce and her baby were freed from their prolonged captivity, but Stefano had escaped, AGAIN, and Chloe was presently in an operating room, fighting for her life. Blame and failure weighed his shoulders down. "Fine, Greta," he got out in a flat tone. "I'll explain everything."

Greta's anger and her own feelings of guilt prevented her from reading Ethan's emotions correctly. She saw a stoic man staring impassively in front of her, not realizing that he had just taken on the persona of an ISA agent, the only way he believed he could survive this encounter with his skin intact. "Let's hear it. From all of you." She spread her hands out, including John, Bo, Brady and the newly arrived Shawn in her accusation.

Belle's face reflected her concern after she slid down next to her mother, whispering lowly, "Greta's on the rampage?" Marlena nodded, placing her finger to her lips. Both mother and daughter watched the show down taking place in the hospital's waiting room, irrationally grateful for the diversion from their worry over Chloe's health.

"I've kept track of Stefano's activities since he returned to Salem. After I learned that he was going to Europe with Lexie, I arranged for a few close, extremely trustworthy friends in the ISA keep a close watch on them when they arrived," Ethan began stoically, treating this exchange like a lecture. "Between all of us, we were able to discover Stefano's next course of action."

"What was that?" Marlena asked politely, playing the shrink, using her voice to calm the heated atmosphere in the waiting room. Greta's fury was enough to set it on fire.

"Stefano's plan?" Ethan questioned needlessly, tucking his hand into the pocket of his pants. He addressed the room at large, "He was going to steal another baby for Lexie. He searched carefully for the right parents, finally settling on the couple who had helped steal his paintings. I caught them last year and made a deal with them, where they ultimately helped us gain much needed information on Stefano's international art theft ring."

"Oh my god!" Hope called out suddenly, recalling the identity of the couple immediately. She flashed back quickly to their picture in the slide show the three "Notorious" women had created in honor of Stefano DiMera at that fateful Christmas Ball. "That bastard. He would have seen it as "poetic irony."" She shook her head at the evilness of the man.

Ethan nodded at Hope before focusing his attention back on his wife. "Exactly. A sure way to even the score. Anyway, he arranged for the father to meet with an unfortunate accident a few hours after arriving in Europe."

"He killed him?" Belle broke in with a gasp, her eyes revealing her shock. She couldn't comprehend the extent Stefano DiMera would go to get what he wanted, even though she had lived with the knowledge of Stefano's evil deeds for most of her life.

"After the husband died," Ethan continued solemnly, "he and Lexie kidnapped the pregnant widow and held her captive. My friends in Europe followed their movements but Stefano must have realized he was being watched. He changed courses and hid Lexie and the mother-to-be in an unexpected location. They found it earlier today, shared the new information to me, and we created a plan. We wanted to get Lexie first in order to get Mrs. Pierce and her baby to safety, leaving only a minimal amount of time before going after DiMera."

John interrupted Ethan, drawing the fading ire in Greta's eyes his way. "The agents in Europe broke into the house where Lexie was, about an hour after the baby was born. Just in time. Lexie was attempting to place a syringe filled with an overdose of a deadly drug in the mother's arms, but the agents stopped her."

"Immediately after we got the word that Lexie had been taken into custody and Mrs. Pierce and her baby were safe," Ethan picked up the events again, "we headed over to the mansion to arrest Stefano and Rolf, who was an accomplice in the whole scheme."

The anger had slowly faded from Greta's face as realization struck her. Ethan had known about Stefano's plans! She turned her head away, furious with herself and with Ethan for not sharing this information. "Dammit!" she swore.

During the explanation, most of the color had left Hope's face, leaving her abnormally pale. She ran a hand through her hair, unaware of the guilty act. They had been working towards the same end. If only…she thought wistfully, but derailed that train of thought immediately, realizing that it was useless speculation.

Shawn stared at his mother, concern marking his face. He had witnessed the shifting emotions she had been reflecting. "Mom? What's wrong?"

Hope rubbed her temples, hoping to ward off the ruthless pounding that was beginning, and glanced quickly at Greta before saying, "Damn. We already knew about this."

"What? The two of you know about this?" Bo asked, shock dripping from his mouth. "We didn't want to bring either of you in on this. Dealing with DiMera…god, it was just too damn dangerous!"

"How the hell did you and Greta know about Stefano's plan?" John asked with slight irritation. He was sitting down on the arm of the sofa and placing his arm around Marlena, who leaned into his embrace. From his position across the room, Brady merely watched the exchange with a nearly expressionless face, waiting to hear the answer.

Greta let out a frustrated breath of air before admitting in a defeated voice, her fury at Ethan and his "cronies", as she had angrily termed them, evaporating at the vicious irony beginning to consume her, "Chloe told us. Nearly a week ago."


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter Eighty -Reunion**

"What?" Ethan fairly roared sharply into the astonishing silence that was holding everyone else momentarily speechless after he regained the ability to speak. His mouth dropped after his outburst before he closed it with a smart snap. "How the HELL did Chloe know about DiMera's plan?"

Greta closed her eyes, utterly defeated, before beginning her round of explanations, inwardly cursing herself at allowing Chloe to keep the information hidden. "Well, Ethan, it appears that we were working towards the same ends, only neither of us knew about it. You see, it all began nearly a week ago when Chloe called me at work."

John listened intently to Greta. He steepled his hands under his chin, thoughtfully stroking his chin as a scene from last week began to replay itself in his mind. "Wait a minute. That day at Basic Black," he finally exclaimed as things were becoming clearer, pointing his finger at Greta. "When you pulled Hope out of our meeting."

Greta nodded dismally, her eyes dark with self-directed recrimination after agreeing with John. "Yeah. She wanted to talk to me. So, I grabbed Hope and we stopped by my house quickly, where I got all of my information on our father. Hope and I then met Chloe at the library, where she had been researching Stefano DiMera." Greta paused for a moment to regain her composure. Then, she continued, "She found out the truth about our wonderful father. Hope and I merely filled in a few missing pieces."

Brady stiffened against the wall, drawing his eyebrows together at Greta's words. He couldn't believe that Chloe had willingly cracked, that she had known for a week the truth about her father, and, consequentially, the truth about their relationship. The hurt at her unwillingness to confide in him surfaced briefly before he killed it. Now was not the time for it. Later, when he was alone and certain that Chloe would live, then he would deal with this newest twist. For now, he would have to ignore it, pretend it wasn't there. It was the only way to survive the night. He focused again on Hope and Greta, listening to their sad tones as they revealed what they knew about the whole misbegotten fiasco.

Hope laid her hand on Greta's shoulder before she competently picked up the story. "It was then that Chloe told us about Stefano's plan for Lexie, sitting at a table in the library with all of this evidence against him surrounding her. Apparently she had overheard a conversation between Rolf and DiMera, which caused her to doubt her father and gave her the incentive to search for the truth," Hope explained, standing firmly with Greta, both of them facing the stunned crowd together.

John closed his eyes, sighing. "Damn! Now it's all beginning to make perfect sense. Ethan, Bo, did either of you notice how Chloe reacted when we arrested DiMera tonight in the dining room? She was happy; hell, she was ecstatic about it! I couldn't figure out why she reacted that way."

Bo agreed quickly, recalling Chloe's staunch desire to stay and witness the arrest of her father. "I felt the same way, John."

Belle brought both of her hands to her face, shaking her head before exclaiming, with a slight amount of excitement to her tone, "So Chloe knows everything? About her life in Salem, about her kidnapping, about…everything?"

Greta glanced at the petite blonde, blinking away some more moisture, the futility of her promise to Chloe laying her shoulder low in despair. It would be a long time before Greta would be able to stop wishing that she could turn back time and pull Chloe out of that damn mansion earlier. "That about sums it up, Belle. She still doesn't have any actual memories, accepts that she probably never will, but she does know the truth."

After listening to Greta and Hope's revelations, the scene at Salem Place earlier that afternoon hit Brady forcefully. His eyebrows shot up when he remembered how cold Chloe had been towards him. She had appeared to want him out of the way…so her father wouldn't see them together! "Shit!" Brady swore to himself, finally understanding Chloe's motivation for getting him to leave and the soft warning she had delivered to him about her father. Most of the pieces finally clicked for Brady, allowing him to get a nearly clear picture. Only one piece was missing in this complex puzzle, the most important piece to him. Exactly how did Chloe feel about him now?

The rest of the occupants of the room digested the newest twist slowly, all astounded that Chloe had willingly turned her back on her father. "But there's something that doesn't make sense. If Chloe knew how truly evil her father is, then why did she continue to stay at the mansion?" Belle finally asked, wrinkling her brow in puzzlement, tightly holding onto Shawn's hand for strength. From her placement in a corner, Nancy shook her head rapidly, soundlessly agreeing with Belle's question.

"She wanted to gather more information to help bring her father down," Hope explained softly, regret pouring through her at the possibly tragic ending of Chloe's plan. "She was very insistent about it, in fact. She didn't want us to tell anyone about it."

"She called me tonight," Greta finally admitted lowly. "Probably right before you converged on the mansion. I'm not certain how she found out, but she knew that the baby had been born and that Stefano was going to somehow have the mother eliminated. I tried to call you, Ethan…"

"But I had my cell phone turned off," Ethan finished for her, his eyes revealing his own staggering resignation. "Damn."

"Exactly," Greta answered, staring with soulless eyes in front of her, the blame swallowing her whole. "I had given Chloe one more day, one more fucking day, before I was pulling her from the mansion." She closed her eyes, tears beginning to stream unchecked down her face after her startling revelations.

Ethan immediately went to his wife, cradling her within his strong embrace, soothingly running his hands across her back. Greta's tears burned through his shirt, soaking the material quickly in her sorrow. The others in the room slowly digested all of the information, their worry over Chloe beginning to override their astonishment.

Brady had enough of the waiting room. Without speaking or looking at anyone in the room, he strode to the doorway softly and exited it, the newest information he had just learned swirling through his already turbulent thoughts. He couldn't deal with being in the crowded room at this moment, even though he knew everyone present cared about him and Chloe. Clenching his teeth together in impotent anguish, he walked swiftly down the hospital corridors, seeking the one place where he could hopefully find some peace from the aching worry. When he reached his destination, Brady opened the doors to the hospital chapel and entered it soundlessly, closing the door with a low click behind him.

Brady approached the candles near the doorway and slowly lit one for Chloe. Without uttering a word, he left the candles and slowly sank down into the last pew in the chapel, finally dropping his head into his hands in exhausted despair, the events of the evening coming back to haunt him ruthlessly. Finally, after shaking away the vivid memory of watching Chloe being shot not once, but twice, he heaved a ragged sigh and leaned his head back on the pew, staring unseeingly at the ceiling.

Images of Chloe began passing through his mind, causing Brady to smile in bittersweet recollection. The first time he'd seen her at the house for Habitat for Humanity, the first time he'd talk to her that memorable time on the pier, their ceaseless sparring battles in the early days, the devastated Chloe after the episode, the wonderful summer they had spent together, when he finally realized the depths of his feelings for his diva and the utter futility of trying to deny them any longer. And, of course, the night of the first Christmas Ball they attended together, when Chloe's own personal hell began. Images of the younger Chloe Lane faded gently away, to be replaced with the strong Chloe Lane who had rocked the town of Salem when she had taken on Stefano DiMera and won with the help of her sister and Hope Brady, followed gradually by the recreated Chloe DiMera. So many memories of his diva, his soulmate, each one powerful and as much a part of his heart and soul as the memory before it.

Brady closed his eyes, the memories becoming more painful in the uncertain future. He tried to think of a suitable prayer, a way to express the powerful feelings controlling him, but could only come up with one word, a single word that encompassed all of his rioting emotions and his pleas for Chloe's safety. "Please," he finally whispered fervently, his voice coming out on a raspy breath while a small tear finally escaped from the corner of an eye to fall unnoticed down his cheek.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter Eighty-One -Reunion**

Everyone in the waiting room looked up, hope warring with fierce terror in their eyes, when the door to the waiting room opened slowly. Brady offered a slight travesty of a grin after entering, quickly understanding that they were expecting Craig. "No news?" he asked needlessly, breaking the stifling silence that enveloped the room.

Greta glanced up at Brady, picking her head off of Ethan's shoulders, her eyes red and swollen from crying. She brushed her hands under her eyes, erasing the newest tears. "Not yet, Brady. God, and it's been so damn long." Nameless fright quaked through her, causing Ethan to hold onto his wife tighter.

"She's a strong one," Ethan reassured his wife soothingly, gently running his hand over her shaking back. "Chloe won't give up. I can guarantee you that." Greta nodded against his chest, inwardly praying that Ethan's views were correct.

Brady left the door open and leaned against the wall close to it. He crossed his legs at the ankles in a deceptive casual pose, all the while keeping his eyes trained on the entrance, silently willing Craig or a nurse to come through it and give them word on Chloe's condition. He glanced down at his watch, stunned at the amount of time that had elapsed since he had brought Chloe to the hospital.

The only sound in the waiting room was the ticking of the clock; relentlessly counting the minutes from the time Chloe had entered the operating room for surgery. Everyone in the room realized fatalistically that the longer they waited for word, the worse the news would be. The tension mounted quickly as everyone waited breathlessly for news on Chloe's condition, news that did not appear to be forthcoming any time soon.

Nearly half an hour after the eerie silence had settled upon the anxious group, their vigil was finally rewarded. Everyone's attention was drawn to the door after Nancy exclaimed loudly, "Craig!"

Craig stopped in the doorway, his face pale with exhaustion. He grinned inwardly when everyone in the room turned to him with expectant gazes. His immediate smile let them know the results of the surgery, assuring them even before he announced seriously, "She made it."

Belle squealed loudly before kissing Shawn on the lips, happiness pouring through her at the news. Shawn returned the kiss with enthusiasm, relieved for Chloe. The other couples were celebrating the joyous news in their own way. Greta threw herself into Ethan's arms with renewed tears, tears of happiness this time. Hope smiled happily from the circle of Bo's arms while John and Marlena held onto each other tightly. Nancy flew across the room, enveloping Craig within her embrace. Brady closed his eyes in gratitude, listening to the happy sounds coming from everyone in the room.

After returning the hug, Craig placed Nancy to his side before continuing with his explanation, keeping his arm securely around his wife. "It was touch and go there for awhile," he reluctantly admitting, keeping the worst events from the operating room to himself. He didn't want to go into the gory details of how close they came to really losing Chloe. "Chloe had lost so much blood by the time she had gotten to the hospital, but she pulled through. She'll be fine, though. Extremely sore and exhausted, but fine. Chloe's a tough one. A survivor."

The initial happiness over the news faded away, replaced with the brutal reality of what almost happened. Greta's tears came in louder sobs of bittersweet joy, burning through the front of Ethan's shirt after she realized how close they had come to losing her sister.

Belle refused to think about the opposite ending. Breathing in sharply, pushing the negative thoughts aside, she asked Craig demandingly, "When can we see her?" She stood up from the sofa, still holding onto Shawn's hand.

Craig gave the room a tiny smile. "Well, according to hospital procedure, only immediate family. And one at a time. But, seeing as how I'm the COS, I don't think Chloe would mind if we broke the rule, just this once. She's already been taken to her room, which is on the next floor above. Room 389. But, in warning, she's completely out of it right now, still under the effects of the anesthesia from the surgery."

Greta wiped away the seemingly endless stream of tears from her eyes. "I don't care, Craig. I simply need to see my sister," she spoke with conviction. Part of Greta wouldn't believe Chloe's status until she actually saw her sister, resting peacefully in the room.

Craig nodded silently before stepping back from the doorway, motioning for everyone to leave the waiting room. He noticed Brady standing silently near the door as the others quickly exited it, talking excitedly among themselves in a hurry to assure themselves that Chloe really was alive. He placed his hand on Brady's shoulder, squeezing it tightly, before saying with gratitude in his eyes, "We would have lost her, Brady, if you hadn't been there to take care of her." Craig grinned slightly at Brady before dropping his hand and following the mass exodus to Chloe's room.

Brady closed his eyes, the words having the exact opposite effect than Craig had intended on him. "Right, Craig. I sure as hell did a lot to take care of Chloe." Now that he knew that Chloe was going to be fine, the feelings of recrimination and blame landed heavily on his shoulders, weighing them down. Without realizing his intentions, Brady reached down and picked up an uncomfortable plastic hospital chair. Staring at it in disgust, hating his failure to protect Chloe, he heaved it furiously against the far wall. The loud noise of the hit gave him satisfaction, the long scar it left in wall's paint pleased him darkly.

Belle stopped from in the doorway, her hand covering her mouth in dismay after witnessing Brady's act of impotent rage. "Brady!" Belle called out in shock, breaking Brady's deep concentration at the wall in front of them. She rapidly entered the room, closing the door behind her quickly and locking it with a soft click.

Brady turned to Belle, an inscrutable expression on his face, who immediately rushed to him and held onto his arms tightly. "Why did you do that, Brady? I mean, Chloe's gonna be fine. She made it through the operation."

The fury that Brady had denied himself while waiting for news of Chloe began to burn deeply within his eyes, beginning to rule his emotions exclusively. He didn't answer Belle but pulled away from her caring grip, stalking fiercely to the far wall. His fingers traced the harsh welt he had placed in the wall, part of him finding macabre satisfaction in it.

Belle arched an eyebrow, a la her father, and placed a hand on her hip, her mind working furiously to think of reason behind Brady's act of rage. Coming up with nothing but a blank wall, so to speak, Belle finally announced sarcastically, "Usually finding out that the woman you love is gonna survive is reason for rejoicing, not rage. What the hell is going on?"

Brady dropped his hand from the tear, keeping his eyes focused on the wall. The fury at himself began to evaporate, leaving him with the harder emotion to deal with: guilt. Refusing to face Belle, he confessed quietly, "It's all my fault, Tink. I failed Chloe."

This new information began to shed some light on Brady's action, but not enough for it to make perfect sense. Scratching her head in confusion, Belle questioned, "What exactly happened in the catacombs, Brady?"

Brady threw his head back and thrust his hands into the pockets of his jeans, narrowing his eyes at the ceiling above him. He began, simply enough, at the beginning, his voice eerily calm as he related the evening's events. "I chased Stefano into the catacombs after he killed the electricity in the mansion. Chloe must have followed me. I didn't know, until it was too late. Anyway, I fought with DiMera and I thought I had him. I even pulled out the gun that I had stolen off of Shawn earlier. But Stefano surprised me by whipping me with his belt. I lost control of the gun. We continued to fight until Chloe arrived. She picked up the gun and had it aimed at her father."

Belle listened to her brother intently; a vivid picture began to form in Belle's mind with her brother's words, the violence of the night hitting her hard. "Brady, what happened next?" she asked nervously, almost fearing the answer.

"Stefano knocked the gun away and then backhanded Chloe, throwing her to the ground." Brady reached down and righted the chair he had thrown earlier, using the action to distract him from the haunting memories of the catacombs.

"And you went to her, forgetting about Stefano," Belle surmised correctly, tapping her finger against her chin. She knew her brother well.

Brady finally turned around with a bitter smile, not surprised that his sister would know his next move. "Yeah. So, here we are, Chloe and I, in the catacombs against Stefano DiMera. Shawn's gun is completely out of reach and DiMera is standing over us, pulling his own gun out."

"Ooohhh," Belle let out on a gasp, waiting for her brother to pick up the tale, her own blood beginning to run cold as her brother shared more with her.

"I went after DiMera, causing him to lose control of his gun, but, of course, I lost. Again. Shawn's gun was underneath him, but I didn't know that. He slammed it down on my head, momentarily stunning me. He probably would've killed me, if Chloe hadn't shot him."

Belle's eyes opened wide, her mouth dropped open. "Whoa, Brady. Chloe shot Stefano? Oh my god!"

"With DiMera's own gun," he sneered slightly in remembrance. "Unfortunately, he informed her that he had only placed one bullet in it. Chloe didn't stand a chance. Here I am, dazed by the blow, absolutely useless for the moment. I realized Stefano's intentions too late. The next thing I knew, he had planted the first bullet in her."

"Brady, you…" Belle began imploringly, only to be rudely cut off.

Brady moved his hand furiously through the air, stopping Belle in mid sentence. "It gets worse, Tink, much worse." Brady sighed again, the failure branding him. "I tried to get to her but DiMera stopped me. He told me that he would gladly shoot her again if I made a move in her direction."

The ultimate horror of the scene was played itself out in Belle's mind, allowing her to draw the only possible conclusion. "Oh god no. Shawn told me that Chloe was shot twice, which means…"

"The second one was my fault," Brady interrupted again and turned around, trying to pace off the blame he was determined to wallow in. "I felt so fucking helpless, Belle! My hands were figuratively tied, watching the woman I love suffer agonizing pain at the hands of her own father! And there was not a fucking thing I could to help her."

He stopped suddenly, Craig's words coming back to him. "I didn't save her, Belle. She did that on her own. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have to suffer so much. God, I may as well have pulled the trigger myself!"

Belle had enough of her brother's guilty recriminations. She ran the few faces to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him, chastising him softly, "Brady, none of this is your fault! Not a damn thing! The only person at blame here is Stefano DiMera! He is responsible for putting Chloe in the hospital, not you." She pulled back and framed his face with her hands, looking into his tormented eyes, "Got it, big brother?"

Brady nodded reluctantly, "My mind knows that, Tink. But my heart is another story." He rubbed his hands over his face, hoping to erase the guilt. "It's gonna take me a long time to work out this night. A really long time."

"Yeah," Belle agreed immediately. She perked up suddenly, saying with a lighter note, "At least Chloe knows the truth now, Brady! Now everything can go back to where it should be." She grabbed Brady's hand and began to lead him to the door.

Brady followed behind Belle, her words adding an unforeseen worry. The future now loomed before him with the force of a dark storm cloud, its actions uncertain and unpredictable. What would happen now?


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter Eighty-Two -Reunion**

The elevator doors opened with a slight swish, allowing an excited Belle and a solemn Brady to exit. Belle had talked nonstop since they had left the waiting room, oblivious to Brady's brooding silence. "Oh, room 389…It's done this way, Brady!" Belle chirped out happily, her small strides eating up the hospital corridor quickly.

Craig stopped them on their way with a cheerful grin. He took one good look at Brady and frowned, not surprised that he hadn't noticed Brady's attire earlier. "Brady, we've, ah, got to do something about this," he began immediately, his grin fading into a deliberate frown.

Belle stopped in mid stride, turning to throw an irritated glance Craig's way, annoyed that he was preventing her from reaching Chloe. "What about, Craig?"

He motioned to Brady's shirt, grimacing at the gruesome sight. "That shirt has got go. Brady, you're still covered in Chloe's blood." He stepped up and grabbed Brady's arm, beginning to lead him to his nearby office. "I know I have something you can borrow."

Belle tapped her foot impatiently after watching Brady walking away from her. She heaved a sigh, finally shrugging her shoulders. "Sorry, big brother, but I'm not gonna wait," she mumbled to herself, a wide smile spreading before she pivoted and used her best shopping pace to increase her speed on the way to Chloe's room.

Craig whistled under his breath while he opened his office door. He turned and face Brady with a smile when a harried nurse interrupted them. "Dr. Wesley," the nurse began, in an irritated voice. "Mrs. Harrison in Room 354 is being difficult again. She's demanding that you see her. Now."

"All right. Tell her I'll be there in a minute," he turned back to Brady, clearly dismissing the nurse. "Brady, there are lots of clothes in my closet. Take whatever you want." He turned and headed down the corridor, muttering about how a COS's work is never done.

Glad to be alone, Brady stepped into Craig's office, closing the door behind him. He approached the closet and rummaged through the hanging clothes, eventually finding a clean sweatshirt to wear. Taking off his undershirt, Brady swiftly threw on the sweatshirt. He balled up the bloody shirt and tossed it into the wastebasket, heading with fast strides out of the office.

When he reached Chloe's room, Brady halted in front of the door, staring at it intently while he absently played with the cuffs of Craig's sweatshirt. Swearing violently at himself, gathering the courage to face a fragile Chloe, he finally opened the door.

Brady slowly entered, his eyes surveying the room closely. He smiled slightly at the nearly empty room, grateful that everyone else had already left for the night after visiting her, leaving Chloe all to himself. He saw her immediately, lying unmoving on the serviceable hospital bed. Machines beeped quietly around her, keeping deliberate track of Chloe's vital statistics while an IV was hooked up to her arm, clear evidence of her brave fight for her life.

The walk to her bed seemed endless, each step nearly painful as it brought him closer to her. Brady stopped by her left side, automatically pulling up the chair behind him. Gathering in a ragged breath, he slowly brought his gaze to his diva's face, eyes blazing blue with intensity. She was so pale, lying as still as death. His heart careened painfully into his throat, causing him to draw a ragged breath of near despair. Even though he'd mentally prepared himself for a fragile Chloe, the reality of the sight was so much more than the image.

After tearing his eyes away from her abnormally white face, he grimaced when he noticed the protective sling that sheltered Chloe's right arm against any sudden movements and anxiously searched out Chloe's right shoulder, the placement of both bullets. A bandage peeped out from under her drab hospital gown, clear evidence of her injury.

"Chloe," he murmured lowly, pushing aside his feelings of guilt over her injuries for the moment. He leaned over the bed, being careful not to put any weight on Chloe. Brady brought one hand up and tenderly caressed her cheekbone, fingering the livid bruise that had darkened from the angry red welt into a bloom of deep purple, courtesy of Stefano's vicious slap. Very carefully, he placed a kiss upon the bruise, much like a parent does to a hurt child. Brady stared at Chloe for a long moment, taking in the hauntingly fragile beauty in front of him. He then settled back in his chair, holding her hand tightly within his, and prepared to remain vigil by her bedside for the rest of the night.

A few hours later, Chloe began slowly surfacing through the pleasant haze that surrounded her. Her eyelids flickered continuously on her sluggish journey to consciousness. Her hand flexed once, then twice, before she become awake for the moment. Her eyes opened with an effort after she bravely fought through the blurry edges of her drug-induced sleep. Chloe gazed in wonder at her unfamiliar room after blinking her eyes rapidly for a clear focus, her brows snapping together in puzzlement at her location. Then, she felt a weight near her waist. Wondering what it was, she moved her head with exaggerated care and saw a blonde head resting on her bed, eyes closed in much needed sleep. "Brady," she rasped out, her voice sounding hollow to her ears.

Brady snapped up, Chloe's voice breaking into his light doze. The fear for her was etched deeply within the grim lines of his face as he gazed at her in wonder. "Chloe!" he exclaimed softly, moving closer to her, his heart aching at the dark purple circles underneath her eyes, another sign of her strenuous ordeal.

Chloe opened her mouth to speak but couldn't force a sound out. She cleared her throat and finally said thinly, with a feeble attempt at a smile, "I had a nightmare, Brady, a horrible nightmare."

"I know, I know. You're fine now," Brady reassured her, gently rubbing his hand over her hair, unconsciously savoring the silky feel beneath his fingers. "Everything's all right now."

"But…" Chloe began in confusion, shifting her position slightly on the bed. The movement caused fiery pain to blossom immediately in the vicinity of her right shoulder. That simple shift in movement brought the pain, and the memories, flooding back on an unstoppable wave of recollection. "Oh god!" she moaned, as much from the physical pain as from the actual memory.

Brady could see the agitation plainly on Chloe's face. He brought his hand up, running it against her pale cheek, wanting to sooth her. He finally placed his fingers on her lips. "Sh, Diva, sh. You're in the hospital, but you're gonna be fine." The sight of her in pain nearly ripped him to shreds.

"Oh, Brady. My father. He shot me," Chloe exclaimed in dazed remembrance, the scene beginning to replay itself in her fuzzy mind. She flinched before she added weakly, "Twice."

"I know, honey," Brady replied slowly, gazing at Chloe. "I'm so sorry, Chloe."

Chloe's eyes slowly widened, resembling large sapphire orbs of shock, without comprehending Brady's words. The horror of recollection held her momentarily spellbound, blocking out the underlying apology. And the guilt. "It's all coming back to me now. All of it. Brady, it was awful."

"I know," he repeated in as calm a voice as he could muster. He cringed inwardly when he saw the renewed pain clouding her eyes, cursing his inability to protect her. "Chloe, I'm gonna go and get a nurse." He made a move to leave the chair.

She stopped him easily with only her words, drawing Brady back down to stay. "I remember everything, every vile thing my father did to us." Her eyes focused briefly on the bruises marring his handsome face, her eyebrows snapping together in concern. She somehow found the strength to bring her free hand to his cheek, touching the ugly marks gently. "Brady."

Brady covered her hand with his, pressing it for a short moment against his cheek. He reluctantly released it, bringing her hand gently back to the bed, placing it with near reverence on the cover. "It's over now, Chloe. Craig fixed you. He says that you're going to be fine."

Her hand found his on the bed, feebly gripping it with as much strength as she could summon because she knew that she wouldn't be conscious for much longer. The dark swirl was threatening to reclaim her at any moment. "Don't leave me. Please. Stay, Brady," she pleaded with near desperation, needing his presence for the long night. She waited anxiously for his curt nod before the darkness swiftly reclaimed her, pulling her back into the healing process of sleep.


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter Eighty-Three -Reunion**

The next time Brady saw Chloe, she was surrounded by flowers, balloons, and a large number of happy Salemites. Her drab hospital room had been magically transformed until it could have easily rivaled any florist shop in town. The overall atmosphere was cheerful, reflected in everyone's jubilant faces. Brady paused in the doorway, attempting to stamp down the irritation that quickly rose within him at the number of visitors. He sighed in resignation, wishing he had held off on his visit home for a much needed quick shower and a change of clothes.

Pushing aside his irritation, Brady looked past everyone in the room. He narrowed his eyes when he found his diva, ignoring the people for the moment, inspecting Chloe carefully from the open doorway. He noticed that she was still pale, still had that aura of fragility around her features, but was looking stronger than she had been when he left her earlier in the morning.

"Brady!" Belle called out with her usual effervescent perkiness, aiming a wide grin his way from her position at the end of Chloe's bed. In her exuberance, she practically pranced over to the doorway and pulled him into the room, making him a reluctant member of the group. The rest of the people smiled at him, happy to have him join the ranks. Ethan and Greta, Bo and Hope, John and Marlena, a tearful Nancy and Craig, and Shawn.

Craig held his hands out in front of him, admitting ruefully to Brady and the rest of the room, "I know, I know. We're breaking procedure again." He grinned, secure in the knowledge that it would have been completely useless to keep this horde of people out of Chloe's room.

Chloe finally tore her wide-eyed gaze away from Brady, slightly taken aback by his cool entrance. She turned to Craig, a warm look in her eyes. It was amazing, but she felt so blessed. Blessed to have all of these wonderful, caring people in her life, willing to support her when she needed it the most. She felt like she belonged with them, in Salem, the feeling so much stronger than it had ever been with Stefano and Lexie.

Greta squeezed her hand, smiling down into her sister's face from her position by Chloe's side. "Chloe, Hope and I cleared everything up last night, while we were waiting for news for you," she announced to her sister happily.

"Good. I still can't believe that we were working for the same thing. That's amazing," Chloe breathed out, still astonished that all of the men present had been carefully crafting a plan to take down DiMera. During Brady's short absence, she had been filled in on Ethan's plan. Part of her wished that she could turn back time to the day in the library, and allow Greta to inform Ethan of her father's nefarious activities. All of this could have been so easily averted. She heaved a sigh before asking, her eyes troubled at the thought, "Has there been any news on Stefano?"

Ethan reluctantly shook his head, hating to have to admit the truth. Stefano had given them the slip again, making a mockery of their intensive efforts to catch him. Nothing new in that, he realized with a fatalistic shrug. "No, none at all, unfortunately. He's disappeared again. But he'll show up, somewhere. And he will not be able to perform another magic trick and shake these charges, that's for damn sure."

While they were conversing about Stefano, Marlena turned and looked around the room, finally focusing on Brady. She fluttered her eyelashes quickly after noticing how he who was hanging slightly back from the crowd, an inscrutable expression upon his face. She was puzzled, wondering why he hadn't made himself a more vital part of the group. "Hmm," she mumbled, trying in vain to read him.

John was oblivious to his wife's puzzlement. He kept his arm around Marlena's shoulder and asked Chloe, "We know that discovering DiMera's plan was the driving force behind your research into his past, but was there anything else that caused you to question Stefano and Lexie?"

Chloe drew a breath in slowly, her eyes finding Brady's quickly. They narrowed slightly when she felt the distance in his stance, strongly influencing her answer to John's question. If Brady had been more open, if the room hadn't been this crowded...doubts began to surface, making Chloe wonder what, exactly, Brady felt for her now. Duty, guilt, obligation? None of those options were very appetizing.

"There was so much that pulled at me from the minute I arrived, making me question my father and Lexie, even when I didn't want to," Chloe admitted slowly, choosing her words carefully. She overlooked her sudden fears over Brady's feelings for the moment, wanting to be alone when she started to analyze them. "I simply needed a huge push before I would admit my confusion. But, I do know when everything began to fall apart for Chloe DiMera."

"When was that?" Hope asked, arching her eyebrow high in curiosity.

Chloe chuckled slightly. Now the memories of that night were cheerful, instead of irritating. "That night at Tuscany was really memorable. All those confrontations...wow, I must say that you and Greta certainly know how to hold a captive audience! I tried to ignore all that I had learned, but the seeds of doubt were planted. Much stronger than I originally thought."

Hope and Greta gave a simultaneous burst of laughter. "That was a fun evening," Greta finally said through her giggles, holding her side. "We, Hope and I, trapped Chloe in the restroom," she explained giddily to a few of the more confused people in the room.

After Greta's laughter died down, Chloe said shyly, "Holding Alicia was an eye-opener, too. I couldn't begin to imagine how you could have brought an innocent baby in that damn "conspiracy" my father convinced me was going on. It didn't fit." She smiled fondly at the petite blonde at the foot of the bed.

Belle grinned unrepentantly before saluting Chloe playfully. "Glad to be of service!" She pulled Shawn's arms around her, savoring his strong embrace, and her part in helping bring Chloe back.

"And then there were specific places in Salem. Places that when I entered I knew I had been there before. Such as the pier. I could tell right away that was a special place to me," Chloe explained hesitatingly. "For some reason, that place really pulled at me. I knew it was very important. But my father and Lexie never told me about it."

"And you met us that night, on the way to the pub," Hope interrupted, tapping Chloe lightly on her healthy shoulder.

"J.T.," Chloe added fondly, with a wide smile. "He was definitely a major factor in my confusion over, well, everything. I mean, any of you could have said or done anything for this "grand conspiracy", but I found it extremely hard to believe that a young child could be a part of it. He was so genuine and open, Hope, and so very happy to see me. There was a definite bond between us, one that I couldn't explain away. That meeting...it haunted me for a long time after."

Chloe paused for a moment, coming to a decision. She skipped over the night of the snowstorm, that wonderful night in the cabin when she realized the depths of her desire for Brady Black. That was NOT a topic she felt confident enough to bring up now, in a room full of people. Chloe deliberately omitted the biggest, and most important, part of her revelation. Her undeniable connection with Brady Black.

She continued instead with her eavesdropping at . "Then I eavesdropped on a conversation between Hope and Greta at , listening to them talk candidly about me and their magazine. I have to admit, I was very intrigued. So I decided to look up the Notorious web site on one of those handy computers laying about. And found proof that I had been part of the magazine. It was really shocking, seeing my face in all of those pictures. Especially since I don't have a singly memory of that time at all."

Chloe shrugged her shoulders in resignation. Her memories still had not returned from her previous life in Salem. And most likely never will. "Add all of this to the damning phone call I overheard between my father and Rolf, and there you have it. I couldn't deny my doubts any longer or pretend that they didn't exist. I had to start searching for the truth."

Brady felt the omission sharply, keeping his face impassive as he wondered why Chloe had not included him in her list. He thrust his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, twin emotions ruling him. Frustrated by Chloe's admissions, annoyed by the amount of people in the room, Brady reluctantly decided that now was not the time to address Chloe's feelings for him now.

Chloe turned to John, unsure how to address him. "Greta told me earlier that I have a microchip in my central nervous system, and that it's responsible for my lack of memory. I know that having it removed won't return my memories, but I'd still like to get rid of it." Her eyes pleaded with him to help her.

John complied immediately, reaching down and squeezing Chloe's hand. He turned to the doctor in charge, asking, "In my days as a mercenary, Stefano taught me how to remove the chip. It's a very delicate procedure. Craig?"

"Of course. What's another breach?" Craig joked with a roll of his eyes, before saying seriously, "Everyone needs to leave anyway. It's time for Chloe to get some more rest. I'll sedate her, John, and then you can remove the chip." He exited the room quickly, needing to get the necessary sedative for Chloe's next operation.

Craig's words triggered a mass exodus of confusion, hugs, and well-wishes. Chloe lay back down on the bed after the last embrace, a frown settling on her lips. Gazing at the closed door in her suddenly quiet room, she asked herself, "Why didn't Brady say good-bye?"


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter Eighty-Four -Reunion**

Outside of Chloe's closed hospital door, John waved absently to the departing crowd before he leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to Marlena's lips. "Have a good day at work, Doc," he finally breathed out.

"Hmmm," Marlena answered with a happy moan, patting John's face lightly with her hand. "I certainly will. Stop by later, John." With a wink and a sultry over-the-shoulder grin for her husband, she was gone.

John watched his wife walk away, his lips curled in a satisfied smile, until he noticed a stony Brady standing nearby. His eyebrows immediately shot up in astonishment at Brady's subdued expression, walking quickly to Brady without wasting a second. "Son?"

Brady turned to his father, arching an arrogant eyebrow. "Yeah, Dad?" His eyes shot sparks of insolent irritation his father's way.

John drew back from Brady, craning his neck. What the hell, he wondered to himself, trying to find a suitable reason for Brady's unexpected attitude. After inspecting an apparently angry Brady and coming up with nothing, John stepped up and pulled Brady away from Chloe's door, leading him to an isolated part of the corridor. "All right, Brady. Let's cut to the chase here. What is wrong with you?"

Brady attempted a cocky chuckle, one that would have worked on anyone but his father, in an effort to avoid the coming interrogation. "I'm clueless here, Dad." He spread his arms out wide in front of him, attempting an innocent look.

"Right. You're forgetting who you are talking to here, kid." John narrowed his eyes, tapping his finger thoughtfully against his chin. "Let's see what we've got here. A happy ending, all around. Lexie and Rolf were arrested, the mother and her baby were saved, Chloe is going to be fine. So, I'm having a really hard time trying to understand this, this, oh, I don't know, aura of stony indifference surrounding you. I'll repeat the question. What the hell is wrong?"

Brady turned away, cursing his inability to hide his conflicting feelings from his father. "Damn," he whispered lightly under his breath. First he had to open up to his sister, now it looked like he was going to go a round or two with his dad, no matter how unwilling he was. For a man with a naturally internal nature, that was the epitome of embarrassment. Pursing his lips together tightly, Brady invited his father through angrily clenched teeth, "Hit me, Dad. What do you want to know?"

Shaking his head at the return of the cocky attitude he knew so well in his son, a sure sign of something deeper, John replied evenly, "I'm still having a tough time here, trying to figure this one out. Now, wait, just give me a minute. I know I'll get it." John's brows snapped together while he quickly processed all of the information he had.

"All right, see how close I am. Chances are your reaction has to do with Chloe," John mused, smirking when Brady's eyes gave away his stance. "Chloe. O.K., Chloe's fine. She made it through the surgery, no long term effects except a few new scars. She also knows everything about her life in Salem and she knows the truth behind Stefano's infamous life. She has, in essence, come back to us." He shook his head again, still murky on Brady's stance. "Hate to say it, son, but I'm still at a complete loss here. Mind filling me in?"

Brady released a sigh, understanding the futility of trying to convince his father that nothing was wrong. That damn Black tenaciousness, an undeniable family trait. He'd eventually ferret out the truth, damn him all. "Fine, Dad. I'll give you a clue."

John waited in expectant silence, watching the play of emotion flicker quickly across his son's face, allowing him momentarily to see the conflict burning in his son. "All right. Hit me."

With an exaggerated sigh, Brady pivoted and pointed in the direction of Chloe's room. "Dad, you heard it. Right in there. Sure, Chloe knows the truth now."

"Yeah, she knows the truth. She may never remember her life in Salem before her father kidnapped her, but she does know the extent her father will go to in order get what he wants, regardless of the consequences." John still couldn't fathom Brady's meaning. "But that's a cause for celebration, rejoicing. At least in my book."

Brady choked out a harsh chuckle. "Celebrating? Right." After a sarcastic sneer, he continued, "Did you listen to how Chloe began to doubt her father?"

"Of course. Let's see, Hope and Greta at Tuscany, Belle forcing her to hold my adorable granddaughter, meeting with J.T. outside of the pub..." John's voice trailed off, suddenly getting a clue about what was really bothering Brady.

Brady nodded once, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Yeah. Nothing about me, was there?" He turned from his father, staring unseeingly down the corridor in front of him.

Finally comprehending the seriousness of Brady's emotions, John took a moment to uncover his next move. Should he attack his son for the idiot he was or merely rant and rave over the stupid ideas pouring from his mouth? Without a clear idea on how to proceed, John spouted out, "I'm so sorry. I seriously have to apologize to you. I never knew, until this moment, that I had raised an idiot."

Brady whipped around, shocked at his father's words. Expecting some sympathy, John's words flicking him on the raw, Brady was more than primed for a fight. Standing up taller, throwing back his shoulders in preparation, Brady stepped up to his father until he was an inch from his face.

Before Brady could get a word out, John laughed in his face, recognizing the battle signs well. Hell, he'd invented them. "Son, I'm not intimidated. But, before you blow up at me, in the middle of a busy hospital, I might add, listen to what I have to say."

Brady blew out a frustrated breath. Crossing his arms across his chest, he gave in with an ungracious glare. "Well? I'm listening."

"And so willingly, too," John added sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. Seeing the spark of fury reignite in Brady's eyes, John held up his hands. "Sorry. Anyway, we've got all the facts straight here. Finally. Now we simply have to deal with the aftereffects. Chloe is aware of her father's manipulations. She has, essentially, returned. Now, if I understand this correctly, you feel that you were not a factor in this amazing process."

Without waiting for an agreement from Brady, John turned around, planning the best way to get though to his son. "Chloe just told all of her loved ones the reasons why she doubted her father and Lexie. In a room full of people."

"Is there a point to this?" Brady asked, leaning against the wall and crossing his ankles in a display of feigned boredom.

His father turned around, glaring at his son. "Brady, a room FULL of people," John stressed, using his hands to emphasize his point. "Put yourself in her position right now. Chloe has just discovered her previous life in Salem. She doesn't have the confidence in herself or in her relationship with you to explain to a fascinated crowd your part in her revelations. And, from what I know about Chloe, you were the major factor. Not Hope, Greta, Alicia, J.T...the list could go on."

"But why didn't she turn to me for help when she discovered her father's plan?" Brady couldn't hide the hurt reflected deeply within his eyes. Not only had he failed to protect Chloe from her father, but also he had not been a part of her search for the truth, either. Both serious issues that were nearly destroying him inside.

"Let's dissect this scene, Brady," John added, keeping all sympathy out of his voice. He knew that the only way to reach his son at this moment was through words devoid of any emotion. Brady wouldn't respond to any other approach now. "Chloe is in a library, surrounded by all of this information she has managed to dig up on her father. Who are the two people that helped her take on Stefano in the past?"

"Greta and Hope," Brady admitted reluctantly, focusing his attention on the busy nurses' station farther down the corridor.

"That's a fact!" John cried out vehemently, snapping his fingers loudly. "So who the hell is she going to turn to? It's very logical, Brady."

Brady sucked in a deep breath, John's strong words penetrating the blame, guilt, and hurt surrounding him. He stared at Chloe's door, wanting to believe his father but still unsure.

John could read the disbelief in Brady's stance. Rolling his eyes again, he grabbed Brady and pulled his son around. "Brady, you are holding a miracle in your hands here. Chloe, your Chloe, is back. You have been given the chance to continue what you have with her, to live the rest of your lives together. I'm gonna tell you right now. Don't blow it."

Before Brady could respond, the door to Chloe's room opened. Craig walked down the corridor to the Black men and stared in fascination at the intense interaction between Brady and John. "Ahh, John?" he interrupted hesitatingly, loath to break up the conversation. "She's been sedated. All ready for you."

John forced a grin to his face, pivoting away from Brady. "Sounds good, Craig."

"Well, go get her, Dr. Black!" Craig exclaimed with a failed attempt at levity. When his joke didn't lighten the mood, Craig offered them a tiny grin and walked away, shaking his head in puzzlement.

John shot one last long look at his son, intently searching the piercing blue eyes staring back at him. "A miracle, Brady. That is what you've got. Don't forget it," he reiterated strongly before disappearing through the door, intent on taking out Chloe's microchip.


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter Eighty-Five -Reunion**

"Hmm," Chloe murmured to herself, swinging her feet impatiently over the side of the hospital bed, glancing at her watch in expectation. She frowned at the sling that covered her right arm, holding that arm firmly in place. A very visual reminder of her shooting. Heaving a groan, Chloe stood up from the hospital bed, still surprised that she was being released so soon. "Probably due to my begging," she giggled to herself, remembering how she had shamelessly pleaded with Craig to release her as soon as possible. "And, voila! Here I am, ready to go home."

A dreamy look entered her eyes. "With Brady." Chloe sighed deeply, thinking about her new living arrangements. Brady had not insisted that he live with her. Hell, he hadn't even asked her when she had found out that Craig was releasing. No, he had simply taken it as a matter of course. No one contradicted him, even though Chloe knew that Greta had wanted to. A well-timed kick from her husband had put an end to that assertion from her older sister.

Chloe grinned at the pleasant memory, laughing to herself. It had been two days since she had been shot, two incredibly long days. As much as she loved being near Craig and having constant visitors in the hospital, she was more than ready to leave. "I'm so glad that Craig sprang me early." She strolled aimlessly through the room, smelling the flowers sitting cheerfully on any available space. Chloe gently flicked her smiley-face balloon, grinning when it bobbed back and forth.

She walked over to the one small window in the room, placing her hand on the cool glass. Her eyes gleamed in anticipation, contemplating living with Brady Black. She was definitely intrigued by the notion, being in the same house with that sexy man. Pleasant images of their night together in the cabin assaulted her, causing Chloe to blush furiously at the memories. The passionate kiss she had instigated at Brady's challenge, sleeping in the same bed with Brady, waking up in his arms...

Were soon pushed aside with the unsatisfying and confusing contact she had had with Brady ever since the shooting. "But," Chloe muttered, her brow wrinkling in confusion as her rosy blush faded, "other than the first time I woke up from my surgery, Brady's been...distant. Still caring, still attentive, but it's almost like he's emotionally inaccessible." The thought bothered her, making her question the possibility of a future between them.

The sharp click of the door handle penetrated her thoughts. Pivoting around swiftly, her hair cascading around her head in a dark waterfall, Chloe's eyes warmed when they touched Brady. "Hey," she finally got out after the two of them stared at each other for an incredibly long time, caught in each other's eyes.

Brady shook his head slightly before sending a small smile her way. "Ready to go?" He opened the door further, stepping into the room and approaching her by the window.

Chloe watched him stop by her bed and pick up her small suitcase, containing the very few personal items she had for her hospital stay. "Oh god, yes!" she cried out, walking away from the window without a second glance. "I can't wait to go...home."

Brady's eyes shot up, finding it odd to hear Chloe call his house "home." "Good," he eventually got out after another duel of intense stares. Ending the duel abruptly, he motioned her forward with his hand. Chloe complied immediately, being careful to look anywhere but at him.

The two walked silently through the parking lot. Brady stopped by the passenger side of his jeep and gallantly opened the door for Chloe. She climbed in swiftly, damning the silence that had existed between them since they had left her hospital room. She sighed and leaned back in her seat, trying to snap her seatbelt into place. When Brady came in from the other side, he saw her dilemma immediately. "Here," he said quietly, leaning over his console. "Let me help you with that."

Chloe held her breath while she watched Brady competently pull the seatbelt around, being careful not to touch her injured shoulder. He brought the belt in front of her, touching her waist lightly in the process. Chloe gasped inwardly, the innocent touch causing a bolt of electricity to course through her body. She continued to watch in fascination as Brady snapped the belt into place, securing her in the seat, the smoky depths of her eyes revealing the affect his physical proximity had on her.

"That'll do it," he whispered to her, a husky thread to his voice, his face only a few inches from her.

"Yeah," Chloe found herself stupidly saying, mesmerized by the pair of intense blue eyes in front of her. Her eyes deepened darkly while a faint blush rose becomingly on her cheeks.

With a muttered oath, Brady finally broke the connection between them, turning his head sharply away from Chloe. He cleared his throat and then started the jeep, focusing all of his attention on the scenery in front of him. Touching Chloe again, even in a nonsexual way, had instigated that same powerful connection within him. He concentrated on the road, all the while wondering if Chloe had felt it, too.

Chloe studied Brady's profile, her eyebrows snapping together in puzzlement. After that brief connection, he had withdrawn within himself, totally quiet. Searching for anything to say that might break the eerie silence laying so strongly between them, Chloe came up with nothing. She finally laid her head back on the seat and closed her eyes, using the only neutral course available to her at the moment.

When he pulled into his driveway, Brady reached over and gently shook Chloe's uninjured shoulder, bringing her out of her light doze. "Hey, Chloe," he whispered to her. "We're here."

Chloe popped up immediately, sitting forward quickly. She forgot about the sling protecting her arm and moved too much, rubbing it painfully against the confining seatbelt. "Ow," she groaned out, grimacing at the pain she had caused herself.

"You've got to be careful," Brady chastised her softly, gently pushing her back against the seat. He averted his eyes from Chloe's wide-eyed questioning stare, reaching down to undo her seatbelt.

Chloe watched Brady during the entire procedure, grateful for his assistance. When he jumped out of the jeep and hurried over to open her door, Chloe realized that being taken care of by Brady Black was definitely going to be a pleasure. "Thank you," she murmured to him after he had helped her alight from the door, pleased that he had kept his arms loosely around her waist.

Brady merely offered her a small smile in return. He turned her to face the house. Using one arm to encompass the whole building, he asked her, "Well? What do you think?"

Chloe gasped when she saw the charming house in front of her. It was an old stone house, two stories tall, with a wide front porch, and country blue shutters adorning each window. "Ohhhh," she breathed out, rounding the hood of the jeep, her eyes trained on the house. Pivoting around to face Brady, she announced breathlessly, "It's absolutely delightful."

Brady watched her from behind after she pivoted back to the house, smiling in relief at her choice of words. "Would you, umm, like a tour?"

Chloe spun around again, excitement gleaming in her eyes. "Yes! I would love one, Brady!" She waited eagerly for him to retrieve her bag from the jeep and then the two walked up the path to the front door.

When they got to the front door, Brady pulled out his keys and brought them to the door. Midway to his destination, he stopped, a sudden thought hitting him. He held the keys out to Chloe, his eyes carefully blank, and invited her, "Here, Chloe. Why don't you do the honors."

Chloe held her hand out for the keys. She felt the solid metal when Brady gently dropped the keys into her palm, enjoying the welcome weight of the keys. Smiling in expectation, Chloe put the house key in the lock, turning it correctly. She held her breath before opening the door and getting her first look at her new home.

"Oooohhhh, Brady!" Chloe breathed out after entering the front door, staring in wide-eyed wonder at the large, spacious rooms located to the sides of her. She was in the hallway. To the left was the living room, to the right looked like a...music room. Complete with a grand piano, which took up nearly half the room. Chloe peeked excitedly in each room, wanting to savor them and race through the house at the same time. Deciding to give in to her impatience, Chloe turned to a smiling Brady and grabbed his hand, running down the hallway to see all that there was to see in her new home.

After a whirlwind tour of the downstairs, Chloe finally made it to the kitchen. She stopped immediately, staring in pleasure at the room. "Wow! Look at the kitchen! It's so cheerful!" Chloe chirped out happily from the doorway, taking in the merry kitchen decorated with sunflowers, her eyes shining with appreciation. "Absolutely beautiful."

Brady watched Chloe spin around in a small circle, her gaze rapt with admiration for his kitchen. He grinned slightly in response. Who wouldn't? She was so carefree in her enjoyment. It was incredible to view her response. But, the darker side of him argued, she should never have to be reintroduced to the house that she had helped buy. Brady had a sudden flash, remembering vividly how they had argued ceaselessly on getting the house in order. Decorating the house had led from one sparring match to the next, from everything to the furniture to the paint to the drapes. God, it had been so much fun! He despised the fact that she had to be shown a house that held so much of her in it.

Brady cleared his throat suddenly, causing Chloe to stop her cheerful perusal. Her smile slid slowly from her face after seeing the hard stare on Brady's, unaware of the reasons behind Brady's frustration. She approached him hesitatingly, her enjoyment dissipating. "What's upstairs?"

Brady placed his hand at the small of her back and led her out of the kitchen, cursing his inability to hide his feelings from her. "The stairs are right up here," he finally said, motioning to the staircase close to the hallway closet. He dropped his hand from he back after he picked up her suitcase.

Chloe felt the loss of contact immediately, and frowned in confusion while they climbed the stairs together. She quietly followed Brady down the hall of the second story, lost in her swirling thoughts. "This is your room," Brady announced suddenly, stopping by an open door.

Chloe peeked in at the sunny room, decorated in varying shades of green. She quickly noticed the double bed in the room, her hopes dropping when she realized that meant she would definitely not be sharing the same room, and, consequentially, the same bed, with Brady. "It's beautiful," she answered with as much enthusiasm as she could manage, her smile overly bright.

Brady placed her suitcase inside the doorway, oblivious to her forced cheer, and led her down the hallway, pointing out another guest room and the bathroom. "My room's here," he announced, pointing to a closed door across from the bathroom.

Chloe glanced at the door, wishing it was open so that she could look inside. See Brady Black's inner sanctum. Sighing inwardly, she turned to Brady and discovered that she was suddenly exhausted. "I'm starting to feel drowsy," she admitted to him, bringing her free hand up to her forehead. "I think I may need a nap."

Brady immediately stared at her in concern, placing his arm around her and leading her to her room. "Just tired, Chloe? Craig said that we can call him, anytime, if your health starts to slide."

Chloe smiled ironically in the face of Brady's instant concern. "No, no. I'm just sleepy, Brady. Hey, I've gone nearly four hours without a nap. That's a record for me, considering the last few days."

Brady grinned at her lame attempt at a joke. "Yeah. Well, I'll, ah, be downstairs if you need me."

Chloe stopped by her bedroom door, with another forced smile. "All right. Thanks, Brady." She debated in her mind for an appropriate way to show her gratitude but drew a blank, finally settling on another smile.

The door closed with a soft click behind her. Brady stood in the hallway for a long minute, just staring at the door, wondering how the fuck he was going to get through this, living with her and not being able to touch her. Pure hell in the midst of heaven.


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter Eighty-Six -Reunion**

Slamming the cabinet door, Chloe grabbed the bowl of popcorn on the counter and headed into the living room, intent on watching her movie. When she passed the telephone, she sent gave it the death stare. "I will not think about him. I won't!" she exclaimed to herself before resuming her walk. When she reached the living room, she laid the popcorn on the coffee table with a loud bump. "So what if he's working late...again! It's not like we're married or, or, much of any thing, except for friends." She grabbed her hair and furiously twisted it into a messy ponytail, muttering about stupid jobs and even stupider men.

In an expression of total annoyance, Chloe glared at the innocent television set, placing her hands on her hip. With a sharp sigh, she reluctantly admitted to herself, "To hell with it. You hate the fact that Brady has had to work late so much recently at Basic Black. Admit it, already!"

Blowing out a loud breath of frustration, Chloe flopped down on the sofa, gazing unseeingly in front of her. She'd been living in Brady's house for nearly two months now. And their relationship had not changed all that much in the time he had brought her home from the hospital. Brady was always caring, always concerned, but there was a definite wall between them, a wall that only allowed them to be close friends. Sure, they hung out a lot, went places together, but neither one of them had made a move to question their feelings for each other. As much as their stagnate relationship frustrated her, Chloe did not have the confidence in herself or in their relationship to call him on it, almost afraid that the only things Brady felt for her were obligation, duty, and, the thought enough to gag her, saw her only as a friend. The two of them managed to coexist in wary peace, neither sure of the other's feelings.

"Enough!" Chloe finally shouted, her voice echoing off the walls, sick and tired of her uncertainties about Brady and his feelings for her. She picked up the remote from the table and aimed it at the set, her face a stony mask of deliberate interest. She pressed play and listened to the first strains of the movie fill the room, settling back on the sofa with a big bowl of popcorn.

Brady paused before he opened the door to his house, staring at it intently. The past month and a half had been hell on him, having Chloe so close and yet so far away. Taking Chloe to doctor's appointments and physical therapy continually reminded him of his failure to protect her the night of the shooting, a feeling that was always eating him up inside. He was still unsure of Chloe's feelings for him, or if she had any besides gratitude, which would really make him sick. He wasn't going to risk losing everything by rushing things between them. No, he had decided that the best course of action was for Chloe to relearn everything she could about him before their relationship could progress. Heaving a sigh at the difficult situation he was in, seeing no present way out of it, Brady opened the door.

And received a heart-numbing shock. His mouth dropped, his eyes opened wide with shock. Chloe heard the door open and peeked her head over the back of the sofa, a soft smile of welcome on her face. "Oh, Brady!" she gasped out, her earlier frustration melting at his entrance. "You're home early."

"The meeting ended sooner than expected," Brady answered evenly, his attention focused solely on the movie playing behind Chloe. He closed the door behind him, latching it with unusual care, and entered the living room.

Chloe reached down and pressed pause on the remote, the characters stopping in unnatural positions. "Well, that's good," she replied stupidly, glancing down in dismay at herself. Gray sweatpants, plain red t-shirt, completely devoid of any makeup, and her hair contained in a messy ponytail. Very sexy, she thought wryly, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

When Brady didn't answer her, she glanced at him again. He was still standing in the entrance, staring with bemusement at the television set. Inclining her head in curiosity, she asked, "Would you like to watch it with me?" Chloe picked up the bowl and jiggled it. "I've got popcorn."

Brady shook himself out of his fascination with Chloe's movie choice, replying quickly, "Movie. Popcorn. Sounds like a deal." He entered the living room, stopping next to the sofa, and prepared to make himself more comfortable.

Chloe followed every movement he made out of the corner of her eye, breathlessly watching him slide out of his jacket. She closed her eyes when he reached up and loosened his tie, eventually placing it on top of his jacket. Then, she nearly lost it after watching him unbutton the top buttons on his shirt, revealing a few inches of skin. "Oh sweet lord," she murmured to herself, pressing her hand to her heart.

"Hmmm?" Brady asked, glancing down at Chloe after rolling his shirt sleeves up. "Did you say something?"

Chloe drew back into the sofa, her eyes widening guiltily. "Ummm. Yes. The movie. It's really great." She turned back to the screen, breathing in slowly, and then forcing herself to breath out. Breathe in, breathe out. Living with Brady was enough to give her heart palpitations. He was that damn gorgeous.

Brady arched one brow at Chloe curiously. Then, he shrugged his shoulder and slowly sank down next to her, their knees almost touching. He placed his feet up on the coffee table, crossing them at the ankles, and placed both arms around the back of the sofa. "So, where's this popcorn you promised me?"

Chloe threw a saucy grin at him, deciding to tease him. "Popcorn? Did I say popcorn?" She held the bowl to the far side of her, out of Brady's reach.

Brady's eyes lit up with a spark she hadn't seen in a long time while he stared at her with decided interest. "Yeah. That big bowl you're holding in your hand. Come on, Chloe. Give it to me," he ordered her, motioning with his hands.

Chloe giggled in slight shock at Brady's unintentional double entendre, a wicked image of her "giving it to him" flashing vibrantly through her mind. Blushing a deep red, she finally got out, her words taking on another meaning that Brady completely missed, "Come and get it."

Brady couldn't believe that Chloe was flirting with him. Deciding not to analyze it for once, he reached over, his aim the popcorn bowl. Chloe held the bowl as far back as she could, giggle after giggle escaping her lips as Brady made another attempt. Her giggles turned into full-blown laughter when Brady repeatedly failed in his attempts.

"Ahh! I've got it this time!" he called out, leaning across her as he reached for the bowl Chloe held out as far from him as she could manage. When he grabbed the bowl, Chloe immediately let go. The force of Brady's grip catapulted the bowl into the air, spreading popcorn all over Chloe, the sofa, and the floor. Chloe shrieked as the buttery kernels covered her before shaking with renewed laughter. Brady, still off balance from his latest catastrophic attempt, managed to find himself in a really sweet position: on top of Chloe, pressing her firmly into the soft cushions of the sofa.

Chloe's laughter halted abruptly. She held her breath, forgetting to breath again, as she stared at the face hovering a few inches above her. She watched, transfixed, when Brady's hand approached her.

"Popcorn," Brady murmured with a husky edge. He pulled one of the pieces out from Chloe's hair, holding it out for her to see.

"Oh, popcorn," Chloe replied idiotically, with a return to stupidity. She continued to stare into Brady's piercing blue eyes, unsure what to do next.

Brady finally made the decision, reluctantly lifting himself off of her. When he was fully upright, he reached down and helped Chloe regain her proper position.

Chloe brushed her hair out of her face, attempting to ignore the desire that was shooting through her veins at the simple touch. With a hoarse voice, she stuttered out, "Umm, I'll, ah, go make us some more popcorn."

"Yeah. I'll go change, get more comfortable," Brady replied, equally dumbly. He slowly stood up from the sofa, staring with intense eyes at Chloe. Placing his hands in his pockets because he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep them off much longer, he asked, "What do you say? Ten minutes?"

Chloe could only nod. She pivoted around in her seat and watched Brady exit the room, admiring the view. Licking her lips, imagining all sorts of pleasurable fantasies, Chloe reluctantly stood up and went to complete her more mundane task: making popcorn.

When Brady came down the stairs exactly ten minutes later, he stared at the living room, watching Chloe gracefully place a bowl of popcorn on the table. He viciously stamped down the desire the simple sight of her gave him, knowing that now was not the time for a sensual move. He was still unsure of their relationship, ruefully recognizing the need for Chloe to get to know him before they could move on from this point. Shaking his head at their current status, he entered the living room, calling out, "Smells good."

Chloe whirled around, her ponytail flying becomingly around her face. "I make excellent popcorn," she informed him in a satisfied tone before sitting slowly down on the sofa, curling her legs underneath her. She watched Brady from under her lashes, intently making him decide how close he wanted to sit to her.

Brady came around the sofa and slowly sank down, a mere inch separating him from his diva. Taking a deep breath, he motioned to the television set and asked her, in an off-handed way, "So, what made you decide to watch this movie tonight?"  
"What? Oh, no reason. I saw it there earlier, and, after you called to say that you'd be working late, I thought I'd amuse myself with it. It's a great movie. We're almost to one of my favorite scenes," Chloe answered, holding the remote aloft in her hand and aiming it towards the television set, missing the interest gleaming in Brady's eyes..

Brady focused his attention on Chloe, preventing her from pressing play with his next question. "What scene is that?" Brady asked with fake nonchalance, holding his breath for Chloe's answer.

"Oh, `Sixteen Going On Seventeen'," Chloe replied immediately, reaching for some popcorn. She did not see the astonished look cross Brady's face. "I love the part when Leisl and Rolfe sing that song. It's an amazing part of the movie. They're so young, innocent and carefree, with their entire lives in front of them. You know, completely unaware of the storm clouds of change coming their way. I don't know, it really makes no sense, but I feel very connected to that song."

Brady closed his eyes, digesting the irony in Chloe's reply. He leaned his head on the back of the sofa, slowly regaining his composure. When he could talk again, he ordered her, "Well, maestro, let's watch it!"

Chloe glanced up, nearly choking on her popcorn. She granted him a playful salute. "Aye, aye, captain!" She continued to laugh after starting the movie again, shifting her body slightly. She gasped when her head accidentally brushed against Brady's shoulder.

"Tired?" he asked her quietly, holding his breath for her answer.

"A little," Chloe admitted haltingly.

With an abrupt move, Brady moved his arm, placing it around Chloe's shoulder, allowing her to cuddle into him. "Better?"

Chloe glanced at Brady, her head securely on his shoulder. "Much," she replied past the knot in her throat, studying the hard contours of his face. She reluctantly turned her face back to the movie, smiling when Rolfe and Leisl found refuge in the secluded greenhouse, settling deeper into Brady's arms.

Brady glanced down an hour later, staring solemnly down at Chloe who had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder, her arm lying across his chest. Grinning at the tiny sighs escaping from her lips, he reached behind him and turned off the light. He then pulled the afghan from the back of the sofa, laying it gently over her. Shifting her slightly, holding her securely in his arms, he managed to pull his legs up so that he was also lying on the sofa. Resettling Chloe into his arms, he laid his head down on the arm of the sofa, holding his slumbering diva in his arms, and watched the end of the movie.


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter Eighty-Seven -Reunion**

Humming cheerfully to herself, Chloe walked out of the laundry room carrying a basket full of Brady's clothes. She paused by the bottom of the stairs, staring into the living room. A satisfied gleam entered her eyes when she became hopelessly entwined in last night's amazing memory. Her body could almost feel Brady's arms wrapped around it, his body pressing firmly against her back as they slept together on the sofa. She moaned softly, recalling the feeling of waking up in Brady's arms that very morning. She had felt so secure, so protected, for the first time since the night she had been shot sleeping through the night without the nightmares from the horrendous events in the catacombs hounding her mercilessly. "My Black knight."

Smiling again, Chloe swung around whistled cheerfully while she carried the laundry basket upstairs to Brady's room. She walked through the open door, pausing to admire the large bed in front of her. And the sensuous black satin sheets. Shaking her head at the vivid images of her and Brady, hopelessly entangled, in that king size bed, Chloe stepped forward.

When she reached the bed, Chloe dropped the laundry basket on top. "I don't mind doing the laundry since Greta won't let me return to Notorious any time soon," she announced to the room, arching a sarcastic eyebrow, "but I will not put it away. That, Brady Black, is up to you."

When she turned to leave, her foot, clad only in a pair of thick socks, collided with something hard underneath the bed. She stumbled forward, catching herself on side of the bed. "Ouch!" Chloe cried out, bending down to sooth her foot with a gentle massage.

When the stinging pain faded, her eyes snapped together in shameless curiosity, pondering what was under Brady's bed. "Let's take a look, shall we?" she muttered to herself. Kneeling, her hand slowly went under the bed, drawing out a box. "Hmm."

Not even attempting to feel guilty about it, Chloe flopped down on the thick-carpeted floor and opened the top of the box, with a satisfied smile. "I feel like Pandora," she joked to herself, laughing slightly. "What exactly does Mr. Black have here?"

Reaching into the box, Chloe hummed merrily and felt around the box, coming in contact with many hard, smooth objects. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out the first one. "Oh! A picture frame!" she cried out after seeing the back of it. Eagerly, Chloe turned the frame around, only to have her heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

A smiling Chloe, much younger than she was now, was staring back at her, clad in a beautiful ice-blue gown. Belle was standing in the picture with her, sporting a sparkling gold two-piece outfit, her arm around Chloe's shoulders. Both girls were smiling widely into the camera, their excitement obvious. Chloe brought her finger to the picture, slowly tracing her face and then Belle's. "My god!" she breathed out, mesmerized by this view into her forgotten past. "We look like we're sixteen years old!"

After staring at the picture in amazement, Chloe eagerly turned back to the box, retrieving the next picture frame. She was stunned to know that each packed away frame had a picture of her in it. Sometimes she was alone, sometimes she was with Belle, sometimes pictured with Greta or another friend. It was like looking into a mirror of the past.

When she pulled out the last picture from the box, Chloe placed it carefully on the floor. She quickly turned and searched underneath Brady's bed, coming up with another box. With shaking fingers, she exhaled and began unearthing the new pictures. Her heart plummeted, her breath came in shallow spurts, and the color slowly drained from her face. Every picture was of her and Brady. Touching, laughing, kissing. Obviously so happy, so in love with each other. She studied them intently, the happiness reflected in the pictures piercing her through to her soul.

"Chloe? Where are you?" Belle's merry voice chirped out from the hallway. Stopping by Brady's bedroom, she peeked in, a welcoming grin n her face. "There you are, Chloe! I knocked but you didn't answer, so I just let myself in. Didn't you remember that we were going shopping today? Hope's watching Alicia for a couple of hours." She stepped into the room. When Chloe didn't answer her, Belle looked at the scene much closer. She gasped loudly when she saw Chloe sitting on the floor, her shoulders propped up next to Brady's bed. Surrounding her were numerous picture frames detailing the life of Chloe Lane.

Taking in the enormity of the situation swiftly, Belle sprinted to her friend, gingerly moving away a few of the frames so that she could sit next to Chloe. "I was wondering what Brady did with all of these," she finally said, breaking the all-consuming silence.

Chloe finally pulled her eyes away from the pictures before her and stared with decided interest at Belle. "What do you mean, Belle?"

Belle spread her arms wide, encompassing all of the pictures on the floor and the ones Chloe had placed back in the boxes. "You see all these frames? Every single one of them was placed somewhere in this house. Brady took them down, right before he brought home from the hospital."

Chloe looked up, her face torn with turbulent emotions. "But why, Belle? Why would Brady hide all of these pictures from me?" She bit her bottom lip, nervously chewing off her lipstick.

Rolling her eyes at her friend's obtuseness, Belle answered with a sarcastic sneer, "Gee, I wonder. Let's see. Could it be because you don't have any memory of Brady or your life in Salem?"

Reacting immediately to the unexpected sarcasm, Chloe curled her lip at Belle, sparks of igniting anger reflected in her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Chloe, get a clue," Belle ordered her, her normal perkiness overshadowed with annoyance. "Think about it. Here you are, moving into a house you don't remember with a man you barely know. Do you really think Brady is going to have these pictures up, to constantly remind you of a past you may never remember? I don't think so."

Chloe's sudden anger died slowly, replaced with the confusion that held her captive. She picked up one of the pictures, a picture of her and Brady holding each other's hands, staring intently into each other's eyes. "He wouldn't want to put any pressure on me," she murmured to herself in understanding.

"Now you've got it!" Belle sang out. She glanced down at the picture by her foot and gave a glad cry. "Look, Chloe! It's you and me before the Last Blast Dance our junior year in high school. Wow, I haven't seen this picture in years."

Chloe leaned back against the bed, listening to Belle chatter away about the high school dance with half an ear. She closed her eyes, feeling utter defeat.

Belle finally stopped her monologue after realizing that Chloe wasn't responding or paying any attention to her. She snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face. "Chloe?"

She cracked open one eye. "Yes, Belle?"

Belle drew back, her face suddenly confused, puzzled by Chloe's expression. A flash of insight hit her with the force of a lightning bolt. "What exactly is going on with you and Brady?"

Chloe opened both eyes, absently playing with the picture in her hands. "Not much of anything, Belle."

Belle's mouth dropped. She attempted to talk but nothing would come out over the irritation caused by Chloe's words. Finally, after regaining control of her voice, Belle fairly yelled at Chloe, "You've been living here for almost two months and all you can say is, NOT MUCH OF ANYTHING!" She grimaced in disgust at Chloe and her absent big brother, wondering what their problem was. "What the hell are you and Brady doing?"

The words stung Chloe sharply. "Belle, we're not exactly in an ideal situation here," Chloe began defensively, shrugging her shoulders. "I mean, you just stated it perfectly. I don't have any memories of the time we were together. Brady, well, he's been very conscientious of that fact, you know, caring and all that."

"I can understand that," Belle began evenly before erupting with fury again, "for the first week or two! My god, Chloe, you two have lived in the same house for nearly two months! And you're telling me that neither of you have made a move to further your relationship? What the hell is your problem, Chloe?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes at her friend, annoyed by Belle's livid words. "Thanks, Belle. I really needed that."

"No, no," Belle responded, with her hand on Chloe's knee stopping Chloe from arising from the floor. Taking a deep breath to calm her frustration at her brother and her best friend, she asked, with a semblance of composure, "Why haven't you and Brady progressed?"

"I'm not certain what exactly Brady is thinking about me. Or us, for that matter," Chloe answered lowly, shrugging her shoulders fatalistically.

Belle lost the fight for calm composure. "There's your problem!" she announced sharply, pointing accusingly towards Chloe. "I can't believe this. It's like turning the clock back, looking at a page from history. You see, Chloe, this is exactly like a reply of how the two of you got together, all those years ago. Neither one of you would commit to other because you were afraid of the other's reaction." Shaking away the scenes from Brady's and Chloe's early days, she suggested a little more compassionately, "Chloe, you needed to know exactly what Brady is thinking. And he needs to know what you are thinking. And feeling."

Chloe turned her back on Belle, holding the picture to her chest, unwilling to share her rioting thoughts with Belle.

Recognizing the familiar defense mechanism, Belle chuckled grimly. "God, you are so like Chloe from high school right now," she muttered in frustration. "You never could give me a straight answer without a lot of pulling and prodding. We're both older, and, I know that I'm wiser; unfortunately, I'm not certain about you, but that's another matter." Pausing for a quick breath of air, she changed tactics and inquired, "So, tell me your feelings about Brady."

Chloe whirled around, not expecting the direct attack. "My feelings about Brady?" she parroted in amazement.

"Yeah," Belle replied after throwing her head back to glare at her friend. "Tell me everything, Chloe. I mean, do you still love him? See him as a friend? Hate him? What? Be honest, Chloe."

The sides of Chloe's mouth pulled up into a travesty of a grin. "You won't give up, will you?" she finally asked her friend after studying her intently.

"Nope. It's a Black family trait," she said with a smug smile, placing her hand comfortingly on top of Chloe's. "So, spill, Chloe."

"My feelings for Brady Black," Chloe began musing, tapping her finger against her chin. Deciding that maybe Belle could help her, she continued, "Really, Belle, it's so easy to say. To you, anyway. But I can't seem to find the courage to talk to Brady about it."

"Your feelings?" Belle prompted again, moving closer to Chloe.

On a ragged sigh, Chloe admitted, "I love him, Belle, so very much." Belle's squeal drowned out the part of Chloe's remarks. Chloe held up her hand, stopping Belle from hugging her. "It's impossible for me not to. He's that wonderful. But, I don't have a clue how he feels about me. I mean, it's pretty damn hard, competing with myself. Nearly impossible. How do I know if Brady will ever love me, the woman I am now, after being manipulated by my father? Not the Chloe Lane he has loved for years."

"Oh my god!" Belle slowly breathed out, covering her mouth in astonishment. "If you really believe this, no wonder it's taking you and Brady such a long time to settle this situation!" She pressed her hands on Chloe's arms, reassuring her, "Chloe, I am only going to say this once. My brother loves you, Chloe Lane, with the strength of his whole heart and to the depths of his very soul. You are not competing with his memories. Not by a long shot."

"But..." Chloe tried to insert with disbelieving eyes, only to be interrupted by Belle.

"Come on. It's time for another history lesson." Belle pulled Chloe up, carefully leading them over the spread of picture frames. She brought her to Brady's closet, opening the door without hesitation. "I know that you're aware of what happened after you found out Stefano was your father," Belle's distant voice came from within the closet. "That you made a deal with Stefano and broke up with Brady in order to protect the Black family."

Chloe watched curiously when Belle reemerged from the closet with another box. "What's that?"

Belle dropped the box with a loud thump. "Take a look."

Arching a curious eyebrow, Chloe sank to her knees and slowly went through the box. "Why, it's filled with copies of Notorious!"

"Every single copy ever made," Belle explained, a satisfied smirk on her face while she began to drive her point home. "Brady hid it from all of us, well, tried to hide it. But Dad and I knew that he secretly bought every single issue of your magazine. From the very first one the three of you published. There is another box in the back of his closet, but I think I'll let you look through this one first."

"Every copy?" Chloe asked, bemused. "But, from what I've learned, my rejection at that time hurt him horrible. Why would he buy my magazine?"

"Dammit, Chloe, you can't be that obtuse!" Belle exclaimed. "He loves you. He never stopped loving you, not after you shattered his heart, not after you moved to Europe, not after you returned to Salem last year, before he learned the manipulation behind your break-up. No matter how hard he tried to forget you, he just couldn't. That man is crazy about you, Chloe. He always will be."

Chloe held up the magazine, staring at the face on the cover. An image of a bitter, angry Brady, hurt by her rejection, covertly purchasing her magazine brought a determined gleam to her eye, finally giving her the courage to possibly face her feelings for Brady Black. "All right, Belle. You've made your point. Now what the hell am I going to do about this?"

An increasingly slow smile bloomed on Belle's face, a gleam of anticipation brightening her eyes. "Well, now that you mention it, I think I may have the perfect solution."


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter Eighty-Eight -Reunion**

The moonlight illuminated the room, casting an almost ethereal glow around the darkened bedroom. Chloe chewed on her bottom lip, inspecting her appearance nervously in the full-length mirror, searching for any possible defects. Dressed in a seductive nightgown of deep purple silk, draped sensuously over her body, a bit of leg revealed in the thigh-high split, she looked undeniably sexy and darkly dangerous. Still unsatisfied with herself, Chloe reached her hands up, slowly taking her hair out of the matching ribbon. Her hair spilled down becomingly, reaching past her shoulders in a dark curtain.

She glanced at the door to her room, wondering if she had the courage...no, the audacity to complete Belle's plan. It had sounded like such a great idea during their shopping trip this afternoon, but the planning was so much easier than the execution. Seducing Brady into admitting his feelings for her...much more difficult, now that the time had approached.

Heaving a sigh, knowing it was now or never, Chloe gathered her courage around her like a protective shield and slowly began the long walk to her bedroom door, quietly opening it. She peeked her head out of the doorway, glancing down the hallway, her eyes narrowing when she saw realized it was unlit. Disappointment shot through her in waves.

"Damn," she whispered to herself. No lights meant no Brady. "He must've already gone to bed." She tapped her foot in indecision. Then, deciding that she should find out, Chloe slowly sauntered down the hall.

When she was close to Brady's bedroom, the bathroom door across the hall slammed open. Chloe jumped back in surprise, nearly succeeding in stifling the shriek that escaped from her lips. She covered her open mouth with her hand, staring at the unexpected sight in front of her.

Brady stopped abruptly, a slightly wet, extremely desirable, male framed in the doorway of the bathroom. A towel was slung carelessly over his shoulder, collecting the remaining moisture dripping from his hair. His legs were encased in a pair of sweatpants, but his chest was left satisfyingly bare, with only a few droplets of water for cover.

Chloe took in Brady's appearance in one exceedingly long look, her eyes widening in appreciation at the sight in front of her. She took another step back from the powerful man in front of her, ordering herself to start breathing again. The man was beyond gorgeous.

"Chloe?" Brady finally asked, breaking the silence, clearly puzzled by Chloe's reaction.

"Ahh..." Chloe managed to sputter out, still under the effects of meeting a nearly naked Brady in the hallway, her plans for the evening momentarily forgotten.

Brady used the towel to finish drying his hair. Stepping back into the bathroom, he placed it over the towel rack. When he finally faced Chloe again, he calmly said, "I thought you were asleep."

"Www...water," Chloe got out before blushing furiously. She finally found the strength to avert her eyes, hoping that she could retain a degree of decorum in the face of Brady's overpowering body. "Umm, I was going to the kitchen."

"For water," Brady supplied helpfully, his own eyes finally taking in Chloe's choice of sleep wear. Narrowing his eyes, taking a deep breath himself, he attempted to calm down the igniting desiring beginning to burn through his veins. He clenched his hands into tight fists, the knuckles turning white, frustrated beyond belief. Sleeping in the same house was nearly impossible, but seeing the object of his desires so seductively attired...Brady did not know how he was going to make it through the night with this tantalizing image to haunt him. And knowing that she was only a few doors down.

"Ah, yes. Water," she answered inanely, wishing that the floor would open up and swallow her whole. But then I wouldn't have seen Brady, she thought with a slightly hysterical giggle, her composure slipping rapidly.

Brady inclined his head curiously, finding Chloe's behavior odd. He finally motioned with his hand towards the stairs. "I won't hold you up, Chloe. See you in the morning." With that, he turned around and headed to his room, his body castigating him relentlessly for the honorable decision with each step he took away from the goddess standing a few feet away.

Chloe frowned and turned to go, slightly dejected. Then, she fought an inward battle between courage and caution. "Brady!" she called out, in a surprisingly loud voice, the courage winning and prompting her to make her move.

Brady stopped immediately, turning with his hand on the door handle to his room, slanting a sexy glance her way. "Yes, Chloe?" He watched her curiously, waiting for her patiently.

Taking a deep breath, Chloe slowly approached Brady, her eyes widening into pools of deep sapphire with each step. A faint blush stole across her skin, making a delightful rosy color rise above her purple nightgown. When Chloe was a mere step away from Brady, she brought her eyes to him. Incredibly slowly, inch by inch, drawing the look out provocatively. "I wanted to thank you," she finally said, her voice husky and low.

Brady stared down at the gorgeous beauty in front of him, doubting the invitation he thought he was reading in her eyes. "Thank me?" he managed to get out, nearly stuttering in the effort to push the words through his suddenly slack mouth.

"Yes. For all that you've done." With that, Chloe took herself a half step closer, so that only the barest amount of air separated them. She stood up on her tiptoes and very carefully placed an innocent kiss, aimed on the side of Brady's mouth. When Brady didn't respond, Chloe sank back down to the floor with a feigned smile on her face. She turned around, intent on heading down to get her unwanted glass of water, inwardly cursing herself for her failure.

Brady's breath rasped out after the feather-light kiss, a kiss that had the power to snap the relentless control he had exercised over his passion ever since Chloe had moved in with him. Before he was conscious of the decision, he reached out and grabbed Chloe's arm, swinging her around to face him. Then, it happened. Lips to lips. Searing each other with the powerful intensity. Brady's arms tightened around Chloe, holding her as close to him as he could possibly get her. His hands ran up and down her back, reveling in the silky feel of her nightgown and the feel of her in his arms. "Chloe," he finally breathed out.

Chloe responded passionately, using her instincts to guide her. She slowly used her tongue to trace Brady's lips, finally gaining entrance into his mouth. At her innocent maneuver, Brady groaned louder, holding her tighter to him. Chloe's gasp of pleasure was caught by Brady and soon returned to her. She held onto him for dear life, swept along on a tidal wave of released desire.

Brady finally broke the long-desired kiss, leaning his head on top of Chloe's while he waited to regain his breath and for his body to calm down. Chloe drew herself back, still held within the circle of his arms. Wondering why he had stopped, wanting those deliciously decadent feelings he had the power to incite to return, she ever so slowly brought her arms up Brady's bare chest, loving the feel of his bare skin underneath her fingers. Her hands finally reached his neck, entwining behind while her eyes gazed at him in clear invitation, showing Brady what she wanted without the need for words.

Brady read the invitation correctly. Hardly believing, not wanting to question her stunning decision, he pulled her back, his mouth slowly descending on hers again with renewed force. This time it was Chloe who moaned, who followed where Brady so effortlessly led her. So caught up in the wicked shivers of delight spreading through her at each touch, she was hardly aware when Brady picked her up and carried her into his bedroom.

Chloe did feel the satin of his black sheets against her back, as well as the pressure of Brady slowly lowering himself on top of her, never once breaking the delicious contact with her lips. Slowly, reverently, he brought his hand up and gently traced Chloe's face, relearning the contours by touch alone. He finally tore his mouth from her lips, only to leave a trail of fiery kisses from the line of her chin down to her neck.

Chloe moaned in ecstasy, reveling in the feelings Brady's mouth and masterful hands were bringing alive in her newly discovered passionate body. She gasped aloud when Brady's mouth made it to her breasts, licking her nipples through the thin silky material. The friction caused by the motion nearly drove Chloe wild with shivers of unparalled desire running through her while she writhed against the sheets, her hands gripping Brady tightly in response, using him as her anchor for unbelievable amount of pleasure exploding throughout her body.

Brady felt her wild response to his touch, loving every single moment of it. He brought his mouth back up, retracing the path of his kisses with more. When he reached her lips again, he pressed a soft kiss and then pulled back. He granted her a sexy smirk. His smirk became a grin when he saw that Chloe's eyes were smoky with desire, providing him the answer to his unasked question. After giving a curt nod of approval, Brady lowered his head once more to Chloe's lips, adding more flame to the fire that he had so skillfully built within her.

While Chloe was breathless with his fervent kisses, his hand slowly traveled up the length of Chloe's silky leg, pushing the material up with each inch he uncovered with deliberate movements. When he felt the curve of her waist, he left the material bunched around her and sensuously followed the sharp bone of her hip to her bikini panties. Before Chloe could register his intention or feel the slightest amount of shock, he had slipped one finger inside.

Pleasure like she had never experienced before shot with wild spurts throughout her body. She felt Brady's satisfied grin against the skin of her neck and couldn't resist a grin in return. Until the feelings he was building inside her become too overwhelming, too uncontrollable. Then all she could do was scream.

Brady brought his mouth back to hers, pleased with Chloe's passionate release. He listened to the purrs of the aftereffect coming from Chloe's throat, finding them incredibly sexy. Smiling wickedly, ready for the next part, he brought down the spaghetti straps of Chloe's nightgown until her upper body laid completely open in front of him, a veritable feast for his starved senses. His eyes immediately found the two puckered scars on her right shoulder. Slowly, carefully, reverently, he at first touched them gently. Then, Brady leaned down and kissed the evidence of Chloe's ordeal. Chloe understood what Brady was doing. She tenderly forced his head up and smiled reassuringly at him.

Brady smiled back. Then, he began to inspect the rest of her luscious body. When Brady began to suckle on her nipple, the wicked feelings of delight came back with a vengeance, reigniting the fire effortlessly. Chloe brought one hand around, holding Brady's head to her breast while her breaths were coming in short pants. She brought her other hand up, running it up and down the musculature contour of Brady's back, glorying in the amazing feelings Brady was magically creating within her.

With the knowledge of a condemned man, Brady knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He could feel the pounding need for his own release starting to overcome him, demanding him to end his pleasure much sooner than he wanted. Given in to the strong demand, he quickly divested himself of his sweatpants and competently pulled Chloe's nightgown completely off of her, breathing heavily with unspent desire.

Then, Brady slowly and deliberately covered her body with his, feeling the demand for more pleasure humming vibrantly through the gorgeous body willingly trapped underneath. Bringing his mouth back to hers, he kissed her deeply one more time and then pulled back, staring intently into her eyes, wanting to witness every tiny nuance of reaction the second he began to enter her.

Chloe's eyes widened at the new sensation, the feeling of having Brady between her legs unique and extremely pleasurable. She was shaking, yearning, moaning. "Brady," she whispered breathlessly, her arms circling around him while her hips began to meet his slow, slow thrusts.

Brady set the pace, going slow at first to help Chloe get acclimated to him again. When he was finally shielded completely in her, he closed his eyes in unbelievably rapture, savoring the unexpected but definitely desired experience with the woman who owned his heart and his soul. His strokes increased degree by delicious degree until both of them were panting desperately with the exertion, straining for the ultimate release that only they could give each other, two souls entwined as surely as their bodies.

The desire to reach fulfillment rode Brady hard. After going without her for so long, his body starved for many long months, overrode his desire to prolong the moment for as long as possible. Especially when Chloe was moaning under him, pressing soft feather-light kisses to his neck, and then sucking gently on his earlobe.

Chloe's nails dug into Brady's back while the tumultuous feelings he had created within her threatened to overtake her, to show her a new place she could never remember being before. "Brady," she called out, his name like a benediction.

"Chloe," he answered her with equal fervor. "Hold on, honey." His mouth covered hers again, kissing her with unparalled passion. While he kissed her again, his thrusts became deeper, stronger, bringing both of them closer and closer to the climax of the amazing act, the physical culmination of their amazing connection. Chloe reached the plateau first, her body writhing underneath, calling Brady's name breathlessly while she surrendered everything she was and ever would be to the man holding her. Brady followed soon after, climaxing within her with a force that pulled her name out of him with an agonized groan.

In the aftermath of the raging storm of desire, Chloe slowly laid her head on Brady's chest, bringing her arm around him. The aftershocks of spent passion vibrated languidly through her body, the new experience branded forever on her heart. She pressed a soft kiss to Brady's chest and then closed her eyes, content to sleep within the arms of the man she loved. Brady pulled her closer, blessed by the amazing experience they had shared.


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter Eighty-Nine -Reunion**

The jeep came to a sudden halt. Chloe used her sense of hearing to listen for Brady, who exited the jeep and came around to her side, opening the door for her. She smiled when she felt him unsnap her seatbelt and gallantly help her alight from the jeep. "Where are you taking me, Brady?" Chloe asked him finally, feeling Brady's presence near her. Her hands went up to her silk blindfold, trusting Brady to lead her safely to wherever he was taking her, after she felt his secure grip on her elbow.

"You'll see," was Brady's reply. He led her purposefully down a path that Chloe could not see, ignoring the curious glances from following them. He smirked to himself, recalling the purpose for their morning jaunt. After laying awake most of the night and studying the gorgeous woman sleeping in his arms, he had crafted a plan, a plan that would lay everything on the line between them. First thing he had done early that morning was to viciously rip the covers off of Chloe, forcefully waking her from her sound sleep. Her sudden anger over the rude awakening had overridden any awkwardness she could have experienced after their night of passion. She had been so angry, in fact, that she had stormed completely naked from his bedroom to the bathroom, a sight that Brady had thoroughly enjoyed viewing. The next step was to take her to their perfect place and go on from there.

Chloe could only imagine the cocky grin on his face, the enjoyment he was getting out of having her completely dependent on him. "You're going to pay for this, Black," she called out threateningly, following his lead with deliberate steps.

Brady moved his hand to the small of her back, propelling Chloe slowly in front of him. "Be patient," he whispered huskily to his diva, placing both hands lightly on her hips.

His whisper sent tiny shivers of remembered delight dancing down her spine. Recalling the amazing night they had just spent together in reckless naked splendor, and the early morning, too, Chloe answered with renewed passion in her voice, "I'll try to be. For you."

Shooting her a searching look, Brady smiled, pleased with his late night inspiration. After the passionate events of last night, he knew that now was the time. "Almost there," he finally said, breaking their contented silence.

When they reached their destination, Brady positioned Chloe exactly where he wanted her to be. "Don't go," he ordered her, dropping his grip from her and striding swiftly away.

Chloe rolled her eyes, a difficult movement beneath the confines of the blindfold. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Brady," she said sarcastically, pointing to her blindfold. "And just where would I go?" Brady's condescending laughter floated back to Chloe, causing her to cross her arms over her chest in irritation.

From his position a few feet away, Brady witnessed Chloe's action, his eyes gleaming at the sulking position. "Some things never change," he murmured to himself before walking slowly back to his diva. "All right, Chloe. It's almost time."

"Braaaady," Chloe whined, stamping her foot sharply in impatience. "You've had this thing on me since we left the house! Why can't I see what you want to show me?"

"All in due time, Chloe," Brady answered, standing in front of her. Slowly, deliberately, he lowered his head to Chloe's lips and surprised her with a sudden kiss, enjoying Chloe's unexpected reaction. He swallowed Chloe's gasp of shock and led her in a prolonged passionate embrace, eventually, reluctantly pulling away from her.

"Oh my," she managed to breath out after she had recovered the energy needed to talk, her earlier sulk forgotten while renewed desire vibrated through her veins.

Turning her gently in his arms, Brady embraced her tightly. "It's time," he finally said.

"Time for what?" Chloe questioned, burying her face in his chest, inhaling the familiar scent of him, smiling at the provocative memories assailing her at his nearness.

"Explanations, Chloe," Brady answered seriously. Bringing his hand up to her blindfold, he slowly untied it, releasing Chloe from its dark confines.

Chloe blinked at the sudden bright light of the gorgeous early spring day, staring in confusion at Brady. "Explanations?" she asked inanely, lifting both eyebrows high.

Brady merely nodded, staring at her impassively. "Yeah. Explanations. We need to get a few things straight between us. Finally."

Not liking the serious way he sounded, imagining the worst possible scenario, Chloe immediately went on the attack. Throwing her head back haughtily, Chloe demanded strongly, "I think you'd better explain yourself, Black, and quickly."

Unimpressed with her bravado, clearly expecting it, Brady assured her, "Believe me, Chloe, I will."

Blowing out a frustrated breath, Chloe muttered, "Fine. Explain." Affecting a bored demeanor, she began to carefully inspect her manicured fingernails, faking a sigh of boredom when her heart was racing in quick beats of fear.

Brady shook his head at Chloe's antics. "Well, I think it's time to lay all the cards on the table. After last night..." he trailed off, satisfied with the gorgeous blush that spread rapidly across Chloe's face.

Snapping her head back at Brady's bold mention of their passionate night, Chloe blurted out unintentionally, "You mean the sex?" Her blush deepened into a furious red while her eyes widened in horror at her blunt words.

Arching an eyebrow, he began to explain, clearly enjoying her uneasiness over the present subject, "Honey, you've got it wrong. That wasn't sex, Chloe. At least not for me."

Inhaling a deep breath, staring into eyes that were piercing in their stare, Chloe forced the question past suddenly numb lips, praying for the right answer. "What was it, Brady?"

"Passion, Chloe, pure unadulterated passion," he answered her forcefully, bringing his searing gaze back to hers, passionate embers of their night together burning deeply within the brilliant blue depths.

Chloe released a slow sigh, her body responding to Brady's declaration, before softly agreeing, "Yes. Passion." She turned around quickly, breaking their intense gaze, and then gasped. "Oh my god, Brady! It's the gazebo!" She surveyed the building in appreciation, smiling at the clear lights winking brightly in the warm sunlight.

Brady went with the flow, quickly identifying Chloe's ploy to halt their discussion. For the moment. Walking up to her, he explained, "This is a very special place for us, Chloe."

"I know," Chloe breathed out in continued amazement, her attention focused solely on the gazebo. She missed the stunned look on Brady's face. Haltingly, she explained, "I read our engagement article. In the Salem Spectator. We were supposed to be married here, last June. Before my father kidnapped me, mere minutes before the wedding."

Brady stopped close to Chloe. Placing his hands on her shoulders, they both stared and faced the charming structure together. Gathering his courage, he explained to Chloe, "This place has always meant a lot to us. It seemed like the best place for this discussion."

Pivoting around, apprehension attacking her again at Brady's choice of words, Chloe asked Brady nervously, "Discussion?" She chewed on her bottom lip and waited for his answer.

Nodding curtly, suddenly serious, Brady replied quickly, "Exactly. I can't go on living like this with you, Chloe..."

Interrupting quickly, fury evident in the stiffening lines of her body, Chloe pulled back and fairly shouted at him, "What the HELL are you talking about, Brady? You can't go on living with me? That's a bunch of..."

Brady covered her mouth with his hand, preventing the inventive obscenities from passing her lips. "You didn't let me finish," he chastised her softly, shaking his head at her. When he was relatively certain that Chloe was ready to listen, Brady removed his hand, still the recipient of a classic Chloe withering glare. "What I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted is this: We need to settle things between us, Chloe, once and for all."

The present fury bubbling in her veins froze immediately, to be replaced with nameless fright. "Settle things," she parroted mechanically, walking away from Brady and settling down on one of the stone benches, eyes downcast in order to hide her despair.

"Yes," Brady answered, striding behind the bench and finally sitting down next to her. He brought his hands up, his intention to touch her, but dropped them to his sides. On a sigh, he began, "We have to decide, Chloe, where we go from here. Especially after last night."

She closed her eyes in agreement, comprehending the veracity in Brady's words. "Everything changed last night," Chloe noted slowly, keeping her eyes trained on the ground. "I know it did, Brady, even though neither of us discussed it then. We let our emotions overrule our minds."

"That's a good thing," Brady reassured her with a wink she didn't see. "But now it's time."

Nodding swiftly, biting her bottom lip in sudden apprehension, Chloe started tracing circles on top of the stone bench. She refused to meet Brady's eyes, afraid of what she would or would not find there. "All right, Brady. You can, umm, go first." Nearly dreading Brady's response, Chloe kicked the stones on the ground with her swinging feet.

Reading the unexpressed dejection in the set of Chloe's shoulders, Brady was suddenly overjoyed. She expected him to dump her and that thought scared her to death, he realized with blinding clarity. Rolling his eyes once at Chloe's doubt, he stared to say, the words pouring unintentionally out of him, "It was so hard for me, Chloe. That night in the catacombs. I felt so damn helpless, so guilty for not protecting you. In fact, I caused you even more pain. That second shot was my fault. Your father may have pulled the trigger, but it was my actions that caused it."

Chloe whipped her head around, staring at Brady in dumbfounded anger, her earlier dejection forgotten. "Oh my god! You feel responsible for my shooting?" she yelled at him, springing lividly from the bench and turning to face Brady with her hands on her hips. "That's unbelievable."

Taken aback by Chloe's vehement reaction, Brady proceeded with renewed caution, "I didn't stop it, Chloe. I let your father hurt you. It's all my fault. I admit it. Fuck, watching you suffer that night, it nearly killed me."

Chloe glared daggers at Brady, clearly annoyed. She pointed accusingly at him. "You blame yourself for my shooting? My god, you had nothing to do with it, Brady! It was my father's doing entirely. He is responsible, solely responsible."

"I relive that night," Brady continued in a harsh, self-recriminating tone, as if he hadn't heard Chloe. "Every awful second of it. I would give anything to go back, to change what happened."

"But you can't!" Chloe said shrilly, forcing him to face the facts of the situation. "It's over, Brady, over and done with. I'm fine now. Perfectly healthy. I have never held you responsible for it or blamed you." Sucking in a controlling breath, she approached Brady and slowly sank down to her knees. In a much softer tone, Chloe admitted, "Brady, you have to understand that it's not your fault. I can't believe that you have felt like this."

Brady covered the hand that Chloe had placed comfortingly on his cheek. "The guilt and the blame, Chloe, are something I've had a difficult time overcoming. The main reason why I couldn't tell you how I feel."

Chloe stood back up, quietly understanding the recrimination Brady would always place on himself for that night. Dropping the subject for the moment, she admitted lowly, "I found the pictures, Brady. And the magazines."

Grimacing in confusion at the abrupt change of subjects, Brady asked her, standing up, "What, Chloe?"

"The pictures you have of me. Under your bed? And Belle showed me all the copies of Notorious you have saved in your closet." Walking up to Brady, hesitatingly touching his shoulder, she asked him, "Why did you hide all of those pictures?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Brady reluctantly admitted, "I didn't want to pressure you, Chloe. Make you feel uncomfortable in any way after you moved into the house."

"Brady Black, the protector," Chloe announced suddenly, sneering slightly at the man in front of him.

"I think we've gotten a little off topic here," Brady replied, shooting Chloe a confused look.

"No, I think we are right where we need to be," Chloe disagreed with a small shake of her head. "It's important to understand motivations. Let's recap, shall we? You felt guilty about my shooting. In fact, you blame yourself for it. After I moved into your house, you wanted to shelter me from reminders of my life in Salem. Since I don't have any memories, you were essentially saving me from further pain. As I said before, Brady Black, the protector."

Unsure whether to be angered or flattered by Chloe's character analysis, Brady decided on the only neutral course available. Arching his eyebrow highly, he asked, almost dreading her answer, "So is that a good thing?"

A sudden wayward smile split Chloe's face. "Very good," she answered him quickly. Turning her back on Brady, she faced the gazebo once again. And began haltingly, "I felt a connection with you, Brady, one that I tried so very hard to deny. For the sake of the DiMera family, of course. You haunted me at every turn in this horrible mess my father created, making me question myself, my views, and my father." On a harsh laugh, she admitted, "You were very unsettling."

The words from Chloe's mouth were like balm to his aching soul, erasing the pain from Stefano's scheme forever. The doubts that had plagued him ceaselessly about Chloe evaporated like morning mist. "Unsettling?"

"Very," Chloe said, slanting him a look out of the corner of her eyes, trying to read his reaction unobtrusively. "No matter what I did, you were always there, hovering on the fringes of my mind. Mocking me ruthlessly with your memory."

He sent her a satisfied smirk, pleased with her revelation. "I made an impact on Chloe DiMera, huh?"

On a soft breath, Chloe answered, "Definitely." Closing her eyes, she gathered the strength for the most imperative question. "I know that you loved Chloe Lane completely."

"Yes," Brady whispered behind her. "And..."

Chloe cut him off before could continue. "It looks like I may never regain my memories. How do you feel about that?"

Puzzled by Chloe's question, Brady could tell from the stiff set of her shoulders that his answer was very important to her. Answering it wrong...that had the possibility of hurting her deeply. Suddenly, Brady remembered the advice his grandfather had given him that night at Tuscany. Relieved for the inspiration, he answered truthfully, "Chloe, I don't care if you ever regain your memories. Your father messed with your mind but he could never touch your heart or your soul. Never."

Pivoting around gradually Chloe faced Brady with a hopeful expression on her face, her desire to believe Brady evident in every line of her body.

"The mind, Chloe, is powerful," Brady explained, approaching her slowly and tenderly tracing the sharp line of her cheekbone. "Your father, unfortunately, screwed with your mind in the worst way possible. The mind cannot compare in strength to your heart and your soul. You told me about this connection you felt between us, a connection that you could not explain away. After all, to your view I was the enemy. Your heart recognized our connection. Your soul simply fed it."

Chloe's eyes widened at Brady's words. She was nearly breathless while she waited for Brady to continue, expecting the next words that came out of his mouth.

Brady held her chin within his strong hands and forced her to meet his piercing gaze, everything that he felt for her reflected within the depths. Beginning quietly, he said, "I loved Chloe Lane, from the first moment I looked into her eyes on the pier. I loved her when I had to stand back and watch my own uncle hurt her again and again. I loved her when she finally came to me, on her own. I loved her when I found out the identity of her father. I loved her when she turned away from me and left Salem. I loved her while she created a famous magazine with the help of two amazing women. I loved her when she came back to Salem, intent on taking down her father. I loved her when I finally discovered the truth behind her rejection. I loved her on the day of our wedding, when she was ripped viciously out of my life."

Chloe forgot to breathe, her eyes silently imploring Brady to go on, to tell her how he felt about her now.

Smiling tenderly into her eyes, gently brushing aside a single tear that had spilled down her soft cheek, Brady continued huskily, "I loved her when she came back to me, a victim of her father's diabolical manipulations. I loved her when she was shot by her own father, lying in a pool of her own blood, and I couldn't help her." Drawing in a ragged breath, he asked her, "Do you get it, Chloe?"

"I need you to say it," Chloe whispered back, hope blooming throughout her, all doubts finally disappearing with each welcoming word from Brady's mouth.

"I love Chloe Lane now." Brady gently framed her face with his hands and tilted her head up towards his. "You are Chloe Lane. You always have been."

The tears cascaded unchecked down her face, Brady's words touching her heart with sweet, aching pain. The good kind of pain that lets you know that you are truly loved. Unable to hold herself back a single moment longer, Chloe threw herself into his arms. "I love you," she breathed into his ear. "I do, Brady! So much."

With a groan, Brady drew Chloe into his arms, spinning her around in a small circle. A mixture of laughter and sobs continued to spill out of Chloe while she grinned into the warm sunlight, holding on tightly to the man that she was destined to love for the rest of eternity. Grateful for the love that had beaten all of the odds stacked against it.


	90. Chapter 90

**Epilogue**

Greta picked up her bouquet and frowned at it. "The bow," she decided and fixed the dusty rose bow on the front until it met her specific requirements. Nodding in satisfaction, she turned around, intent on asking her friends a question. The question died from her lips. "Oh," Greta breathed out when she saw Chloe completely dressed, covering her hand with her mouth, transfixed by the sight in front of her.

"I take it I look all right?" Chloe asked her sister nervously. She pivoted around in a slow turn, the white satin of her dress billowing out gently around her. She brought her hand up to her hair, smoothing down any possible wayward pieces. Then, she pressed the veil more firmly into the back of her hair, feeling the wispy veil against her nearly bare back. Chloe had opted for a veil that cascaded down her back, not wanting to have anything covering her face when she met Brady at the end of the aisle.

"All right?" Hope asked, rolling her eyes at Chloe in feigned disgust. Pointing to her friends, she asked them with a short laugh, "Belle, Greta, the bride wants to know if she looks all right."

Belle glanced up, smiling at the three women. "Now that's an understatement." Belle chuckled, running her hands down the skirt of her dusty rose dress. "Chloe, I think everyone here agrees that you look...magnificent."

"Even better, there is nothing to worry about today," Greta added, glancing through the opening of the canvas tent. "Between the security people Brady hired and the watchful eyes of our manly men, I think that we are all amply protected." She sent a small wave to her handsome husband, who was standing about twenty feet away from the tent with Craig.

"I don't know, Greta. After what happened last year, ironically in this self-same place, I'd still feel better if we knew the exact location of our father," Chloe answered, shivering slightly in fear. No sign of Stefano DiMera had ever been discovered after he had exited the catacombs that night. He was still at large, despite the combined efforts of the ISA and various other law enforcement agencies to track him down and bring him to justice.

Ignoring the chill that shot up her spine at the mention of their father, Greta gasped loudly, drawing three pairs of eyes her way. "Ethan's leaving and Craig's heading our way," she announced swiftly, closing the flap with a snap and hurrying over to Chloe, surveying her sister with a critical eye one last time. "This is it."

"Show time," Hope exclaimed with a lilting laugh. She picked up her bouquet from the box on the ground, ready to start the long walk down the aisle. Leaning into Chloe, she pulled her into a tight embrace, fighting back tears of joy. "You did it, Chloe. You and Brady finally did it."

Chloe returned her friend's embrace warmly, closing her eyes. "I know. Part of me still can't believe that we survived all of the horrid obstacles my father has thrown in our way. And that we are actually getting married!" She found Brady's mother's necklace and held onto it, remembering when Brady had given the necklace back to her the day that they had declared their feelings for each other at the gazebo. Chloe then held out her left hand, admiring the gorgeous sapphire engagement ring that sparkled becomingly.

Belle squealed happily and raced over to join the hug, pulling a willing Greta into it. "My sister, Chloe! I have waited sooo very long for you to be my sister!" she chirped out happily, so pleased for her best friend and her big brother.

The four women finally broke apart when Craig called out from the opening of the tent, "Ladies? It's time."

"We'll be right there, Craig! I want to talk to Chloe for a minute," Greta explained suddenly. She stayed behind while Hope and Belle excitedly exited the tent, bouquets in hand. Turning to Chloe, she whispered quietly, "There's something I need to tell you, Chloe."

Breathing in deeply to calm the sudden wayward nerves dancing around in her stomach, Chloe squeaked out, "Yes?"

Leaning in so that she could whisper it quietly into Chloe's ear, she announced, with tears of joy in her voice, "Chloe, there's no better way to say this. Guess what? You're gonna be an aunt!"

Chloe's mouth dropped in happy bemusement. "Greta! Really? You and Ethan..." At Greta's happy nod, Chloe pulled her sister into her arms, squeezing her tightly. "Oh my, that's wonderful! I'm so excited for you. Imagine. A baby."

"Oh, it's great," Greta answered with a dreamy smile. Shaking herself out of her brief reverie, she ordered Chloe with feigned sternness, "But we are not going to tell anyone today. Okay? Ethan and I wanted you to know before you go on your honeymoon to Italy. No one else will find out until tomorrow." Miming the movement, Greta locked her lips. "Mum's the word."

Chloe copied the simple childish action, incredibly happy for her sister. On the way out of the tent, she slanted a glance Greta's way. "Wow, what a sense of déjà vu! Last year Belle told me about her baby. This year it's your turn!" With a small smile, Chloe left a stunned Greta staring after her.

"How did she know that?" Greta wondered, dumbfounded, before she hurried to catch up with Chloe and Craig, who were waiting with Belle and Hope a few paces away from the aisle.

"Chloe..." Greta began immediately when she reached the group, only to be silenced by an insistent Belle.

"The music's starting," Belle hissed out, taking her place and beginning her walk down the aisle, a huge smile plastered on her face. A joyful Hope followed next. Greta turned to Chloe and embraced her one more time before she began her stroll, puzzled by Chloe's words.

Craig caressed Chloe's cheek, proud of the woman standing next to him. "Well, this is it," Craig whispered to Chloe, with an attempt at levity. "We still have a few seconds. You know, if you decided to make a break for it."

His attempt worked. A giggle escaped Chloe's suddenly dry lips, calming her rioting nerves. Turning to the man she considered her father, she stood up on tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Nothing could keep me from becoming Mrs. Brady Black."

Craig smiled back into her eyes, the image of the sullen teenage Chloe transposing briefly over her. "That's our cue," he exclaimed a second later, hearing the beginning strains of the traditional wedding march. Offering his arm to Chloe, he moved her to the beginning of the aisle. "I love you, Chloe."

"I know, Craig. I love you, too," Chloe answered, placing a soft kiss on the side of his cheek. Then, it was her turn. She walked confidently down the long aisle with the father of her heart at her side, her head held high, and kept her eyes trained on the gorgeous man waiting for her at the end. She knew that everyone she loved was there, but she didn't take the time to look for them. She didn't see John, Brady's best man, grin in appreciation or Shawn and Phillip, who completed the rest of Brady's wedding party, sentimentality find the women they loved: Belle and Mimi. Nancy wiping away many tears didn't register; neither did a joyful Marlena. Chloe didn't even glance at her own bridesmaids because was focused that intently on her future husband. A wide smile bloomed across her face, her love and joy a nearly tangible thing for everyone in attendance to see while she walked slowly to the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, her heart soaring with each gradual  
step.

Brady had carried a belief of how Chloe would look when she came to him: a beautiful woman in a white satin gown. But the vision coming his way was beyond his expectations, so glorious in her soft beauty. He held his breath as he watched a radiant Chloe come closer and closer to him, pride bursting through him at the amazing woman who had agreed to be his wife. Dressed in her white satin wedding gown, her hair falling softly down her shoulders, a wispy veil blowing softly around her back, Chloe Lane closely resembled an angel. The most perfect angel he had ever seen. After she handed her bouquet of pure white roses to a smiling Greta, Brady took the necessary step to Chloe, impatient to wait any longer for his diva. Uncaring that he was breaking proper wedding etiquette, he pulled Chloe into his arms and kissed her passionately, only stopping when the minister discreetly cleared his throat.

Grinning to each other, ignoring the delighted chuckles surrounding them from the wedding guests, Brady took Chloe's hand and brought her up the few steps into the gazebo. He stared down into the beautiful blue eyes. The minister began the ceremony immediately. Brady and Chloe barely heard his words. They were trapped within each other's eyes. Greta needed to prod Chloe discreetly with her foot when it was time to for her to say her vows.

Chloe grinned sheepishly, finally turning her complete attention to the minister. After repeating her vows to Brady, Chloe pressed a restraining hand on the minister, preventing him from beginning Brady's turn. "I need to say something else," she whispered lowly to the minister, ready to reveal some startling information to the man that she loved.

Arching an intrigued eyebrow, Brady stared patiently down at Chloe, waiting for her to explain the sudden pause in the ceremony. He nodded curtly, urging her to begin, curious to hear what she wanted to add to the ceremony.

Chloe focused her attention completely at Brady, the unparalled love she felt for him reflected in every nuance of her expression, momentarily forgetting that they were the objects of a large number of eyes. After taking a deep breath and gaining control over her sudden wobbly voice, she started haltingly, "There's something else I would like to say, Brady."

Brady held on tightly to Chloe's hands, squeezing them in reassurance. "Go on, Diva."

"The connection between us, it's amazing. And it's existed from the first moment we set eyes on each other." She beamed at Brady, knowing the bittersweet reaction her next words would cause. "One lovely summer night a few years ago, you and I were having a pretty serious discussion. And, in that unforgettable discussion, you assured me that one day I would meet someone who knows me. Someone who loves what he knows and loves what he sees. I am so blessed, Brady, because that someone is you." Chloe waited with wide-eyed expectation, studying Brady intently.

The sweet words poured into him, holding Brady momentarily speechless. "Oh my god, Chloe," Brady eventually breathed out, the meaning behind Chloe's words hitting him with the electric force of a lightning bolt. "You remember."

Nodding once in agreement, Chloe admitted quickly, with tears beginning to slowly seep down her face, "Not everything. At least, not yet. Maybe never. But memories are starting to come back to me, a little more each day."

Brady framed Chloe's face with his hands, gently brushing the tears away. Smiling into her face with clearly astonished eyes, uncaring that he was about to interrupt the ceremony again, Brady pulled her to him. A second before his lips met hers for the second time that day, he whispered hoarsely, for her ears only, "It wouldn't have mattered to me if you never remembered a thing."

"I know," Chloe answered back tearfully before his lips claimed hers again.

The rest of the wedding party converged on the happy couple, interrupting their kiss. They offered Chloe their congratulations, equally stunned that her memories had started to return. Chloe was embraced and kissed by nearly everyone, all of them eager to share in the good news. The minister looked on in bemusement, rolling his eyes once at the chaos taking place in the gazebo. When the celebration had quieted down, he ordered the wedding party, "Back to your places. The wedding has not been finished."

Shooting the minister an apologetic look, Chloe retook her place by Brady's side, failing to hide the large smile on her face. Brady's reaction had been everything she had needed and more, healing the remaining wounds her father had caused when he had ruthlessly raped her of her precious memories. When everyone had finally regained their proper places, the minister started the ceremony from where it had been so happily interrupted to the amusement of the guests.

After Brady had strongly vowed to love, honor, and cherish the gorgeous woman at his side, it was time to exchange the rings. Each knew that the gold bands symbolized a love that had no ending, a love that would continue throughout all eternity, long past "`til death do us part". Chloe felt sentimental tears welling in her eyes after Brady had placed her ring on her finger, the cool metal reassuring her of their unbreakable bond. With trembling fingers, she returned the favor, her eyes sparkling brightly with unshed tears at the aching moment after meeting Brady's gaze.

"And now," the minister stressed sarcastically before ending the ceremony, earning a tidal wave of soft laughter from the guests, "you may kiss the bride." He closed the Bible with a small snap, witnessing the first kiss between the new married couple, a smile upon his face because he could sense the intense love they shared.

"My pleasure," Brady said to Chloe before leaning down and kissing her again for the third time since the ceremony had commenced. Chloe responded immediately, bringing her hand up and tenderly caressing Brady's face during their kiss.

When they reluctantly broke the kiss, Chloe stepped back from Brady's strong embrace. He kept his arms still holding her loosely because he refused to break contact with her, the joyous cheers in the background falling gently over them. With a glorious smile that reflected all the emotions within her, Chloe announced to him in a hushed voice filled with reverence, "We made it, Brady. Against all odds."

 **The End of Against All Odds**

Brady and Chloe's story will be continued one more time in **Out of the Dark** , the last story of **The Storm Series.**


End file.
